Revenge- Edited
by babylove969
Summary: This is an edited version of my original story. All chapters are current I just combined the small chapters together. Full Summary inside with warnings. Hotch, Morgan and Reid get kidnapped one night and wake up in a cellar. While they wait for their team to rescue them they have to go through torture and have their deepest secrets revealed to each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so I have decided to edit this story and post all the chapters in one go. I wanted to go back and fix a few errors so the whole story would flow with what I have in the new chapters. Like I said when I had started this story it wasn't going to have any relationships in it. As I got through a few chapters I decided I would use this story as the starting story for a MorganXHotchXReid relationship. So I want to clear a few things up Reid is 27 in this, Morgan is 37 and Hotch is 42. Hotch and Hailey are divorced, but Foyet never happened. **_

_**Summary: Hotch, Morgan and Reid have been kidnapped and they need to fight to save themselves. Once they are safe and back home they have to fight to keep their sanity and for Reid to recover after the traumatic events. Just how strong is their relationship and will they all make it at the end. WARNINGS: VIOLENCE, DRUG USE, SEX AND RAPE.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

It was dark, though that might have something to do with the fact that he had yet to open his eyes. He was willing his mind to work for his eyes to open, but he found it harder then he thought it would be. There was a pain radiating through his head making his mind a little fuzzy. Without opening his eyes he forced his body to work to let his other senses take control. He could smell the metallic of blood so he knew he was either injured so the smell lingered in the room. He could feel something rough against his wrists and ankles so he was tied down to something. Though he could tell he was sitting down on what felt like metal so a metal chair maybe. He couldn't feel or taste anything in his mouth so he wasn't gagged that had to be a positive. He did his best to focus on his hearing at first he didn't hear anything but then he head breathing and followed by a groan. Forcing his eyes to work he opened them and finally took in his surroundings.

Sure enough he was tied down with rope to a metal chair. His ankles were tied with rope to the two front legs of the chair. He was in the same clothes he had on earlier that evening at least he was hoping it was the same day, a pair of brown kakis and a polo shirt. He began to look around and he saw that there were no windows, the walls were cement and there was only one door in the room. He could see the door from where he was sitting so he could see if anyone would enter at least. That wasn't the problem the problem was he could also see that he wasn't alone. To his left in the same position that he was in there was Morgan. He was dressed in black jeans and a black muscle shirt. That was where the groan had come from. Morgan was just starting to come to. He could see that he had a gash on his forehead from where the UnSub had knocked him out. It wasn't bleeding anymore though so that was a good thing.

Across from him though is what made his heart break. Sitting there again in the same position that both he and Morgan were in was Reid. He was facing them and had his back to the door. The three of them were in a sad excuse of a circle but he was happy that they all could at least see each other. Reid was surprisingly dressed in light blue stone washed jeans that were surprisingly in fashion and a t-shirt; which for anyone who saw Reid on a daily basis knew he never dressed that casual in public. Which meant that at least him and Reid had been taken from their homes. He looked over to Morgan who now had his eyes opened and taking in his surroundings as well.

"Morgan, are you alright?"

Morgan looked over to his right and spoke.

"Hotch man ya I'm alright. Head kinda hurts but that's to be expected from the sucker hit I took. Are you alright?"

"Ya I took a hit to the back of my head, got a headache but it's nothing. I'm not dizzy or nauseous so no concussion. You?"

"No I don't have one. I don't see any blood on you so you're head wound didn't even bleed."

"That's good. Yours has stopped. What about Reid can you see any blood?"

Morgan moved his head to the side to try and see as much of Reid as he can. Sure enough there was red on the back of his neck and it was still coming down.

"Ya there's blood on the side of his neck and it's still bleeding pretty good. Has he woken up yet?"

"I don't know I just woke up same time you did basically. What do you remember?"

"I don't know. I was at home I just let Clooney out into the back yard. I was getting ready to head off to bed. I heard a noise I thought it was Clooney I turned around I barely had time to even realise what was going on. I saw him swing with a bat or crowbar I don't know but it hit my head and that was it. What happened to you?"

"Same thing basically. I heard a noise and turned around to see where it was coming from and took a hit to the back of my head. I never saw who it was or what was used. It was just after eleven at night. What time was it at your place?"

"Um around twelve thirty at night. Which means he got you first then me. So he must have used a van to keep all three of us in it."

"The question is did he get me first or Reid?"

"Hopefully he got you first no offense, but if he got Reid first and he still isn't awake that can't be a good thing."

Hotch didn't want to be the one to say it but Morgan was right. The fact that Reid hadn't woken up yet was troubling. Hotch took a better look at Reid and that's when he noticed the discoloration on the side of Reid's face and under his left eye.

"He has bruising on his face starting to come through."

Morgan took a better look at Reid and noticed the bruising on his face.

"If he has bruising that means he fought before he got knocked out."

"Or the UnSub hit him after he was knocked out. If that's the case then Reid might be the focus of this UnSub."

"Ok Hotch, but then why me and you?"

"I don't know leverage maybe? We need to wake him up judging by the blood now making its way down his neck he probably has a concussion."

"Reid come on wake up man."

Morgan said trying to get Reid's attention but he didn't even move. So Hotch tried.

"Spencer come on Spencer wake up." Hotch practically yelled at Reid who was no more than a hundred feet away.

Reid let out a groan as he started to come to. His whole body hurt especially his head. He thought he heard someone calling his name but he couldn't be sure if he had imagined it or not. He was trying to come to, but his head hurt so horribly just the thought of opening his eyes seemed like the greatest task.

"Come on Reid open your eyes man."

Morgan's voice filled Reid's ears giving him the push he needed to open his eyes and face the pain. Slowly he opened his eyes only to shut them again as the dim light hit his eyes. He knew he had a headache and probably a mild concussion from the pain in his head. Slowly he began to open his eyes but only keeping them partly open.

"Morgan?"

Reid's voice was soft and sounded like he was in pain. Though neither Hotch nor Morgan could really blame him he obviously went through more than they had.

"Ya come on kid open your eyes for us."

"Us?"

"Hotch and me are here with you man."

"Hotch and I."

Both Hotch and Morgan couldn't help but smile at that comment. Even injured Reid's mind doesn't stop working.

"Ok I'm gonna let that one go on account you're injured. But you gotta do me a favor and open your eyes all the way."

"Can't the light hurts."

"You probably have a concussion Reid. You need to stay awake and try and focus your mind."

Hotch said trying to get Reid to get his brain to work. There was a good chance Reid saw this UnSub if they could come up with a profile they might be able to get out of here. Or at least hang on long enough for them to be found. Once the three of them didn't show up in the morning for work the others would know something is wrong. Hotch was the one in charge it was his job to protect his subordinates he had to keep them all focused. As bad as it may sound Hotch was more worried about Reid. He had already been through something like this just two years ago. Hotch wasn't going to pretend like Tobias Hankle didn't change their young genius. Reid had already spent two days handcuffed to chair at the mercy of an UnSub Hotch really didn't know how Reid would handle this situation again. The only comfort he could offer was that he wasn't alone this time around. Hotch knew Morgan was thinking the same things he was together they had to protect Reid especially after falling to do so the last time. If this UnSub was a physical person then Reid was going to be in trouble. As bad as that sounded Reid wasn't a fighter. Sure Hotch had seen him talk his way out of almost any situation. When they had mentally unstable UnSubs Reid could talk them down and no one would be hurt. Reid just knew what to say and how to say it to someone that was unstable. Reid was intelligent to the point where genius didn't even do him justice that was his strength. Where Morgan was physically threatening, Morgan could fight with the best of them. Hotch had no doubt that if the UnSub hadn't gotten Morgan by surprise he would have won. Was Morgan good with mentally unstable people, no, but he could talk to children like no one else. Hotch was in the middle of the two he was intelligent and could talk down some unstable individuals but most of the time he had to shoot. He was also a physical threat not as good as Morgan but he could hold his own. If the three of them could all just focus and come up with a plan they might be able to actually get out of here without further injuries.

Reid was looking at both of them with squinted eyes. Even though there was barely any light in the room it still hurt. Reid knew that was a sure sign of a concussion. He had to get his mind to work he had to remember what happened.

"Reid listen to me the back of your head is bleeding still do you think you have a concussion?" Morgan asked clearly concerned for his young friend.

"The light hurts my eyes but I have a headache so that could be why. I don't remember what happened though so that's probably not a good sign."

"You have a concussion Reid. It sounds like a mild one but if we're not careful that could worsen pretty dam fast."

"I don't remember what happened… I always remember. How did you guys get here?"

"Morgan and I were both attacked at home, both blitz attacks. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't… I don't know it's all fuzzy."

"Look at me pretty boy."

Reid turned his head slightly to look over at Morgan instead of Hotch. His eyes were still squinted trying to get them to adjust to the new found pain behind them.

"Let's figure this out alright. What time did you leave work?"

"5pm"

"What did you do after you left?"

"I went to the subway, but it was running late."

"Did you notice anyone that seemed weird to you? Did you sense that someone was watching you?" Hotch asked trying to figure out why the interest in Reid.

"No everything seemed normal."

"When did you get home?" Morgan asked.

"Just after 6:30pm"

"What did you do when you got home?"

"I locked the door, put my bag down and then went into the kitchen to put on coffee. I went into the bedroom put my gun and badge in the top drawer of the side table next to my bed. I got changed and then went to get the coffee. I checked the answering machine and made a phone call."

"Phone call to whom?" Hotch asked he knew it was an invasion of privacy but at this point they couldn't rule anything out.

Reid looked down suddenly finding the floor more interesting in that moment.

"My mom's doctor called."

Hotch and Morgan both looked at each other Reid's posture and sudden change suggested to them that something was wrong in that area. Morgan decided he would take point on the personal issue level.

"Is she alright?"

"I started going over case files afterwards. JJ had given me extra to work on so I was doing that until I was interrupted."

Both Hotch and Morgan were concerned now for Reid. Obviously he ignored Morgan's question about his mother which meant something had happened. Both were hoping it wasn't the worst case scenario.

"Interrupted by what?" Hotch asked

"A knock on the front door. I remember answering it but then everything gets scattered and it's just bits and pieces. I remember fighting and trying to get to my gun in the bedroom, but I never made it. He had a crowbar I went to get it away from him, but it came down on my wrist. My ribs hurt so he must have landed a few hits there, but I don't remember much just pain and then it all goes black."

"Did you ever see his face? Was there a smell or did he say anything? Morgan asked trying to help jog his friend's memory.

"I know I saw his face I opened the door for him so I must have known him on some level, but I can't remember right now."

"It's alright that's from the concussion Reid we'll figure this out plus I'm sure he'll show up eventually. Do you remember what time roughly?" Hotch asked

"Um 9pm roughly?"

"Ok that's good that gives us a time frame now. He came after you first then myself and then Morgan. Morgan and I were only hit over the head most likely with the same crowbar. You were different though, you were personal to him. He didn't just want to knock you out he wanted to hurt you."

"Maybe he's from a pass case and the three of us were the ones primarily responsible? Maybe Reid was the one to do the arrest of the UnSub, could be a family member or a spouse?"

"That's a good possibility. Reid you let him in so you knew him and he knew you would remember him. You were definitely his target now we just need to figure out why and who he is. If we can come up with a profile we might be able to get out of here."

"Except we can only do that once we know more about who he is and I can't remember." Reid said.

"Give it time you'll remember for right now you need to stay awake." Hotch said

"I am awake."

"Awake people don't have their eyes closed." Morgan teased.

"Sleeping people don't talk."

"Yes they do now open your eyes."

Reid slowly opened his eyes but he could barely keep them open. They all knew that was a bad sign Reid couldn't sleep it wouldn't be good and they may never get him back awake. They had to keep him awake somehow and get his mind working to ignore the pain. Both Hotch and Morgan knew that Reid was in more pain than he would admit to. He had just told them how he got attacked with a crowbar they were both certain that underneath his shirt he would be covered in bruises. Morgan's mind just clicked to what Reid had said earlier about putting on the coffee.

"Reid did you eat today?"

"What?"

"You didn't eat at work so I'm asking if you ate today."

"Why does that matter?"

"I'm just making conversation to keep you awake. Plus you said when you got home you put on coffee, why not dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry."

Hotch was confused by Morgan's question. He wasn't really sure why it mattered if Reid ate or not. Everyone on the team knew that Reid loved his coffee it wasn't a mystery nor was it that he often didn't eat lunch being too busy with his work. Half the time he didn't even notice when everyone left to go to lunch.

"But what did you eat all day?"

"I had breakfast."

"What did you eat though besides coffee?"

"You don't eat coffee you drink it and I had cereal."

Hotch was now starting to get worried all Reid had eaten was cereal all day. That wasn't healthy for a person to do especially when you were already as thin as Reid.

"Reid do you do that often?" Hotch couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah I guess. It's not a big deal I don't eat much, I'm never hungry."

"Maybe you're never hungry because you don't eat." Morgan said clearly concerned for his friend.

"Look it's really not a big deal my eating comes in phases. Depends how bad the cases are."

"What do they have to do with eating?" Hotch asked.

"When you read a file what do you remember?" Reid asked both of them Hotch was the first to answer.

"Victim's name, suspects, their family, if there's children; the cause of death, number of victims, time frame."

"Pretty much the same for me."

"When I read a file I remember everything. Not just the main facts but everything. It doesn't even matter if there are pictures, because the autopsy report goes into detail of every injury right down to the smallest cut. By the time I'm done reading it I have a clear picture in my head of what was done to that victim. If there are pictures I remember every blood drop, the look on the victim's face, every mark every single thing in that photo is permanently imprinted in my mind I can't forget. I've tried different things to help me forget when I get home but the one thing that has actually made me forget for a little while I can't do. So if the cases are bad eating really isn't something that interests me when the images won't go away."

Both Hotch nor Morgan knew what to say in that moment. They never thought about it before what effect Reid's memory would have on him. The whole team took advantage of Reid's mind they all knew it but none of them had ever thought of what Reid's mind did to him. To have the ability to forget was a blessing that Reid didn't have. Hotch was the one to break the silence.

"Reid why are you taking files home then?"

"They keep my mind busy. I don't always bring extra home but sometimes when … when the cravings get bad it's the only thing that helps."

"Cravings? Reid man you've been clean what nineteen months and you still get cravings?" Morgan asked

"Twenty months, one week and 4 days. I don't get them all the time usually when we get back from a really bad case. Working is the only thing that distracts me from them, but it's a double edge sword because then more images get put into my memory and that makes sleeping and eating more difficult."

Hotch and Morgan couldn't believe that Reid was still getting cravings even after almost two years of sobriety.

"Reid, why do you do this job? I don't mean it to sound bad or anything but why do you do this job man?" Morgan asked

"I get roughly twenty job requests a month from various agencies and universities. Just the thought though of leaving the BAU makes me feel like I can't breathe. Sitting in some lab or classroom just seems so mundane and unfulfilling. Working in the BAU it's constantly a different puzzle to solve it makes my mind work. I love knowing I can be a part of putting criminals behind bars and helping people who are mentally unstable get the right help that they need. Beside the images in my mind already aren't going to magically go away so a few more really won't matter."

"Reid I never even thought about the downside of your mind I'm sorry." Hotch said

"Don't be I'm glad that it never crossed your mind or anyone else on the team. My whole life I've never been able to just be, I've always stood out. With the team though, I'm just another member and not the freak that doesn't forget. It's nice to finally belong somewhere."

Both Hotch and Morgan couldn't help but smile at Reid. They both knew that it had been hard on him growing up how hard they didn't know. They did however, have a pretty good guess and for Reid to feel normal with the team really did speak volumes to them.

"You know Reid if you ever go through a craving spell you can always talk to me. We can always go to a meeting together if you want or we can order in and watch movies until it passes."

"Thanks Morgan."

"Same goes for me Reid I know officially I couldn't know about it, but I do know about it. Which means we can always talk about it outside of work."

"I don't really talk about it."

"Does it ever get really bad?" Morgan asked

"Sometimes. Every now and then the nightmares come back that's usually when the cravings start up. It's just the memories that's all sometimes I can still smell the burning fish hearts. It comes and goes it's not really a big deal."

"That kinda is a big deal Reid. I know you'll never forget but that doesn't mean it can continue to affect you. I know you don't wanna talk about what happened and I'm sure there was more that happened to you when the camera wasn't on. You need to talk about it though at some point you can't just bottle it all inside of you. Believe me you can't live through life with that bottled all up inside of you talking does help."

"I don't talk about things like that. It's not easy for me to talk about personal subjects. Shouldn't we be trying to figure out how to get out of here?"

"You're right we should be. So let's work with what we know this UnSub is obviously male and is driving a van of some sorts. Morgan and myself were only an hour roughly apart, so he wouldn't have had the time to drop me off here and go back for Morgan." Hotch said

"He's focused on Reid judging by how the attack on Reid was worse than us. Which means there's some kind of personal connection to you somehow. Maybe a past case where you were a primary in getting the UnSub. He could be a friend or relative of the UnSub." Morgan added.

"Reid how's your head?"

"It's fine why?"

"Do you think you can try and do a cognitive interview?" Hotch asked

"Sure."

"Hotch do you think that's a good idea with his concussion?"

"It's the best shot we have right now. Worst case scenario is he doesn't remember anything. We don't have anything to lose."

"Alright close your eyes Reid."

Reid closed his eyes he knew how this worked he had done it himself to other witnesses and victims before. Not that Reid was labeling himself as a victim he never has and he never will. Reid stopped his train of thought and just focused on Morgan's voice.

"Go back to earlier you were sitting on your couch working on case files. What makes you stop?"

"There was a knock on the door."

"How many knocks?"

"Three before I got up. I wasn't going to answer it."

"Why weren't you going to answer the door?"

"I figured it wasn't important you guys always call me if something is wrong. I figured it was a neighbour or someone selling something. After the third knock I knew the person wasn't going to go away."

"Alright so what do you do next?"

"I went and answered the door. I opened the door and he was standing there."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know."

"What do you smell?"

"Metallic, but not like blood it's more like old metal."

"What do you hear?"

"Nothing there's no-one else outside. His breathing is calm and even."

"What do you feel when you answer the door?"

"Uneasy."

"Why uneasy what about the situation made you feel that way?"

"The way he's looking at me almost like a predator. He's arrogant and over confident like he already assumed he was going to win."

"What did you do next?"

"He asked to come in and I let him."

"Why didn't you close the door on him?"

"I know him."

"Where do you know him from?"

"The academy we were in the same class."

"What happened after you let him in?"

"I started moving the files off the coffee table so he wouldn't see them. He wouldn't sit down even when I said for him to. He had his coat in his hands I didn't realise he was hiding the crowbar until it was too late. He hit me and we fought I tried to get to my bedroom for my gun but I couldn't get to it."

"Did he say anything to you at all?"

"He said it was my fault, but wouldn't elaborate on it."

"Who is he Reid?"

Reid opened his eyes and looked right at Morgan before he spoke.

"Damien Waters."

"What do you know about him?" Hotch asked

"Um… he was in the same class as me in the academy. He was thirty-five then so thirty-nine or forty now. He had short light brown hair he had a beard but he always kept it as stubble and he had green eyes. He was smart, the smartest in the class before I got put into it. The other cadets used to talk about how he was on top of the academic section of the academy. I started the academy a month late by the time Gideon had managed to convince the council to let me in at my age. I was only twenty-one they didn't think I would be mature enough to handle the job."

"What was he like when you got put into the class?" Hotch asked knowing that Reid would have been the smartest in the school instead of Damien.

"He was nice at first. He introduced me to some of his friends and instructors. He didn't really change until two weeks later when I had my first profiling class. Up until that point he was the one to look out for. He made a profile of an UnSub, but he made a huge mistake and I corrected him on it. The instructor said I was right from that point on it started to go downhill between us. I was better at geographical profiling then he was, the instructors that favored him started to favor me asking me to stay after class just so they could hear my opinions. It really wasn't until one day when our profiling instructor Dave Thomas asked me to stay after class to work on real files with him. That's when he lost it."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked

"He started to bully me. He got his friends and other students involved in pushing me around trying to get me to quit. He even got a few instructors to come at me."

"Come at you how?" Hotch asked his parental protection was starting to come through at the mention of instructors bullying Reid.

"They just would push me when I was in the halls, ignore me in class, some went as far as giving me a fail on a test. The physical instructors would make me do twice as much work and if I couldn't do it they would make me stay until I could and have the class watch. Just little things."

"That's not little things Reid." Hotch said clearly angry at the instructors and he was going to find out who they were and make sure they didn't teach anymore.

"It's not like I wasn't used to it. Beside I had Gideon on my side when I told him about the instructors failing me on tests that were correct he took care of it."

"What happened when you graduated?" Morgan asked trying to get back on track. He was also trying to collect his rage that was building at the abuse that Reid had taken over the years just because of his intelligence.

"I was accepted into the BAU right away. I didn't even look at the other job offers I got from other departments."

"Do you know what Damien got?" Hotch asked

"No I know he was applying to the BAU he talked about it all the time, but I'm not sure where else. I know he didn't get in the BAU Gideon said there was only one spot and that was me."

"That must be it. Damien was at the top of the ladder before you came. He was the schools hot shot in both physical and more importantly intellectual. Then you come along the one person in history to be at the academy at your age, plus they made all the exceptions just so you can graduate. You're now the smartest in the school and get the only position for the BAU. You basically took his dreams away not that that is your fault. It's not something you did all you did was be yourself and he's jealous." Morgan stated.

"That explains why I would be here but why would you two be here?"

"I have a feeling that we won't know that answer until we met him." Hotch answered.

"So what we just wait around until he decides to show up?" Morgan asked

"Can either of you get free?" Reid asked

Both Hotch and Morgan tried to get their wrists free from the ropes. The problem was they were tied down to metal chairs so it wasn't like they could break the chair. The ropes were tight and all they had managed to do was give themself rope burn.

"It's too tight and the freaking chair is metal so we can't get break them." Morgan said

"Reid can you get free?" Hotch asked he didn't think Reid would be able to but it couldn't hurt to try.

"No."

"You didn't try." Morgan stated.

"I can't try it's not rope it's a metal wire. If I try anything it'll cut into my wrists."

"How sharp is the wire?" Hotch asked

"Sharp enough for me to know not to move my wrists unless I have to."

No one said anything to that. Hotch nor Morgan knew what to say in this situation. They all knew that Reid was the focus of this UnSub's rage and it was just proven again with the use of the wire on his wrists. Each time Reid moved the wire would cut into them cutting deeper each time. Reid had already gone through being kidnapped and tortured two years ago it was cruel then and now it seemed to be even more cruel. For a person to have to go through that situation twice in their life time seemed unthinkable. Not only that Reid was only twenty-seven and he had been kidnapped twice. Morgan and Hotch were both alpha males they were strong and could handle their emotions with Reid though he was different he was all intellect emotions were unpredictable and irrational his mind didn't work that way. Reid didn't understand emotions or how to handle them, sure he had gotten better at dealing with his since being on the team but he still had a lot of work to do. Hotch and Morgan knew they would have to do everything they can to keep Reid safe both would be willing to redirect the UnSub's anger at them instead of Reid. They didn't doubt that Reid could take the pain he was tougher then people give him credit for. It was more of the fact that they didn't think it was right for him to be in pain. Morgan himself was ten years older than Reid and Hotch was fifteen years older than him. Reid was the youngest and they all looked out for him. It annoyed Reid on many different occasions but they just couldn't help it he was still young and had so much to experience. They all thought of him as a little brother, Rossi thought of him as a nephew and Hotch thought of him as a son. Reid had been through so much in his life already that it was easy to forget that he wasn't even thirty yet and was doing this job. Reid never acted his age he never acted like he was younger then forty half the time. Both Hotch and Morgan were worried about how this will affect Reid when it's all over with.

"This is going to be bad." Reid whispered.

"We don't know that man." Morgan said.

"No we don't but statistically speaking he didn't go out of his way and through all the trouble of kidnapping three federal agents. Tie them to a chair and leave them in what I'm assuming is some sort of cellar just so he can talk. Unless this is some sort of social convention that I'm not aware of, I think it's safe to say this is going to be bad."

Before anyone could say anything they heard the creaking sound of a door opening behind Reid. A few seconds later in walked a man that stood six feet tall, weighed easily three hundred pounds of pure muscle, and had light brown hair. It was clear that this man was Damien it was also clear why Reid had so many bruising from the fight. Both Hotch and Morgan couldn't help but think of what Reid's torso looked like under his shirt. With this man swinging a crowbar it was bound to do some serious damage. They couldn't help but wonder how much pain Reid was hiding from them. Damien walked over and placed both hands on Reid's shoulders and leaned down. Reid flinched at the touch it wasn't that he was afraid it was just unexpected.

"You never did understand social conventions did you freak. But what can a person really expect from some weak little autistic freak like you."

If Reid looked hurt by those words he didn't show it. Damien removed his hands from Reid's shoulders and walked around so he was no standing off to the side between Reid and Hotch.

"What do you want?" Hotch asked with a serious stern tone in his voice.

"Hm why do I have to want something?"

"Quit the games and get to the point." Morgan said getting more annoyed than ever.

"You are a fiery one, but I wonder how long that will last. You've been down here for five hours now how long do you think you and your little friends here will last? If I were you I would watch your tone with me. Wouldn't want to have to hurt one of them because you can't keep your anger in tack."

"What do you want with us Damien?" Reid asked looking right at Damien which for him was different in the academy Reid never looked at anyone. Damien didn't like the new found confidence he went over and punched Reid in head. Forcing his head to snap to the side causing the wires to cut into his wrists and making his headache worse.

"Don't you say my name you little shit. You're not good enough to call me by name and you never will be."

Reid blinded a few times trying to fight back the darkness threatening to overtake him. Hotch and Morgan could both tell that Reid was fighting unconsciousness. They looked at each other and they silently agreed that they had to watch what they said or Reid would pay the price. Damien went and stood over behind Hotch before he spoke.

"See I was only going to take the freak and keep him for some fun time. However, I started digging around for information that a good friend of mine gave me and I found out a few good little bits. I know everything about that little freak and I found out about you two. See you Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan each equal one half of the freak. What you have been through together is what he has been through. I was always an overachiever so I figured I couldn't just take him I had to take the both of you."

"You haven't answered why." Hotch said voice still stern and serious.

"Why what?"

"Why did you decide to do this? You're a federal agent you graduated the academy why are you throwing it all away?"

"I didn't throw it all away!"

Damien yelled as he punched Hotch in the side. The punch hurt more than Hotch wanted to admit but it had him worry even more for the level of pain Reid was in. This guy could fight and had a lot of strength to his muscles the last thing he needed was a crowbar.

"It was because of people like you that I lost my badge. Your type always looks down on people you think you're so superior. I'm going to teach you though that you are not superior to me. You need to learn that your attitude has consequences that's why you are all here. By the time I kill you three you will all have learned each other's deep dark secrets. Even if by miracle your little pathetic team finds you, you'll never look at each other the same. Especially the freak I guarantee if you make it out of this alive the first thing you'll do as a boss Aaron is fire the freak. That's a different story for a later time though for now I think I'll start with something a bit more fun."

Damien walked over to Reid pulling out two objects from his pocket. He couldn't help the smirk that was plastered on his face. He pulled out a bottle of dilaudid and an empty syringe Reid couldn't help the hitch in his breathing as memories came flooding back to him. Morgan and Hotch couldn't believe when they saw Damien hold up the syringe in a taunting manner.

"Now let me think how much I should put in it. Hm….. ten milligrams? Twenty? How about we start out with twenty-five milligrams shall we? Now I know when you first start doing drugs you're supposed to go slow, but you already have a tolerance so why not just jump right in."

Damien started to fill the syringe up to the right amount. Reid quickly worked on the only thing he knew that was his best chance of survival.

"Hold on a second just listen to me. I understand you're angry something obviously happened to you recently that made you lose your credentials. It's not the end of the world though and doing this isn't going to make your life any better. It's only going to make it worse kidnapping three federal agents, you'll go to jail. You need to stop this we can help you figure this out but you need to stop."

Damien starred at Reid for a good two minutes before speaking to him.

"Wow I remember when you used to stutter every single word you said. Now look at you speaking full sentences in just five years. I can't wait to undo everything you've worked to achieve. Mark my words freak by the time I'm done with you, you'll be in the loonie bin right next to your mother."

Damien grabbed Reid's arm pulling it up so he could get better access to the inside of his elbow. Reid fought against the hold even though it forced the wire to cut into his wrist. The wire was sharp there was already blood hitting the floor from his wrist.

"Stop it give it to me! Leave him alone!" Morgan shouted he was more than willing to take the drugs so Reid wouldn't have to go through that again. Damien held Reid's arm tight as he looked back to Morgan.

"Now where would the fun be in that Derek?"

Damien turned back to focus on injecting Reid. Once he got Red's arm in a tight enough grip to make sure he couldn't move he put the needle in his arm. He slowly pushed the plunger down releasing the liquid into Reid's blood stream. Reid could already feel the burning that spread throughout his body as the drug took over. Suddenly the pain that his body was in started to disappear and his mind went fuzzy. Damien pulled the needle out of his arm once the entire drug was gone a smirk plastered on his face. Reid's eyes were glossed over and both Morgan and Hotch could tell he was high as a kite. Damien put the needle back into his pocket where the vial was before he spoke.

"Now here comes the real fun. You're so smart eh that's all you have is your brain. It's the only reason you were even allowed into the academy. So let's see how smart you are now. I'm going to ask you questions and you only have ten seconds to answer. Don't answer or get it wrong will result in getting hit. Let's see how that brain of yours works while high. First question how many avenues radiate from the Arc de Triomphe in Paris?"

Reid closed his eyes trying to focus his mind. He had done drugs before he had gone to work yes, but he never did that much of a hit beforehand. He needed his mind to focus so he could survive this.

"Twelve."

"Correct. Next question what is 15 metres high, 8 metres wide and 240 kilometers long?"

Reid tried to focus his mind but the longer the drugs were in his system the more high he became. He knew he heard this riddle before he knew he knew the answer he just couldn't get his mind to work. Sure enough ten seconds were up resulting in Damien punching him across the face. The punch was so powerful that Reid's mouth was filling up with blood from the blow.

"Times up. Next question what year did the Spanish Civil War end?"

"1939"

"Correct. Who was Felipe el Hermoso's wife?"

"Juana la Loca"

"Who named a perfume for her fashion shows on the 5th day of the month?"

Reid mentally swore he didn't know the answer he wasn't good with popular science. Hotch and Morgan looked at each other they knew Reid wouldn't know the answer they both knew it but Reid wouldn't. Reid was good with statistics and about everything else he just wasn't good with sports or popular science. Sure enough the next blow landed on Reid's head making Morgan and Hotch cringe for the fear of Reid's concussion.

"What did Joseph Priesley discover in 1774?"

"Oxygen."

"What film star who was in 9 weeks is now a boxer?"

"I have no idea."

Reid wasn't even going to try and figure that one out. He didn't have a single clue who the hell that would have been. The next blow landed on his stomach momentarily knocking the wind out of him. Morgan and Hotch couldn't help but feel proud of their young team member even through all of the pain not a single sound came from him. Every time a blow landed he didn't say a single word. They could see each question he was battling with the powerful drug running through his system. He was trying to make his mind work to answer the questions even though he was high as hell.

"Last question for now. What year did the drummer of Def Lepperd loose his arm?"

"1989"

The blow landed on Reid's side a snap could be heard throughout the room, but still Reid didn't make a sound. He just took a few deep breaths to keep his wall up. Damien then moved around so he was behind Reid. He placed his left hand in a grip around Reid's neck before addressing Hotch.

"So Aaron now it's your turn to answer questions. If you don't answer them honestly then the little freak here takes the punishment. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes."

"Good now tell everyone what it was like growing up with your father."

Hotch knew that this man already knew what he went through growing up so he knew he couldn't afford to lie. Reid couldn't afford him to lie so he went with the truth. In reality he didn't have anything to be ashamed of.

"It was hard but you already know that. My father would get drunk and become abusive. He didn't go after my mother, he preferred to go after myself and Sean. I did what I could to protect him from our father's abuse. When he died I took care of Sean and my mother."

"How did it feel knowing your father hated you so much that he beat you almost every day?"

"My father was a drunk. Did I wish he was different of course but I can't change the past nor does it affect me. It's part of the reason why I became a lawyer and then a federal agent."

"Did he ever take it too far?"

"A few times Sean and I ended up in the hospital. Telling doctors some poor excuse of a lie, but they always believed it so no one ever expected it."

"One little secret exposed. See Aaron's past is boring compared to Derek's and the freak's past."

The grip around Reid's throat tightened as Damien turned to look at Morgan. Morgan couldn't help but feel dread. He knew that Damien had obviously figured out what happened to him growing up with Buford. Morgan knew he would be forced to talk about it, but that didn't mean he wanted to do it nor would he like it. He would do it for the sake of Reid and Hotch in a heartbeat though, that he knew as did the others.

"Don't worry Derek I won't get to you just yet. There was something that got brought to my attention just a few hours ago that I would love to talk about."

Damien let go of Reid's neck and Reid couldn't help but take a deep breath in. Damien moved over to he was standing off to the side of Morgan before addressing Reid.

"So freak tell them about growing up with your loonie mother, and don't act like you don't know what I want you to tell them. For the sake of your little friends here just say it and get it over with. Or else Derek over here is going to pay the price."

Damien proved his point by sending a punch at Morgan's face. Morgan couldn't believe the strength this man had. Himself and Hotch had only been hit once since waking up Morgan's heart broke at the fact that Reid had taken many hits from this man before and after waking up. Morgan was kidding himself if he said he didn't hear Reid's rib snap in half from the last blow. There was no doubt in Morgan's mind that Reid was in a great deal of pain regardless of the drugs in his system.

"Growing up was hard. My father left when I was ten even though he knew that mom was sick and couldn't take care of herself nor I. He left and we never heard from him nor did he ever pay my mom anything to help support the house. My mom couldn't work because she was getting worse even on the days where she did take her medicine. Two years later I came home from school and found her on the kitchen floor in a pool of her own blood. She slit her wrists. If I had gotten there two minutes later she would have been dead. I called an ambulance and took her to the hospital. The doctor knew right away what was wrong with her. He knew that I didn't want him to report it, because then she would go in some state facility and I would be put in foster care. He asked how we were paying bills and I told him the truth that we weren't. We were living off of whatever tutoring money I could get and that went towards her medication. He made me a deal said he owned this club and was looking for workers said that he wouldn't report this if I worked for him. He told me that it paid well and I would be able to support her easily plus still go to school. Mom was released twelve hours later and the next night I went to work at his club. When I got there I realised just what this club was. It was an underground illegal club for child molesters. They could go there and get served by under aged kids from nine to eighteen. He pulled me into his office and gave me my uniform it was a pair of tight black shorts and a black mesh top. I was going to walk out and leave when he told me that if I did he would report me. I couldn't let her go through that so I got changed and did the job. It paid six hundred a night and her medication cost six grand a month plus the other bills. I hated working there, but it made it possible for me to take care of her so I did it until I was eighteen. I saved up did the research and put her in a safe place. Bennington had a huge library so she could read all day like she loved doing. They had ways to help her with her episodes and make sure she ate and took her medicine. They could do more for her then I could and frankly I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't work there and I couldn't handle seeing her going through her episodes anymore. They only got worse as time went on to the point where she didn't even know who I was. She would attack me or lock me out for days. It wasn't her fault, but I couldn't handle everything anymore. So I put her in against her will and I left it all behind."

"What happened at the club? You left that out."

"I served drinks to customers."

Damien didn't like that answer and as a result he hit Derek three times in the stomach.

"You got any more smart ass answers freak?"

Morgan wanted so desperately to tell Reid it was okay that he didn't have to answer that question. He already was fearing the answer that Reid was going to say. Morgan and Hotch couldn't help the hundreds of questions that were filling up their head from what Reid had said. They knew his childhood was hard with his mother's illness and his father leaving, but they didn't think it was that hard. For Reid to have to work in an illegal club just to support them was heartbreaking.

"The men paid five hundred dollars just to get in the door. Once inside no one cared what they did. The normal customers could touch if they wanted, but that's it. The ones he called the high rollers could take a server into a back room or they could stay in the VIP area and do what they wanted. Servers had to do what they wanted without complaint. We had to keep our mouths shut or else. While I was working there over the years there had been a few servers that refused to do what a high roller wanted. Their body was always found a week or two later tortured until death. That always put the rest of us back in line. I went to school when I could leave my mom alone on the good days, I went to work got paid and took care of her."

"Did you ever get called into a back room?"

"Yes. A few times a week a high roller had sex with me and they didn't always make it out of the VIP area."

"You talk like it doesn't affect you that some strange man fucked you in front of people."

"Sexual attraction is attraction on the basis of sexual desire or the quality of arousing such interest. Sexual attractiveness or sex appeal refers to an individual's ability to attract the sexual or erotic interest of another person, and is a factor in sexual selection or mate choice. The attraction can be to the physical or other qualities or traits of a person, or to such qualities in the context in which they appear. The attraction may be to a person's looks or movements or to their voice or smell, besides other factors. The attraction may be enhanced by a person's adornments, clothing, perfume, hair style, and anything else which can attract the sexual interest of another person. It can also be influenced by individual genetic, psychological, or cultural factors, or to other, more amorphous qualities of the person. It's rational and simple those men knew who they were and what they liked that's why they went to that club as appose to a strip club. What they did with servers was purely to ease their sexual desires. I consented to it I knew what happened and I still went back every day. Why would my choice affect me?"

"I don't even know half of what you just said. I do find it interesting that you just rationalized all of this. But getting back on track it would appear that all you did was for nothing. Come on I know you haven't told them where your mother is right now. Go ahead give them the ending of your little story."

For a brief moment Reid looked hurt almost as if he was on the verge of tears. Both Hotch and Morgan knew something must have happened. Reid had said he was on the phone with his mother's doctor just last night. They were both hoping it wasn't the worst case scenario. As quickly as the hurt took over Reid was as quick as it was gone and his wall was back up. Reid was trying to separate himself from the situation so he could keep his sanity. The dilaudid in his system wouldn't hurt with that either.

"She's dead. She committed suicide yesterday morning."

Reid whispered those words and fought with everything he had inside of him not to break down and cry. He had yet to say those words out loud. He had just found out last night when he got the message to call Bennington right away when he got the message. Reid immediately feared the worst and called his mother's doctor right away. Sure enough he was told that they found her in her room that morning that she had hung herself. She had been having a rough few weeks with her medication not working properly anymore and she had an episode that pushed her over the edge. Morgan and Hotch couldn't believe that this was happening to Reid. After everything he did for his mother to take care of her and keep her safe. All those men that touched him while working in that club only for her to kill herself. Morgan couldn't help but feel anger towards Reid's mother for doing that to him. Yes she was mentally ill and she didn't always know what she was doing, but to do that to Reid after so much was wrong. Damien couldn't help but smirk at what just transpired. It was the perfect start to his revenge. Soon enough Reid would be completely destroyed.

"Well I think that's enough sharing for now. I'll be back in a couple of hours for our next round of fun."

With that Damien left the three agents in the room making sure to close the door on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No one said anything as the sound of the door being closed echoed throughout the room. No one knew what to say. Sure they had partly figured out that Hotch had a rough past with his father. They were profilers after all and a man just doesn't end up like Hotch for no reason. It was clear that he had to grow up fast and that he came from a strict upbringing. So for them to find out that his father was abusive really didn't surprise them. Was it horrible, of course, but they saw it often in their line of work and when they thought about it. Each time there was an abusive male figure he did get upset and angry more so than the rest of them. Just like how Morgan got more upset and angry when there was a child molester in the case. It was from his past and something he had to deal with growing up. Neither wanted a child to ever have to deal with that type of pain that both men had to handle growing up with. Reid though, he was a whole different kind of demon. When Damien had said that Reid was both Hotch and Morgan put together at first they didn't understand, but now they do. Reid not only had to deal with being bullied and his sick mother. He also had to work for a child molester, where he was sexually abused by different men. He was forced to work in that place and the way he acted about it scared them the most. Reid was distancing himself from it and even worse he was acting like what happened to him was no big deal. He had accepted what happened to him a long time ago and now it was like just an everyday thing to him. If that wasn't enough he now had to deal with his mother's suicide. Hotch and Morgan both knew that Reid would be blaming himself for what happened. Which was ridiculous. Reid did everything he could to make his mother more comfortable. He had taken care of her since he was just ten years old after eight years anyone would have had enough. It wasn't Reid's fault that she had made that choice and if you asked Hotch or Morgan they would have told you that she was being selfish.

"Reid on a scale of one to ten how high are you right now?" Hotch asked. Obviously there were other questions on his mind right now. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask Reid, but he needed to know where his mind was at first.

"About an eight."

"How long will it take before your mind is cleared?"

"Around six hours."

"Spencer" Hotch was cut off by Reid

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You need to talk about it man." Morgan tried

"No what I need is to be not high right now. What I need is to not be tied up to a chair in a basement. What I need is to figure out how to get the hell out of here. I don't need to sit here and talk about my past that is just that, the past. It doesn't affect me. It was what it was and I made the decision that I made. None of this helps us try and figure out how to get out of here. What I need is for you two to stop profiling me and start to profile him."

Both Hotch and Morgan knew that the harsh tone in Reid's voice was from the Dilaudid. They had both been there when Reid was going through his drug problem the first time around. The drug changes him and it was how they figured it out the first time. If Damien kept doing this they were going to see a very different side of Reid once the withdrawals hit in between the dosages. They both knew that Reid was right about one thing. They had to focus on getting out of here and not on Reid's past. That could wait until later when they could talk about it with Reid drug free.

"Reid's right we need to figure something out. Damien is a trained federal agent which means he wouldn't have let himself be caught on camera. He would have had this planned out with different back up plans." Hotch said

"We must not be in the city anymore. He knows the second the three of us don't show up for work in the morning the team will be looking for us." Morgan said

"There's also the obvious problem. The team will look for people with grudges against all three of us. That number will be in the hundreds. They'll look at past cases, UnSubs and their families. They'll look for possible stalkers and anyone with a grudge against the BAU. There is nothing linking Damien to any of us. We need to be realistic that the possibility of the team finding us is minuscule. Even if they do connect Damien to me look around. We're in some abandoned run down building it won't be in his name or anyone's name. He thought this through down to the tiniest detail." Reid said

"The longer we are here the less likely we'll leave alive. We can't wait for the team Hotch. Reid's right they won't even think about people from the academy. We need a plan." Morgan said

"Obviously getting Damien to understand that what he is doing is wrong won't work. Something has happened to him in the last few months to make him do this. You heard him he lost his badge, but he never said why. He feels like he was wronged by someone in authority. Unless he tells us we might never figure it out. The rope is too tight to pull off; the chairs are bolted to the ground. Even if we could get free from the chairs there's nothing in this room to use as a weapon. We still can't be sure there isn't a camera in here somewhere. I'm willing to bet that the door even locks from the outside." Hotch said

"He's doing everything he can to make sure we have no way of escaping. Even if we do get free from the chair we would have to fight him to get free. He's also might be armed making it even more difficult." Morgan said

"There are too many variables. He's never going to let one of us go either so getting a better look is out of the equation." Reid said

"So what the hell do we do?" Morgan asked

"The only thing we can do right now. We wait and hope the team can find us. When Damien comes back we need to get more out of him. We don't have enough for a complete profile yet. We're missing something important and until we have it we won't understand him." Hotch said

"You and Morgan need to try and get out of those ropes. When he comes back in if one of you can get your hands free you could take him. We have no idea what is outside of this room, but we can't just sit around here waiting." Reid said

"No we can't. You need to stay as still as you can Reid. Your wrist is already bleeding pretty badly." Hotch said

"Everything is numb right now."

"That would be the Dilaudid. That just means when it wears off your body will be in for a shock." Morgan said

"I'm fairly certain that's his plan."

Both Hotch and Morgan looked at Reid. They knew he was right. Damien wanted to cause as much pain as he could to Reid and what better way to do it. By giving Reid the Dilaudid it would be waking up the addict in him. He would be going through withdrawals once the drug wore off and his body would be hit by the pain that was hidden from the Dilaudid. They both knew that they couldn't let this go for very long or else Reid would never recover from this. They both started to work on the ropes that held them to the chair. The problem was they were tight and each time they moved their wrists even a little it would cause the ropes to rub against their skin. Regardless of the pain that they were in they didn't have a choice, but to push through. Both knew that what little pain they were in Reid was in a hundred times more pain then them. The only way they were going to get out of here was by fighting. That meant that either Hotch or Morgan had to be the one to get them out of here. Reid wasn't a fighter, yes he could hold his own when his life depended on it, but with the shape his body was in he wouldn't be much help in a fight. This left Morgan and Hotch to have to be the ones to fight Damien. Morgan was hoping he would be able to get out of the ropes so he could fight Damien. Hotch was a fighter they all knew that, but Morgan had more experience fighting then Hotch. He was also younger and more physically stronger than Hotch. Right now all they could do was hope they got a lucky break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The BAU was busy with life that Wednesday morning. It was usually like that when it was half way through the week. Everyone was busy with cases and paperwork like they usually are. It was nearing ten o'clock and the team was getting slightly worried that they were missing three agents one of which was their boss. Every morning at ten o'clock they would have a team meeting and go over their cases and a possible case they would need to travel for. This morning though Morgan, Reid and Hotch were all absent at the meeting. None of them had called in and they didn't even answer their phones. As a profiler you always jump to the worst case scenario and right now that was exactly what the four of them were doing. Rossi had gotten Garcia to track their phones only to find out that they were in each person's home. JJ went to check Morgan's home, Emily went to Hotch's and Rossi went to Reid's. It was that reason why the three of them were standing in Reid's living room looking at the mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

When Rossi had arrived at Reid's he immediately noticed the front door slightly open. When he walked in he called the rest of the team right away. The place was destroyed. There were books on the floor, the coffee table was turned over and there was blood in a few spots. The three of them couldn't believe what they were seeing. At both Morgan's and Hotch's there was no signs of a struggle at all, but at Reid's it looked like he fought with everything in him.

"We need to get a crime scene team down here and get everything processed. I'll call Strauss and let her know we have three kidnapped Agents. JJ, call Garcia and inform her of what is going on. We need to start going through old case files where Hotch, Morgan and Reid were the main players in the arrest. Also have her check everything else we can't just assume this has to do with an old case." Rossi said

"I think this has something to do with Reid as the primary. Look at all three crime scenes. Morgan's and Hotch's place were neat like they just left the house. The only indication of anything happening is their front doors the lock had been picked. Here though, Reid clearly fought and his front lock hasn't been picked. Reid opened the door for this person so he must have at least known him. All this blood this person wanted to cause Reid pain. Morgan and Hotch could have just been extra insurance." Prentiss said

"But what would the point be in taking Morgan and Hotch? This person has Reid why go out of his way to get not one but two other FBI agents?" JJ asked

"I don't know, but Emily has a point. Reid's place looks like a normal abduction site. Aaron's and Morgan's it looks like they were blitz attacks. This man wanted Reid and he wanted to cause Reid pain. Morgan and Aaron must just be insurance. What better way to control someone then to show them two people they care about." Rossi said

"Do what I say or I'm going to hurt one of them." JJ said

"Again though, why two?" Emily asked

"We might never know that until we can figure out who is behind this." Rossi said

"I'll call Garcia." JJ said

"Emily call in a crime scene team to all three places. I'll go deal with Strauss."

Rossi said as he headed out into the hallway so he could call and inform Strauss of what just happened. He wasn't looking forward to having to deal with her, but they couldn't exactly hide what is going on. Strauss was never easy to deal with, but she could be of great help when it came down to something important. After the third ring she answered.

"Erin Strauss."

"Erin it's David, we have a serious problem. Morgan, Reid and Aaron have all been kidnapped sometime last night."

"Are you sure?"

"We checked their homes. Aaron and Morgan's locks had been picked and they were missing. Their cell phones, guns and badges were still there. Reid's home there is blood all over the place and obvious signs of a struggle. Emily is calling a crime scene team down to each location. JJ is speaking with Garcia right now to get her started on creating a suspect list."

"We need to do this quickly David. I can't have three missing agents. Until we find them this is the only case the BAU is working. I'll inform the director and if you need any more men to help you let me know."

"I'll keep you posted and let you know if we need anything."

"I'll have Kevin Linch help Garcia until you have found them. When you get back I can help you go over cases and try to narrow down the list."

"Thanks Erin I appreciate that. Once the crime scene team gets here we'll come back to the BAU and start to work on this."

"Let me know when you get here and I'll lend a hand."

"I will."

Rossi hung up his cell phone and he couldn't help, but be surprised at this outcome. He expected Strauss to make them hand the case over to another team. He never expected her to be so helpful and decent about it. Though, Rossi was taught to take small miracles when they appeared and that was exactly what he was going to do. He went back into Reid's apartment to speak with the others.

"Strauss is going to have Kevin help out Garcia and she said when we get back she will help us go over everything."

"What did you have to threaten her with to get that?" JJ asked

"Nothing she was all for helping. Apparently three kidnapped agents doesn't look very good for her. She's informing the director about what has happened as well. How did Garcia take it?"

"She wasn't happy, but she is already going through everything she can. Having Kevin will be twice the help so hopefully we'll have something to go off of soon." JJ said

"They are sending three crime scene teams, one for each location." Prentiss said

"I'll stay here you two go to each location and wait for the team. Make sure they get everything and then meet back at the BAU. Take pictures of everything maybe this UnSub left something or took something with him." Rossi said

"I'll go back to Morgan's." JJ said

"Guess that leaves me with Hotch's." Prentiss said

"Let's get them back." Rossi said.

Prentiss and JJ both gave a nod to that and headed out to go meet the crime scene teams. They weren't going to rest until they had their boys back home safe and sound. It was one thing to take one of their own, but it was an entirely different thing to take three of them. This UnSub was going to get it when they got their hands on him. You don't mess with the BAU and get away with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

They didn't know how long they had been sitting down in this basement. Both Hotch and Morgan had tried to get the ropes off, but all they did was give themselves rope burn. The ropes were too tight and their hands weren't in the right position to give them access to the actual knot. They had been sitting in silence since Damien had left. No one knew what to say, well they did know what they wanted to ask, but Reid wasn't really in the mood to talk. They couldn't blame him he was high as a kite for most of the time. They could tell he was coming down, because his eyes were clear now and they could see him shaking.

"Reid, how you feeling kid?" Morgan asked

"I'm fine."

"Can you still feel the drug?"

"No"

"How bad is the pain?" Hotch asked

"It's fine."

They both knew that Reid was lying. When he was in pain he didn't talk much, he kept his answers short and simple.

"The team is looking for us by now. We just need to figure out how to hold on until they get here." Hotch said

"We need to see if we can trick him into letting us out of these ropes. There's got to be a way to get to him." Morgan said

"But what though? He doesn't seem like the type to care if we die or not." Hotch stated

"Partner?" Reid asked

"Do you think he has one?" Morgan asked

"We're not in the city he wouldn't risk us being found that easily. Plus if we escaped he wouldn't want us to be able to know where we are. Considering he took three of us within three hours he kept us in a van while he went to get the next one. He wouldn't risk leaving someone unconscious in the back of a van all alone. What if one of us woke up? Someone had to stay in the van and someone must have helped him get us down here. Maybe we can convince whoever is helping him." Reid said with a shaky voice.

"We might have a better shot at it. Whoever this person is would be the submissive one. We might be able to get to convince his partner that what he is doing is wrong." Hotch said

"There's no guarantee that we will even see his partner though." Morgan added.

"No there isn't." Reid said

The door to the room opened and Damien walked inside once again with a smile on his face.

"And how are my favorite agents doing?"

"Why are you doing this man? What do you get out of this?" Morgan asked

"I get to destroy three agent's lives. Not only that I get to permanently destroy this little shit. My life would have been perfect if it wasn't for you freak. You just had to show up and try and be better than me. I would have been in the BAU if it wasn't for you. But no you just had to be an agent and since you showed up at the academy my life has just been going downhill." Damien was now standing with his face in Reid's face. "I'm going to destroy your life. Even if you make it out of here alive you will have nothing left."

Damien pulled out the vial and syringe from his pocket again. He filled the needle up to the same level as last time. Reid knew if he continued to do this that the chances of his quitting again were minimal. It also made the chances of overdosing more likely. He barely made it through the last time he quit there was no way he was going to handle doing this again. Dilaudid was drug store heroin and the chances of getting clean after relapsing goes down significantly.

"I read somewhere that once a person is sober from heroin that the longer the sobriety the harder it is to quit again. Now this is dilaudid, but we all know it's just prescribed heroin. Even if you get out of here every time I inject this into your system the percentage of you getting sober again goes down. Before I injected you the last time, your chance of getting sober again was at fifty percent. After that first one you went down to thirty percent and now this will take you down to twenty percent. Heroin is the hardest drug to stay sober with and it's the top drug that users continue to use after one relapse."

"You don't know me." Reid said even though he knew that Damien was right. The chances of him going back to being clean were decreasing rapidly.

"I know a drug addict and that's exactly what you are."

Damien grabbed Reid's arm as Reid fought his hold on him. He could feel the blood on his wrist and hand from the wire around his wrist. He didn't care though he didn't want this drug in him. He was forced the very first time and now he was being forced all over again. Damien was able to inject the dilaudid into Reid's system once again despite the yells from Hotch and Morgan behind him. With the dilaudid in Reid's system Damien then turned his attention to Morgan.

"Now how about we have a little chat Derek. Remember the rules you lie or refuse to answer then Pretty boy here will face the consequences. Now why don't you tell us about Buford?"

"What about him?"

Morgan knew he would have to talk about it, after all he made Reid and Hotch talk about their past. He wasn't going to show him that it affected him anymore. Morgan wasn't going to let him have all the power. It was what it was and he would talk about it like he was talking about the weather.

"Come on tell us how it first started."

Damien was behind Reid with his arm around Reid's shoulders leaning down by the side of Reid's face.

"He was running a youth center in the community I was living in. My father had been killed in the line of duty a few months back. I was having problem with that and started to get into trouble with the law. Buford got me interested in football and I started to play for the team. He became a father figure for me and over the course of six months we had become close. One weekend he offered to take me up to his cabin in the woods. My mother thought it was a good idea so I went with him for the weekend. That first night he gave me a beer. I was thirteen and thought it was cool, I didn't see anything wrong with it. A few beers later I was feeling it and he was sober. He suggested we go in the hot tub. I told him how I didn't bring a swim suit he said I could just go in my boxers, like him. We were in there for a few minutes before he started to touch me. I told him to stop and he told me that I owed it to him. That if it wasn't for him I would still be running the streets. He told me that nothing in this world is for free. He stopped while we were in the hot tub. When we got out he showed me the bedroom and he told me it was time for me to pay up. I told him no, that I didn't want to do this. He didn't care and because of the alcohol and the size difference between us it didn't matter what I wanted. He held me down and did what he wanted. After he was done I was going to leave, but we were in the middle of nowhere. He told me not to tell anyone or he would take away everything I've worked for. He told me how my mother and sisters needed me to get them out of the area. That football was my way out. At the time I believed him. I was young and stupid. Looking back I know that he said whatever he had to, to get me to stay quiet. I thought it would be a onetime thing, but then next month he asked my mother if he could take me to the cabin again and she said yes. It only ever happened at his cabin and until I turned seventeen it didn't stop. I guess I got too old for him."

"So tell me how did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"When he fucked you. How did it feel?"

Damien had a smile on his face and the agents knew that he was enjoying this way too much. They didn't know what was going on, but he seemed to be fascinated with child molestation. Both Hotch and Reid felt bad for Morgan that he had to go through this. Reid understood how he felt and he knew it wasn't something that you could easily talk about. Reid wished that he could free Morgan from this.

"It hurt."

Morgan was getting a little confused by the way this conversation was going. Damien was enjoying this way too much. Something was going on that they didn't know about. Morgan looked at Reid and could tell that Reid was having a problem staying awake. It couldn't have been more than six hours since the last time Damien shot him up. Morgan was worried that Reid might OD from having too much dilaudid too close to the last time. Damien saw that Reid's eyes were closing and he shook him.

"Hey stay awake now the fun is only just beginning."

Reid blinked his eyes a few times to try and get his mind to focus. The problem was he was too high right now. His body only wanted to sleep.

"Now as I was saying. Did he make you feel good?"

"No"

"So you never got off on him fucking you or touching you?"

"No"

"How did it go when you saw him after all those years? You remember he was arrested right afterwards."

"It was relieving. I was able to say what I needed to say to him. He was arrested for killing that boy and molesting other boys. He's in jail where he belongs."

At those words Damien's smile grew even wider.

"I think this is the perfect time for you to meet my friend."

Damien moved so he was now standing up and called over to the closed door.

"Come on in!"

Morgan and Hotch turned their attention to the closed door behind Reid. Reid didn't even try to turn his head. He was too busy trying to stay awake. Neither Hotch nor Morgan could believe who was standing on the other side of the door. There was the last person Morgan thought he would ever see again. Now it all made sense why he was so interested and happy when Morgan was speaking about the molestation. There stood a man that should have still been in jail, Carl Buford. He walked into the room with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Derek it's been a while. How have you been?"

Carl went and stood behind Reid and placed his hands on Reid's shoulders.

"Get your hands off from him." Morgan growled.

"Such a temper Derek. I thought I taught you better than that. I always did tell you how that temper could get you into trouble one day. Judging by what I see, it looks like I was right."

"How are you out of jail?" Hotch asked

"Oh a friend of a friend of mine found a loop hole. When I found out about Derek's past I just couldn't resist. He's a free man now and had a good couple of years plotting revenge." Damien answered

"Revenge for what? You were the criminal not me." Morgan said

"You put me in jail. I had a good thing going until you came along and messed it up. All because you didn't say no. You kept coming back how was I supposed to know you didn't want it."

"You disgust me you son of a bitch." Morgan growled out.

"Temper temper. I would hate for one of your friends to pay the price for your anger." Damien said

"He just doesn't seem to like it when people touch his things. What is it that he calls this one? Pretty boy is it?" Carl moved lower so he could whisper into Reid's ear, but he did it loud enough for everyone to hear. "You certainly are a pretty boy."

That made Morgan move in his chair only to be stopped by the ropes on his wrists and ankles. Damien and Carl both let out a chuckle at Morgan's sad attempts.

"I thought you only liked young black kids Carl?" Damien asked

"Never had a white boy and this one really is just so pretty. Maybe he would be fun."

"You touch him and I swear to god I'll kill you. You son of a bitch." Morgan said through clenched teeth.

Throughout all of this Reid was barely staying awake. The drugs in his system were getting to him. He had taken this amount before the problem was they were barely worn off before more was added. He knew he wasn't overdosing, but he really couldn't stay awake for much longer. Hotch couldn't believe how bad this situation was getting. Morgan was losing his head, with right reasons, and Reid was barely awake from the dilaudid. Hotch had to try and get control before this went anymore ass up then it already was.

"Both of you need to think about what is going on right now. Carl you were in jail and now you are out. Do you really want to go back? He won't protect you when this goes south. All he cares about is himself and he will throw you under the bus at the first chance he gets. He was a federal agent he knows how to play the game. He'll make it seem like he was the victim that this was all your idea and doing. You need to be smart and think about this. We can help you, we know the truth. You need to end this before it goes too far."

"Your chances for helping me are way long gone. I don't care what he used to be. I spent years in that jail cell. Everyone knew what I was in there for and how do you think they treated me? I want nothing but revenge even if it kills me. I think pretty boy here will be the perfect start for it."

Damien pulled out a pair of wire cutters, "Let's start the fun then shall we." He went and cut off the wires around Reid's wrist. With the wires no longer around Reid's wrist they started to bleed again. Reid blinked a few times trying to get his mind to work.

"Reid focus!" Morgan yelled.

They all knew that Reid wasn't strong enough to fight them both off. He was too injured and frankly was too high. He could barely stay awake let alone take on two men bigger than him. The problem was this was their chance. Reid had his wrists free if he could just get the upper hand somehow they might be able to get free. Once Reid's wrists were free Damien dealt a blow to the side of his face. Knocking Reid down to the floor by the force and the weakness in his body. Carl came over to Reid and grabbed him by the hair and started to drag him away from the others.

"Leave him alone! Take me!" Morgan yelled.

It didn't do any good though; Carl grabbed Reid by the front of his shirt and slammed him down into the ground. The back of his head banged against the ground and both Hotch and Morgan feared for what that could have done to his concussion.

"Hey watch his head. His concussion gets any worse and he'll be dead before anything good can happen." Damien said

Reid started to move his hands to get Carl off from him. Carl moved his hands to go around Reid's neck and he squeezed tight. Reid moved his hands to Carl's forearms trying to get the hands off from around his neck.

"I wonder how many times we can kill him and revive him before his heart can't take it anymore." Carl said as he squeezed around Reid's neck even tighter.

"Well why don't we ask the profilers in the room. What do you think Aaron? How many times can you kill someone before they stop coming back?" Damien asked with a smile on his face.

"He's too injured. You want the FBI to pay for what happened to you; fine take it out on one of us. Leave Reid alone his body can't take much more. The dilaudid will make his heart weak. You want to take your anger out on someone then take it out on me." Hotch said

"I will be taking it out on you once I am done with him. What I do to him hurts you. Now if I remember correctly the freak has already died once. Maybe he is a lucky one and will keep coming back to life." Damien said

"He's the little genius isn't he? The lack of oxygen can't be good for the brain. Maybe we should make him come down to our level. Take what makes him so special away from him." Carl said as he watched Reid fight for oxygen.

Reid could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. His lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen. His mind was going fuzzy and his vision blurry. Reid knew he was in trouble, but he just didn't have the strength to fight against Carl's hands. He was trying, but he was too high and too weak from the dilaudid. Reid felt his eyes get too heavy and the last thing he remembered was it going dark. Morgan and Hotch watched in horror as Reid's hands fell to the floor and his eyes closed. They knew that he had just passed out and if Carl kept his hands around Reid's throat for the next thirty seconds they would have just watched their friend die. They didn't breathe they held their breath and all they could do was just wait. Carl still kept his hands around Reid's neck and continued to add even more pressure. He knew that someone could go three minutes without air and they were nearing that time frame. To be honest Carl really didn't care if Reid lived or died. He was looking for revenge and even though he had other plans to go further. If Reid died in front of Morgan he could say that he was satisfied. After thirty more seconds Carl released his hands from Reid's neck. Morgan and Hotch could already see the dark angry bruising around Reid's neck. They could also see that he wasn't breathing. Carl went and put two fingers against Reid's neck to check for a pulse. He looked up at Damien before he spoke.

"Not breathing and no pulse."

"Do CPR see if he comes back or not." Damien said like he had no care in the world.

Carl moved so he could start to preform CPR on Reid. After giving Reid chest compressions Carl put his mouth over Reid's. Morgan clenched his fist at the sight of Carl, his abuser's lips on the man that he cared about. Once he blew five breaths into Reid's mouth he went back to chest compressions. As he did that he looked up and looked directly at Morgan as he spoke.

"His lips are so soft."

"You son of a bitch." Morgan growled

After three more rounds of chest compressions and breathing Reid started to cough back to life. Reid's head rolled to the left side, but his eyes didn't open. They all knew that he was at least alive and breathing again.

"I guess he still wants to play." Damien said with a sick grin on his face.

"The pretty ones always do." Carl said as he stroked back some of the hair that had fallen on Reid's face.

"I think there are too many people in this room. I can't have them comfortable after all. Let's take the freak and put him someplace else. I don't suppose you want to add a white boy to your list." Damien said

"After feeling those soft lips. There's no way I can say no to that."

"Tie his hands then and let's get out of here."

Carl pulled out some rope from his back pocket. He tied Reid's hands in front with the rope and with the extra length left he stood up so he could drag Reid behind him.

"Leave him alone. He's still young, he's twenty-seven years old. He has a lot of life left to live and deserves to see it. He's been through hell already in his life just leave him alone Carl." Morgan said pleadingly.

He didn't want Reid to go through anything that he had been through as a child. It was bad enough that Reid had to work for that club growing up; he didn't need this to go with it. Hotch's mind was racing trying to come up with something he could say to get them to leave Reid alone. The problem was both men seemed fixated on using Reid against them. They just watched him die, again and brought back to life. There was only so much trauma a person can handle. For the first time Hotch truly didn't know if Reid would ever come back from this.

"Why would I want to leave him alone when it bothers you so much? Besides someone as pretty as him needs to be pounded into the ground."

"Maybe you can fuck him stupid." Damien joked.

"Oh I'm going to try, many many times." Carl said as he looked directly at Morgan.

"I'll see you pigs in the morning. Have a good night." Damien said as he turned and headed for the door.

"I know I will." Carl winked at Morgan before he turned and followed Damien out the door. He had the end of the rope in his hand and dragged Reid's unconscious body behind him. The last thing the two of them saw was Reid unconscious as the door slammed shut.

Carl followed behind Damien as he dragged Reid along the floor. The house they were in was all on the same level. Damien had made good work in disguising the room that held the agents. He wanted them to think that they were in a basement or a factory. He knew that they would never escape that room, but he wanted them to think that it would be pointless to try. Even if they did somehow manage to escape there wouldn't be any point. The house was surrounded by acres and acres of forest. Even if they did manage to escape they would never be found. They dragged Reid down to the other end of the house. Damien opened the door to one of the bedrooms and Carl walked in behind him. Carl reached down and grabbed Reid by the front of his shirt and threw him onto the bed. Reid started to come back around and he blinked his eyes open. He was trying to get his mind to focus, but between the pain and the drugs he really didn't stand a chance. Damien went and sat in an arm chair in the corner of the room so he could watch.

Carl made his way over to Reid that was on the bed. He grabbed the rope and tied it off to the headboard. This made it so that Reid's arms were above his head. Carl then went and started to go through the drawers looking for something that Reid didn't even want to know what. He pulled out a pair of scissors and turned to cut Reid's shirt off. Reid's body was so weak all he managed to speak was the word don't. Both Carl and Damien just smirked at Reid's pathetic try. Once Reid's shirt was removed Carl put the scissors back down on top of the dresser and then proceeded to take his clothes off. All Reid could do was watch in horror at what he knew would be coming. He couldn't move he was tied down to the bed. Even if he wasn't Reid knew that he wouldn't be able to stop what was about to happen. After growing up and having to work in that bar Reid had only ever been with a few other men, but it always hurt. He never told anyone about it, but he just couldn't bring himself to forget the images. Carl moved to the bed and began to remove Reid's pants and boxers leaving him there completely exposed. Carl moved so he was straddling Reid's shoulders so his already hard dick was in front of Reid's mouth. Carl went and grabbed Reid's chin hard squeezing it making Reid's mouth open. Reid tried to fight, but there was nothing he could do. All he could do was hope that this would be over soon and he wouldn't remember it from the drugs. He knew that, that would never happen, but all he had in that moment was hope.

Carl didn't waste any time he shoved his hard dick all the way inside Reid's unprepared mouth. The size of Carl made Reid choke, but Carl wasn't in a caring mood. He continued to pump in and out of Reid's mouth making him choke. He was going to enjoy every second of this. It had been a while since he was with one this pretty and it was never anyone white. Carl wanted to make sure he lasted when he fucked him so he would cum inside Reid's mouth first before he went on to what he really wanted. Carl continued his brutal pace in Reid's mouth. Reid for the second time that hour felt like he couldn't breathe. After an endless fifteen minutes Reid tasted Carl's seed all the way down his throat. It took everything in him not to throw up in that moment. Only to his horror Carl continued to thrust in his mouth. He wanted to get hard again and Reid knew that his night was just beginning.

Once Carl was hard again he moved away from Reid's head and turned his attention to Reid's ass. He flipped Reid over so he was lying on his stomach and this gave Carl a better view of Reid's ass. Carl moved Reid so that he was on his knees with his ass in the air. Carl spread Reid's cheeks so he could look at Reid's tight hole.

"It's going to be so much fun making you scream."

Carl went up on his knees so he was at the perfect height and then without any preparation or lubricant. He shoved his hard dick all the way to the base inside of Reid. It took a few seconds before the pain registered in Reid's brain. Once it did Reid felt a scream coming up his throat. Only when he opened his mouth no sound came out. Reid thought Carl was rough when he was forcing himself in his mouth, but that was nothing compared to this. Reid had tears coming down his eyes from the level of pain that erupted from his body.

"Please….stop" Reid begged.

"You should feel honored that I'm doing this to you."

Carl continued his brutal pace and bent down so he could bite Reid's neck. The bite was so hard it made Reid whimper from the burning pain. He could feel blood starting to go down his neck. Carl didn't stop there though, he smacked Reid's ass making it red and raw. He was going to cause as much pain as he could. This was his revenge for Morgan putting him in jail and he was going to take full use of it. Even if he only got to do this once, that was all he needed. Reid's body was shaking from the level of exhaustion and pain running through his entire body. After an unbearable forty-five minutes Reid finally felt Carl cum deep inside of him. Reid was barely conscious by the time that he was done. Carl pulled out, but he didn't let Reid's legs go back down. Instead he stayed like that and watched as his cum slowly dripped out of Reid's bloody ass.

"This has always been my favorite part. Just watching my work. Seeing my cum coming out of your tight hole. This sight right here could make me hard all over again. What do you think Damien? Do you think he has learned his lesson?"

"I think he needs to experience a few more rounds. Fuck him so hard that he won't be able to walk for months afterwards."

"Sounds good to me. Does that sound good to you my little whore?"

"Stop….please"

"I'm not stopping until the sun comes up." Carl said

Carl was true to his word. He didn't stop until it was well into the early morning. Reid had passed out a few times and when he came back around Carl was still inside of him. He lost count how many times Carl had raped him while Damien watched from the corner. He could feel the blood all down his thighs and soaking the bed beneath him. Once Carl was done he put Reid's pants back on after getting dressed himself. Carl untied the rope from the headboard and pulled Reid off from the bed. A small scream escaped Reid's raw throat. Damien got up and took the lead while Carl followed behind him dragging Reid as they went. They brought him to another room that was freezing inside. Carl dragged him over to the corner of the room and let go of the rope. They all knew that Reid was in no condition to move around. Damien went over to him with an already syringe in his hand. He injected another dosage of dilaudid into Reid's system; and Reid found himself relieved to feel the drug in his system. It was the first time that Reid truly realised how easy it would be for him to succumb to the power and temptation of the drug. Reid tried to get a good look around. He knew they were in a house from the room and the look of the hallway. This room appeared to be built as some kind of industrialize freezer. The room was so cold Reid could lightly see his breath. Damien walked over to him with a hose in his hand. Reid was so disorientated that he didn't even notice the hose in the corner of the room. Damien smiled as he turned it on soaking Reid with straight cold water. Damien made sure Reid was soaked from head to toe. The cold water burned Reid's skin due to the temperature and the dilaudid running through his system. The dilaudid always made his skin extra sensitive to temperatures. It was a side effect that Reid had dealt with and accepted, but now it was just added torture.

Once Damien was satisfied with his task he turned off the hose and put it back in the corner of the room.

"Let's go rest up. You've had a busy night my friend." Damien said to Carl.

"One that I'll relive in my sweet dreams. I'll see you soon pretty boy." Carl said with a smirk.

They left the room and shut the door behind them. Leaving Reid in the freezing cold room, shivering in the complete darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The second the door closed Morgan started to fight with the ropes holding his wrists to the chair. All he could think about was getting to Reid. He didn't know what Carl and Damien would do to him, but he had a good idea. He couldn't let Reid go through that, he just couldn't. The memories from his childhood were flooding his mind the second Carl stepped into the room. He needed to get one of his hands free; once one of them was free then he could get the rest of the rope off. Hotch was watching Morgan as he fought with his restraints on his wrists. Hotch knew that Morgan would be having a hard time with the events that just happened. Hell Hotch was having a hard time with what just happened and he didn't have a past with one of the UnSubs. Hotch knew that he had to get Morgan calmed down and level headed. They had to come up with a plan. Now they knew who both the UnSubs were they could work on getting out of here. Clearly neither one was about to grow a conscience and let them out of here. They didn't even know where here was, but if they could get out of the chair then it was a start.

"Morgan, stop fighting with the chair. We need to focus and try to come up with a plan. I know you are upset and pissed so am I, but that is not going to help us right now. We need to stay calm and think things through."

"Your dam right I'm pissed. That son of a bitch has Reid right now and we have no idea what they could do to him. They killed him Hotch! They killed him right in front of us! We watched him die again! So ya I'm pissed right now."

"I know, but this isn't about you or me. This is about Reid and Reid needs us to stay calm. The dilaudid will have a strong effect on his body. Reid's not going to be able to handle those levels for very much longer. His heart is in stress from the pain and the lack of oxygen. The dilaudid will only make his heart weaker. Reid needs us to focus and stay calm so we can get him out of here."

"We don't even know where here is man. Even if we can get out of these chairs we have no idea where we are."

"We need to focus on one thing at a time right now. We need to get out of these chairs. After that then we can go from there. The chairs are bolted into the ground the rest is just ropes. If we focus we should be able to get these damn ropes off."

"So what your plan is to fight our way out?"

"That might be the only thing we can do." Hotch stated.

"I can't help, but think that Reid would have some physics equation for this." Morgan said trying his best to lighten the mood. He knew that being pissed was not going to get him anywhere, but he just couldn't help it.

"If his mind was clear he probably would. We're intelligent we should be able to figure this out."

The problem was it took them a lot longer to get out of the ropes then they thought. They didn't know what time of day or night it was, but if they had a guess it was easily five hours later when Morgan felt his rope break on his left wrist.

"Finally"

Morgan could not believe how long it took to saw the rope off using the side of the chair. With his left hand free he was able to untie the rope of his right wrist and his ankles. His wrist was raw and covered in rope burn from fighting with it, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. Once he was free he went over to Hotch and started to untie the ropes from him. With them both free they started to stretch and work out the kinks in their body.

"Good job." Hotch said as he rubbed his right wrist.

"Now we have to get out of this room. I highly doubt the door is unlocked."

Morgan went over to the door and pulled on it, sure enough it was locked shut. Hotch looked around the room, but just like he thought there was nothing in here. There were no windows and nothing, but dust on the floor. Morgan was looking at the door and trying to see if there was some way they could break it down, but he could tell by the feel that it was solid steal. There was no way they would be able to break it down which left only one option. They had to wait for when it opened from the outside.

"We can't break that down." Morgan said

"So we wait. Damien will be back in here and when he does we jump him. It's all we can do right now."

So they waited and they waited and they waited. Hours turned into hours and hours, but no one showed up that night or in the morning. Hotch and Morgan had spent the night and morning pacing around the room and sitting down. Their bodies were screaming for sleep, but they refused to give in. At any given point that door could open and they needed to be ready. They both stood on either side of the door so they could attack when it was opened. Finally they heard a sound on the other side of the door. They both got themselves prepared for what was to come. If Carl was with Damien then it would be one on one. Morgan knew that Hotch could handle himself in a fight; he had seen it on more than one occasion. Hotch gave a nod to Morgan letting him know that he was ready. The door opened and Hotch made the first move striking out with a solid right jab. He hit Damien right in the face and Hotch could see Carl behind him. Hotch didn't waste a second he grabbed Damien and threw him up against the wall and started to hit him. Morgan came around and grabbed Carl before he had the chance to help Damien out. Carl and Morgan ended up on the other side of the room between the shuffling for control. Morgan didn't have time to see what Hotch and Damien was doing. All he could do was hope that Hotch was making it out alright. Morgan got pinned up against the wall by Carl. Carl didn't waste a second before he leaned in to whisper into Morgan's ear.

"He was even tighter then you were. I loved watching the blood and my cum coming out of him." Carl said with a smirk.

What Carl didn't realise was that was not something he should have told Morgan. Morgan felt his whole body being taken over by uncontrollable rage. Morgan let out a growl and he went to town on Carl. Morgan didn't know what happened, he blacked out and when he was able to get his mind back into the moment. Carl was dead on the floor. Morgan looked down and saw Carl's bloodied and broken body. Morgan's knuckles were covered in blood and his hands were shaking. He could hear shuffling going on behind him, but his mind didn't register to turn around and check. All he could do was look at his once abuser lying dead on the floor.

Hotch had been too busy fighting off Damien to check on Morgan. Damien was the same size as Morgan roughly, and Hotch was having a hard time keeping up with the punches. Hotch had been in a few fights since being in the FBI and he could hold his own. The problem was Damien was well rested and not injured already. Hotch thought he had him until Damien pulled out a knife. Hotch knew that he had to get the knife or he was going to be in serious trouble. Hotch pushed his whole weight into Damien knocking them both to the ground. They fought over the knife, both throwing punches at the other just trying to get the upper hand over the other. It wasn't until Hotch felt blood on his hand that he realised that Damien had been stabbed. At some point Hotch had gotten his hand on the knife and it was now to the hilt inside Damien's stomach. Damien was losing a lot of blood and Hotch knew that he had hit an artery of some sorts. Hotch stood there leaning over Damien for a few moments and watched as he gasped for breath, choking on blood. Hotch knew that he would be dead within minutes, even if they got him to a hospital. There was nothing he could do. He looked up to see how Morgan was doing. He saw Morgan standing there looking down at a dead Carl. Hotch got up on shaky legs and walked over to Morgan.

"Derek." Hotch gently whispered.

Morgan turned his head at the sound of Hotch's voice. He looked down and saw that Hotch had blood on his hands. Morgan figured that in that moment they both looked like shit. The problem was all Morgan could hear was Carl's voice telling him about Reid.

"We need to find Reid." Morgan said softly.

"Damien is dead or going to be dead in a minute. Are you seriously injured?"

"No, you?"

"I don't think so. When the adrenaline wears off I'm sure both of us will be in pain and sore, but for now let's get the hell out of here."

Morgan just gave a nod and started to head over to the now open door. Hotch followed him and when they got out into the hall was when they first saw what they were in.

"It's a house?" Morgan said with confusion in his voice. They had all thought they were in some factory of some sorts.

"He must have renovated the room to confuse us. There's a lot of doors let's start opening them and hope we can find Reid."

Morgan went to the closest door and Hotch took the next one. Morgan found the bathroom, Hotch found a storage room. The next door Morgan opened was a bedroom and from the look of it, it was Damien's room. The door Hotch opened was the bedroom that held Reid in it last night. Hotch could see the bed and all the blood that was on it. The smell of sex was almost overpowering.

"Morgan."

Morgan went over to Hotch and looked into the room.

"What the hell did they do to him?" Morgan already knew what had happened to Reid. Carl had made a point in briefly bragging about it to him. Hotch didn't answer he just went to the next room. Morgan took Hotch's lead and made his way down to the last door at the end of the hall. Hotch received yet another bedroom which he assumed was Carl's from the clothing in the room.

"Hotch!"

Hotch turned to see Morgan running into a room and he knew that Reid was in that room. As he approached the door he couldn't believe how cold it was in the room. They had obviously planned this whole thing to the smallest detail. The room was renovated to be a freezer. He saw Morgan and Reid in the far corner of the room. Morgan was shaking and calling out to Reid, but Reid wasn't even moving. Hotch ran over to them and bent down beside Morgan.

"We need to get him out of here. The cold will slow his blood flow down and slow his pulse down. We have no idea how long he has been in here. We need to slowly get his body temperature back up to normal."

Morgan grabbed Reid's torso while Hotch grabbed his legs. They took him out of the room and brought him over to Damien's bedroom. They placed him down on the bed and with the light of the room they couldn't believe how horrible he looked. His lips were tinted with blue; his face was covered in cuts and bruises. He still had the rope that was around his wrists and no shirt. His hair was frozen which meant only one thing.

"They threw water on him before he went in there." Morgan said

"They don't want to kill him yet, but if he does die they don't care."

"This is all just some game to them. See how much they can put him through before he can't take anymore. How long do you think it's been since they took him out?"

"There's sun outside when they left Damien said to enjoy our night. Twelve hours maybe why?"

"He's not shaking right now, which can't be a good thing consider where he was. We don't know how long it has been since he's had any drugs. What if he isn't waking up right now, because he's body is in shock from lack of drugs?"

Hotch let out a sigh, "I don't know. I think right now the best thing we can do is to try and get his body temperature back up. We need something to cut this rope off."

Hotch and Morgan started to look through the room and finally Morgan found a pocket knife in the dresser drawer.

"I got a knife."

"I'll go and find as many blankets as I can."

Morgan went to work on cutting the frozen rope off from Reid's wrists. The problem was it was frozen to his skin practically; so Morgan had to be extremely careful not to hurt Reid any more than he already was. After a few minutes and some patience the rope was finally off. Morgan couldn't help, but take in the sight of his younger friend. He was covered in bruising. Morgan could barely find a place on his body that wasn't black and blue. Morgan knew that Reid was breathing, but it was slow and shallow. He was hoping that had to do with the coldness in the room and not something more serious. Hotch came back in with an armful of blankets. They started to place them over Reid to get his temperature back up to safe levels. Once it was back to normal they would have a better idea of the drugs in his system. They also might be able to get him to wake up. With Reid being taken care of now they had to find a way out of here.

"We need to find out where we are and get out of here somehow." Morgan said

"You stay here with Reid. I'm going to go look around and see if there is a phone or something we can use to figure out where we are."

"Alright be safe"

"You to"

Hotch took one last look at Reid before heading out of the room to start to explore the house. Morgan went and pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down in it. He put his feet up on the bed and tried to rest his sore body. They had made it safe now all they had to do was figure out how to get the hell out of here.

Hotch had started to make his way through the house. He was looking for anything he could use to find out where they were or even a phone. He opened door after door in a house that seemed to go on forever. He didn't find a single piece of paper or a phone even. His body was getting sorer and sorer as he went on. Hotch was finally starting to feel the fight he had with Damien and it was taking a toll on his body. He had been searching the house for easily a half an hour now and Hotch was just about to give up. He went into the final room which looked like a storage room based on the amount of useless things in it. Hotch was wondering if Damien owned the house or if it was abandoned a long time ago. Hotch went over to the closet in the room and opened the door. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. There in the middle of the closet on the floor was a pipe bomb. There was a timer on it and it read thirty minutes. Hotch noticed that there was a wire that was attached to the back of the door. In that moment Hotch knew that by him opening the door he armed the bomb's timer. Hotch ran from the room and headed back to the bedroom that was holding Morgan and Reid. Morgan was sitting in a chair by the bed with his legs stretched out on the bed. Reid was still under the many layers of blankets.

"There's a bomb in the house."

"What?"

Morgan got up off the chair and was ready to take action.

"There is a pipe bomb in one of the closets. When I opened the door it armed the timer. There's thirty minutes on it."

"Show me I might be able to disarm it."

Hotch took Morgan over to the room that we holding the pipe bomb. Morgan went over to it carefully so he could examine the bomb. Hotch's mind was going a mile a minute. He was trying to figure out what they now needed to do. They couldn't sit around and wait for someone to come find them anymore. They had this pipe bomb and if Morgan couldn't disarm it then they needed to get out of here and fast. Reid wasn't even conscious yet, but they couldn't wait. Hotch had looked out the windows in the house and he knew they were in the middle of a forest. When this bomb goes off it will start a forest fire. They needed to get as far away from the house as possible.

"Morgan we're in a forest. If this goes off it's going to create a forest fire. We need to get out of here."

"I don't know if I can disarm this safely. We have to get out of here. We need to grab what we can and just run."

"Reid is still unconscious. With him being like this we won't get very far. You go and try to get Reid awake I'm going to look for a weapon of some kind. We don't know what could be out in those woods."

"We need to hurry."

Both Hotch and Morgan ran from the room. Morgan ran to Reid to try and get him awake. Hotch went about the house grabbing what he could remember. He grabbed a back pack and went into the kitchen. He put some food into it and as much water bottles as he could. He then went to the drawers and started to look for a sharp knife. There could be any kind of animal out in those woods and they needed to be able to have something to defend themselves with. Hotch then went to Damien's room to look for the dilaudid. Hotch knew that Reid would be going through withdrawals, but he couldn't do that in the middle of the woods. It wasn't safe for Reid to be going through withdrawals right now. He found what he needed and he also found a gun with some bullets. Hotch took all the bullets and then went to the room holding Morgan and Reid. Morgan was trying to wake Reid up, but his body temperature still wasn't at a safe level.

"I found some food and water. I also found a knife and a gun."

"How are we going to wake him up?"

"I don't know if we can. His body temperature is still too low. Until it goes back up I don't think he will wake up. We also don't know how bad his injuries are. For all we know he could have a concussion that is keeping him from waking up. Right now we just need to get out of here. I'll bring a blanket and we'll have to carry him."

"This is insane we shouldn't be moving him."

"We can't stay here with the bomb. Morgan you need to focus. Right now we need to get out of here and then find some kind of shelter out there. Reid needs us to stay focus and use our heads."

"Okay um grab a blanket and put it in the bag."

Hotch grabbed one of the smaller blankets so it would fit in the bag then they took the remaining blankets off from Reid. Reid was shaking so they took that as a good sign. Morgan and Hotch went to grab an arm each so they could carry Reid. With the movement Reid started to open his eyes. They hadn't gotten him off the bed yet.

"Reid?"

Reid let out a groan as the pain hit him full force. His body was shaking from the cold and from the withdrawals. The pain was horrible and Reid thought he would die right then and there from it. Reid looked around and noticed that Hotch and Morgan were in the room with him.

"What happened?"

Reid's voice was hoarse and weak. It was clear that he was in a lot of pain. Hotch and Morgan didn't know what to do. They had to get out of here, but they didn't know if Reid's body was going to be able to handle the movement.

"Spencer, listen to me. There is a bomb in the house. Carl and Damien are dead, but we need to get out of here. We don't have much longer before it blows. We are in the middle of a forest. We need to get outside and get as far away as possible. I know you are in pain, but we need to move now." Hotch said

It was clear to Reid the urgency in Hotch's voice. Reid was confused and he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was just curl up and die, but he knew that Morgan and Hotch wouldn't let him do that. Morgan didn't wait for Reid to say anything. He gently grabbed Reid's arm and helped him get up. Reid's body was really weak and Morgan had to help hold him up. Reid's shaking got worse with him having to move around. Both Hotch and Morgan were extremely worried about the level of injuries that Reid had. They slowly made their way out of the house. Morgan was holding Reid up and was trying to be careful of his injuries. Hotch walked beside them and they made their way out the front door. Hotch figured that they only had roughly fifteen minutes before the bomb would explode. They needed to get as far away as possible. The problem was they didn't know what direction to go in.

"What way do we go?" Morgan asked

"Reid do you have any idea what direction?"

Reid looked up to the sky to look at the sun. He had to squint, because of the pain in his head.

"I can tell you it's roughly three in the afternoon. That east is to the left and west is to the right. The majority of main highways travel north, which is straight." Reid said with a shaky breath.

"So we go north and hope we come across a highway." Morgan said

"Let's go." Hotch said.

Hotch stayed close to Morgan and Reid just in case they needed help. Morgan was taking the majority of Reid's weight and his own body was screaming at him for it. They had only traveled into the woods a little bit before they heard the bomb explode. They turned around and saw the house completely destroyed and on fire. They all knew that it wouldn't be very long before the fire made it to the trees. They had to hurry to get away from here as fast as possible. They needed to find some shelter for the night and wait it out. They also needed to find a way to get word out to the team. Morgan picked up the pace to get as far away as possible. The three of them traveled and traveled for hours and hours. Reid's body couldn't take it anymore and he thought he was going to pass out right then and there. They finally came to a cave surrounded by trees. The problem was they didn't know if there was anything inside and it was pitch black out. Hotch took the back pack off his back and opened it. He took out the gun and the flashlight that he took from the house.

"I'll check it out. You two wait here."

Hotch looked at Morgan and Reid and couldn't believe how bad this situation was getting. Morgan looked dead on his feet from having to carry the bulk of Reid's weight. Reid was in horrible condition. He was clearly going through withdrawals and his breathing was laboured. Hotch knew they had to find some place to rest and Reid needed some dilaudid to push the withdrawals back. Hotch went into the cave and went in very slowly. He didn't know what animals could be in the forest and the last thing he wanted was to deal with a bear. Hotch used the flashlight and was thrilled to see that the cave was empty. It was also not very big so it would work for shelter and they wouldn't have to worry about anything coming up behind him. Hotch went back out to let Morgan and Reid know that it was cleared. Morgan brought Reid over to the cave and gently laid him down on the ground. Morgan bent over to try and catch him breath. He could see that the cave was small it would work for the three of them, but it wasn't able to hold much more. Hotch took off the bag and started to go through it. He pulled out the blanket and placed it on the ground. He took out the dilaudid and a clean needle. Morgan looked over and couldn't believe that Hotch had brought that with them.

"Hotch man what are you doing?"

"He can't go through withdrawals right now. It's too dangerous he needs a hospital for when he goes through withdrawals. Morgan he's sick and the longer we are out here the worse he will get. He can't go through these withdrawals out here. We have no idea how bad his heart is right now. We can't risk him getting sicker."

"Hotch, look at him. He's not even awake right now. I don't even think he's conscious. You can't just drug him without him knowing."

"We don't have a choice. Listen to his breathing Morgan. He's too sick for this right now. We don't have a choice he needs to push the withdrawals back. I'm not going to give him the same amount that Damien has. If I give him just fifteen it will push the withdrawals back. We don't have a choice right now. Now help me by holding the flashlight I've never done this and I don't want to miss."

Morgan grabbed the flashlight and held it so Hotch could see what he was doing. The moon provided them with enough light to travel through the woods and to see each other in the cave. It didn't give them enough light to do something as precise as this was. Hotch had to make sure he gave Reid the right amount and they had to make sure that Hotch got a vein. Reid was passed out from all of the movements. Once Hotch had the right amount he went over to Reid's abused arm and very carefully inserted the needle into his vein. Once the liquid was in Reid, Hotch put the lid back on the end of the needle and placed the needle and drug back into the bag. They watched as Reid's shaking slowly died down.

"It's like its instant." Morgan said

"We need to start a fire."

"Do you have any matches or a lighter in that bag?"

"No I couldn't find any."

"Then how are we going to start a fire?"

"I don't know. Haven't you been camping before?"

"Hotch man, I'm from south Chicago if you are camping its cause your homeless. Haven't you gone camping with Jack?"

"In the backyard with lights. I don't know how to start a fire with no matches or lighter."

"Then we are going by the light of the moon. We should turn the flashlight off and save the batteries."

Morgan sat down next to Hotch and he brought Reid over so he was lying against his chest. Hotch grabbed the blanket and the bag. He put the blanket over the three of them.

"Do you want some food?"

"Ya sure"

Hotch pulled out some peanut butter sandwiches. He found them already made in the fridge so he grabbed what was there. He handed Morgan one and he took one out for himself. They had to eat to keep up their strength. They both ate in silence and they shared a water bottle between them. While they were walking they had drank a water bottle between the three of them. They had to make sure they made what water they had last. They didn't know how long it would take before the team found them or before they found a way out of the forest. The one good thing about the bomb going off the fire would at least alert the authorities in the area. They might be able to get found that way. The night air was cold. Morgan was worried about Reid being too cold so close to being in the freezer for so long. Morgan pulled Reid closer to his chest to help keep him warm. Morgan and Hotch also sat close together so they could use each other for warmth and comfort, not that either would ever admit to that. They didn't talk they just sat there cuddled up to each other. Morgan didn't know when, but at some point he had fallen asleep. Hotch was curled up against his shoulder and Morgan was curled against Hotch with Reid in between them. Morgan did his best to ignore how good this would have felt if the situation was different. For the longest time Morgan had been fighting his feelings for the youngest member of the team; just like he had been trying to ignore his up and coming feelings for his boss. Morgan wasn't blind. He had seen the way Hotch looked at him and had seen the way he looked at Reid. The only one that was blind seemed to be Reid, but that didn't surprise Morgan at all. Reid was never good at social situations or dealing with feelings. Reid was a man of science he didn't believe in a higher power and he definitely didn't understand emotions. He did his best to let his mind and intelligence control his life and not his feelings. When Reid first joined the team he would even block out his instincts and that had gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion. Morgan had to sit him down and explain to Reid how important it is to listen to his instincts when out in the field. That he couldn't just rely on statistics and his mind to get through. It had taken Reid a little while, but he had finally listened to his instincts when he was out in the field and as a result he had saved everyone's life on more than one occasion.

Morgan looked outside and noticed that it was sunny out, meaning it was the day time now. He then turned his attention to Reid who was still sound asleep in Morgan's lap. His breathing was even so Morgan didn't let himself worry too much. He looked over at Hotch and took in his injuries. Hotch was black and blue from his fight with Damien and Morgan couldn't help, but wonder how bad he looked. Hotch started to stir and Morgan did his best not to freak Hotch out by the situation. Hotch opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He forced his mind to remember that they were in a cave in some forest. His body was exhausted from the past couple of days and all Hotch wanted to do was just sleep for a week straight. The next thing that came to him was the pain in his body. The pain in his ribs had Hotch believing that he had a couple broken. What was worse, was knowing that Reid was in even worse pain then he was.

"Hey you alright?" Morgan asked softly

"You're hurt just as much as I am." Hotch said back.

"Probably. How are we going to pull this off? If we sit here the fire could spread to us, but if we keep walking one of us is bound to die. So what do we do?"

"There has got to be some way we can get word out to the team."

Hotch started to cough and he put his hand over his mouth. When he pulled his hand away there was blood on it and both Morgan and Hotch saw it.

"You're bleeding internally Hotch."

"It's probably from a broken rib. We need to wake Reid up he might have an idea about getting out of here."

"He's shaking so he must be going through withdrawals again. Reid"

Morgan called Reid's name and shook him slightly to get him to wake up. Reid opened his eyes and they could see the pain all over his face. Reid was trying very hard to not show it, but they could see it clear as day.

"Spencer, listen to me. We're in the forest and we need to come up with a way to get someone's attention. Do you got any ideas?" Morgan asked

Hotch was moving to the bag to get some water out for Reid to try and drink.

"Fire"

"We don't know where the fire is." Morgan answered

"Spencer you need to try and drink some water. You're dehydrated and the dilaudid will make it worse." Hotch said

Reid moved so he was sitting up more and held out a hand for the water bottle. Hotch handed it to Reid and they watched as Reid took small sips of it. After a moment Reid handed the water bottle back over to Hotch.

"The house was there, which means that there must be more than one. When the fire started to spread someone would have called it in. So there will be fire and rescue teams coming down this way. The wind will blow the fire towards us. We need to move into a clearing so the planes and helicopters can spot us. It won't take long for the fire to reach us. If we stay here the smoke will kill us."

"So we need to get moving and find a clearing of some sorts. Something that we can be spotted in." Hotch summed up.

"Pretty boy you are going through withdrawals right now. We need to give you a dose of dilaudid to push the withdrawals back." Morgan said gently.

"I know"

Hotch was already getting the needle ready with the same amount as last time. He didn't want Reid to be high; he just wanted to push the withdrawals back a few more hours. What Reid had said made sense. They needed to be in a place where any search and rescue workers were able to see them. They wouldn't be able to see them in this cave and they couldn't through trees. They had to hurry and find a place then wait for the plane or helicopter to fly over. Once they spotted one then they could fire the gun to get their attention. Hotch got the needle ready and then carefully put it into Reid's vein. They could tell that the little amount was helping Reid with the pain and it died the shaking down once again. Hotch got everything ready and into the bag once again. He kept the gun in the back of his pants just in case. Morgan got up and helped Reid get up off the ground. They started to head out just like they did last night. Morgan was helping Reid walk and Hotch stood close enough to help them if they needed it. They had walked for a good four hours before they reached a clearing in the forest. Once in the clearing Morgan sat Reid down on the cool grass. They could tell that Reid was in a serious amount of pain and they both knew he wasn't going to last much longer without medical help. Hotch took the blanket out and used it as a pillow under Reid's head. Reid was shaking and had his eyes closed. Both Morgan and Hotch could tell that he was trying to will sleep to take over him. After fifteen minutes Reid was in a restless sleep. Hotch started to cough again and Morgan saw blood once again in his hand. Morgan got up and went over to Hotch.

"Let me see your stomach."

"Why?"

"We have to see how bad the internal bleeding is. We can judge it based on the bruising."

"Did Reid teach you that?" Hotch tried to joke.

"Ya actually. Sometimes his rants are actually useful. Come on unbutton your shirt."

Hotch was still standing so he started to unbutton his shirt. Morgan was in front of him and just waiting for Hotch to undo his shirt all the way. Once it was undone Morgan went and moved the shirt away from Hotch's torso. Morgan gently placed his hands on Hotch's body so he could check out the injuries. Hotch let out a hiss when Morgan's hand touched his ribs.

"Sorry, you definitely have a broken rib or two. The bruising is pretty bad, but I can't tell if it is from internal bleeding or from being hit. We all need to get to a hospital soon."

Morgan was standing up and looking at Hotch now. His right hand was still on Hotch's side. They stood there just staring at each other in the eyes. They had been through hell the past few days, the amount they had no idea, and now their feelings were starting to pour out and neither were able to stop it. Before either one knew it they were kissing slowly. Neither one knew who started it, but they weren't about to stop. The kiss was sweet and gentle. They had been through so much and this wasn't about being passionate, this was about comfort. After a moment they pulled back slowly and neither one knew what to say. Hotch took a step back so he could do up his shirt once again. No one knew what to say to each other. Morgan didn't plan on this happening it just happened. He wasn't about to tell anyone about his feelings for either man and yet he just kissed his boss. Aaron Hotchner kissed him back and Morgan didn't know what to do with that piece of information. Morgan took a step back and turned around so he could take a few steps. When he turned around he noticed that there was smoke in the sky, dark black smoke. It meant that the fire was coming this way just like Reid had said it would. Morgan turned around and saw that Hotch was dressed once again and sitting on the ground by Reid. Morgan went and sat down on the other side of Reid before he spoke.

"What do we do if the fire gets here before the rescue workers?"

"I have no idea Derek. Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that."

The problem was it was very quickly becoming down to that. They sat there and they watched as the smoke got closer and closer to them. They could start to see the flames coming off the top of the trees. They were in a clearing so the fire couldn't get to them unless it went to the grass. The problem was they were too exhausted and in too much pain to out run the fire. Even if they left and tried to find another place to hide they couldn't out run the fire. At least where they were they had to wait until the fire reached the grass. The air was getting thicker and thicker from the black smoke. Reid had woken up and he was now in between Hotch and Morgan. The three of them were curled up together just holding on to the other. If this was the end then they would be together for it. Hotch still had the gun and every now and then he would pull the trigger and unleash a bullet into the air. They were hoping to get the attention of the rescue workers. As the air filled darker and darker it got harder and harder for them to breath. They were all coughing and trying to catch their breath when they heard the propellers of the helicopter in the sky. Hotch pulled the trigger again so the sound could be heard throughout the quiet. They could see the helicopter in the sky above them and they all started to call out. Morgan and Hotch waved their hands in the air trying to get the rescuers to see them. Morgan thought he was going to cry when a harness started to come down from the chopper. Once the harness was close enough for them to reach it they put it around Reid and sent him up first. Reid held on with all of the strength he had left and he was relieved to be safe inside the chopper. Morgan made Hotch go next and then he went behind him. With all three of them safe inside the helicopter it took off in the direction of the nearest hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The team made their way into the Jefferson Memorial Hospital in Bluefield, West Virginia. They had gotten word just shy of three hours ago that Hotch, Morgan and Reid were found. They didn't explain much over the phone, just that they were rescued during a forest fire. They had been spending the past four days going through the endless list of suspects. Strauss had even spent the night helping them and none of them had really slept in the past four days. When Strauss had received the call that the three agents had been found she immediately had the jet get ready. Bluefield was a five hour drive away and she wasn't about to let her agents be in a hospital alone. She had told the agents to get to the jet and inform her when they knew something. The plane ride over was done in silence. No one knew what to say to each other and no one even tried to comfort anyone. There was nothing they could say to make this better. So they did the only thing they knew how to do, they kept quiet.

When they arrived at the hospital they all went over to the nurses' desk to ask about their missing agents. All the nurse told them was for them to wait in the waiting room for someone to inform them of what is going on. They didn't expect much from the nurses' desk, but they were hoping for something more than that. It wasn't until nine hours later did a doctor finally come towards them.

"Are you the agents?"

"We are." Rossi said

"My name is Dr. Barlow I'm Agent Reid's doctor. I've also be briefed on Agent Morgan and Agent Hotchner."

"It's Dr. Reid." Garcia said softly.

"Medical?" Dr. Barlow asked.

"No. How are they?" Rossi asked.

"I can only talk to next of kin. In Agent Morgan's file it says a Penelope Garcia is his next of kin."

"Yes that's me. He was going to put his mom, but he didn't want her to worry if it was nothing major. Is he okay?"

"We should talk over here in private."

"No it's fine. We all work together I'm just going to tell them afterwards."

"Alright. Is one of you Agent Rossi?"

"I am." Rossi said

"Agent Hotchner has you as his next of kin. I'm assuming you don't wish to speak in private either."

"You can tell all of us."

"Agent Morgan will be fine. It's taken so long before someone has come out to you, because we've been busy with Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid. Agent Morgan has a lot of bruising, some cuts and he had smoke inhalation from being in the forest fire. He was placed on oxygen to get his oxygen level back into a normal and safe range. He has also gone through some tests to insure that he does not have any internal bleeding or brain damage. He will be cleared to leave in a few days. We just want to keep him here for observations. Do you have any questions regarding Agent Morgan?"

"So he's okay?" Garcia asked.

"He will be sore for a week or so, but he will be perfectly fine." Dr. Barlow reassured her.

"Agent Hotchner?" Rossi asked.

"He was in worse shape. He also had smoke inhalation that was caused by the fire. His oxygen level is back up to normal. He had some internal bleeding that we needed to operate on. It was caused by a broken rib that pierced his spleen. We removed his spleen and corrected the bleeding. His rib has been set, but it's only a broken rib so we can't really do much about it. It needs to heal on its own and that will take roughly six weeks. It will be sore and painful at times for that duration. He is also covered in bruising and cuts. Both Agent Morgan and Agent Hotchner's hands show signs of a fight. Agent Hotchner's right hand is in a brace right now. He has a hairline fracture and it will be fine in six weeks. He will need to wear the brace for at least three weeks and then he can take it off and only wear it when it hurts. Other than that he will make a full recovery. He's asleep right now from the surgery. Any questions?"

"What about Dr. Reid?" JJ asked.

"The problem I am having is that Dr. Reid has two next of kin listed. The first is a Jason Gideon, but I haven't been able to get a hold of him. The number that is listed is no longer in service. The second next of kin is Agent Hotchner and he is in no condition to be answering questions or making decisions. Does he have any family I can contact?"

"We are his family." JJ said.

"Agent Hotchner is in charge of our team, but when he isn't able to make decisions then it becomes my job." Rossi said.

"I understand that that's how you do things at work, but this isn't about work. This is a health decision that needs to be made."

"A decision I can make. I understand that this isn't a traditional way, but Dr. Reid truly only has us. We are his family." Rossi said.

Dr. Barlow stood there and thought it over for a minute. If that was the case that Reid didn't have any other family, then he would need to speak with them so a decision could be made.

"Alright, Dr. Reid is in serious condition. We had to operate to stop the internal bleeding. He was servely beaten. He has six broken ribs, swelling in his brain, a high risk concussion, extensive bruising all over his body as well as internally, his suffered from smoke inhalation as well. He was also brutally raped multiple times. We took a sexual assault kit and there was semen present. Hopefully you'll be able to get a match from it. The problem we are currently facing is that for the past four days Dr. Reid has been receiving high levels of dilaudid. They were so high that it's a miracle that he didn't OD from each time. The strain from the dilaudid and the stress on his body is causing problems for his heart. There was also bruising on his chest from what I would conclude was from chest compressions. At some point Dr. Reid stopped breathing and he was revived. All of this is causing a lot of stress on his heart."

"So what do we do?" Prentiss asked.

"There are two choices. The first is we monitor him and keep the levels of dilaudid in his system to push back withdrawals. The problem with that is the obvious; that he will continue to be addicted to the drug and it will still cause some problems on his heart until his heart recovers. The second option is we place him in a medical induce coma where we will put him through rapid detox. It can cause stress on his heart, but the dilaudid will be out of his system in seventy-two hours. In the long run option two would be better, because it's only three days of stress compared to weeks of stress on his heart. With the dilaudid out of his system his heart will heal fairly quickly. We can leave him in the medical induce coma for two weeks. That will give his body the chance to heal without him feeling the pain. The choice is yours Agent Rossi."

Rossi didn't say anything for a few minutes. His mind was going a mile a minute trying to think of what the best solution would be. He knew that Reid would have to go through the withdrawals anyways and he thought that it would be better for him to not be awake for it.

"Let's do the rapid detox. Reid's already had to go through the withdrawals and I don't want him to go through that again. At least this way he'll be asleep for it."

"Okay. I want to make this very clear though, the rapid detox won't make the cravings go away. He'll still need to work the program and go to rehab so he can stay off the dilaudid. Especially if he has already been addicted to it in the past. Dilaudid is just like heroin. It is the hardest drug to get sober from, and it is almost impossible to stay sober after a relapse."

"We'll make sure he gets help. We've already done this once." JJ said.

"Alright I will go and get Dr. Reid started on the rapid detox. Agent Morgan is on the third floor in room 313. He is asleep, but you can all go there and wait with him. Agent Hotchner is in recovery he has to go for a few tests, but then he will be placed in room 314. Dr. Reid will be placed in the ICU which is on the fourth floor in room 424. However, no one is allowed in there besides medical personnel. Once he is no longer at risk he will be moved closer to your other two agents."

"Thank you doctor." Rossi said.

"I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you." JJ said.

Dr. Barlow left the agents there to think about what had just happened.

"He was raped." Garcia softly whispered.

"I know what we just heard is hard to handle. What is important to remember is that they are all alive. They need us to be strong right now. I suggest we go and see Morgan and be there for when he wakes up. We still don't know what happened or who took them. The UnSub could still be out there." Rossi said.

"Let's go see Morgan and make sure he is safe." JJ said.

"I think I'll head down to recovery and stay with Hotch just in case." Prentiss said.

"I think that is a good idea. We can't get to Reid right now, because of him being in the ICU. We can have security stay on the floor and as close to Reid's room as possible." Rossi said.

"I'll talk to them before I go and see Hotch." Prentiss said.

"Okay let's go see them and make them safe." JJ said.

Rossi, JJ and Garcia headed over to the elevator to go up to the third floor to see Morgan. Prentiss went to the security station before she went to see Hotch in recovery. Garcia, Rossi and JJ walked into Morgan's room and they immediately couldn't believe the bruises on him. He was wearing a hospital issued shirt and they could see both of his arms. He was covered in bruising on both arms and his face. They all knew that underneath the clothing there would be more. It also made them worry about Hotch and Reid. Morgan didn't have an oxygen mask on, but he did have the oxygen lines going into his nose. They made their way over to the bed and they all took a seat in one of the chairs. They knew that it would be a while before Morgan woke up so they just waited.

"Should we call his mom?" Garcia asked.

"I think we should wait until he is awake before we make that decision. If he wants us to then we can." Rossi said.

"We should call Strauss and let her know what their condition is. We should also call Hailey and let her know that we found Hotch. I'm sure Jack is worried." JJ said.

"I'll go make the calls." Rossi said.

"What about Gideon? Reid still has him as his next of kin. Maybe we should try and find him?" Garcia said.

"I think we should wait on that one to. Spence might not even know he was still on there." JJ said.

"I'll be back." Rossi said.

Rossi went out into the hallway to make the phone calls. He decided he would call Hailey first. After three rings Hailey answered.

"Hello"

"Hailey, its Dave."

"Oh Dave please tell me you found him."

"We found them. We're in Bluefield West Virginia. They are all alive and will make a full recovery. Aaron is in recovery right now. He had to go through surgery to fix some internal bleeding. The doctor said he will make a full recovery. He has a broken rib, his right wrist is in a brace and he has some bruising, but other than that he is fine. I haven't seen him yet with him being in recovery, but once he is move into a room I'll be sitting with him."

"Oh thank god. Jack keeps asking about him and I haven't a clue what I was going to tell him. When he is awake can you have him call me please?"

"Of course I will. Is Jake alright?"

"He's fine. He thinks Aaron was on a case these past four days. He was upset about not going to the zoo together. Aaron had said they were going to go."

"I'm sure once Aaron is back in town that he will take Jack. He won't be able to work for a few weeks until his rib is healed."

"I know we're divorced, but it doesn't get easier. You still worry that something horrible will happen."

"I know, but Aaron is alright. He's tough Hailey you know that."

"Thank you for calling Dave."

"Of course. When he is awake I'll get him to call you first thing."

"Yes please I don't care what time it is."

"You got it."

Rossi hung up the call and then made his way to the next one. This one was going to be harder. Strauss was going to want more answers than Hailey was looking for.

"Section Chief Strauss."

"Erin"

"David what's going on?"

"They're all alive. Morgan has some bruising otherwise he is fine. He's asleep right now and the doctor said he could leave in a couple of days. Aaron is in a little rougher shape. He had surgery for internal bleeding and had to have his spleen removed. He has a broken rib, some bruising and a hairline fracture in his right wrist. Other than that he is fine. He hasn't woken up yet from the surgery. I've already called Hailey to let her know that we found them and that Aaron is alright."

"Good. What about Dr. Reid?"

"He's in the worst condition. He was servely beaten to the point where he is being kept in the ICU. He had internal bruising, swelling in his brain; he's covered in deep bruises from being beaten. He was also sexually assaulted and drugged. The doctor also believes that Reid had stopped breathing and was revived at some point. Right now he is being placed in a medical induced coma so they can perform a rapid detox. The stress on his heart from the drugs are causing him some issues. They want to get the drugs out of his system and have him go through withdrawals quickly so his heart can heal. They are planning on keeping him in the medical induce coma for two weeks."

"Was there any evidence collected off from him or Agent Morgan or Agent Hotchner?"

"They did a sexual assault kit on Reid and they were able to recover some evidence. Once the doctor hands it over to me I will have it sent in to the lab for testing. That's all the evidence we have right now. The doctor did say that both Hotch and Morgan's hands were cut up and bruised from being in a fight. My best guess, without speaking to them, is that they fought their way out. I think we're looking for more than one UnSub."

"And we have no idea where they were or who they are."

"Morgan should be the first one to wake up and be cognitive. Once he is awake we'll ask him what happened. Hopefully he will be able to tell us."

"Alright keep me update."

"I will."

Rossi hung up the phone and then headed back into the room.

"How did that go?" JJ asked.

"It was fine. Hailey was thrilled to know that Aaron was still alive and will be alright. She wants him to call once he is able to."

"And Strauss?" Garcia asked

"She wants to be kept updated on the situation. I told her once we had something we'll let her know."

"I guess now all we can do is wait and see who wakes up first." JJ said

Rossi sat back down in the chair and they knew that all they could do was play the waiting game. So they all got ready to wait for when one of them woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It had been a solid eight hours before Morgan started to wake up. Garcia, Rossi and JJ had been sitting down in those hospital chairs for eight hours. Each had taken their turn at going to get the group coffee and food. Prentiss had been checking in with them every hour and Hotch had yet to wake up, but they did move him into the room next door. The four agents had been bouncing back and forth for four hours now. When Morgan started to wake up JJ got up out of the chair and went next door to get Prentiss so she could be there with them. They had yet to know if the UnSub who did this was dead or still out there. They needed to know if their team members were safe or not. JJ and Prentiss came back into the room just as Morgan's eyes opened. Garcia grabbed Morgan's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Derek." Garcia said.

Morgan opened his eyes, but the light was so bright he had to squint. The pain started to fill his body as his mind started to work. He was in pain, but it wasn't to the extreme so for that he was thankful for. He tried to get his eyes to work so he could look around the room. He could hear the beeping in the background and some voices. He needed to get his head on straight so he could figure out what was going on. He opened his eyes the rest of the way and the first thing he saw was Garcia's face and in that moment Morgan thought he could cry.

"Hey baby girl." Morgan's voice was rough and raspy from the smoke.

"Hey hot stuff. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"Are you in pain?" JJ asked.

Morgan turned his head to see JJ and Prentiss at the foot of the bed and Rossi to the right of him.

"Hey guys."

"It's good to have you back Morgan." Prentiss said with a smile.

"It's good to be back."

"Are you in any pain?" Rossi asked.

"A little, but it's not too bad. Where's Reid and Hotch?"

"Hotch is next door. He hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor said that was perfectly normal. He has a few injuries, he needed surgery for some internal bleeding and they removed his spleen. He also has a brace on his right wrist and a broken rib. He'll be fine in six weeks though." Rossi explained.

"And Reid?"

"He's in worse shape. I had to make a decision to place him in a medical induced coma for two weeks. He also had internal bruising. He has swelling in his brain from being beaten and has a high risk concussion. He has six broken ribs and was brutally raped. He had extremely high levels of dilaudid in his system so the doctor is doing a rapid detox to clear his system of the dilaudid. It will take three days for the dilaudid to be completely out of his system. The doctor wants to keep him in the coma for two weeks though, so his body has a chance to get through the worst part of the pain." Rossi said.

"You made the decision?"

"I did. Reid's next of kin was Gideon and then Hotch. Obviously both options weren't available so I had to make this decision. The problem was Reid's heart is under a lot of stress from the beating and the dilaudid. The doctor gave me the option of doing the rapid detox which can cause more stress on his heart or letting him go through the withdrawals for the two week period. In the end I thought it would be best for the rapid detox to get it over with as quickly as possible. He's in the ICU right now and no one is allowed in."

"I'm not questioning your decision Rossi."

"I know you're not. Morgan, are you able to tell us what happened?"

"Or who it was that took you three?" Prentiss tried.

"Um ya…it was Damien Waters and Carl Buford."

"Buford? I thought he was in jail?" Garcia said.

"I Damien got him out somehow. I'm not sure what happened, but somehow Damien got him out."

"Ok, who is Damien Waters?" Rossi asked.

"He's this guy that went to the academy with Reid. Basically Damien was the top dog in the academy and was the one to beat intellectually. He was the first choice for the BAU and then Reid came a week later. Reid wasn't that great as you know for the physical stuff, but intellectually he smoked Damien. At first Damien tried to be Reid's friend and take him under his wing, but when Reid's mind showed Damien turned on him. The academy was horrible to Reid. I had no idea. The teachers went after him and the other cadets. If it wasn't for Gideon, Reid would have dropped out. When Reid took his first profiling class that was when Damien truly started to hate him. Reid took his place in the class and the teacher even had him working on real cases. When the graduation came there was only one spot for the BAU and that went to Reid. Damien also applied, but obviously never got it. We're not sure what happened to him to make him go against everything he stood for. He had a serious hatred towards Reid."

"I'll look him up and see what I can find out about him and how Buford got out of jail." Garcia said.

"How did you guys escape?" JJ asked.

"Hotch and I killed them." Morgan said with a dark tone to his voice.

"Morgan I know this is hard for you to talk about, but we need to know what happened." Rossi said.

"How long were we gone for?"

"It's been four days since you were kidnapped. You've been asleep for eight hours." Garcia said.

"Four days huh? Looking back I guess that makes sense. We spent a night in the forest so we were there for three nights. In that house. We thought it was some factory from the way the room looked, but we were wrong." Morgan's voice was distant and the others could tell he was lost in his memory.

"Morgan I know this is hard for you. Right now you are the only one that is awake and in the best condition to talk about what happened. We don't need to know everything just the basics would be helpful." Rossi said gently.

Morgan took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He knew he needed to tell them what happened and he figured it would be easier to come from him. Morgan knew that Reid wasn't going to be able to talk about what happened for a very long time. Hotch would be able to speak about what happened to him, but right now Morgan was awake and able to.

"I don't know what time any of this was or what day, but we woke up in the room. From the way it looked we thought we were in some factory or warehouse. Hotch and I had our wrists tied down with this rope and same for our ankles. The chairs were metal and bolted into the ground. Reid's chair was metal and bolted to and his ankles were tied with rope. His wrists though were tied down with this sharp metal wire and we very quickly realised that this was about Reid. Hotch and I were both blitz attacks, it was fast and easy. Reid though he was beaten with a crowbar. We got him awake and we knew he had a concussion, but we didn't know what level it was. There was blood going down the back of his neck and the bruising on his face was pretty bad."

"Okay what happened once you got him awake?" Rossi asked.

"We asked him what happened. He said he remembered fighting and he remembered he knew the man, but he couldn't remember who he was. We talked a bit and then we decided to do a cognitive interview and he was able to remember that it was Damien Waters. He told us about him and then we tried to find out how to get out of the chairs. I don't know how long we were down there before Damien first came in."

"What happened when Damien came into the room?" Prentiss asked.

"He went over to Reid right away. Hotch tried to reason with him and to find out why he was doing this. He said his badge was taken away from him by people like Hotch and I. That was when he pulled out the dilaudid and the needle. I tried to get him to give it to me, but he didn't. He gave Reid twenty-five milligrams; both Hotch and I knew that it was going to be too much. He wanted to see how smart Reid was. So he started to ask him questions and each time he got one wrong or didn't answer within ten seconds he would be hit. There were eight questions and he only got three answers. Once he was done with Reid he turned to Hotch."

"What did Damien want with Hotch?" Garcia asked.

"He told Hotch he had to tell us about his childhood and if he lied he would hurt Reid."

"I'm assuming Hotch did." Rossi said.

"Ya he did and then it was Reid's turn for his. He told Reid if he didn't then he would hurt me. Once Reid was done talking about his childhood he asked about what happened to his mother. Reid had told us that he had gotten a phone call earlier before he was taken. Reid's mother had been struggling with her medication and she had killed herself earlier that day."

"She what?" JJ said with shock.

"Ya we didn't know either until he told us. I didn't even know she was having problems with her medications." Morgan said.

"Oh poor Reid. To have to go through all of this and now he has to bury his mother. How is he ever going to survive all of this?" Garcia said.

"Reid is strong he will pull through this." Rossi said.

"And he has us to help him through this." Prentiss added.

"What happened after Reid spoke about his childhood?" Rossi asked.

"Damien left and then it was really Hotch and I trying to get Reid to stay awake. We were too worried about his concussion and the dilaudid in him. We thought that if he fell asleep he would OD and we wouldn't be able to get him awake. The next day or maybe it was the same day I don't really know. Damien came back into the room and again shot Reid up. He then asked me about my childhood and about Buford. I didn't really get a choice so I talked about it. Damien was different though, he had this smirk on his face like he knew something we didn't. It made sense later when he had Buford come into the room. He went over to Reid and placed his hand on his shoulder. Reid was barely able to keep his eyes open. Buford kept calling him pretty boy and they were joking around about Buford having a white boy. Damien said that Buford was a free man and that he had a few years plotting his revenge. Apparently he thought he would hurt me through Reid. It worked."

Morgan was shaking and was trying to get his breathing under control. He couldn't lose it right now; he would do that later when he was alone. He felt Garcia's hand tighten around his.

"It's okay Derek you don't have to continue. It's okay." Garcia said comfortingly.

"I only know what happened in that room. I can speculate what happened when they took Reid out of the room. I'm sure you all can, based on what the doctor said. We never saw it. We saw the bedroom afterwards though, and the blood was all over the bed. He didn't do it just once he did it for hours and hours. There was a chair in the room facing the bed so Damien must have watched the whole thing."

"Monsters." Prentiss whispered.

"What happened before Reid was taken from the room?"

Rossi knew he had to stay calm and collected. Morgan had just gone through a traumatic experience and the three girls would get emotional with this. Rossi needed to be the strong one.

"Hotch tried to reason with them, but they didn't care. Damien cut the wire that was around Reid's wrists and feet. I remember screaming at Reid to snap out of it. He was so high he couldn't even function let alone fight them. Damien punched him and he fell to the floor. Buford grabbed him by the hair and dragged him away from us. He grabbed Reid by the shirt and slammed him into the cement floor. Both Hotch and I cringed when his head hit that floor. We knew he had a concussion and that was only going to make it worse. Damien told Buford to be careful that if Reid died they couldn't get to any of the fun stuff. Buford put his hands around Reid's neck and started to choke him. Reid was so weak, but he tried his best to get Buford's hands away, but he was so weak and high. He had no strength in him, but he tried to get him off. Carl asked Damien if he knew how many times you can kill someone and revive them before they stop coming back. Hotch man, he offered himself in Reid's place. He tried to get them to see that he was too weak for any of it anymore. They didn't care, because there was one thing better than raping Reid and that was having us watch him die. We watched him die right there in front of us and then we had to watch that bastard give him CPR. It took five rounds before Reid came back, but he didn't even open his eyes. Buford was taunting us about using Reid and his mouth. Damien said to tie his hands up and leave with him. Buford tied his wrists with rope and they literally dragged him out of the room."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. The reality of this situation was truly setting in now. They didn't know that Reid had died in front of them. They knew that CPR was performed based on the bruising that the doctor saw. They figured that it was from Hotch or Morgan. They never even thought that the UnSub would have revived Reid.

"How did you and Hotch get out of the room?" Rossi asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know how long it took us, but I was finally able to get the rope off my one wrist. After that it was easy to get both of us out of the chairs. Then came the waiting game. We couldn't get out of the room so we had to wait for the door to open from the outside. When it final did we fought them both. I killed Buford and Hotch killed Damien. We left the room and started to search for Reid. That was when we realised that we were in a house and not a factory or warehouse. Damien had changed and renovated the room to look like that. He also renovated the room we found Reid in. It was in this giant cooler. It was so cold you could see your breath and there was Reid tied up in the corner. He was only wearing pants, and they had sprayed him with water we think before they left him there in the dark and cold. We knew they had given him more drugs by the way he was. We brought him out of the room and into one of the bedrooms. We laid him down on the bed them wrapped him up in as many blankets that we could find. Hotch knew that Reid wouldn't be waking up until his core temperature increased. We decided that I would stay with him while Hotch went to look around. Again I'm not sure how long it was before Hotch came back and said he found a bomb. He took me to it and I couldn't disarm it. There was a timer on it with less than thirty minutes. At that point we really only had one choice, we had to leave. So Hotch went and grabbed some supplies, he took a kitchen knife and he found a gun with some bullets. He grabbed some water bottles, food, a flashlight and a blanket. Reid hadn't woken up yet, but we couldn't wait so when I went to pick him up he started to wake up.

Getting Reid to stay away was the hardest thing I ever had to do. He was so tired and so cold. All he wanted to do was to be left alone so he could sleep, but we couldn't let him. We had looked out the windows and saw that we were in a forest if that bomb went off it would start a forest fire. We had to get as far away as possible before that happened. We told Reid that and he put all the strength he had in him to walk with us. I did my best to help him walk through the forest and not too long after the bomb went off. We walked and we walked into the night and finally we found a small cave that we could rest in for a little while. Reid was going through withdrawals really bad and he couldn't take anymore. So Hotch cleared it first and then we went in. I laid Reid down and he was out cold not even a second later. What I didn't know was that Hotch had brought some of the dilaudid with him. He said we needed to keep giving Reid lower levels to push the withdrawals back. At first I didn't want to, but he had a good point. Reid couldn't go through withdrawals in the middle of a forest. It was too dangerous so I agreed to let him give Reid a smaller dosage. We didn't have any way of starting a fire though so the three of us huddled together to stay warm and we put the blanket around us. Hotch and I ate a sandwich and drank some water. We slept a little bit and when we woke up we gave Reid another dose and he came up with the idea that we had to move to a clearing. Reid said that the rescue choppers wouldn't see us in the forest with all the trees. That we had to get out into a clearing so they could spot us and we had to hurry before the smoke and fire reached us. So we walked again until we reached a clearing. I laid Reid down on the grass and we gave him another dose. Then Hotch and I sat down and we waited until a chopper came by. The fire got closer and closer and the smoke got thicker and thicker. We got out just in time."

They were all silent while Morgan told them of their escape. They truly did just get lucky that they were able to get rescued by the chopper. They had been through so much in the past four days it was truly heart breaking. It was going to take a long time before they were all back to normal after this. They were kidnapped, beaten and forced to watch their friend die and be brought back. Then they had to kill their attackers and run from a forest fire that started from a bomb going off. The three of them would need their family more now than ever.

"You got out that's what is important." Rossi said.

"Do you want me to call anyone for you? Your mom?" Garcia asked.

"Did you tell her I was missing?"

"No we didn't call them. I didn't know if you wanted them to know or not. I can call them though if you want them here." Garcia said.

"No it's fine I'll call them a little later and explain a few things."

"Okay. Do you want some water or something to eat?" Garcia asked.

Morgan was starting to feel overwhelmed and crowded. He loved his family, but he needed a few minutes along to get his mind over what had just happened.

"Actually you know what. Can I just get sometime alone? You should go and wait with Hotch he shouldn't wake up alone."

"You don't want us here?" Garcia asked a little hurt.

"It's not that I just…"

"You know what why don't we go and sit with Aaron for a little while. Let's give Morgan some time to get his head together. He's been through a lot in the past five days he needs some rest." Rossi said before Morgan could even attempt to explain.

The others understood that Morgan needed some space so they all gave him a warm smile. The girls all gave Morgan a hug and Rossi gently clasped his shoulder before they left. Once the door was closed Morgan let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. It was one thing to live it, but to have to relive it so close to waking up was just as hard. He couldn't believe how bad Hotch was and how horrible Reid was right now. Morgan's head was spinning from all the information and it was starting to get out of control. He didn't know what to think or how to feel about any of this. What was worse was not knowing how Hotch felt about that kiss. Obviously Hotch had kissed him back, but that didn't mean anything. It was the heat of the moment and Hotch could be regretting it. Morgan needed to get himself together, but it was hard with all the images in his head coming forward. Morgan turned over onto his side and just let the tears fall while he was alone. He refused to cry in front of anyone, and now that he was alone he didn't even try to stop them. Morgan didn't know how he was going to get passed this let alone how to get Reid through it all. So Morgan did something that he rarely ever has in his whole life. He cried himself to sleep and just prayed that when he woke up it would be better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

They were all sitting in Hotch's hospital room. Morgan had needed sometime alone and that was something they could understand. He had been through something traumatic and he needed time to get his mind around what happened. It was going to be a long process for the three of them to get past what had happened. It was going to be an even longer process for Reid. He now had to handle being raped and the dilaudid all over again. Rossi wasn't there when Reid had first become addicted to the drug after being kidnapped by a serial killer. From what he was told in the small amounts from Hotch was that Reid was not easy to deal with. The dilaudid made him angry and that anger often came out at Prentiss, who was the newest member of the team. Rossi had been with the team for a while now, but he was already prepared to take the blunt of Reid's anger. Rossi didn't know what to do about Reid. If it was any other member of the team he could have called their family and they could have helped Reid through this. Reid didn't have anyone, but the team. His mother was dead now after committing suicide and Reid's father was out of the question. Rossi still remembers how mad Reid was when they were investigating that child case in Vegas. Reid only had them, they were his family and they would need to figure out how to handle all of this. It might be a good idea for Reid to go through rehab to help with the dilaudid. Rossi was more than happy to find a nice rehab and pay for it if it would help Reid stay sober. It was going to take at least two weeks before Reid was even allowed to be woken up.

Hotch let out a small groan as he started to come to. The others in the room turned their attention to their boss. They didn't want to crowd him so they all stood and sat back and waited for him to open his eyes. They had heard from Morgan what he had gone through so there would be no reason to push him. They all knew what happened and they all knew that they were safe. Now it was time for them to heal. After a few tries Hotch was able to open his eyes, but closed them once the bright lights hit him. Hotch could hear some shuffling and then the bright light behind his eyelids dimmed down. Hotch tried to open his eyes again, but more carefully this time. He was able to open them without blinding pain shooting through his head. He could hear the beeping of machines and he could feel something over his mouth and nose. Hotch moved his right hand so he could grab at whatever was over his mouth, but he felt the pain in his wrist so he put his hand down. His eyes were a little fuzzy, but once he got them cleared he noticed that he was in a hospital and everyone was there. Hotch looked at his right hand and saw the black brace on his wrist. He could also tell that he had an oxygen mask on his face. Hotch moved his left hand to grab the mask off his face.

"Dave" Hotch whispered. His voice was raw and rough from being asleep, the smoke and from the lack of water.

Rossi stood up and went over to the bedside. He helped take the oxygen mask off Hotch's face. Rossi set it down on the side of the bed.

"Do you want a drink of water?"

Hotch was clearly still out of it from the surgery, but he nodded his head yes hoping it would help with the pain in his throat. Rossi grabbed a plastic hospital cup and put some water into it from the plastic pitcher in the room. He put a straw in the cup and then hit the button on the side of the bed to raise the back of it slightly so Hotch could drink the water. After a few small sips Hotch stopped drinking knowing that he shouldn't push his stomach. Rossi placed the cup back down on the bedside table.

"Thank-you."

"How are you feeling Aaron?"

"Fine. What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

The others in the room were dying to ask Hotch questions and talk to him, but they knew that Hotch was not one for conversation or sympathy. They figured that in this case it was best to let Rossi handle the bulk of the questions and talking.

"We were in the helicopter."

"You were brought to the hospital and went straight into surgery. You had a broken rib and internal bleeding. They needed to remove your spleen. They fixed the internal bleeding and set your rib. Your wrist has a hairline fracture that will take six weeks to heal. You had smoke inhalation from being in the fire, but your oxygen levels were back up to normal when the doctor spoke to us. You have been asleep for about ten hours now. Morgan woke up about two hours ago and he is fine. Out of the three of you he has the least amount of injuries. He'll be sore for a good week, but he'll be fine nothing is broken."

"Reid?"

"Reid is in worse shape. You are his next of kin on his medical file, but you weren't in any position to make a decision so I had to. Reid had high levels of dilaudid as I am sure you are aware, because of that I had to make a decision on how the doctor should handle it. He gave me two options; the first was to let Reid go through the two week withdrawal process like he would have last time. The problem with that was that it would put a small amount of stress on his heart, but each day that it went on it caused more damage to his body as the withdrawals got more intense. The second option was to do a rapid detox. The stress on his heart would increase, but it would only take three days for the dilaudid to be fully out of his system. Obviously there would be more stress on his heart, but once the three days were over the stress would no longer be there."

"What did you decide?"

"I decided that the second option, the rapid detox, would be better in the long haul. The stress on his heart was a serious concern the doctor had. From the beating and the dilaudid Reid's heart was already weak and had stress. I thought the best option was to get the withdrawals done and over with as quickly as possible. I'm not sure if that's the same decision you would have made, but at the time I thought it would be best."

"I would have made the same one Dave. How does the rapid detox work?"

"The doctor has placed him in a medical induced coma where Reid will stay for at least two weeks. He then hooked Reid up to a machine and injected him with a drug that will clear his blood of all the dilaudid. He will still have cravings that he will need to deal with. I understand last time he dealt with this on his own. I think this time around it would be better for him to be in rehab where professionals can help him with dealing with what happened."

"I don't think Reid will do that. He doesn't like hospitals and even though it's rehab that will be the same thing to him. He might go, but I would be surprised."

"It's something he needs to consider and we should talk about. He went through a great deal of trauma on every level. He can't deal with this on his own like last time. I can understand from his mother being in a hospital most of his life that he doesn't like hospitals of any kind, but he can't deal with this on his own. He needs professionals who won't be outsmarted by him. I can look into nice rehab facilities that are able to help him through this trauma."

"The decision has to be his. I won't just lock him away somewhere. He can't feel like we're shipping him away. When he is ready to talk about staying sober then we can bring rehab up as an option. The problem is we have to acknowledge that Reid might not want to stay sober."

"Hotch he got sober the last time on his own. I know he had a small problem afterwards, but he won't want to throw all of that away." JJ said in Reid's defense.

"He might though. Hotch has a point he's been through hell in these past four days. This isn't like the last time. He was taken by a serial killer and tortured mentally and emotionally. This was a completely different kind of torture. We have to at least think about the chance that Reid won't ever be the same again." Prentiss said.

"We can't just give up on him though. We're all he has now. He still has to bury his mother we can't just abandon and give up on him." Garcia said with tears in her eyes.

"No one is abandoning Reid. No matter what he decides or how long it takes for Reid to get sober again we will be there with him. He has been through a trauma and as his family we will get him through it." Rossi said.

"What are his injuries?" Hotch asked.

"He was servely beaten. He has six broken ribs, swelling in his brain, a high risk concussion, extensive bruising all over his body, he had internal bruising; he suffered from smoke inhalation as well. He was also brutally raped multiple times. The doctor wants to keep him in the medical induced coma for at least two weeks to help with the pain that his body is in. Obviously with the dilaudid in his system pain medication is not possible. It's also one of the reasons why I decided on the rapid detox. The doctor also told us that Reid had been given CPR and Morgan explained what happened."

"Morgan told you what happened already?"

"He did. That's not something that needs to be discussed right now. Morgan is resting right now he wanted some time alone. I called Hailey and I let her know that you were alright. She told Jack that you were called into work."

"I need to call her."

"She's probably waiting for your call. Why don't we go down the hall and see Morgan and give you some privacy." Rossi said.

"I need to see Morgan and talk to him."

"You are not allowed out of bed yet. You had surgery Aaron, but Morgan should be fine to move around. I'll let him know you would like to see him."

Rossi said as he handed Hotch his cell phone so he could call Hailey. Hotch took Rossi's cell phone and waited for the rest of the team to head out of the room so he was alone. Hotch took a few minutes to try and collect himself. He didn't want Hailey to know about the trauma that was going on inside of him. After spending the past, God knows how many days, watching two men that he cared deeply for being hurt and almost killed. Hotch's emotions were all over the place. He couldn't even let himself think about that kiss with Morgan yet. Once Morgan was here they would need to talk about it, but right now he needed to focus on the conversation with Hailey and hopefully Jack. Hotch dialed Hailey's number and after two rings she answered it in a hurry voice.

"Hello"

"Hailey"

"Oh Aaron thank God. How are you?"

"I'll be fine. Just some minor injuries."

"David told me that they had to remove your spleen."

"That's what he told me. I haven't seen a doctor yet I just woke up not too long ago. I am fine though Hailey the injuries are minor. The worst is the hairline fracture in my right wrist. I have to wear a brace that's all. I'll probably be allowed to leave in a couple of days. I'm okay."

"What the hell happened? I called you when you didn't come and pick up Jack for the zoo and you didn't answer. Then David called me to tell me you were missing along with Derek and Spencer. I told Jack that you got called away for work he was heartbroken that he was going to miss the zoo with you. I told him that when you come back that you can go together then. He's been asking to speak to you for the past four days now. I'm running out of things to tell him."

"I'm sorry to make you worry and to upset Jack. I won't be able to work with my wrist for a few weeks at least, maybe even six so I'll be able to make it up to him. It's a long story about what happened, but it was someone looking to hurt Reid, Morgan and I were just collateral."

"Are they okay?"

"Morgan is fine he doesn't have that many injuries. Reid is in horrible shape and I'm not sure he'll ever be able to overcome what has happened to him."

"That poor boy. He's been through so much already with his mother and being kidnapped by that serial killer."

"The night he was taken he received a call from his mother's facility. She had committed suicide. When he is able to leave the hospital he has to bury her."

"Oh God. He's still so young. I know he's twenty-seven and has seen and experienced a lot, but there's still so much for him to learn and experience. How is he ever going to overcome all of this?"

"The team will be there for him. Reid is young, but he's also very strong willed. He'll get through this of that I am certain of. It's going to take a long time, but the team and I are not going to turn our backs on him."

"He's lucky to have you all and if there is anything I can do."

"Thank-you Hailey. Is Jack up?"

"He's not, but I will wake him up. I know you want to talk to him and I know he misses you. I told him you were busy working when you didn't answer your phone these past four days."

"Okay"

"One second"

Hotch could hear shuffling in the background and he knew that Hailey was moving through the house to Jack's room upstairs. Hotch could hear Hailey telling Jack that he was on the phone.

"Hi daddy" Jack said with tiredness in his voice.

"Hey buddy. How are you?"

Hotch couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes at the sound of his son's voice.

"Good I miss you."

"I miss you to buddy. I'm sorry we didn't get to go to the zoo together."

"That's ok you had to work. Did you get the bad guys?"

"Ya buddy we got the bad guys. Hey I have a few weeks off once I get back home so I want you to start thinking about things we can do together."

"Really?"

"Really, anywhere you want to go and we will do it."

"Anywhere?" Hotch could hear the excitement in his son's voice.

"Anywhere you want to go and we will go."

"Ok daddy I'll think about it. Can mommy come to?"

"Of course mommy can come."

"Ok daddy. I have to go back to bed now."

"Okay buddy. I love you and I will see you in a few days."

"Love you to daddy."

Hotch could hear Jack handing the phone back over to Hailey followed by her shuffling down the hall.

"Are you really okay?" The concern in her voice touched Hotch's heart.

"I'll be fine. I just need a few days to get past all the physical pain."

"But mentally and emotionally. Aaron I know this is your job and you've all been through something like this before, but you've never been taken. You were gone for four days. You can't tell me you aren't a little traumatized by it."

"I am traumatized by it and I'm sure once I'm alone in the quiet it will all hit me. We were tied to metal chairs we couldn't do anything. It was all about hurting Reid and the one UnSub straggled him to death right in front of us. We had to watch him being killed and then revived. We couldn't do anything. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget what I've seen."

"I wish I could be there for you. I know we are no longer together, but that wasn't because I didn't love you. Aaron if there is anything I can do all you have to do is ask."

"I know Hailey and I appreciate it so much. I told Jack that when I get back we can go wherever he wants to go. It would be nice to have a family day. I think Jack could really use it."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll help him come up with some ideas. Maybe if you're up to it we could go away for the weekend somewhere."

"That sounds nice."

"Okay I'm so glad you're alright. I have to go and get Jack ready for bed. Call me anytime day or night if you need to talk."

"Thank-you and I might be taking you up on that. Give Jack a kiss for me."

"I always do."

"Good night Hailey."

"Good night Aaron."

Hotch ended the call and took a deep breath. He truly did love Hailey, but it was more of the kind of love you felt for your best friend. It was true that the divorce was only because of his work, but that was a few years ago. Hailey used to be the love of his life and he would have given anything to have her back in his life. The problem was it just wasn't working with his job and he loved his job. These people were his family and he just couldn't bring himself to walk away from them or the job. Hailey never signed up for this life. When they had met he was going to be a lawyer and for a long time he was. She was supportive of the career change, but after so many years of him being away and getting called out at a drop of a hat she just couldn't do it anymore. Hotch had understood that and even though it broke his heart he understood. It was wrong for him to keep Hailey when she wasn't happy.

Hotch was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal a battered Morgan. This was the first time that Hotch had seen him since he passed out in the helicopter. Morgan walked over to the chair and Hotch could tell that he was in a good amount of pain by the way he was walking. He sat down in the chair and for a few minutes no one said anything. They hadn't spoken about the kiss and both men knew they had to. The problem was Hotch didn't regret it, but he didn't know if Morgan did. Morgan didn't regret it, but he didn't know if Hotch did. Neither one was truly brave enough to bring up the touchy subject either. Finally after a good five awkward minutes of silence Morgan spoke.

"Hotch, look I'm sorry about what happened. It was inappropriate and I shouldn't have done it."

"Do you regret it?" Hotch said softly.

"No I don't." Morgan didn't even need to think about his answer. He truly didn't regret it, even if that meant that he could no longer work for the BAU.

"Then why are you apologizing?"

"I'm assuming you're upset about it. You had a wife and you have a child it's not exactly like you like men. I was just surprised you didn't punch me in the face."

"I liked it." Hotch said softly.

"You what?" Morgan couldn't help the surprise that was in his voice. He honestly was expecting Hotch to scream and rip him a new one. He never even thought that Hotch would have liked it.

"I liked it. I've been thinking about doing the same thing to you for a long time now. After everything that happened to you growing up I obviously never thought you would like men. You've been with a lot of different women since you've worked at the BAU. I never gave it a second thought."

"I can't believe this right now. I was expecting you to ream me out for what I did."

"If I was going to ream you out it would have been in the forest. I'm glad you did kiss me. I'm not sure what you want to do about it or where to go from here. I will say that the choice is yours. If you want to take this further we can or we can continue on like it never happened. It's up to you."

"I don't want to pretend like I didn't happen. I can if that's what you want to do. I know with us both working in the BAU and you're my superior that this isn't allowed at work. I would understand if you don't want to pursue this."

"I think this is both new for either one of us. If we do agree to pursue this I think some rules would need to be made. Obviously no one at work can find out about us. I am interested in looking into this and see where it goes. I think we should take it slow and see what happens."

"Like a friend with benefit type of thing."

"Exactly. It doesn't have to be anything serious. We can see each other and other people if we want to."

"I like that idea. It takes the stress and pressure off. If it doesn't go anywhere then we can always go back to being friends and colleges."

"So you would like to see what this is?"

"Ya I would. I mean I kissed you."

"Then it's settled then. How are you feeling? You look like you're in pain."

"I'm sore and in pain, but its soreness and pain from being in a fight. I'll be fine in a couple of days. I'm tired more than anything. How about you?"

"I'm tired. I don't feel much pain, but I think I'm on pain medication from the surgery. Have you seen Reid?"

"They won't let anyone go into the ICU right now. He's going to be there for the rapid detox. Afterwards they are going to move him to a private room hopefully. Did they tell you about his injuries?"

"Dave told me. He said the doctor put him into a medical induced coma for the next two weeks. I should call Bennington and let them know what happened. I don't want them cremating her thinking that Reid wasn't coming for her."

"I'll find the number. Will they tell you anything?"

"They might, because I'm Reid's power of attorney. I don't want any information I just want to make sure they hold on to her. He'll want to have a funeral for her."

"I still can't believe she killed herself. I know she was sick, but how could she do that to him? He's been through so much with trying to take care of her growing up and she just turns around and kills herself. It's not fair to him."

"You're right it's not. He didn't need that on top of everything else. I don't know what to do to help him with any of this. I can be there to support him, but really what can you say to him? Dave thinks we should put him in a rehab facility."

"He'll hate it. I know Reid better than anyone and I know he won't tolerate that. I don't care how nice the facility is. He'll feel trapped and abandoned. That's a bad idea."

"That's what I said. We also don't know if he'll even want to quit this time around. It's not the same as Tobias Hankel. This was to the extreme. What they did to him in that bedroom he'll never get over. I have a very strong feeling that once he is out of the hospital he will be very self-destructive."

"I don't see him staying sober either. Even if they didn't give him the dilaudid; after what they did to him I doubt he wouldn't have relapsed. Once everything with his mother is taken care of he's going to down spiral. I just don't know if it will be fast or slow."

"I agree."

"So what do we do? I won't abandon him regardless of if he's on drugs."

"We be supportive any way we can. I don't like him being on drugs, but I can't say I don't understand why. Quitting only works if it's his decision. If you force someone to quit it won't last. The only reason it worked for the past twenty months was because he wanted to quit. If we can get him into therapy as his emotional and mental wounds heal he might want to quit."

"I don't care how ugly it gets I'm going to be there through all of it."

"So will I. For now though, we can only do what is in our power to do. You should go and get some sleep while you can."

"I am tired. I'm just down the hall so I'll come by in the morning."

"Try and see if you can get the others to go to a hotel and sleep."

"I will. Get some sleep."

"Yeah right."

Morgan got up and he was about to head out when he remembered something.

"Oh I have your cell phone. Garcia had it."

Morgan handed Hotch his cell phone.

"I have mine, so if you need to talk you can call me or text me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Try and sleep."

"You to."

Morgan left Hotch's room and slowly made his way back to his own room. It took him a good twenty minutes to convince everyone to go and get some sleep at a hotel. Garcia promised to bring by Hotch's and his go bag tomorrow. She grabbed them before they left the BAU. She knew they would need clothes so she was happy to remember to grab it. Morgan was relieved to hear that one of the remembered to bring them some clothes. It also meant they wouldn't have to wear the ones they were found in. Or the hospital clothes they were currently wearing. After saying goodbye to everyone Morgan laid down to try and get some sleep. It wasn't until three in the morning when Morgan's phone vibrated. He hadn't been able to bring himself to sleep even though his body and mind was exhausted. Morgan grabbed his phone and saw that it was a text message from Hotch. Apparently he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

'_Are you awake?'_

'_I see I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep.'_

'_Have you gotten any sleep?'_

'_Ya know it's funny. I'm beyond exhausted, but I can't bring myself to close my eyes. What about you?'_

'_I fell asleep for a little while, but I can't seem to shake the nightmares. I'm just glad Reid can't dream right now.'_

'_Do you want to talk about it?'_

'_Normally I would say that talking is important, but I can't help but think that talking about this won't make it better.'_

'_Probably not right away, but eventually we all have to talk about what happened. That doesn't have to be tonight though.'_

'_No it doesn't.'_

'_Did you talk to Hailey and Jack?'_

'_I did. Jack thinks I was away for work. He asked if I caught the bad guys.'_

'_He's a sweet kid. You must be dying to see him.'_

'_I am. Seeing him makes everything all okay for a little while. I told him when I come home that I'll be off for a few weeks so we can go anywhere he wants.'_

'_Oh ya where are you gonna take him?'_

'_I'm not sure yet. I thought maybe a weekend away would be a good idea. It's not often we get to do that.'_

'_You should take him to New York City. He can see the Statue of Liberty, the Zoo, and Central Park.'_

'_That's actually a really good idea. Jack has never been on a plane before. He would really enjoy that. I'll talk to Hailey about it and see if she will agree to it. Thanks.'_

'_Hey I'm not just a pretty face. Lol.'_

'_No you're not, but it helps. Lol'_

'_I'm not sure if that was a complement or not.'_

'_It was a complement.'_

'_Well than thank-you. You are just as fun to look at as well.'_

'_For an older man.'_

'_You are not that old. Lol Rossi is old lol.'_

'_Lol don't let him hear you say that. You need to try and get some sleep tonight. Neither of us wants to, but they won't let us leave if we don't sleep.'_

'_Ya I know. I guess we should at least try. I'll be here if you need me.'_

'_Same goes for you.'_

'_Thanks. Night.'_

'_Good night Derek.'_

Morgan put his phone back down on the bed beside him. He knew he needed to sleep, that his body needed him to sleep. So he forced himself to close his eyes and tried to let the sleep take over him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been two months since they were rescued from the forest fire. Morgan had been released from the hospital after three days. Hotch was kept for two weeks with strict instructions not to work. The doctor wanted to make sure they were fully healed and safe for travel. Hotch and Morgan both didn't want to leave Reid. So Morgan stayed and Hotch went home to Jack and Hailey. The rest of the team had to head back and get back to work after three weeks. Strauss was sympathetic, but she wasn't a saint. Hotch had been ordered to take six weeks off for his wrist and for psychological evaluations. He was allowed back to work just a week ago and he had to admit it felt good being able to do something. He had taken Hailey and Jack to New York for the weekend. Jack had a great time seeing the zoo and the other sites. It was good to have the time to spend with his family. Even though he and Hailey were over and never going to be anything more than just two parents he still considered her as family. She was his son's mother and for that he would always love her. Hotch had spent his time between being back at the hospital for Reid and being home. Between Hotch and Morgan they had made sure that Reid wasn't alone for very long in the hospital.

Morgan had taken a week off and went out to see his family in Chicago. He hadn't explained to them what had happened and he wanted to do it in person. He didn't want them to worry and they would have if they didn't see that he was all okay. When he got there he explained to them what had happened, but he kept some parts out; like Reid being raped and him kissing his boss. Morgan figured they didn't need to know about either of those things. He loved his family, but they didn't need to know about everything just yet. If something serious came out of his relationship with Hotch then he will tell them. For now it would be just their secret. Two months later Morgan's bruising had gone away and Hotch only had a few mild light bruising on his ribs. His wrist was removed from the brace and he was cleared for work. Morgan had gone back to work three weeks ago and he felt good to be back at work. He felt bad for leaving Reid in the hospital, but Reid had been going stir crazy and driving them both nuts.

Reid had woken up after three weeks of being in the hospital. The doctor had kept him in the coma for two weeks and then it took Reid another week to wake up finally. He was in a great deal of pain so they had to give him a mild dose of morphine to keep it under control. Reid was no longer going through withdrawals and the morphine kept Reid from craving. Everyone on the team was worried about Reid and the morphine. He didn't even protest to being on it and they knew that was a red flag. Reid never wanted to be on any narcotics no matter how bad the pain was. For Reid to not even protest a little to it spoke volumes about the pain he was in mentally and emotionally. Hotch and Morgan had already made the decision to not walk away from Reid regardless of the drugs. They weren't going to abandon Reid after what happened. They were going to be there for him regardless of the drug use. They were both hoping that Reid would quit once he got home, but they both knew that the likelihood of that happening was slim. Reid went through something very traumatic and they weren't stupid to believe that once home Reid would magically be better. They were expecting him to keep using and having problems. They were going to be there for him no matter what and no matter how ugly it gets. It certainly got ugly when Reid woke up. He was moody and angry. He would flip out unexpectedly and at anyone. The team had given Reid some space and that was easier once they all had to return to work. Morgan and Hotch had given Reid space at times as well. They did however, make it very clear that they weren't going anywhere and Reid could just get over that now.

Week three and four were the hardest for Reid. His body was healing and the pain was still during the highest levels. After the first month in the hospital the pain started to finally decrease and Reid felt better. As the pain decreased Reid's attitude did as well. It was another reason why Hotch and Morgan never gave him any hell for his attitude they knew that he was in pain. The morphine was only on a low dose to take the edge off from the pain. Reid had refused to even talk about what happened to anyone. He refused to even acknowledge what happened. The team didn't push him to. They knew that Reid was different. He didn't talk about his feelings and he didn't do well with irrational things. Emotions were irrational and something that Reid just couldn't understand. Reid was a man of science and rationality and emotions definitely didn't fit into either of those things.

Now two months after the attack Reid was being released from the hospital. The whole team was here, because they were heading straight to the airport and going to Las Vegas for his mother's funeral. Hotch had called the facility and made sure that she wouldn't be cremated. He explained the situation to them and they had agreed to make sure that Diana's body would be there for when Reid was ready. Reid hadn't even spoken about his mother or the funeral at all. Once in Vegas Reid would need to make arrangements and that was something he wasn't looking forward to. Morgan had brought a bag for him with some casual clothes and a nice suit. They were all going to be there to support Reid during this no matter what he had to say. Reid came out of the bathroom in a pair of brown slacks and a long sleeved shirt. He went to put the remaining things in his bag when Morgan came into the room.

"You all set kid?" Morgan asked with a gentle voice.

Reid just gave a nod. Reid checked to make sure he had everything including his pills. The doctor had given him a prescription of vicodin until he got home and could see his own family doctor. Reid was still in pain and he was glad for the vicodin. He would be able to take it and get him through until he got home and could just curl up on his couch until he felt ready to face the world. With one last check Reid closed his bag.

"I'm already."

"Alright let's get the hell out of this place then."

Morgan grabbed Reid's bag and they walked out of the hospital. The rest of the team were in the waiting room, waiting for Reid and Morgan to come out. The girls gave Reid a small hug knowing that he didn't like contact now more than ever. They all headed out to the cars and took off for the airport. The drive there was done in small conversations about work and their home life. Reid just sat there staring out the window barely listening to the others. Once they arrived at the airport Reid went and sat down on the couch after take-off. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with people right now. His mind was going over the many tasks he had ahead of him once they landed.

He needed to go to his mother's facility and speak to them about what happened. He needed to go to a funeral home and set everything up. He then needed to go to the old family home and pack things up and speak to a relator about selling. The only reason he didn't do it before was, because it was in his mother's name and a small false hope that one day she could be back in it. Now that she was dead there was no need to keep it any longer. The mortgage was all paid off on it, so whatever the house sold for would be profit after relator fees. Reid hadn't been there in a while so he had no idea what shape the house would be in. He knew he would need to clean it. He also knew that he only really had a week to get everything done. They needed to be back so the team could go to work. Reid also wanted to be back home and around his things. The problem was he knew he wouldn't feel totally safe in his apartment anymore. Reid had been thinking about moving and now seemed like a good enough reason as any. He could look for something more permanent like a condo. Now that he didn't have his mother's bills to pay he would have a lot more money. He could find a nice condo somewhere and actually have a decent place. He didn't like that his mother had committed suicide, but when Reid thought about it he couldn't say he was surprised. She had been having problems for weeks now and it really was only a matter of time. His mother had been sick his whole life and there had been many times where she had attempted suicide. Reid wasn't happy about it, but he wasn't surprised if you keep trying eventually one is going to work.

When they landed they headed over to the hotel first to drop off their bags. They all had their own rooms and Reid was thankful that he wouldn't have to share. Reid wasn't in the mood for people and he was certain the team knew that. Reid didn't have the time to care about what they thought he needed to get some things done. Reid went over to the desk drawer and took out the phone book. He needed a relator so he could set up a meeting at the house. He then would need to contact a funeral home about coming down to see them. Once that was done he would go to his mother's facility and speak to them about what happened. After that he was hoping to go to the funeral home before he headed to the house. He would need to get boxes and cleaning supplies. Once at the house he would need to clean and then figure out what he was going to do with everything. Most would go to charity and what they didn't take would be garbage. Hopefully he could have everything set up and ready to go by the end of the week. Reid decided he would start with a relator. He didn't know which one to choose from so he just decided to try his luck and pick one.

"First Rate Relator, how may I direct your call?" The operator said in a happy friendly voice.

"Yes I am looking to sell my house."

"Okay do you have a relator already and looking to switch or is this your first time calling one?"

"This is my first time. I've never sold or bought a home before."

"Alright that is not a problem we can definitely help you. I can transfer you to one of our Agents and they will be able to assist you further."

"Thank-you."

Reid could hear the hold music very softly in the background as he waited for an Agent to answer. After two minutes a female spoke.

"Karol Williams, how may I help you?"

"Yes I am looking to sell my home."

"Ok what is your name?"

"Spencer Reid."

"And where is the property located?"

"1835 West Fifth Street; its eleven point three miles from the strip. I hope that's okay."

"That is perfect. The closer to the strip the faster the properties go and the higher the price. How old is the property do you know?"

"It's fairly old. It's just shy of thirty years. My mother bought it almost fifteen years ago. No one has lived there for about nine years now."

"May I ask why?"

"My mother was sick and couldn't live there anymore and I went to University. I've kept it just in case my mother could return to it. Everything is paid off on it."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother I hope she is doing better. How many bedrooms and bathrooms?"

"There are three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It's 3245 square feet including the back and front yard."

"A good size house. When would be a good time for you for me to come down and view it? This way I can take pictures and get a selling price."

"I would need to clean it up first and pack the things away. Today is Monday so would Friday be alright for you? I'm only in town for a week and I really need to get everything taken care of before I fly back home."

"Friday is perfectly fine with me. How does three o'clock sound?"

"That's fine."

"Alright I will see you Friday then at three and I will bring all the paperwork for you. When the house has an offer I can fax the paperwork to you and if you agree then we can get the paperwork in order. All I will need from you is a signature. I'm assuming you have a way to get to a fax."

"I have a fax at home."

"Perfect. If you can have a lawyer there on Friday to notarize it, then that would be perfect."

"That's not a problem, my friend is a lawyer and he is with me."

"Perfect, I will see you Friday at three o'clock."

"Thank-you."

"You are welcome."

Reid hung up the phone and was glad that he had one thing taken care of at least. With the relator handling the selling of the house all Reid had to do was clean it out and empty it. Now he needed to find a funeral home. Reid flipped through some of the pages and started to look for a funeral home. The trick was he didn't know which one he should go with. He would have to see a couple and see what they looked like. He wasn't going to just put his mother in anything. She committed suicide, but she was still his mother. He also needed to go through her bank account and make sure everything was closed off. He didn't want any money coming out of her bank account. There was a knock at his door and Reid knew it would be the team. Reid's mind was going a mile a minute with everything he needed to take care of. Reid got up and went to answer the hotel room door. He opened it and sure enough the whole team was there. Reid let them in and once they were all in the room he closed the door and headed back over to the table.

"How are you doing Reid?" Rossi asked.

"I'm fine just trying to get everything organized. The more I think about it the more things I realise I need to do."

"Like what?" Morgan asked.

"I have to go to Bennington and speak to them. I have to sign the papers to close everything for them. There is also a letter they have for me. I have to find a funeral home and set everything up. I just spoke to a relator about the house and I am meeting her Friday at three to go over everything and get the paperwork done. The house hasn't been used in nine years so I have no idea what shape it is in. It's still full of furniture, books and kitchen stuff. I took everything personal out of it over the years. So I have to remove what is left and clean the place up. Hopefully nothing is seriously wrong with it. I have to go through all of my mom's accounts and make sure they are all closed off and everything is taken care of. Things just seem to keep adding to the pile."

"Okay so we need a plan then." Prentiss said.

"Reid you take care of the things for your mother. The rest of us can go to the house and clean it up." Hotch said.

"You don't have to. This is my problem I can take care of it."

"Spencer we are family and family helps each other. You worry about your mother's funeral and we can clean the house. We can pick up some boxes and cleaning supplies. We can pack what is left and we can clean it. All we need is the address and a key." Hotch said.

"Are you sure?"

"Kid this is what family does." Morgan said.

"Okay. I haven't been there in nine years I have no idea what it's going to look like." Reid said reluctantly.

"That's okay Spence we can clean it." JJ said.

"Is that the house you grew up in?" Garcia asked.

"No, we didn't move into it until I was twelve."

"Where is it?" Rossi asked.

"1835 West Fifth Street. It's near the strip."

"We can find it. That is what a GPS is for after all." Prentiss said lightly.

"Where are you going to go first?" Morgan asked.

"I figured the facility first. I don't know what funeral home to go to just yet." Reid answered.

"I'll drive and you direct." Morgan said.

"You don't have to come with me Morgan."

"I'm not letting you do this alone. If you don't want me in any of the meetings then I will wait in the car, but you are not getting rid of me pretty boy."

"You might as well just give it up Reid. My chocolate thunder can be unbelievably stubborn when he wants to be." Garcia said.

"Fine"

"Then it's settled. We will go to the house and later tonight all of us can go for dinner somewhere. We are in Vegas so I'm sure we can find a good place to eat somewhere." Hotch said.

"All we have to do is keep Emily away from the mini bar." JJ joked.

"Believe me I have learned my lesson about drinking in Vegas. Way too much noise the next day." Prentiss said.

"Well we are burning daylight here. Let's get going." Garcia said.

"Alright we will go in one car and Morgan and Reid in the other. Call if you need us." Hotch said.

"Ok." Reid said as he pulled out his keys to take the house key off. "Here's the key."

Hotch took the key from Reid and put it in his pocket.

"You ready to go Spencer?" Morgan asked.

"Um…" Reid said as he looked around to see if there was anything he needed to do. "Yes I'm ready to go."

"Let's get this show on the road then people." Rossi said.

They all got up and headed out of the hotel and into the two cars. Morgan and Reid headed off towards Reid's mother's facility and the others headed to Reid's old house.

"Did they say anything to you? The facility about what happened?" Morgan asked after a few silent minutes in the car.

"They said a lot of things, but I didn't really hear any of it. I knew she had been having problems with her medication. It didn't seem to be working all of a sudden. The last three weeks she had been having a really hard time" Reid said with complete control in his voice.

The others had talked about it before they went and saw Reid in the hotel room. Reid was very good with not thinking about things that were bothering him. They expected that he would be shut off and completely blank throughout all of this. It was his defense mechanism and they had all seen it before. When he was ready Reid would let himself feel his mother's death, but for now his mind was too busy focusing on what needed to be done.

"Is that normal?"

"A person's body adapts to the medication as time goes on, so it will stop working as the body has gotten used to it. It's not just like that with mental illness, but any illness with a person's body. The medication stops working after a while, because your body is too used to it. It's why you have to keep increasing the dosage, but eventually that won't work so you have to switch to a different medication. Mom had been on a lot of different medications as the years went on."

"How long had she been on this one?"

"She had been on it for almost eight years. They put her on a new one for three weeks, but it wasn't working. I'm not sure why they didn't switch her off of it and onto something else."

"Maybe that's what they want to talk to you about. I'm sure they are worried about you suing them. Even though she committed suicide I'm sure people have sued them before."

"I wouldn't sue them. My mother was sick; it was only a matter of time before she tried again."

"How many times has she tried this before?" Morgan asked with sadness in his voice. There really was no telling just how much Reid has been through.

"Six times before she was placed in the facility and then three times in the facility. Well technically four now. She had a lot of good days, but when she had bad days, they were bad."

"I'm sorry pretty boy. I can't even imagine what I would do if my mom tried to commit suicide. You truly are the strongest person I know. At ten you stepped up and became an adult. You took care of her; you put your life and education on hold for eight years. You allowed yourself to be blackmailed into working at that club just so she wouldn't be taken away and put in a state facility. Spencer I don't know who else would have been that selfless."

"I should have come down earlier. I was going to wait a week and then go if she didn't get better. We were on a case I didn't want to let anything cloud my mind from the victims and the UnSub. I should have gone down; I could have helped the doctor figure out what was going on. If I hadn't waited she might still be alive."

"You can't blame yourself. I get that you can't blame your mom, I do I get it. She was sick it wasn't her fault for what she did, but you can't blame yourself. You don't exactly have an easy to get away from job. You trusted the facility, because they had been there before with your mom. You can't blame yourself for trusting the professionals to do their job."

"That's the problem. When someone is killed you blame the person who killed them. When someone commits suicide you blame that person. I can't blame her, she was sick. So who is left to blame?"

"Unfortunately there isn't always someone to blame for every time a person dies. What happened to your mom is a tragic accident. There isn't anyone to blame and that can be the hardest part."

Reid turned his head to look at Morgan.

"I'm glad you're here with me. I know I was horrible to you in the hospital for a while there, but I really do appreciate it."

Morgan reached over and grabbed Reid's hand and turned his head to look at him when he pulled up to a red light.

"You never have to thank me or apologize. Spencer you were going through some serious cravings and the morphine was not helping you any. If you weren't bitchy and snapping I would have been worried. It means that we haven't lost you to that big brain of yours. No matter what I am going to be here for you. I mean that Spencer no matter what and the same goes for Hotch. The team might think you won't relapse, but Hotch and I were there. We know it's a very huge possibility and we are still going to be there for you. We don't want you on drugs, but we aren't going to walk away and leave you alone to deal with everything. So you listen to me when I tell you that I am not going anywhere no matter what. If you need me you call me and I will be there any time of the day and night. I'm here for you pretty boy."

The light turned green and Morgan started to drive again, but he didn't let go of Reid's hand and Reid didn't pull away.

"Thank-you." Reid said softly.

"Hey there is something I wanted to ask you, before I keep calling you it. Does it bother you when I call you pretty boy?"

"No, you've always called me that. Kid bothers me, but pretty boy doesn't."

"When I call you kid it bothers you? What about Rossi?"

"Rossi calls me that a lot and compared to Rossi's age I am a kid. You're not that much older than me so it's a little weird. I know you don't mean anything by it, but still weird."

Morgan let out a small chuckle.

"I'm going to pretend I did not hear you calling Rossi old. And you have a point I'm not that much older than you. You're twenty-seven now and not twenty-one like you were when you first started. I still remember that first day you came into the BAU. You were all wide doe eyed."

Morgan and Reid both chuckled to that memory.

"A lot has happened in the six years I guess eh?" Reid said.

"Oh ya and a lot of it has been fun. Especially the sleepovers."

"We haven't done one of those in four months."

"We need to do one when we get back."

"Definitely"

They pulled into the parking lot of the facility. Reid could feel himself getting nervous with going in there. He didn't know what they were going to speak to him about. He honestly wanted to run away right now and pretend like none of this was happening, but he couldn't. He had to get this stuff done so it was taken care of. Part of him wished he had agreed to Rossi and Hotch's offer of them handling everything when he was in the hospital. Now he wished he had, at least then all he would have had to do was show up for the funeral. Morgan could see the turmoil on his friends face and he knew exactly what was going on with him.

"This is making you crave." Morgan stated still holding onto Reid's hand.

"I think I'm my own worst enemy. In the hospital Hotch and Rossi spoke to me about letting them handle everything. Hotch has power of attorney over me for situations when I am not able to make a decision. Like medical ones or if I go crazy. It used to be Gideon, but when he left I had asked Hotch if he would take that responsibility on. I was going to ask you, but with Hotch being a lawyer it seemed like he would be better equipped with handling something like that. If I developed schizophrenia then Hotch would be stuck with myself and my mom technically. He seemed like he would be able to handle it."

"I get that. Hotch is the leader and he is the most responsible. He would know what to do in a situation like that compared to me. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Hotch and Rossi offered to handle everything while I was in the hospital. So when I was released all I had to do was show up for the funeral. I told them no, that she was my responsibility. Now I'm wishing that I had let them."

"You still can. We can turn around and drive right out of here. We can go back to the hotel, the house or we can keep driving until you feel like you can breathe again. There is plenty of time to turn away."

"She's my mom I have to do this. She's my responsibility."

"She is your mom and she will always be your mom. Spencer, you've been through a lot though and she would understand if you couldn't do this. We all would understand. We're here to help."

"I know."

Reid moved his body so that he was bent over more with his elbows on his knees. He let go of Morgan's hand and tried to get his mind to focus. He needed to do this, he just didn't know if he could. It was the first time in his life he didn't know if he could do something. He didn't know if he could do mind over matter. This was his mother and he was about to go into the building where she killed herself. Morgan could tell that Reid was not ready for this. He could see him shaking from the cravings and this was only going to get worse. Morgan needed a plan.

"How about this; I know you want to do this, I know you feel like you have to do this. Why don't I call Hotch and have him meet us here. He can go in with you or us and he can be there for all of this. You are in no shape to be hearing any of this and I might not understand what they are saying. You said so yourself Hotch is better equipped for something like this. Why don't I call him and we can just walk around outside. You can breathe through this and when you are ready we can go in. Some fresh air will do you some good."

"Ok" Reid said softly.

"Okay I'm going to go outside and make the call. Just give me a minute and we can walk around."

Reid gave a nod. Morgan got out of the SUV and pulled his cell phone out. He walked away from the car slightly so Reid wouldn't hear the conversation. He dialed Hotch's number and waited for an answer. After three rings Hotch picked up.

"Hey Morgan, how's it going?" Hotch said as he moved outside so the others couldn't hear him.

"Not so well. How's it on your end?"

"We just got to the house. We got boxes and cleaning supplies. You would not believe how dirty this place is. This house tells a story and it's hard not to profile the people that lived in it."

"A group of profilers in a house never goes well. I'm sure there is a lot of stuff in there that Reid doesn't want us to see."

"We are being careful not to go through anything, but it's hard not to. How bad is he?"

"We just got to Bennington, but it's not going well. He can't even get out of the car yet. He's craving really bad right now and he's scared to go in."

"His mother committed suicide in that building, I wouldn't want to go in either if I was Reid. Plus there is no telling what they want to speak to him about. I'm sure there will be a bunch of legal papers he will need to go through and sign."

"That's kind of what I'm calling you about. He's not okay; to be honest I don't even know if I can get him into the building. They are going to talk about how his mother died and I don't see him being ready for that. The papers need to be signed and taken care of for this to be over, but he is not going to be able to process anything they say."

"Do you want me to come down? I can always go in and take care of the paperwork."

"Ya that's what I was calling you about. I would be surprised if he went in and if he does he won't be understanding anything they say. You're his power of attorney so you could sign the papers in his place. He needs to get this done so he can move on from it all, but I really don't see him going in."

"I'll come down. Just try and keep him calm. He's craving and that is to be expected. It's one thing to go over what needs to be done in your head and another thing to actually do it. I would have been surprised if he had gone in there today." Hotch said as he went to the SUV to look at the GPS.

"He might go in, but he needs someone that will understand the legal terms. I can understand some from being a cop, but you would be better than me for this."

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes according to the GPS."

"Okay we're in the parking lot. I'm going to get him to walk around outside until you get here. Hopefully I can get this craving under control by the time you get here."

"Remember don't force him to talk, just let him deal with the craving on his own. He's done it before in the past and he knows what works."

"I will. I'll see ya soon Aaron."

They both hung up their cell phones. Hotch went back into the house to speak with the team about what was going on. They were in the living room cleaning and trying to remove nine years' worth of dust. The house itself was a very sad looking house. The energy in the house was just depressing. Hotch couldn't imagine what happened in these walls and it was taking everything in him not to profile Reid.

"Everything okay?" JJ asked.

"I have to leave for a bit to go and help Reid and Morgan. They got to Bennington and Morgan can't get Reid out of the car. I'm going to go down and help them get everything taken care of. I have Reid's power of attorney so I can sign all the paperwork and get everything closed off if Reid can't."

"My poor baby, he can't even go in the building." Garcia said.

"It makes sense his mom died in that building. Now he has to go through listening to the facility manager telling him how it wasn't their fault and for him to sign all these papers. How is he supposed to handle that? He might have to walk by the room where his mom used to be in. I couldn't go in either." Prentiss said.

"We offered Reid in the hospital for Aaron and myself to handle everything including the funeral arrangements. He refused, but maybe we should be making him. After everything that happened to him this is the last thing he needs. He's going to have a hard time being back here. Maybe we should be making him stay at the hotel or have Morgan keep him busy and let us handle this." Rossi said.

"Reid has been through so much in his life, more than we even know. Look at this house; don't tell me you all haven't been profiling it. Horrible things happened in this house and we've only seen this floor. There's a blood stain on the kitchen floor from someone being hurt. Horrible things happened in this house and Reid was living right in the middle of it. He shouldn't be back here to bring up all those memories. He shouldn't be planning his mother's funeral after everything that happened to him. I don't think his mind can handle it. The problem is Reid feels responsible for his mother. He's been the provider and parent to her for seventeen years. He's not going to just walk away now." Hotch said.

"But when do we step in and tell him he can't do this? How long do we let him do this knowing it's causing too much pain to him? His mind is fragile right now we all know it. We all know the mood swings and the random snapping comments are from the cravings. With the exception of Rossi we've all seen it before. Isn't it our job to protect him from himself? If this is going to hurt Spence more then why are we letting him do this?" JJ said.

"Reid isn't used to letting people take over. He's been an adult for most of his life. He's never had someone there to help him or to support him. Until he joined the BAU he was alone trying to provide for his mother. A huge part of Reid's life is now gone. He's no longer the parent or provider. Reid feels like he needs to do this, because it's his job as the parent. Parents bury their children all the time, they don't want to do it, but they do it because they have to. I can understand why Reid is doing this to himself. He doesn't want to, but he has to and he can't explain why. We need to support him with this and offer any help that we can."

"Dave's right, Reid needs to do this and we need to let him. I'm going to be with them all day to help with any paperwork that I might need to sign for Reid. You guys stay here and clean up, maybe write a list of easy things we can fix. That floor in the kitchen will need to be replaced before the relator gets here. The house can't be put up for sale with blood stains. I'll talk to Reid I'm sure most of this stuff is going to charity. Someone can call and set up a time for a moving truck so we can bring it all in one load Wednesday or maybe tomorrow. The sooner all of this gets done then the sooner Reid can start to heal from this."

"We can make some calls for trucks and to charities. Maybe there's a house that is in need." JJ said.

"You go be with Reid and Morgan; we will figure out the house." Rossi said.

"Alright call me if you need anything and don't forget to eat." Hotch said.

"Same goes for the three of you. If nothing else get some coffee into the kid." Rossi said.

"Coffee might actually be a really good idea." Hotch said on his way out of the house.

Hotch decided that he would go and get some coffee for the three of them. Reid hadn't been drinking much of anything recently and he figured this might just do the trick for him. He was also hoping that the caffeine would ease some of the craving down. It wasn't the drug that his body wanted, but it might be what his body will take for now. Hotch was hoping that he would be able to get Reid through this. The sooner this was handled then the sooner they could get Reid back home and start to heal from everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Morgan went back over to the SUV on Reid's side. Reid was sitting up again, but he was still shaky. Morgan opened the door and Reid took off his seatbelt and turned to face Morgan.

"Hotch is on his way down here. He was perfectly fine with coming. The others are at the house right now and Hotch said there was dust everywhere. The others are going to stay there and clean. Hotch said they got boxes as well. How are you feeling?"

"This is my mom I should be able to go in there. I've been in many times and now the thought of going in there makes it hard to breathe."

"This is your mom Spencer, of course it's hard. No one expects you to go in there. Hotch told me that he could handle all of this. He can sign for you and the facility manager knows that. He was dealing with Hotch while you were in the hospital."

"I know, but she's my mom not his. He shouldn't have to deal with this."

"He doesn't have to, he wants to. He offered to help we all did, we didn't do that because we felt obligated to. We did it, because we want to help you. We are a family and I know you aren't used to that word, but we are. You're not alone anymore you haven't been for six years Spencer you need to realise that. You have three sisters, an uncle, a father figure and you have me. You have a family we all do."

"I don't see Hotch as a father figure; he's more of a friend. Gideon was always that father figure. Is Hotch like a father to you?"

"No he's more like a friend. He's like a father to the girls though and if you get into trouble he's very protective. He seems like the type of person that can fix anything no matter how messed up it is."

"Jack is lucky to have him as a father. Hotch is a stand-up man, he won't just walk away and abandon you. Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if my dad was more like that."

"If he was you might not have ever been in the BAU and we wouldn't know each other."

"I know that's the thing right, if he had stayed I would have went away to University earlier. I might have gone to a different one and never met Gideon. I would never have met any of you. I've been through a lot being in the BAU, but I would never want to trade knowing you guys for anything. I think I would still be trying to find a place where I belonged. I found that place in the BAU thanks to Gideon. As mad as I was at Gideon for the way he left, I could never stay mad at him, because he gave me you guys. Looks like my father gave me something useful after all eh?"

"I wish I had known you growing up. I wish I could have been there for you through all of this. Protected you from the pain and the bullies. I wish I could have protected you in that basement."

"It's not your fault. If I'm not allowed to blame myself then you aren't allowed either. I can't think about any of this right now. All my mind can handle is one thing and right now that needs to be my mother."

Morgan bent down and put his hands on Reid's knees before he spoke.

"I know and that's okay. You need to focus on getting things finished for your mom and that is perfectly okay. We can figure out the rest later when we get you back home. And in case you were wondering Hotch and I cleaned your apartment so there's no evidence of what happened there."

"Thank-you, you both didn't have to do that."

"We wanted to; just like we want to help you through all of this. Remember that pretty boy."

"I was thinking about moving. Maybe buying a condo. Now that I don't have to worry about all the bills for my mom I could find a nice place to live. I had been thinking about moving for months now, maybe now is a good time to actually start looking."

"I think that would be a great idea. Why a condo?"

"Not really a house person. A house is something a family gets. To me at least, a house seems so big for one person. That and I'm not really a hands on person so mowing the lawn and cleaning gutters would not go over well. I think a condo would be a good step in the right direction. I can afford one now and my mom used to get on my case all the time about the places that I live in. She would be happy for me to move some place nice. I can't tell you how many times we've argued about me paying the bills. She knew how much this place costs a month, plus medication. She wanted me to put her in someplace state ran so I wouldn't spend so much money. I could never do that to her though."

"Okay, see now I kinda have to ask. How much does it cost a month? You make about five grand a month I know that, plus whatever you might from side jobs with government labs."

"The BAU pays a few dollars over five thousand a month. I usually had one project a month from a government lab, plus I will do the occasional teaching job at the local University for chemistry. At the end of it all and taxes I take home roughly seven thousand a month. Mom's medication depending on what it is and how many she is on; at one point she was on three different medications. It varied from two thousand to thirty-five hundred a month for medications alone. Plus Bennington charges four thousand a month for room, board, faculty, care, etc. So it varied between six thousand up to seventy-five hundred a month. On the months that I needed more money I would take on more teaching jobs. It was hard, but I did everything I could to make it work."

"Wow Spencer I had no idea it costs that much. How do you afford all of that plus your own bills?"

"I try to balance it. I have student loans that I had to pay off, most of them were scholarships, but I still had roughly forty thousand to pay back. I still have ten thousand to pay back. It's all a juggling act. I took care of my mom's bills first and then worked on the rest. That's why most of the places I live in are on the low end. For the first five years I had been renting a room from someone's home. It wasn't until over a year ago did I get an apartment. I worked a lot and did as much as I could to try and get ahead."

"That's insane I had no idea. No wonder you're always tired you never get a break. Why didn't you ever tell me? You could have come and lived with me."

"It's not your problem to deal with. I've always dealt with everything on my own. This was my problem to work through and I did. It took a while to get the student loans down. Now that I have the extra money I can get them paid off within two months and that will clear up my credit. Hopefully I'll be able to get a mortgage to buy a condo. I've only had the student loans so I'm not sure what my credit score is right now."

"I'm sure it's fine, besides mortgages are more towards what your monthly income is and what you pay out each month. I can go with you when you go looking at them if you want."

"Sure you know more about houses then I do. You might see something that I don't."

"I like going to look at houses. It's a great way to get ideas. I'm surprised with your engineering degree that you don't like houses more. The structure and architect; that seems like it would be right up your alley."

"I have a doctorate in engineering. That means I could design the house, not build it. Not only that; engineers are more for mechanical devices and machines then structures. I could make a nuclear war head, but I can't fix a house."

"That's what we need you building nukes in your free time." Morgan joked.

"I wouldn't, but I am able to walk into any government lab and have them hand me radioactive materials. So if we ever need a bomb I could do it." Reid joked back.

"Why would they give you radioactive materials?"

"It's like when you go to the zoo and see all the animals. You give them something just to see what they will do with it. The professors and scientist tend to give me different materials just to see what my mind would do with it. Sometimes when I was having a really hard week or after a hard case I would go to one of the labs just to play around with the chemicals. It's peaceful to me and it makes me realise how happy I am that I didn't go into chemistry, because then something I love would become something that frustrated me."

"It's good to have a positive outlet. We see some horrible things in this job. We all need that one place we can go to, to get away from it all. It's important that you have that. Do you feel ready to get out of the car and just walk around outside while we wait for Hotch?"

"Ok"

"Alright we won't go far."

Morgan got up and moved back so Reid could get out of the car. They locked the SUV and then walked over to the big stones that were outlining the parking lot. They didn't want to go far, because they knew Hotch would be arriving shortly. Sure enough not even ten minutes later the other SUV pulled into the parking lot. Hotch parked it beside the other one and got out with a take-out tray holding two coffees and he had one in his hand. Hotch went over to Morgan and Reid that were sitting on the big stones.

"What do you got there Hotch?" Morgan asked with a smile.

"I come barring caffeine."

Hotch and Morgan had been together ever since they were rescued from the fire. Though, except for a few kisses here and there they hadn't done much. They had been busy with Reid and hiding their secret from the group of profilers. They made sure to only call each other by their first name when they were alone and to act just like they always had in front of everyone.

"Coffee, almost completely forgot what that tastes like. That mean hospital staff wouldn't let me have any." Reid said with a small smile.

Hotch handed him his cup and then Morgan's. Reid took a sip of his perfect cup of coffee and couldn't help, but smile.

"Oh how I missed you."

Both Hotch and Morgan couldn't help, but laugh some things just never change.

"That's what we should have done when he was so bitchy, sneak him in coffee. He was going through caffeine withdrawals." Morgan joked.

"Actually there have been studies that show that caffeine addictions can be just as severe as someone addicted to heroin. The withdrawals can even be similar with headaches, mood swings, shaking, and irritability. Caffeine withdrawals are no laughing matter." Reid said in his old professor voice.

"Oh pretty boy, you have no idea how much I have missed those rambles." Morgan said smiling.

"How are you feeling Reid?" Hotch asked.

"A little better."

"You're shaking slightly still. Craving not gone?" Morgan asked.

"Nope, but I have a feeling for the next week I'm going to be craving so. They'll come and go I just have to push through it. Some of the shaking is from the pain still though."

"Did you bring your prescription?" Hotch asked.

"I did. I'm only supposed to take one pill every six hours if I need it. I'm trying very hard to follow that. I took one before we left for the airport."

"Spencer, that was at seven o'clock in the morning. It's been almost seven hours now. Shouldn't you be taking one?" Morgan asked.

"I left them in the room."

"Why?" Hotch asked.

"Because when I take them I want to take it, because of the pain not because I'm craving. There's a huge difference I know that doesn't make sense, but to me it does. When the pain gets too much then I'll take one."

"That makes sense Spencer." Morgan said encouragingly.

"I'm trying. It's a lot harder this time, harder than I thought it would ever be, but I'm trying not to let them win." Reid said softly.

"I'm proud of you Spencer. We believe in you and we are both here for you no matter what. I'm sure Morgan has already told you that. No matter what you can come to one of us. I know when you get back home it's going to get harder for you. Whatever happens stays between us three. I don't want you to feel like you can't come to me, because I'm your boss. No one will ever find out what you tell me. We don't want you on drugs, but we also aren't naïve. We know this will get harder before it gets better. And I know I have asked you this a hundred times in the last two months, but do you want to do this? Dave and I can handle all of this and you can be at the house or you and Morgan can escape all of this and go do something else. We're all worried about you. This is a lot to take on for anyone, but especially after what you have been through. We don't want you hurting yourself any more than you are. We don't want to lose you to your mind." Hotch said.

"She's my mom I have to do this. I can't explain it, but I just have to do this one last thing for her. But, I can't go in there. They told me on the phone that night that there was a letter she wrote to me. I know they are going to give it to me and tell me what happened; I can't hear it right now. I can't read that letter. I don't even want to see it. And I know that sounds horrible, but she was either out of her mind when she did this or she was completely lucid. I'm not ready to know which one it was or what the last thing she wanted to say to me was. I thought I could go in there, but I can't. In order to get to the facility manager's office you have to walk by her room. I can't."

Reid had a few tears coming down his face and Morgan put an arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright Spencer." Morgan said.

"Not being able to go in there Spencer doesn't make you a horrible person. It makes you human. I wouldn't be able to either if this was my mother. To walk by her room where she committed suicide would be impossible for anyone. You and Morgan can stay out here and I'll go in and deal with the facility manager. I'll keep the letter and what he says to me to myself and when you feel like you are ready for it I'll tell you what was said and hand you the letter. Deal?"

"Ok" Reid said shaky.

"Do you have any questions for them?" Hotch asked.

"No"

"Alright I will go and handle this and you two just relax. Spencer seriously think about all of this and letting Dave and I handle it. I know you feel like you need to, but think about how hard it will be and if it is going to hurt you more doing it then not doing it. Your mom wouldn't want you to hurt yourself for her. Think about it okay."

"I will."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"If we aren't here just call my cell. We might be walking around." Morgan said.

Hotch gave a nod and headed into the building. He didn't know that Reid would have to walk by his mother's room or he would have come with them from the beginning. There was no way Reid would have been able to ever go into this building and walk right by the room that his mother killed herself in. It would have been too much for anyone to handle, but especially after what Reid had just gone through. Reid was very fragile right now and Hotch didn't want Reid breaking completely. He was very proud that Reid was trying his best to fight against the drugs. He didn't want to throw away everything he worked hard for. Reid wanted to be sober and not give into the drugs, but that demon inside of him was awake and ready to play. Hotch knew that once they were back home Reid would get worse and the cravings would get worse. Hotch and Morgan had gone to clean up the blood in the apartment, but Reid wouldn't need a physical reminder to remember exactly what happened. When Reid gets home he's going to want that escape and dilaudid had always provided him with that.

Hotch made his way through the building and headed towards the facility manager's office. He was the man Hotch needed to speak to, to get everything wrapped up. Hotch paid attention to the patient rooms as he walked by them, but he had never seen Diana's room before or knew which one it was. It had been two months so Hotch knew that someone new would be in it now. Hotch approached the facility manager's office and he knocked.

"Come in."

Hotch turned the door handle and walked into the office. Hotch wasn't expecting for the office to be this nice and big. There was a big maple desk, a genuine leather couch and chair, a marble coffee table, and expensive artwork on the walls. It was the first time that Hotch found himself seriously looking around this place. He made a mental note to pay more attention on his way out of the building. However, with an office this nice the bill for this facility must be high, a lot higher than Hotch had originally thought. The man sitting behind the very big and expensive desk was an older man. He had salt and pepper grey hair, no beard, blue eyes and a good size figure. He was roughly fifty-five by Hotch's experience guess. The suit he wore was on the low end of five thousand dollars if not six thousand. This man had money and a lot of it.

"What can I do for you?"

"My name is Aaron Hotchner we spoke on the phone about two months ago. I'm here for Diana Reid in her son's place."

The facility manager stood up and shook Hotch's hand as he spoke.

"Ah yes. I'm Dean Harper, please have a seat. I spoke to Dr. Reid Friday he said he would be here for this."

Hotch sat down in one of the most comfortable office chairs he had ever sat in.

"He is outside in the parking lot with a college of ours. He was going to come, but it's a little too hard to handle right now."

"Yes you did mention two months ago that he had been in a horrible accident. I hope he is doing better."

"It's a slow process. He was just released from the hospital this morning. He was going to be here for this, but he's not able to process all of this yet. As I told you on the phone I do have power of attorney for him and if it is a problem you can call him to confirm."

"That's not necessary it was in Diana's file. Dr. Reid wanted to make sure all bases were covered just in case something happened to him. He was very cautious; with his job he didn't want to leave Diana to the state should the worst happen. I hope he gets better and is able to overcome this. He's a good young man. It doesn't surprise me that he isn't here right now. I can't tell you how many times he's come into the building, but couldn't bring himself to see Diana. It's always harder on the children then the parents. Diana was only ever visited by Dr. Reid and she looked forward to it very much. He's a good young man and she was very proud of him. You could see it in his eyes though, past demons that would surface from being in a place like this. You could see the pain of having to leave Diana here and the fear of him possibly being in a facility like this one day. I think it was that fear that made it so difficult for him to see his mother. You could tell that he loved her and admired her. She was very brilliant, it's a shame that she got sick."

"I've only ever met her once, but she seemed like she would have been a very loving mother if she didn't get sick."

"She would have been an amazing mother, especially to a child like Dr. Reid. I'm sure both you and Dr. Reid have some questions about what happened. I'm not sure if he told you, but when we called him that night I did explain that an investigation would happen."

"I was under the impression that you had concluded that Diana committed suicide."

"She did, but the nature as to why, was what we were investigating. It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't remember the conversation. I told him a lot of things, but usually once someone hears their loved one is dead they don't hear anything else. For three months before her death she had been having problems. Her medication didn't seem to be working and we had switched her to a couple of them to find one that would work. Diana had been on many different types of medication over the years. As I'm sure you know a person's body becomes immune to the medication after a while. The last three weeks while she was with us she had been getting worse. I had called Dr. Reid after two weeks when she didn't settle back down. He was going to come out and see if he would be able to help calm her down and add some input on the medications. He was out on a case though and he said he would come out once he was back. Unfortunately, she killed herself before he could. I had requested an investigation to be done, because it's not common for a patient to have a negative effect to that many different medications. Usually one or two you expect, but four or five, out of them one works. We had hired new staff for doctors and medical aid. Diana had many doctors over the years. I'm sure you can imagine how many doctors come and go in a long-term mental facility. The patients are a lot harder to deal with and more problems occur. Some can get very violent if their medication is not right. Diana definitely could have a temper on her. She could get very violent with her episodes. We knew that before, Dr. Reid wanted to make sure that we knew everything about her and her episodes. He grew up with her and he knew her very well. He had taken care of her for years, but when he turned eighteen he just couldn't do it anymore. He realised that she needed more help than he could provide for her. It would have been a very difficult decision, but it was the right one to make for both parties."

Dean stopped to gather his thoughts and Hotch just sat there quietly. He had learned a few things that he didn't know about Reid and Hotch found his heart aching just a little more. Hotch cared deeply for Reid just as he did Morgan and to hear all of this was hard. He couldn't imagine Reid trying to do this after what happened. After a minute Dean spoke again.

"I checked Diana's medical file and the logs of all the medications she had been on in the last three months. In situations like this I am very thorough. Diana had been with us for close to ten years. She was a constant in this facility and many of the long term staff cared about her very much. It was a hard pill to swallow when she was found dead. She hung herself from her bed sheets off of the window sill. A letter was written and addressed to Dr. Reid."

Dean went and grabbed the letter that was in his top desk drawer and handed it to Hotch. Hotch took it and placed it in his lap. This letter was not for his eyes to read, it was for Reid when he felt ready to do so.

"As I said I wanted to check and make sure everything was done correctly especially with the new staff. We lost about seventy percent of our staff in the past six months. Contracts were up and most felt the need to move on to a new facility. With that much new staff coming in things can be a little hectic and Diana's doctor did move on to a new facility. She had roughly eight different doctors in the last three months of her life. Like I said we had been through this before with Diana and having to change her medications. The problem was with so many new doctors in that short amount of time and the time frame for Diana to need new medication some confusion happened. In the three months she was prescribed six different medications. You are supposed to wait two to three weeks for a new medication to start working. It's not instant like an antibiotic. The body needs time to adjust and work with the new medication. The last three weeks she was prescribed an antipsychotic called Olanzapine and one of the main medical ingredients is histamine. It was written in Diana's chart that she was allergic to histamines especially in high dosage. It makes her paranoia worst and she becomes more violent. If given to her long enough she will become very sick. It is my conclusion that Diana committed suicide, because of this drug."

"So your facility is at fault for the death of Diana. It's your fault that a son is now having to bury his mother."

Hotch was furious that this is the result of everything. Diana was a sick woman and she would still be alive if it wasn't for the neglect of this facility. Hotch was going to make sure something was done about this. He wasn't going to just let this go, even if Reid would have.

"All eight doctors have been fired including the one doctor that prescribed Diana the medication. I also reported him to the licensing board and he will have to go to a committee hearing to see if he is allowed to keep practicing. Diana also had life insurance from when she was a professor. I spoke to them and told them that it was our fault she died and explained the situation. They wish to see Dr. Reid. He was Diana's beneficiary and they have a cheque for him. I also have this for him."

Dean opened the desk drawer again and pulled out a cheque and handed it to Hotch. Hotch couldn't help, but look down at it and he couldn't believe the amount on it. Five hundred thousand dollars was written out to Reid's name.

"It was our fault for her death and we are taking full responsibility. Dr. Reid is like family to us. Diana had been here for almost ten years and if it wasn't for our negligence she would still be here for maybe twenty more. I have also called Coppens Funeral Home, it's a very pristine funeral home and I have told them that the bill will be sent to us. Have Dr. Reid set it all up and we will be paying for it. This does not happen in my facility and in the future I will be making sure it never does again. I hope he puts that money towards a house and gets out of that place he is living in. Diana used to talk about it all the time. She hated where he lived. I hope he puts it towards himself, but knowing Dr. Reid he won't. I sincerely apologize for this, but I know that won't make things better. At least now he will know the truth."

"Why did you wait so long to inform Dr. Reid about the medications?"

"I thought someone would have called him long ago. When I found out that he was never informed I had called him right away."

"He might have more questions for you. For now is there any paperwork that needs to be signed to close everything off?"

"There are just a few pieces that I will need a signature on."

Dean grabbed the file that was sitting over on the corner of his desk. He pulled out the papers and started to go over them. Hotch made sure he read every single one of them before he signed them. It was all standard stuff so he felt confident to sign them and have this all closed off. He still couldn't believe that he was holding half a million dollars in his hand right now. The problem was Hotch knew Reid wouldn't do anything for himself with it. He didn't know what he would do with it, but he had a feeling it wouldn't go towards himself. After twenty minutes of paperwork Hotch was finally able to leave the office. On his way back to the parking lot he took a good look around. The facility was very nice and it almost looked like an upscale hotel. The floor was marble, the walls were beautifully painted, and the front desk clerk had a grand maple wood desk. The whole place reeked of money. Hotch was wondering just how much Reid paid each month for this place and how he could afford it.

Hotch walked out of the building and saw Morgan and Reid still sitting on the stones drinking their coffee. Hotch went over to them and he could tell that Reid was nervous.

"How did it go?" Morgan asked once Hotch was close to them.

"It went well. Spencer I'm sorry, but I have to ask. How much does this place cost a month?"

"Anywhere between six thousand and seventy-five hundred depending on the medications."

"How can you afford this place? Especially at eighteen."

"When I was working at that club I saved everything so I would have enough to make it work until I was twenty-one. Then afterwards I just worked a lot for the BAU and government labs. It was the best place I had seen and they seemed really nice. I thought she would like it and she did so I made it work."

"I know you don't want to read the letter right now and that's completely your choice. I do have this to give to you though."

Hotch handed Reid the cheque and Morgan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"They wrote you a cheque for half a million dollars."

Reid looked up at Hotch and Hotch knew that Reid had connected the dots.

"It was their fault." Reid said in a whisper.

"As you know your mom's medication stopped working. However, it stopped working three months before your mom committed suicide. Harper thought that you had been informed and when he found out you weren't he called you a week before her death. Right around the same time the contracts were expired for the current staff. Some renewed their contracts, but seventy percent didn't. Dean Harper had to hire almost a whole new staff. Your mom's doctor also left and went to a new facility. During those three months your mom had eight different doctors. All with their own opinions, but none of them were working together. Your mom had been on six different medications in those three months. Each doctor didn't wait long enough for the new prescription to work in her body before they switched her. The last three weeks she was prescribed a new prescription called Olanzapine."

"Histamine" Reid whispered as he realized what all of this meant.

"That's exactly it."

"My mom was allergic to it and histamine is one of the main medical ingredients in Olanzapine. It had a different effect on her it didn't make her sick it made her extremely paranoid and violent, than it would make her horribly sick. It happened a few times growing up with different medications; histamine was the only common denominator in all of them. It was written in her chart though they should have seen it."

"That's exactly what Harper said. All eight of the doctors were fired for the mistake. The main doctor that prescribed the medication has been reported and he is facing losing his license to practice. Harper had already written the cheque before we came down here. He also called your mom's life insurance and told them that it was their fault for her death and they wish to speak with you as well."

"My mom doesn't have a life insurance policy." Reid said confused.

"He said she did from when she was teaching."

"I'm not aware of any. I know all of her accounts. She never once told me anything about a life insurance policy."

"Could it be possible that she kept that from you?" Morgan asked.

"I don't see how she could have. I have power over all of her accounts. She would have had to have kept them going with payments each month. I would have known about it."

"He didn't mention the name; I thought you knew about it. Why don't I go back in and ask he must have some paperwork on this." Hotch said.

"He has to be confused. I would know about this." Reid said.

"I'll go and ask and see if he has any paperwork." Hotch said.

Reid just gave a nod and Hotch could tell he was searching his brain for answers. Hotch walked back into the building. He knew that Reid must not have known about this, because if he did he would have easily remembered. Payments would have had to of been made on the policy for it to keep going and if Reid didn't do that then someone else did. Hotch doubted that Diana would have been able to keep the payments up each month though. Hotch reached the office once again and knocked.

"Come in."

Hotch went inside the office.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I just spoke with Dr. Reid and he said that Diana didn't have a life insurance policy. Could you have been mistaken?"

"There's no mistake. We weren't aware of it either until an orderly cleaned out her room. There was a file full of paperwork in her room that she kept hidden. The policy was in there along with other things. I would have given this to you before, but I assumed Dr. Reid knew all about it and they were just Diana's copies."

Dean got out of his chair and went over to one of the file boxes he had in the room. He opened it and went through it to find the file folder. Once he found it he pulled it out and handed it to Hotch. Hotch opened it and flipped through some of the pages until he found the policy. Sure enough Diana had a life insurance policy from way back when she was a University professor. There were other bank statements from a bank account as well.

"Thank-you I'll give this to him and we can go through it. Dr. Reid is just a little confused, because he never made any payments to keep the policy up to date. Is there any way that Diana would have been able to?"

"Not unless it would come out of a bank account directly each month. She had a lot of problems with days she wouldn't have been able to keep track of something like that."

"Alright thank-you again."

"No problem."

Hotch left the office and headed back out into the parking lot to speak with Reid and Morgan. Hotch could see Reid and Morgan talking to each other, but the conversation stopped once Hotch arrived. Hotch handed Reid the file as he spoke.

"That was found hidden in your mother's room. Harper thought you knew about all of this otherwise he would have given me the file. There is a life insurance policy from when your mother was teaching at the University and it has been kept up to date as far as I could see. There are also bank records in there as well."

Reid flipped through the pages until he found the policy. Reid was confused he didn't know what any of this meant.

"This doesn't make any sense I never made any payments on it. Mom couldn't remember what day of the week it was half the time she wouldn't have been able to keep up."

"Let's call and make an appointment with them. They will have the official file with everything in it." Hotch said

"None of this is making any sense. This isn't her bank account. I don't know what this is, but it's not the one I have. There shouldn't be another account. None of this makes any sense."

"We had to go to the bank today anyways for you to close the one account. Is it at the same bank?" Morgan asked.

"Ya it is."

"We can ask them about that one when we're there."

"Harper also said that Coppens Funeral Home has already been informed that you would be coming by sometime this week. Harper said that the bill would be sent to them, that you are to not pay for the funeral." Hotch said.

Reid placed the file down on the rock beside him and rubbed his face.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"My head feels like it's going to explode. I've been dealing with the accounts for seventeen years. Never have I ever known about either of these. There's so much to figure out now." Reid said and it was clear he was getting overwhelmed.

Hotch moved the file and sat down beside Reid.

"Let's just focus on one thing at a time. The most important thing right now is to arrange the funeral. So let's head over to Coppens and get that all taken care of. Then afterwards we can figure out the rest. I can always go and take care of the paperwork at the bank and the insurance broker. While you and Morgan can go back to the hotel or to the house. I have the paperwork with me to prove I have power of attorney; I brought it with me just in case. All we can do is focus on one task at a time starting with the most important and that's your mom's funeral. However, you can also run away from this. Dave and I can handle everything. You and Morgan can go and stay away from all of this Spencer."

"She's my mom I have to do this. She needs me to do this."

Reid sounded so hurt and overwhelmed. It was clear that he really didn't want to do this, but couldn't bring himself to make the decision to say no.

"Spencer, do you trust me?" Morgan asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me to make this decision for you."

Reid was quiet for a long time. Hotch and Morgan gave him the time that he needed to think everything through. They both knew that Reid knew he couldn't handle doing this. He was just fighting inside himself with what he should do. Do what was right for his mother or what was right for himself. Reid knew this was going to make him worse and they couldn't blame him for that. He had been through hell just two months ago. He was still dealing with cravings and all of this was making them worse and more often. What Reid needed right now was for someone else to be making the hard decisions. He needs to let someone else take over for a little while to handle all of this. The problem was he didn't know if he could let that control go. This was his mother, he had always been the one there for her and he didn't know if he could just hand this over. He couldn't let the team deal with all of this, he had to do something. Reid knew that going to the bank, the insurance broker and the funeral home was going to be too much for him. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it all. He had to do something though, so he could focus on the house and get it ready.

"Ok" Reid said softly.

"Hotch and Rossi can handle this. Why don't we go back to the hotel or go someplace else away from all of this." Morgan said.

"We need to go to the house. Get it cleaned out and put together." Reid said.

"Are you sure Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"It's just a house. There are some bad memories in it, but it's just a house. I don't even know if it's in any condition to be put on the market."

"I only saw the first floor, but there didn't seem to be anything major except that one spot in the kitchen." Hotch said.

"The blood stain on the floor by the sink." Reid said.

"Is that from the time before you went to the club to work?" Morgan asked gently.

"Ya, I tried to get it out, but it had been sitting on the floor for a good twelve hours. It stained the white linoleum same as the upstairs bathroom."

"Okay well why don't we go to the house. I can look around and if there is anything else that needs to get done we can go and get supplies." Morgan said.

"Okay"

"What do you want done with all of the furniture and stuff?" Hotch asked.

"There are a few charities in the area that will take large donations at one time. I just figured I would do that."

"Okay we figured as much. I think JJ was going to call around and see if any were open to it. She was also going to call and set up a truck for tomorrow. We figured that way we can make the few repairs and finish cleaning it for Friday." Hotch said.

"That should work. It won't take long to pack everything up. There's a lot of stuff upstairs that is in boxes from the times I've come down."

"Alright looks like we have a game plan so let's get to it." Morgan said trying to sound encouraging.

"I'm proud of you Spencer and so would your mom." Hotch said.

"I don't want to let this go, but I know she would be furious at me if I hurt myself for her. When you go to the broker and the bank can you see who was making the payments?"

"I'll make sure I get their files and see where the payments came from. You need answers and I promise I will make sure I get them for you."

"Thanks Hotch."

"The three of us are in this together, no matter how bad it gets. We believe in you and no matter what we will always be there for you." Hotch said

Hotch pulled Reid into a gentle hug and Reid hugged back. After a few seconds Reid pulled away.

"I don't know what I would do without you two."

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out pretty boy. Now let's get going we're losing daylight here." Morgan said as he got up.

Hotch and Reid got up with him and they all went over to the garbage can to throw away their empty coffee cups. They then went to the SUVs and took off towards the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they pulled out of the parking lot Hotch grabbed his cell phone to let Rossi know what was going on. After two rings Rossi picked up and Hotch could hear the front door opening and then closing.

"Aaron, how is everything going?"

"It's a long and complicated story. I'll fill you in when I see you. Right now we are all on our way to the house we just left Bennington. With the help of Morgan, Reid has agreed to take a step back in this and let you and I handle things."

"Finally. He put up one hell of a fight, but I can understand why."

"He really didn't want to let his mom down or pass her off to someone else. Morgan was able to get Reid to let him decide what was best. I think that was what Reid needed, was for someone to just tell him too bad and let them make the decision."

"It's an impossible decision to make for yourself. Reid knew he wasn't well enough to handle doing this, but he couldn't just hand this over to someone either. Morgan hit the nail right on the head with this one."

"Morgan and Reid are going to take a look around the house and see what needs to be repaired then go and get the supplies. Morgan doesn't want Reid in the house for too long just in case. You and I need to go and do some errands to get everything set up and the accounts closed. Are you up for it?"

"Absolutely. Do we know what funeral home?"

"That's part of the long story, but we do have one set up for us when we are ready."

"Alright how long will you be?"

"Roughly fifteen minutes and we should be there."

"I'll be ready when you are."

"How's the house looking?"

"It's in some rough shape. We won't know more until everything is out of here. This house is at least thirty years old. I'm sure Morgan will have a better idea than we do about what needs fixing. Hopefully nothing major is wrong with it."

"Hopefully. Alright we will be there soon."

"See you soon Aaron."

They both hung up their cell phones and Hotch just focused on the road. He was following behind Reid and Morgan, because Reid knew the streets better than he did. Rossi went back inside the house where the team was still cleaning. They had found a vacuum in one of the closets so they had vacuumed the dirt off the couch and chair. JJ and Garcia were in the kitchen washing the dishes and pots from all of the dirt and then packing them up. Prentiss was in the living room working on packing the books.

"So that was Aaron. The three of them are on their way back here." Rossi said loud enough so that everyone could hear him.

"How did it go?" JJ asked.

"I have no idea Aaron said it was a long story. Reid has agreed to let Aaron and myself deal with all of the arrangements. So when they get here I will be going with Aaron to finish some things up. Morgan and Reid are going to go through the house and see what needs to be fixed before it can be put up on the market."

"Well I'm glad that Spence is going to let you both handle things. I really don't think his mind could handle it." JJ said.

"It can't and it's a good thing that Reid recognized that." Prentiss said.

"He must be hurting so badly right now." Garcia said.

"He's going to be hurting for a long time to come after everything that happened. All we can do is offer support. Don't push him to talk about what has happened just let him be for now. He seems to be reacting well towards Aaron and Morgan let them handle Reid for now. The rest of us can offer him silent comfort. I know it's hard for you Garcia to do that, but you need to try for Reid." Rossi said.

"I'll do whatever I can for my boy genius." Garcia answered.

"They should be here in about fifteen minutes. When they get here we can speak with Reid and see what he wants to do with everything." Rossi said.

"Did Hotch say anything about what happened?" Prentiss asked.

"He just said it was a long story. I won't know more until we talk."

"Hopefully it went well and it wasn't too upsetting." JJ said.

"All we can do is be supportive to Reid and help. The sooner all of this is taken care of then the sooner we can get him home and start the healing process." Rossi said.

"Is he really going back to his apartment?" Garcia asked.

"As far as I know. Aaron and Morgan did clean it up and made sure it was back the way it used to be. I'm not sure what Reid is thinking right now." Rossi answered.

"He should be moving, but I don't know if he will. Spence likes to keep things routine and the same. Moving isn't easy for him to get used to." JJ said.

"He might get back home and want to move. On the other side he might not want to move. It's his home and like you said Reid doesn't do well with change. It has to be his decision." Rossi said.

"He might feel differently when he actually walks into the apartment." Prentiss said.

"I just don't think he should be alone right now. When we get back all of us are going back to work. What if we get a case? We can't just all leave him alone." JJ said.

"We can't lock Reid up somewhere. He has to get back to his routine and his life. Reid will either be able to overcome this or he won't. We can't suffocate him or he won't ever be okay. I'm sure Aaron and Morgan have a plan. We really do need to let it to them handle Reid." Rossi said.

"Doesn't that just make it seem like we don't care though?" Garcia said.

"No it means we are giving Reid the space he needs. He doesn't need six of us over crowding him. That's just going to frustrate him more." Rossi said.

"I'll give Spence some space, but if I see him falling I'm not going to just stand by and watch it happen." JJ said.

"And I'm not saying we do. Reid needs some time to try and get back on his feet. If he is drowning then we can try and get him back on dry ground. We need to give him the chance to do that himself though." Rossi said.

"We will give Reid space. If that is what he needs then that's what we can do." Prentiss said.

"Well the kitchen is almost done. How's the living room coming?" JJ asked.

"There are a lot of books. Makes me wonder about how many are upstairs." Prentiss said.

"Should we go upstairs and start up there or wait for Spence to get here?" JJ asked.

"They should be here soon. Reid knows better than us what to do with everything. I don't see the harm in waiting a few minutes." Rossi said.

"The floor in the kitchen will need to be replaced in that one spot." Garcia said.

"Morgan can figure that out. I'm sure there might be a few other things that need to be taken care of." Prentiss said.

"Did anyone check out back?" Rossi asked.

"I didn't even think to look outside." JJ admitted.

"Is there a backyard?" Prentiss asked as she moved towards the kitchen.

"There's a door, but I didn't open it." Garcia said.

They all went into the kitchen to see if there was a backyard and how bad it was. Prentiss opened the door and sure enough it lead out into an average size yard. The grass was tall and wild looking from nine years of neglect. They would need to work on it before they could let the relator in.

"It looks like it's a nice size yard once you get the grass mowed down." JJ said.

"Morgan is going to have a lot of work ahead of him." Prentiss said.

"We all are. This house is thirty years old would be my guess. Let's just hope it's only cosmetics that need fixing." Rossi said.

They could hear two cars pulling up to the front so they closed the back kitchen door and headed over towards the living room once again. A few minutes later the front door opened and in walked Hotch, Morgan and Reid. Reid looked exhausted and in pain. They all could see the turmoil in his eyes.

"Hey Spence. How are you holding up?" JJ asked.

"I'm fine. I don't remember this place looking so bad." Reid said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh trust me my little genius this is an improvement from when we first got here. I didn't think it was possible for that much dust to accumulate." Garcia said.

"It's been empty for nine years. I've been back a couple of times, but that was just to pack some things and take some back with me. I don't know if this place can ever be sellable."

"Hey where's the faith in me?" Morgan said jokingly.

"I have all the faith in the world in you, but this house is in rough shape. It was in rough shape when my mom bought it. For all we know there could be a flood in the basement."

"There's a basement?" Prentiss asked.

"You have to get to it from out back. There's a door that has a set of stairs. It's more of a cellar, but it's as big as this first floor."

"That's a big ass cellar." Morgan said.

"When I went into the BAU I did some research for fun. Growing up I used to think a serial killer built the house. As it turns out the original owner who built this house had an interesting nightlife. There were articles about him and his extracurricular activities in the cellar."

"Well this is Las Vegas." Hotch said lightly.

"You know what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Prentiss said with a smile.

"Emily Prentiss you naughty girl." Rossi joked back.

"And I'm going to put an end to that conversation before any new rules are made, because of Dave again." Hotch said.

"That rule was not just my fault." Rossi said.

"No you just always got caught." JJ joked.

"I never hid them." Rossi stated.

"Alright let's focus. Have we called any charities?" Hotch asked.

"I did call a couple and one has a family moving into a house. They lost pretty much everything to a house fire and they would be more than happy for us to donate anything we can." JJ said.

"That's good did they say when?" Reid asked.

"Anytime this week can be arranged. I also called for a moving truck since we weren't sure what day I checked for tomorrow and Wednesday. They have a truck available for both days we just need to call to confirm which day." JJ answered again.

"Tomorrow would probably be better I guess eh?" Reid said.

"Tomorrow would be better, because then we have four and a bit days to work on the house." Morgan said.

"I'll call the company back and let them know we will be there to get the truck tomorrow morning. Say around nine?" JJ asked.

"That works." Reid said.

"Alright Dave and I will get going and take care of a few things. Spencer, you and Morgan look around and see what needs to be repaired. We have till three Friday until the relator shows up. I'm sure we can get this taken care of." Hotch said.

"And we will keep cleaning and packing." Garcia said.

"Let's get going then Aaron." Rossi said.

"Call if you need anything." Hotch said softly to Reid.

"I'll be fine." Reid assured Hotch.

Hotch shot Morgan a look and Morgan knew that look. It was a keep an eye on him look that Morgan had seen many times over the last six years. Morgan just gave a nod and Rossi and Hotch made their way out of the house. They headed towards the one SUV and Hotch got in on the driver's side. They pulled out of the driveway and Hotch drove in the direction of the hotel.

"So what happened?" Rossi asked.

"Reid didn't go into the facility, he couldn't do it. What I didn't know was that in order to get to the facility manager's office, he would have had to walk by his mother's room. If I had known that earlier I would have just gone with him. There was no way he would ever have been able to go inside."

"No one would have been able to walk by the room where their parent killed themselves in. What happened at the meeting?"

"Dean Harper was the facility manager. When Diana died he decided to do an investigation as to why she committed suicide. Three months prior Diana's current medication stopped working and they were in the process of putting her on a new one. They also lost seventy percent of their staff to contracts being up, including Diana's doctor. During those three months Diana had eight different doctors and was on six different medications. When a new medication is introduced they are supposed to wait two to three weeks to see if it will work. The problem was with eight different doctors and eight different opinions; each doctor didn't wait long enough to see if the new medication would work. The last three weeks were the worst. Harper had contacted Reid after two weeks when he found out that Reid was never contacted earlier. Reid was going to fly out there after the case we were on wrapped up. Obviously he never got to before Diana committed suicide. As it turns out for those last three weeks a doctor had given Diana a new medication that held a medical ingredient that she was highly allergic to, histamine. Except it didn't make her sick at first; it would make her paranoia worse and make her more violent before she would get sick. From all of the doctors and them administrating a drug she was allergic to Harper concluded that the facility was liable for her death."

"And Reid knows this?"

"He does. He's not taking it very well. Diana also wrote Reid a letter before she killed herself. I still have it he doesn't even want to see it."

"That poor kid. Please tell me we are doing something about this. It's because of them that Reid is going through all of this with his mother. He had enough problems he didn't need this to go with it."

"Harper fired all eight doctors, he called Coppens funeral home apparently it is one of the best in the city. He is going to pay for the whole funeral. He also cut Reid a cheque for half a million dollars."

Rossi turned to look at Hotch with complete shock on his face.

"Half a million?" Rossi couldn't help, but be shocked. "Was Reid happy with what Harper did?"

"He was fine with it. Truthfully he wouldn't have done anything even if Harper didn't do what he did. I would have pushed for something, but Reid isn't like that. Reid doesn't do confrontation unless it's with someone's mind. Unfortunately Reid's mind is not handling all of this very well. There was a file in Diana's room with a bank account and a life insurance policy that Reid knew nothing about. That really was the last straw for him."

"How is it possible for Diana to have two accounts that Reid didn't know about? I thought Reid had full power of attorney over her."

"He does, that's what he doesn't understand. He didn't know these accounts existed. Someone has been making the payments and both Reid and Harper said it couldn't have been Diana. We need to go and speak to the bank and the insurance broker to see what is going on. I have to go to the hotel first to get the official power of attorney document that I have for Reid."

"That's something I have been meaning to ask you. We all have switched with each other so that we have a medical proxy with us in case we can't communicate. I understand that, but you have full power of attorney for Reid. That doesn't usually happen, especially when the person is still able to make decisions for himself."

"When Reid entered the BAU he had Gideon become his power of attorney just in case something happened. Reid was worried that if he died in the line of duty that his mother would then be award to the state. With Reid having a power of attorney for him then that person would legally be award power of attorney for Diana in Reid's absence. It would also work for in case Reid developed the decease. Once Gideon left it took Reid a couple of months before he approached me with the idea of myself being his new power of attorney. I completely agreed and I had been waiting for it. Reid knew that I would be able to handle everything should the worst happen. He also knew I wouldn't let anyone give me any problems with Diana legally."

"That makes sense. Reid has been through a lot growing up it's natural for him to want to make sure his mother was secured should something happen to him. Where are we going to go first?"

"I'm not sure what time the funeral home is open to so we should call and see if we can get in today. The insurance broker and the bank will be closed at five so we only have two hours to get them both done."

"I'll call the funeral home while you are getting the documents."

"See if they are willing to let us come tonight."

"I'll explain the situation. I'm sure they won't mind. What did you think of the house?"

"We're not supposed to profile each other."

"You can't tell me you didn't even think about it when you walked in there."

"Of course I did, how could I not? The energy in that house was negative and it looked so depressing. To think that someone like Reid came from a home like that is heart breaking. He's such a sweet person and selfless. To have to grow up in that environment would have been unbelievably hard. To take care of his mother, school, bullies and work. There truly is no one in this world like Spencer Reid."

"And there never will be. Hopefully he can get past all of this and be able to return to work. It would be a hard lost without him. In all my years at the BAU I have only ever come across one person that can talk down a mentally unstable person without even drawing a weapon. And that person is our Spencer Reid."

"Reid is easy to talk to and from growing up with his mother he knows what to say and to watch out for. He's irreplaceable."

"That blood stain in the kitchen is more than a little disturbing. Do you know where it came from?"

"When Reid was younger he came home from school and found Diana on the kitchen floor. She had cut her wrists. By the time he got home from the hospital the blood had already stained the floor."

"So she has tried killing herself before." Rossi stated sadly.

"At least twice before that I know of. Reid said that there was a blood stain in the upstairs bathroom as well."

"We might have to accept that the house won't be ready by Friday. We won't know what kind of damage is done until we have it emptied."

"I know and so does Reid. If there are too many problems to fix for a relator to sell the house then we can go another route. We can always call contractors that buy a house and then flip it to resell themselves. Might be able to get a good price for it as is. It's a good size house and in a good location; close to the strip, but without all of the drunks and noise."

"So we have a back-up plan that's good."

"We should try and fix it up though. If it is just cosmetics and there is nothing seriously wrong with the house then we should do it. If Reid puts in a little money towards the house and makes it look better he could easily on the low end get two-hundred and fifty thousand for it. If he sells it for as is he'll be lucky to get a hundred thousand for it."

"Well within the next hour or two we will know what can happen. Morgan will go through everything and make sure it all works. So if it is an as is sale then we can start making calls. If it's just cosmetics then we're looking at the kitchen and bathroom flooring."

"Which Reid said was just linoleum stuck on it."

"So that's easy Morgan can either rip up the old linoleum or just lay something new over top of it. The walls are just white, or were white at one point. All of the dust and dirt from over the years they have tinted to a yellowish white. We should repaint the place and that staircase railing could use a new coat of stain on it."

"Should probably pressure wash the outside of the house and maybe even a new coat of paint. The lawn has to be taken care of."

"The backyard was bad, but from what I could see it was a good size yard. The lawn was still green just wild from being unkempt. It sounds like a lot, but they are all easy things. There's also seven of us so it shouldn't take too long if it is just simple easy things."

"Morgan will go through the house with a fine tooth comb to make sure it is sellable."

Hotch pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and parked in one of the visitor spaces.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll come in and call the funeral home. I'm sure the front desk has a phone book."

"See if you can get directions in case we can't find it from the GPS."

"Ah yes the walking and talking GPS is not with us." Rossi said as he got out of the car.

They started to walk towards the entrance.

"His mind comes in handy with many things." Hotch said.

"At first it used to drive me nuts. I would be driving and he would be telling me how I was going the wrong way. Telling me how another route was better and faster. I never used to listen to him, but one day I realized just how right he was. We got on an expressway in Houston. He told me it was one of the worst in the United States and I said it would be fine. It took us three hours to go ten miles. All Reid said was I told you so. Ever since then I have listened to his very annoying directions."

"When Reid first started he never used to know anything about the roads or highways. He knew Virginia and that was it. So on the times when we would be in a car pursuit with an UnSub and we would need to intersect him. I would be driving Morgan would be in the passenger seat and poor Reid would be in the back with a map. He would be sliding all around in the backseat trying to follow the UnSub on the map and give us directions. After a few times of that happening Reid started reading road maps and travelers census just so he could know all of the streets and best routes. Now when Reid tells me to go left, I go left."

Hotch said as he walked towards the elevators. Rossi made his way over to the front desk to call Coppens funeral home. After a few minutes Hotch came back downstairs to the lobby and Rossi was ready to go with directions.

"Do you know where the other two places are?"

"I have the address from the paperwork in the file. Let's go to the broker first and then the bank. What did Coppens say?"

"They said they wouldn't close until we got there. I told them it might be just a little bit past five just to be safe."

"Good I'm glad they are willing to wait."

"The funeral director seemed very nice. He knew about the situation and apparently already had some top of the line caskets set aside for Reid to look at."

They were making their way back into the SUV.

"I just realized something." Hotch said.

"What?"

"We have no idea what Reid wants for a funeral. Does he want a wake or just a burial ceremony? Priest or no priest, buried or cremated? We're going to have to call him and ask."

"Actually call JJ she might have a better idea. They have had a few conversations about his mother before."

Hotch pulled out his cell phone and called JJ. After three rings she answered.

"Hey Hotch."

"Are you alone?"

"Um…one second."

Hotch could hear some shuffling followed by a door opening and closing.

"I am now. What's going on?"

"Have you and Reid ever had any conversations about his mother and what he would do if she died?"

"Not out right now. I do know that Diana was disturbed by cremation. Spence told me she always thought it was what murders and serial killers do. Plus she used to have a lot of episodes involving fire. Um… I know that white lilies were her favorite flower. Spence told me that every year he sends her a bouquet on her birthday. She also liked red roses. Spence wouldn't want anything major Diana and him are simple people."

"Okay so no wake just a graveside ceremony. I know Reid doesn't believe in God so I am assuming no priest."

"Spence doesn't believe in God or a higher power as he would say, but he did say his mom was very religious. She used to read him the bible at night before he went to bed ever since he was three. I think Diana believing in a God helped her with the schizophrenia. She used to see demons and things trying to hurt her. If you believe in demons you have to believe in a higher power. I think Spence would have a priest there, because his mom would want one there."

"Alright now that we have an idea that will be helpful."

"Um Hotch, what about his dad?"

"I'll speak to Reid about it. It's his decision. How is he?"

"He's alright. He hasn't said much. Morgan has him are outside right now. Morgan has been going through the house checking everything. So far nothing major has come up."

"Good we will be a few hours. Make sure everyone eats including Reid. Order food or have someone go pick something up, but you all should eat soon."

"I'll make sure Spence eats something."

"Keep me posted if something happens."

"I will."

They both hung up and Hotch turned to Rossi.

"JJ had a few ideas. She also brought up an interesting point. What are we going to do about William Reid?"

"Do you think Reid would want him there? I don't know if they have even spoken to each other after what happened."

"I don't know I'm going to have to ask him."

"Did they ever get divorced?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but they have been separated for seventeen years."

"So that shouldn't be a problem with closing the accounts."

"I hope not. Reid has power of attorney over his mother. I can't imagine it would be a problem. The facility manager said that Reid was the only one to visit Diana so even he hasn't seen her. If he wants to start having a problem with everything then I will be putting an end to it. I will not have anyone bullying Reid. William doesn't have any right to be involved in this. If he wants to show up for the funeral then that is up to Reid. Reid was the one that was there for Diana through all of this. He lost his right to be involved when he walked out on them when Reid was ten. Reid's life was a lot harder than it had to be and it was because of him. I will not let that man take anything else from Reid."

Hotch put his car into drive and they headed out to the first location.

"How did Reid provide financially for him and his mother growing up?"

"He worked to pay the bills. I believe Diana had a pension. I'm sure Reid budgeted to make it all work. It wouldn't have been easy."

"Morgan said that Damien had you three speak about growing up. I understand, but I think you both know more than you are saying."

"We learned some things about Reid that we wish we never had. He's had a hard life, a lot harder than any of us had ever thought. It's his story to tell and who he wishes to tell it to."

"I understand that. I know you and Morgan were cleared for duty, but I also know neither one of you has spoken to anyone about what happened. If you ever need to talk about what happened you know you can always come to me."

"I know and thanks Dave."

"No problem."

They headed off to the insurance broker to start dealing with all the paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Everyone was standing in the living room after Rossi and Hotch left.

"Well I guess you better show me around pretty boy."

"Where do you want to start?"

"Where is the electrical box?"

"In the cellar."

"Can you see the pipes down there as well?"

"Yes"

"Alright let's start there. That way we can see if all the important stuff is working."

"Ok"

"We are going to finish down here and then head upstairs. Is that okay?" JJ asked.

"That's fine. Most of the stuff upstairs is packed."

"Alright let's go down to the cellar pretty boy."

Morgan and Reid headed to the back door in the kitchen. Morgan couldn't believe how bad the outside looked. The grass desperately needed to be mowed and the house needed to be washed.

"Wow it's like a jungle out here."

"I told you I don't mow the lawn. I used to do it when I was a kid and I hated every minute of it. I also haven't been here in years."

"It's a good size yard though. The grass is still green even so that's good. All we need to do is cut the lawn and maybe planet some flowers."

"The lawn mower is in the shed."

"Where's the shed?"

"It's in the back left hand corner of the yard."

"Oh well that will be fun." Morgan joked.

"I could tie a rope around your waist so you won't get lost." Reid joked.

"Oh you got jokes now eh pretty boy. Where's the cellar?"

"It's over here."

Reid walked over to the right and Morgan followed behind him. Over on the side of the house was an old wooden door leading down to the cellar. It was in rough shape and Morgan was certain that when he opened it, it would fall off. Morgan grabbed the one handle and sure enough the door was barely on its hinges. Morgan made a mental note to remember to get hinges for the door. Once opened he could look down and see a set of stairs. It was pretty dark down there and Morgan was hoping there would be a light somewhere.

"Is there a light down there?"

"There is, but I don't know if it will work. It used to go out all the time randomly and then it would work."

"Well they did make an app for that."

Morgan smirked as he pulled out his smart phone and turned on the flashlight app.

"Let's go pretty boy."

"Um ya… I can't go down there." Reid said slightly embarrassed and awkward.

"Because of the dark?" Morgan asked gently.

"It's a long story I just… I don't go down there." Reid said with hurt in his voice.

Morgan went over to Reid and gently placed a kiss to his left temple.

"Stay up here I won't be long. Maybe tonight you can tell me that story."

Reid gave a shaky nod and Morgan went down the stairs. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he started to look for a light. He used his phone and what little light the flashlight gave from it to find a light switch. He flicked it on and sure enough a dull light came from the ceiling. Morgan put his phone away as he yelled up to Reid.

"Well we have electricity so that's good."

Morgan figured he would start with the breaker box to see how everything was working. He went over to the wall where he saw a white wooden box where he figured the breaker box was in. He opened it and sure enough there was the electrical panel. Morgan started to go through everything and noticed that the main house breaker was off, so he switched it on. They would need to make sure everything worked before they could sell it. The breaker box itself looked good and up to code so he closed the wooden door and decided to look for plumbing. It took Morgan a good ten minutes before he found the main plumbing lines. The walls were un-finished so Morgan could see all the electrical wires and piping. Morgan made sure he took a good look at both. He knew that if it wasn't up to code that they wouldn't be able to sell on the market. They could do an as is sell with a contractor that would come in and finish the house then sell for himself. Everything looked good in the basement/cellar so Morgan felt confident that the house just needed some cosmetics and they could sell it. Morgan also noticed a second set of stairs going up into the wall, but there was no door. He would have to ask Reid if he knew where that wall was. Whoever built this house was obviously going to have this as an official basement, but they never finished it for whatever reason. They most likely ran out of money. Morgan decided he would leave the light on and he headed back up the stairs. Reid was standing at the top where Morgan had left him.

"This house is in good shape. The structure is solid still; there weren't any cracks so the foundation hasn't shifted. The electrical and plumbing is up to code and so far everything is working. I turned the main power on in the house so we can go through and make sure everything works. So far though, we're in a good place. Now you just need to decide if you want to do some work on it and sell it, or you could see it to a contractor like this. The contractor will come in and do whatever he or she wants to it and then they will sell it. It's up to you."

"I don't know. I don't do this type of thing. When I look at this house all I see is one bad memory after the next. I can't help, but think that before us this house was someone's home. This house had laughter and happiness in it. Then we moved in and it was one disaster after the other. Part of me wants this place to go to some family so these walls can be filled with laughter again. Part of me wants to burn it to the ground. What should I do? What would you do?"

"If I had your past I don't think I would be alive right now. You are amazing Spencer Reid. I can't tell you what to do about all of this. I can tell you that I would fix it up and make sure it went to a really good family. So if you want we can go and check the inside and we can write a list about things we can do to the place. If you put a little money into the house when you sell, it will raise the value and give you more money. A lot of the stuff can be simple things like a fresh coat of paint. We could definitely get this place done by Friday. It's up to you pretty boy."

"Okay let's do it. This house was nothing, but bad memories. Maybe now a family can move into it and create good memories. Kids can grow-up here; have something positive come from all of this."

Morgan went over to Reid and placed his hands gently on the side of Reid's head. His right was up higher and his left was down lower by his jaw so his thumb was against Reid's cheek.

"By the time we are done, this will be someone's dream home. And when we get back home we will find you a new place where there is nothing, but good memories to come in it."

"I'm scared to go home." Reid said softly.

"I know, but I will be there whenever you want. Plus if you want you could just stay with me until we find you a new place."

"I know. I'm scared, but I want to be home. You and Hotch were both attacked in your homes. You both are still living there so I can do it to."

"Just remember that the offer is always there no matter what."

"I will thanks."

"Come on let's go check out the house."

Reid and Morgan headed back inside the house. They noticed that the stove's clock was now blinking so the stove worked. Morgan went over to the fridge and opened it to see the light coming on. He also noticed just how old the appliances are. They had been there since the house was built.

"I'm surprised you have a dishwasher." Morgan said.

"The previous owner put it in. It came in handy."

"These appliances are pretty old."

"They were put here from the original owner. The oven doesn't really cook very well and two burners don't work. The freezer in the fridge doesn't work either."

"Alright what we need is a piece of paper and a pen."

"There's a desk in the living room."

"I'll be right back."

Morgan walked out of the room and into the living room where the girls were almost finished the living room. Morgan walked over to the almost empty desk to look for a piece of paper and a pen.

"What are you looking for hot stuff?" Garcia asked.

"Paper and a pen. Did any of you lovely ladies see any?" Morgan asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Ya actually I just put some in a box." JJ said as she went over to an un-taped box. She pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. Once she made sure the pen worked she handed it to Morgan.

"Thank-you."

"How did the cellar look?" Prentiss asked.

"It was in good shape. There doesn't seem to be any major problems yet. That reminds me I forgot to ask Reid something."

Morgan went back into the kitchen where Reid was still standing.

"I forgot to ask you. When I was down in the cellar I noticed a second set of stairs, but there's no door."

"I know, I think the original owner was going to use that as a basement and the back door as a fire escape, but he never finished."

"Do you know where the stairs come up to in the wall?"

"As far as I can tell they are on the other side of the hallway by the front door."

"Those stairs were in good shape they just needed to be varnished. We could finish the basement. All it needs is some drywall, paint and to put a door in. It would only take a couple hours."

"I don't know, do you think we should?"

"We could. The basement would be finished so this place would be a three bedroom, two baths and a finish basement. It could be used as a bedroom or a rec room. It also puts the price of the house up. It wouldn't take much to do."

"We could. I don't know anything about this type of stuff. So how about you do what you think would be a good idea and I will do my best to help. As long as I don't have to use any power tools." Reid said with a small smile.

"You and the girls can paint." Morgan joked.

"See you joke, but that's pretty much right up my alley."

"Alright the basement is the same size as this floor. So how's your math pretty boy?"

"The house is a total of 3245 square feet. Each floor is the same size in square feet just shaped differently. So divide by three gets you 1081.67 square feet per floor."

"Alright."

Morgan put the paper down on the island counter top and he started to write down the things he would need for the house.

"So drywall, tape, putty to cover up the holes, paint, trim and a door. We should get varnish to do both sets of stairs and the railing here going up to the second floor. We need to get rid of the appliances. They don't work anymore and are too old. Now we can look, but it's up to you if you want to get new ones to put in here."

"What do you think?"

"You can sell a house without them and the new owner buys their own. The trick is if you sell a house with them the price goes up about five grand and the house tends to sell faster."

"Well we can look and see right."

"Exactly if we don't find anything that works then the new owner can deal with it."

The three girls made their way into the kitchen to join Morgan and Reid.

"Hey boys, what are you doing?" Prentiss asked.

"Just making a list for what needs to be done and what we need to get." Morgan answered.

"We should probably paint the walls. All the dirt and dust over the years has settled into the paint. It won't wash clean." Reid said.

"What color?" Garcia asked.

"Should be neutral I would imagine." Reid said.

"We can look at colors. Light browns are usually good to go with. They are neutral and if anyone wants to paint over them they paint over pretty easily." Morgan said.

"What about the carpet?" JJ asked.

"That carpet has been here for thirty years." Reid said.

"The carpet is older than you pretty boy." Morgan joked.

"Do you think we could get it clean?" Prentiss asked.

"The carpet is pretty trashed. Once the furniture is out you'll see the burn holes, stains, upstairs in the master bedroom there's blood. We might have to take it out." Reid said.

"We could take the carpet out and put in some cheap flooring. Get a couple people doing it might not take that long. One works on each floor. They have some nice wood flooring, but you don't need any glue for it. They click together so anyone can put them in, even you pretty boy. We could look and see what you think. We really shouldn't leave the carpet in with stains and blood on it." Morgan said.

"Okay so write that down." Garcia said with a smile.

"So demanding this afternoon." Morgan joked.

"So what do we got?" Prentiss asked.

"So far we have things that we need to finish the basement. There is a second set of stairs that come up to this floor, but no door. So we finish the basement and add a door then that way there's an actual basement to the place. We got varnish the railing and all the stairs. Paint the house, change the flooring and think about new appliances. If nothing else these are going in the trash."

"Outside we need to mow the lawn and maybe get some flowers to put out there. We should pressure wash the outside and see if we can get it clean and then maybe a fresh coat of paint." JJ said.

"We were thinking that when we were outside." Reid said.

"I need to get hinges for that door outside." Morgan wrote down.

"I think that covers everything down here." Prentiss said.

"The cabinets are in good shape and they look really nice." JJ said.

"The counter top is falling apart." Garcia said.

"The counter tops everywhere are falling apart. I don't think they were installed properly, because you can actually lift them almost completely off down here." Reid said.

"Really?" Morgan asked.

Reid gave a nod.

"Counter tops are going on the list. That covers the living room, downstairs, the kitchen and outside. So let's head upstairs and see what we find. Then we can do some measuring. Do you happen to have a measuring tape?" Morgan said asked.

"Yup it's in the shed. Good luck with that." Reid said with a smile.

"I get lost I'm calling for help." Morgan joked back.

Morgan and Reid headed upstairs to look around while the girls finished downstairs. They were almost done just a few more things than they would head upstairs to help pack and clean. Morgan and Reid went upstairs and went to the one bathroom first. Sure enough the counter top was destroyed. It looked like someone took a hammer to it. Reid could see the confusion on Morgan's face.

"Mom did it. She used to get so mad and violent when she was on histamines. She used to grab a hammer or anything heavy she could get her hands on and just go to town on anything. That's why the counter tops are in such bad shape. There's no mirror in this bathroom or the master bathroom. I had replaced them a few times, but afterwards I just gave up. It was a waste of money." Reid said softly

"Oh Spencer I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that alone." Morgan said as he placed his hand on Reid's cheek.

"It's okay. It wasn't all bad it really wasn't. When we found a medication that worked she was great. She would help me with homework and we would read together. We would play chess and poker. It's just when it was bad it was really bad. I had to save up the money for the doctor appointments to change her medication. So sometimes it took a couple months to get the money together and then when we did get a new prescription. I had to save to afford it so it wasn't instant. She could be on the wrong medication for four or five months before I could get her on a new one. It wasn't her fault though she couldn't help it."

"Of course she couldn't. I know that she would have given anything to be better for you. I'm sure your mom would have given anything to be health for you."

Morgan was now closer to Reid and he still had his hand on Reid's cheek.

"I'm glad you're here. I don't think I could have done this without you and Hotch."

"And we're not going anywhere."

Morgan kissed Reid's forehead and pulled him into a hug. Reid hugged back and found himself getting lost in Morgan's arms. He could have stayed like that for weeks if he could. After a few minutes Reid pulled away slightly. Their faces were very close and both parties could tell what the other was thinking. The trick was this was not the time or the place for this. They would have other chances and opportunities for something like this. For now they had to focus on the task at hand. Morgan cleared his throat and pulled away. He turned his attention to the bathroom and could see that the tiles in the tub were damaged and outdated. The toilet was fine, but the tub was very outdated it was a pale green color. Morgan was already thinking about what quick and easy things they could do to fix this place up.

"Is the master bathroom like this?"

"Its' worse." Reid let out a sigh and Morgan knew that it was a bad memory. "The day before I decided to put mom into Bennington she had a really bad episode. I don't know what she did or what she was seeing, but she broke everything she could in the bathroom. She even used her hands punching the tiles and glass. I came home from a late class and she was in the middle of the bathroom. Her hands were bleeding and she was shaking. The episode was over and she was at the stage where she would realize what she had done. I knew that night that I couldn't do it anymore. I was going to try, but that's when I realized that she needed more help than I could give her. Her room is packed up and the furniture is taken apart, but I never went into the bathroom again. Over time people will forget certain memories, but for me I don't. I can see it like it's happening right in front of me. I could never push myself to go into the bathroom to fix it."

"You're breaking my heart Spencer. How could someone have been through so much in their life and still turn out as amazing as you are." Morgan said gently.

"Sometimes I think that if I wasn't intelligent that I never would have made it. It's like someone out there decided that I need something to keep going."

"Well if you ever feel like giving up you just come find me and I'll get you through."

"I know. You probably want to go and see the master."

"I can go myself if you want."

"No it's okay I'll show you."

Reid left the bathroom with Morgan behind him. They headed down the hall and into the master bedroom. It was a nice room. It had french doors that lead onto a little wooden balcony. There was a good size walk in closet. The room was big enough for a king size bed, dressers, couch and a chair if you wanted to. When Morgan went around to the master bathroom he prepared himself for what he would see. Sure enough there was broken tiles and glass all over the floor. The counter top wasn't even there, there was no mirror and the sink was broken. Through all of that though, there was a beautiful stand-up shower that had, at one point, glass panels and a jacuzzi tub up on steps. The bathroom was a good size and it would be a huge selling point if they fixed it right. They only had four days to do everything, but Morgan figured with seven of them they would be able to do it all.

"This could be a really nice bathroom." Morgan said to Reid who was standing by the bathroom door.

"Do you think it's possible to get everything done in four days though?"

"Absolutely. There are seven of us and we can all divide and conquer. It seems like a lot of work to do, but keep in mind some of it will only take an hour or so to do. Counter tops are easy to put in and won't take long. Paint is simple and once one room is done we can paint it while the next is being worked on. If we go with the wood floors that just click into place, then we don't have to worry about walking on them. There's no glue so there's no risk of them shifting. It's a lot of work, but most of it is quick work. The floors will take the longest probably about a day, but other things can be done while the floors are getting done."

"You sound so certain."

"I do this for fun remember. We can totally knock this out of the park. Tonight we can go and get all of the supplies and leave them in the cellar for now maybe. Tomorrow morning we can pick up the truck and get this place emptied. Once it's emptied and we deliver the stuff to the one family we can come back and knock this out."

"Okay so what do you think we should do?"

"Well both bathrooms need work. We can take measurements and get some glass for the shower. Get some tiles for the floor or both showers. This bathroom needs a new sink and we need new counter tops so we could replace both sinks. We need to cut the hole for them anyways so it's no big deal to replace the sink. On the plus side both toilets look good so we don't have to worry about replacing them. The one tub is green so we can get a piece that goes over top of it. So it looks like a new tub, but it really isn't. It will just make it white like it should be. The balcony looks good we should just varnish it again. Take the carpet out and paint the room. There are no holes in the walls so that's good. Let's go see the other two bedrooms."

Reid gave a nod and headed out to the hallway. They walked down the hall and Morgan checked each room. They were in good shape just in need of paint and the carpet removed. They headed back downstairs where the girls had just finished packing it up.

"So what's the verdict?" Prentiss asked

"It's not too bad. The bedrooms are in great shape. They just need that carpet removed and some paint. There's a balcony in the master bedroom that the structure is good it just needs some varnish. There's a walk in closet and the bathroom and bedroom are huge. The bathrooms need to be redone, but that's about it." Morgan answered.

"So we really only have three main projects; the flooring, the basement and the bathrooms." JJ said.

"Ya after that it's just a lot of painting and varnishing. The flooring will take about a day I would guess. The basement will take four hours to put up the drywall and the door. Like I said upstairs to Spencer there are seven of us so when one is doing something everyone else can be all over the place. We can have someone working outside while the rest are working inside on a different floor."

"Divide and conquer I like it." Garcia said.

"So now what are you two going to do?" Prentiss asked.

"We should go and get the supplies and that way we can come back here and put them in the cellar for now. Tomorrow once this place is cleaned out we can start to demo some stuff." Morgan answered.

"How long are you guys going to be?" JJ asked.

"It's just after three o'clock now so we should be back just after five I would imagine." Morgan answered.

"Okay Hotch just called me and said they would be back around six they think. When you are on your way back call me and if Hotch and Rossi are close then I'll order us some food. Any preferences?" JJ asked.

"I don't care." Reid said.

"Ya I'm good with anything." Morgan said.

"Okay what's around here Spence?" JJ asked.

"In the kitchen drawer there are some take out menus for the places around here. There's pizza and Chinese mostly."

"Okay I'll look and we can order something. We all really haven't eaten today."

"There's a café just on the corner if you want coffee or a sandwich. They have really good pastries to." Reid supplied.

"Well that would have been helpful information three hours ago." Garcia joked.

"Sorry I didn't think about it." Reid said.

"Okay before we go upstairs I vote we go to the café and get us some sugar." Prentiss said.

"I agree." JJ said.

"Definitely need the caffeine boost." Garcia said.

"Do you girls want a ride?" Morgan asked.

"No it's fine it's just down on the corner right Spence?" JJ asked.

"Yes just turn right and you'll see it after a couple of houses. It's only five houses up from here."

"You know we really should have known better. Even at twelve, coffee would have been your best friend." Morgan said.

"It's never let me down." Reid said with a small smile.

"And it never will." Prentiss said.

"Alright let's go and get that measuring tape so we can take some measurements before we go." Morgan said.

"Have fun you two." JJ said back.

"Come on girls to the café." Garcia said.

Morgan and Reid headed out the back door to go into the backyard. JJ, Prentiss and Garcia headed down the street to get some coffee and treats to get them through until dinner. Morgan looked at the backyard and couldn't believe that there was a shed in the back of it.

"Do you want a rope?" Reid asked with a small smile.

"I like how you assume it was me going back there."

"You're bigger, who knows what could be in there. There could be a wild dog, or a homeless person living in the shed. You are much better equipped then I am for this."

"A homeless person in the shed really?" Morgan asked skeptically.

"This is Vegas Derek anything can happen."

"You just don't want to go."

"That to."

"Do you have rope?"

"I do, but it's not going to help you."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's in the shed."

"I get lost I'll text ya."

"My phone is at the hotel so that won't help you."

"Why is your phone at the hotel?"

"What do I need a phone for? You have yours."

"What if someone calls you?"

"Everyone that would call me is with me."

"Wow. Okay I'm going in."

"Good luck."

Morgan headed into the thick grass and he couldn't believe how hard it was to get through. Even at his size it was taking a lot of work. Morgan didn't know how they were going to cut this grass down, but he was hoping that there would be something useful in the shed. Morgan finally made it to the sad rundown shed. It was in need of a good paint and some cleaning. Morgan opened the door and went in to find cobwebs all over the place. The good thing was there were some tools, a lawn mower and a weed whacker. Morgan figured that the weed whacker could be used to cut the length of the grass down. There were also hammers, screw drivers, a nail gun, and a drill. Morgan out of curiosity tried both the nail gun and the drill, sure enough they both worked. Morgan grabbed them both to bring into the house to charge for the night, he also grabbed the measuring tape. With that done he headed back out and through the grass until he reached the house.

"You made it." Reid joked.

"I did and I found some toys. Who would have thought Spencer Reid had power tools."

"They were my dad's. We just kept moving them. I've never used them before. What are you going to do with them?"

"I'm going to plug them in to charge, because they still work. We can use them tomorrow when we start to put new stuff in. you also have some hammers which is good for the demo."

"And you found the measuring tape."

"I did, so let's go inside, take some measurements and get out of here."

They headed back inside and Morgan plugged the two power tools into the kitchen to charge. They then took measurements of both the kitchen counter top and the island counter top. They took measurements of the stove, fridge and the dishwasher just in case. They then headed upstairs to the bathroom to take measurements of the counter top and the tub so they knew what size of a cover to buy. They then went into the master bathroom to take measurements of the counter top and the glass for the stand-up shower. Once that was done they headed downstairs to go to the SUV so they could head to the home improvement store to get all of their supplies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Hotch and Rossi pulled up to the building for the insurance broker. It was just after three-thirty and Hotch was hoping this wouldn't take very long. He didn't want to leave Reid for very long. He knew Morgan would keep a close eye on him and take care of him, but still he didn't like Reid not being in his sight. He cared a lot for Morgan, but he also cared a lot for Reid. Hotch truly didn't know what to do about it. After everything that happened to Reid Hotch knew that he might never recover from it. Hotch was just glad that he could have Reid in his life, even if that was only as a friend. Both Hotch and Rossi got out of the car and Hotch made sure he grabbed the file to bring in just in case. They walked into the building and looked at the directory to find the right office and the right floor. Once they found where they were going they headed over to the elevator and headed up to the fifth floor. They walked over to the reception desk.

"Hello, how may I help you gentlemen?" The young female receptionist said.

"We don't have an appointment, but we are here for the Diana Reid file. She was in Bennington and the facility manager called to inform you of her death. I was told you wanted to see us."

"Ah yes we did get a call just last month. One second here and let me see if Daniel is available for you. Please just have a seat and I'm sure he will be with you in a moment."

"Thank-you." Hotch said.

They both made their way over to the seating area and sat down. The receptionist was on the phone to who they assumed was Daniel the insurance broker agent. Hotch was hoping he would be able to get so answers today for Reid. Not even five minutes later a man walked out and approached them.

"Are you here for Diana Reid?"

"We are yes." Hotch answered.

"I'm Daniel Rush the agent for her case." Daniel held his hand out and both Hotch and Rossi shook his hand. "Please come into my office I have been waiting for you to show."

Daniel led them over to his office and once there everyone sat down. Daniel went over to his side of the desk and grabbed Diana's file for them.

"You are Spencer Reid her son?"

"No, my name is Aaron Hotchner. Spencer Reid is a college of mine. We work for the FBI. I have power of attorney over him, which I brought as proof. Unfortunately, two months ago he was in a horrible accident and he was just released from the hospital this morning back in Virginia. He has given me permission to come here and close off all of her accounts."

"Alright, do you have the documents?"

Hotch handed Daniel the documents that he was looking for. Hotch wasn't worried the documents would allow Daniel to speak to him about this and would allow Hotch to have everything closed. Daniel looked at the documents and made sure everything was in order.

"I'm assuming if I call him he can confirm all of this."

"Absolutely."

"Okay, well I'm not worried these are top notch legal papers. Whoever the lawyer was to draw these up was very good. It's just not often we have someone come in with a power of attorney with someone that is able to process and make decisions for themself."

"With his mother being in a facility Dr. Reid wanted to make sure should the worst happen to him that she would be looked after. This is the first time that I have actually had to use my power of attorney not being in a hospital setting." Hotch answered.

"That's understandable with his mother's condition. My sincere apologizes for his mother's death. I'm sure you would like to get this taken care of quickly. I'm sure there are still lots to do."

"If possible that would be great."

"And it's fine to speak about this with Mr. Rossi here?"

"Yes Dr. Reid knows Agent Rossi is with me."

"Alright so originally Diana's death was classified as a suicide. However; Mr. Harper called to inform me that they were at fault for her death. She was given the wrong medication. Even though in the end she killed herself, there were special circumstances surrounding her death. If she was never given the medication that she was allergic to, she would never have committed suicide. So we are ruling it as negligence on the facilities behalf. Now it has been two months and a lot has come up with it. Eight doctors were fired and one is still pending on if he will lose his license. I'm sure the facility cut Dr. Reid a cheque."

"They have and are paying for the funeral."

"I've dealt with Mr. Harper before in the past for other doctors and patients. He's a good man and I am sure he is blaming himself for all of this. The eight doctors all had insurance to protect themselves against malpractice. I'm sure you can imagine how many complaints a doctor can receive from working in a long-term mental facility. Most doctors have insurance through the roof to cover everything. Now because there were eight doctors on Diana's case during those three months all were found liable for her death. Some more than others, because they never noticed her behavior change connected to the medication. They all should have noticed her allergies and the medication she was on. So that is why they were all found liable through their insurance companies. There were three different insurance companies and they all got together to discuss a settlement. Now the seven that did not prescribe the medication are willing to offer a hundred thousand each, combined would be seven hundred thousand. I have the cheque if you agree to the settlement. If not then we can respond back and see what they say. Ideally we would like to keep this out of a court setting as I'm sure Dr. Reid would as well."

"What about the doctor that did prescribe the medication?" Rossi asked.

"His insurance company has offered three hundred thousand for this claim to be dropped. He would still have to face the licensing board and they will decide if he can still practice or not that has nothing to do with this. If you don't agree then that one looks like it will be going to court. If that happens the doctor could actually be charged with negligent homicide should Dr. Reid choose so to do it. It's up to you, but I think you should call him before a decision is made."

"Let me step out and call him and see what he has to say." Hotch said.

"Take your time."

Hotch got up and Rossi stayed in his seat. Hotch went out into the hallway and called Reid's cell phone, but there was no answer so he called Morgan's. After three rings Morgan answered.

"Hey"

"Hey Derek, is Spencer with you I called his phone, but there was no answer."

"Ya he's here with me one sec."

Morgan past the phone over to Reid.

"Hello."

"Hello Spencer. Dave and I are down here at the insurance broker and I need your decision on something very important."

"Alright."

"The eight doctors had insurance for malpractice and they are offering a settlement to keep this out of court. The seven doctors that did not prescribe the medication to your mother are offering a hundred thousand each. The doctor that did prescribe the medication is offering three hundred thousand and the case is dropped so there would be no criminal charges. It's up to you what you wish to do. The doctor would still have to go ahead of the medical board and see if he is able to practice still. So this settlement has nothing to do with that. It has to do with whether you want to press criminal charges against any of them or not."

"I don't really want to drag all of this out for months or years with court cases. He'll most likely lose his license and that's good enough for me. As long as he isn't able to practice any more, than I'll be fine with that."

"Okay I figured that was what you were going to say; I just wanted to make sure. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. Morgan and I are heading to a home improvement store to get the supplies we need. JJ is going to order food around six she said."

"Okay we should be back around then."

"That's what we figured. It's either pizza or Chinese so if you have a preference let her know."

"Dave and I don't care. Whatever is fine with us. I'll let you go and I'll get back to the meeting. Hopefully this won't take long."

"Thanks Hotch."

"You never have to thank me Spencer."

Hotch hung up the phone and went back into the office. He sat down before he spoke.

"Dr. Reid is fine to go ahead. He doesn't want to drag this out with court cases. We live on the other side of the country so traveling back and forth would be difficult with our schedule. He is also confident that the licensing board will revoke the doctor's license and for him that is good enough. So what do we need to do to get everything taken care of?"

"First off I will hand you these then."

Daniel grabbed two cheques from the file and handed them to Hotch. One was worth three hundred thousand and the other seven hundred thousand. In the last, not even three hours, Reid had just inherited one and a half million dollars. The problem was Hotch knew Reid wouldn't do anything with the money. Reid didn't know how to treat himself. He was always working and running himself into the ground. Now he was getting all of this money and he wouldn't even know what to do with it. Hotch would be surprised if he even cashed the cheques.

"Now I have some paperwork for you to sign."

Daniel started to pull papers from the file and getting them ready.

"Dr. Reid was a little confused. He didn't even know his mother had life insurance. Can you tell me when it started and who made the payments?"

"Absolutely. It was started when she was teaching at the University. Everyone is offered life insurance when they start teaching at the University. Diana agreed to it and up until about eight months ago Diana's beneficiary was actually her husband William Reid. When Diana was placed in Bennington William came in to add a new policy that would include negligence should the facility do something wrong. It was more expensive, but the payout would double, should Bennington be found negligent. The account is in Diana's name as the primary and William's name as the secondary. William was keeping up with the payments when Diana stopped being able to. However, eight months ago Diana called to speak to me about it. She wanted to make sure Dr. Reid was her beneficiary and not her husband. She completely understood what she was doing and her doctor assured me she was lucid and was able to make this decision. So I changed the information to Dr. Reid. William did call two months ago to claim the insurance payout. However, I told him that I needed to speak with Dr. Reid before I could close off the account and issue a payout. William was the secondary, but when Dr. Reid gained power of attorney over Diana he became the primary in her place. William may or may not know that he is not the beneficiary I'm not too certain of that."

"How did he find out about Diana's death?" Rossi asked before Hotch could.

"Even though Dr. Reid has power of attorney over Diana, they were still legally married. They never lived together after they separated; however, William is a lawyer and before they got married he drafted a prenuptial agreement. In the prenuptial agreement it stated that the only way they would no longer be married is if both parties agree to a divorce. They both signed and that over ruled the seven year separation standard by law. It's not common at all for that to be in a prenuptial agreement, but like I said William is a lawyer and he had a friend that was a judge of his to allow it. Because of that they were still legally married until Diana's death. Mr. Harper after informing Dr. Reid had to legally inform William of Diana's death and the situations around it. Otherwise he risked being sued."

"Has he called about any settlements from the doctors?" Hotch asked.

"He has been asking a lot of questions and legally I have to inform him of them. He is the secondary on the policy and he is still her husband. Personally, I feel that a power of attorney trumps a marriage license, but some may not agree. Technically, if William wanted to he could fight in court for the settlements and for the insurance payout. He could argue that Diana was mentally unstable during this time and had no authority to change the beneficiary on the policy. Like I said her doctor cleared her so that could stand up in court if he chose to do so. I'm not sure what his motives are in this."

"I'm a lawyer myself and if he wants to take this to court he can. If he wants to play technicalities I can do that as well. Diana had been sick before they got married so any documents that she signed without council wouldn't be admissible in court. Making the prenuptial agreement brought into question. Also legally speaking power of attorney does trump marital status. Dr. Reid has more rights than William where Diana is concerned. If he calls you again you give him my number and I will handle him." Hotch said.

"Be my guest. Personally I think he is just fishing for money. I don't know much about what happened over the years. I do know from Mr. Harper that that boy has been taking care of his mother since he was ten years old when that man walked out on them. He stayed long enough so the prenuptial agreement would be valid and he would have control over her accounts until Dr. Reid turned eighteen and took power of attorney over her. I'm sure he will call again and I will be giving him your number maybe you can get rid of him. Now I just have a few papers I need you to sign in Dr. Reid's place."

Daniel started to explain the pages to Hotch and Hotch made sure he read everything. He didn't know what William was up to, but he was not going to be tricked in paperwork. After a good fifteen minutes everything was signed and finished.

"I would like a copy of the complete file you have as well. For Dr. Reid's records and just in case this gets pushed further." Hotch said.

"I had a feeling Dr. Reid wanted a copy of everything so I have that all printed off. I even signed the closing papers as well. You can sign those if you wish they are the exact same pages I just reprinted them."

Daniel handed Hotch the file folder and Hotch did sign the other pages as well just to make sure everything is taken care of. Once that was done Daniel handed Hotch yet another cheque for Reid.

"This is the payout. It is addressed to Dr. Reid obviously. As I said with the negligence added onto the policy the payout is doubled if that is the cause of death. From what I have heard from Mr. Harper I hope he puts this money towards something good for himself. Anyone that has stepped up to take care of their sick parent at the young age of ten to me is a saint. I hope he puts this towards himself and maybe for a little while be just a little bit selfish for once."

Hotch and Rossi couldn't help, but look down at the cheque sure enough it was another half a million dollars. Reid was now a multi-millionaire.

"That's going to be the problem I'm afraid. Dr. Reid has been taking care of other people his whole life. The only selfish thing he has done was going to University and that hardly qualifies as selfish by anyone's standard. Knowing him this money will be sitting in a bank account until he dies." Hotch said.

"I'm going to have to teach the kid how to have some fun and relax." Rossi said.

"I hope someone does. Your job is very dangerous and every day you are still alive should be celebrated. I appreciate what you do for this country. Soldiers take care of other countries, but law enforcement takes care of this one and people need to remember that more often. Please let me know if William becomes a problem and I will help out any way that I can. I'm sure Mr. Harper will as well."

"We will and thank-you for seeing us without an appointment. We are only in town until Monday morning. We are trying to get everything done." Hotch said.

"Not a problem at all. I hope the funeral goes well and that Dr. Reid is able to get past this and his accident."

Hotch wrote down his number and made sure he handed it to Daniel.

"We'll get him through." Rossi said as he and Hotch stood up.

They shook Daniel's hand once again before leaving the office and the building. Both Hotch and Rossi waited to say something until they got into the SUV.

"Well that was interesting. It's a good thing the kid wasn't here for that." Rossi said.

"How much do you want to bet that the bank account that Reid doesn't know about has something to do with William?"

"If it doesn't, I will walk down the strip in a cocktail dress and heels."

"He's playing some kind of game and I will not just wait to see what it is. If that had been another insurance agent they could have given William the money over Reid. Reid is the beneficiary, but they could have said, because Diana is mentally ill she couldn't make the change. This isn't a few thousand it's one point five million dollars."

"William had a plan otherwise he wouldn't have added the extra policy on there. He took a gamble and it would have paid out big time. You should be telling Reid about this, but I think Mr. William Reid needs to get the fear of God put into him."

"He's going to be getting a visit tonight. I'm not going to let this continue. Reid has been through enough I will not let anything else hurt him. I'll tell Reid later on tonight after he eats something. He's barely eaten anything in the last two months and the doctors had been worried about that. I explained to them that he usually doesn't eat much to begin with. After seeing that house now I know that it's something that started when he was younger. It's hard to eat three times a day when you can barely afford food."

"There's some people you meet in this job that you wish you could make them feel better. With Reid though, it makes me wish I could go back in time and find him. I'd go to his house and take him and his mother home with me. It's starting to sound like the first ten years of his life weren't that great either."

"We all have something in our childhood that has stuck with us our whole life and makes us different. My father was abusive and a drunk. It makes me not drink very much or at all around Jack. I make sure I never lose my temper around him or Hailey. There's always that something that sticks with you and you avoid repeating it. Reid doesn't have just one thing his whole life was horrible. It's no wonder that he doesn't understand why we would all help him with this. The meaning of family is completely foreign to him."

"And that is what is so damn sad about it. He should know what family is. He should know that he can ask for help and it will be okay. I know Bennington is expensive. I called one day a year ago, to just ask general questions, because I noticed that Reid was looking worn out and exhausted. I knew he had been working more than the one job. I couldn't believe how much the flat base was let alone the medication prices. He doesn't know this, but some months I would pay part of it or all of it so he could take a break to eat and sleep. I just had them tell him that a foundation donated money and his mom was picked. I knew that if he found out I did it, he would be furious, but I couldn't just ignore it either."

"I didn't know how much it was until earlier. I couldn't believe it. It all makes sense though looking back. How many times he stayed so late. How many times he didn't eat during the day. How many times he came in and had four coffees by noon. He worked himself into the ground and he's been doing it his whole life. I wish you would have told me I would have helped to."

"Just don't tell Reid I don't want him upset over it."

"I won't. We should get going to the bank if William didn't beat us to it."

"Depends if they know Reid has power of attorney or not."

"It's only a few blocks from here so we'll find out."

Hotch put the car in drive and they headed off down the street to go to the bank. Sure enough it was only three blocks from the insurance building. It was just after four and they were thankful that it was still open. They got out and Hotch made sure he grabbed all of his files and paperwork for this. They headed into the bank and the receptionist greeted them.

"Welcome to National Bank. How may I help you gentlemen today?" The young female asked with energy in her voice. Either she loved her job or she was happy to be going home soon. They figured it was the second.

"I'm not certain who I need to see. I have an account that I need to close it's for a deceased party." Hotch said.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. If I can have the name on the account I can see who can help you." The lady said sympathetically.

"It's Diana Reid." Hotch answered.

"Alright just one moment and let me check with the Clerks."

The receptionist got up and headed around the corner where all the senior bank clerks were located. Hotch and Rossi stood there just looking around for almost ten minutes before the receptionist and another older woman came out.

"Hello I'm Susan Ross. I hear you are looking to close an account for a deceased party is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Aright well come this way and we can see what we can do for you."

They followed Susan back to her office and they sat down.

"May I ask your names?" Susan asked once everyone was seated.

"My name is David Rossi."

"My name is Aaron Hotchner. I'm here representing Dr. Spencer Reid he is Diana Reid's power of attorney."

"Are you a lawyer?"

"I am not currently practicing. We all work for the FBI. I have power of attorney for Dr. Reid."

Hotch handed Susan the documents to prove who he was and that he did legally have the right to be here. Susan read through them and then looked up to them.

"Do you have proof that Dr. Reid has power of attorney over Diana?"

"We don't have the document. You do however; have another account with Diana's name that should show that Dr. Reid is her power of attorney. Dr. Reid just found out this morning that a second account even existed. He's a little confused, as am I, how it was made without his knowledge."

"Okay let me start by looking for another account in Diana's name here. If I can't find the documents to prove that Dr. Reid has power of attorney over Diana. I will need him to bring that in before I could even do anything with the account. We do keep all records of power of attorney for all of our clients for situations like this in our system."

Susan started to type and go through multiple screens on her computer. After a very long ten minutes Susan finally spoke.

"Okay I do see that Diana has two accounts. I also do have the copy of the power of attorney signed by Diana Reid and Spencer Reid. I'm assuming that would be Dr. Reid now."

"Correct."

"The first account was made almost fifty years ago. From the looks of it this was the only account Diana ever had at any bank. It was opened when she was four by her mother and then when she turned eighteen it was transfer to her name solely."

You could tell that Susan was concentrating and reading through some of the statements and files.

"It says here on the power of attorney that Spencer Reid will have control of all accounts in Diana's name due to a mental illness. There are just some irregularities I see from the past in her account."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"Well I see that she had a pension that became active seventeen years ago. By the code on the pension I can tell that it would have been for a professor at a University. Each pension plan has a code that is connected to each union. If you have been doing this job for as long as I have, you tend to know them all. That's what doesn't make sense she was awarded the pension seventeen years ago for early retirement due to family problems. I can see the pension being deposited into her account each month. I can see the cheques they used for direct deposit. What I don't understand is why they were put in on the first and transferred right out of the account and into another account."

"Has that been going on for seventeen years?" Rossi asked.

"No the first two years everything was fine. Her account looks good. The mortgage came out on time, her bills were paid, what I am assuming was medication was all covered for two years. I see a large deposit from a relator so she sold her house and I see the purchase of a hundred thousand for a new house that was taken out on a mortgage. What she sold the house for she used that to pay off the existing mortgage and the rest went towards moving expenses and a down payment for the new house. The next month her pension is being deposited into her account and transferred right out into another account."

"Are you able to see what account it went into?" Hotch asked.

"I should be able to one second here. I'm sure it's not important now after all these years, but it is a little irregular for that to happen. It also seems a little strange that the second account was made just over nine years ago."

"Before or after Dr. Reid received power of attorney?" Rossi asked.

"Um… about two weeks before. The timing just seems a little strange to me. The pension would have gone for fifty years based on the pension code. So for the last seventeen years she has been getting it and it has been transferred right out of her account. I know she is deceased, but that still isn't right. Okay it was transferred to another bank where it went into the same bank account each month up until nine years ago. So I'll have to see where it went after that."

"Can you see the name on the account?" Hotch asked.

"It's with Secure Banking and the name on the account belongs to a Mr. William Reid. That's her husband I'm assuming." Susan asked as she looked at both Hotch and Rossi.

"They were married. He left them seventeen years ago. Who set-up the transfer?" Hotch asked.

"One second let me just do some digging here. I'm not sure why this was never caught. We've had this problem in the past before with married couples as I'm sure you can imagine being a lawyer. Our system should have caught something this suspicious. I'm not sure why Mrs. Reid didn't come in when her money went missing."

"Diana was a paranoid schizophrenic since she was twenty-seven. Seventeen years ago when William left Dr. Reid hid his mother being sick so he wouldn't be taken away from her. For the past seventeen years it would have been Dr. Reid handling all of the bills and accounts. If money went missing he would have had to wait for Diana to be lucid enough to come into a bank. From what I gather about her illness, that never would have been possible. Dr. Reid couldn't have come in asking about it at twelve that would have raised a red flag." Hotch explained.

"That makes sense why no one ever reported it. If we suspected something was wrong legally we have to report it to CPS. I do see that the new mortgage was done so over the phone. It wouldn't have been a problem, because she already had a mortgage with us. We just transferred it over to the new location and the new amount. The transfer was set-up over the phone by William Reid fifteen years ago. The account was in William's name, but it also became a joint account when they married. That would have stayed like that until Dr. Reid gained power of attorney and I am willing to bet the new account was made by William in Diana's name."

Susan flipped screens again and started to dig through old bank statements until she found the statement from nine years ago.

"Nine years ago the transfers into William's account stopped and started to go elsewhere. So let me back track this transfer to see where it went." Susan changed screens a few more times before she spoke. "The transfer was put into the new account in Diana's name. That account currently has a balance of just over a hundred thousand and from what I see there is a transfer pending on approval."

"Approval?" Rossi asked.

"When a transfer is that large of an amount we need approval by head office. It can take up to a week for the approval to go through. The transfer was requested Friday so it could take up to next Monday to be approved or not."

"Who made the account and who requested the transfer."

"The request for transfer had to come from this account. The account is in Diana's name, but the secondary name on it is William Reid. He was the one that initially set-up the account over the phone. I'm not sure what was said I could look for the phone logs if you wish. I'm sure it went along the lines of 'a new account for my wife.' The transfer request was made online by William Reid and it is to be transferred into his account. So something fishy is going on here. You tell me that they have been separated for seventeen years. Diana had been mentally ill so she couldn't have set anything up herself. Her son was too young to do any of it. He must have paid the bills over the phone, by mail or had them come out of the account directly. Then we have William Reid claiming to still be married to a mentally ill woman and making all these transfers to himself. I'm going to need to get the Branch Owner over here. I know you want this wrapped up today, but that might not be possible. Even though Diana is deceased that doesn't make any of this right. Over the last fifteen years close to two hundred thousand has been stolen from her. In the very least this is felony fraud and the bank might not have any choice but to charge William. I need to get the branch owner over here to look at this and see what he has to say. I do apologize for all of this."

"It's not your fault." Rossi said.

"Let's do what we can to make this right." Hotch said.

"Alright I will be right back with the branch owner after I explain everything to him."

Susan got up and headed off towards another office.

"That son of a bitch." Hotch whispered so that only Rossi would hear him.

"That's not the words I would use for him. How do you do that? I don't understand how you leave your ten year old son in the care of his sick mother. Reid even told Morgan and I when we were investigating that old case here when Reid thought his father killed the little boy. He told us that Diana had even asked William to take Reid with him and William refused. I don't understand how you could walk away from your own son and leave him with a mentally ill mother. But how do you steal money from them? He knew that they needed Diana's pension to live off of. Yet he goes and steals it from them knowing that Diana can't do anything about it. He's worse than the serial killers we go after every day."

"Diana had some of these statements printed out. At some point Diana must have been lucid enough or remembered something from back then to start looking around. They were printed from a computer and hidden in her room. She must have had a few good perfectly clear days when she did this."

"She must have remembered the money disappearing back then. Diana was smart; Reid got his intelligence from somewhere. She must have started looking. She could have called the bank and checked to see if she had any accounts in her name or her husband's name. Two can play that game after all."

"Either way she found these files and was probably going to give them to Reid when she saw him next. This man needs to be in jail."

"He's far from a man. Do you think Reid will agree with you?"

"He might not have a choice. The bank is legally liable to file fraud charges this size. Whether Reid files or not if the head office thinks there is enough to go off on they will have to file. Technically the bank is liable for the missing money. Their system should have caught it. They have to cover themselves as well they could be sued for millions."

"Reid is not going to take this very well. He already hates his father; this is the last thing he needed."

"I'm going to have to tell him tonight. I'll probably do it back at the hotel so he can be alone if he wants afterwards. Either way this won't be going over well with him."

"How can it? To find out that your father is the reason why you had to be poor and work yourself into the ground for the last seventeen years. No one would be able to handle that kind of information."

"It's not information that is supposed to happen. He was supposed to be able to come down to Vegas, close off all outstanding accounts, put the house on market and bury his mother. Now he has all of this to deal with and he might have to come back to Vegas to deal with court cases. It's not fair to do this to him, especially after what happened. He's fighting so hard to stay sober and this is just giving him another reason not to. I'll be surprised if he sleeps at all tonight and not walking around his hotel room trying to fight off the cravings."

"You might not want to leave him alone tonight for very long. He's lived in Vegas. I'm not saying he would do anything, but he would know where to go to get drugs."

"Reid won't be alone for very long tonight. I'll give him a little time alone after I tell him, but I don't want him alone all night. Morgan won't want to leave him alone either."

"Those two seem to be getting very close. It's been happening for a year or so now, but after what happened they seem to be very close. Do you think something is going on between them?"

"I don't know. It's none of my business if they are."

Hotch had also been wondering the same thing. He couldn't blame Morgan they weren't anything serious they had only kissed a few times. Though, the sexual tension had been growing in the past two months. If Morgan was doing anything with Reid then he was alright with that. It wasn't like Hotch didn't want to do something with Reid either. Morgan and Hotch were just playing around and seeing where things go. They were taking it slow, especially because Hotch had never been with a man before. What happens between any of them stays between them.

"True, but it does have me curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat Dave."

"Not yet it hasn't."

"Leave Reid and Morgan alone. They have been through enough without you snooping around."

"I will, but a curious mind can't help, but wonder."

"Try harder Dave."

Susan walked back into the office with an older man in his sixties. They walked over to her side of the desk and the man sat down in the chair.

"My name is Ryan Miller and I am the owner of the branch. Susan has explained to me the situation and I wanted to speak with you about it. In a situation like this it's hard to figure out where to go from here. We've never had something like this go unnoticed for fifteen years. This is a horrible situation and something needs to be done about it. From what I understand, that money would have been vital to them. I'm not sure what game Mr. William Reid is playing, but it's about to come to an end. I have frozen both of the accounts in Diana's name. I will be personally passing this whole file and case on to our head office. Where they will review it and decide if there is enough evidence to go and charge Mr. William Reid with felony fraud. From what I have seen and been told I am confident that they will pursue this. Do you live in Las Vegas?"

"We live in Virginia." Hotch answered.

"Okay Dr. Reid would need to come back for any court appearances. Or we could do it where the bank charges Mr. William Reid and Dr. Reid doesn't have to have anything to do with it. If that would be easier."

"That would be easier on Dr. Reid if he didn't have to keep reliving this." Hotch said.

"That's perfectly understandable. We can be the ones to press the charges. Technically this is a probate account so it would have been closed down for the lawyers to deal with. I will pass everything we have off to head office and they will take it from there."

"If possible I would like the file as well for our records." Hotch said.

"I can print you a copy in case a civil suit is brought up to fight for the balance on both accounts."

"That would be great thank-you." Hotch said.

Ryan started to print off everything they had for Hotch and Rossi. After ten minutes of the printer going crazy they finally had everything. There were easily over a hundred pages from the past seventeen years. Ryan put it into a couple file folders and labeled them before he handed them over to Hotch.

"Thank-you. Dr. Reid will want to see this."

"Absolutely. His number is on the one account so when we know something we will call him and let him know. Would you also like a call as well?"

"I would this isn't the first time today that we have had a problem with William Reid."

"Very well just write down your number and I will add it to the file."

Ryan handed Hotch a piece of paper and a pen. Hotch wrote down his number and handed it back over to Ryan.

"So unfortunately with the investigation we can't close any of the accounts. Once the courts have finished the accounts will become unfrozen and they then can be closed at that time. We can always fax the paperwork to Dr. Reid to sign at that time. Do you have any questions?"

"No I think that covers everything." Hotch answered.

"Okay our head office will be in touch to let you know what has been happening. Once again we do apologize for this incident."

"As long as something is going to be done about this then that's fine." Hotch said.

"And something definitely will be." Susan said.

"Thank-you for your time." Rossi said as he and Hotch stood up.

"Have a good evening gentlemen." Ryan said.

Hotch and Rossi left the bank and got into the SUV. Rossi could tell that Hotch was furious and he couldn't blame him. He was furious himself. Reid didn't deserve any of this and he shouldn't have to be dealing with it either.

"We need to find him and see him tonight. Make sure he stays the hell away from Reid." Rossi said.

"We'll go tonight. I'll have Garcia track him from her laptop. You, Morgan and I will go tonight to make sure he stays away from Reid."

"Morgan is going to be furious about this."

"I know, but he'll control himself. Let's head to the funeral home before it gets too late. It's already five o'clock."

Hotch started the car and headed off in the direction of the funeral home once he typed in the address to the GPS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Morgan and Reid pulled into the home improvement parking lot. Morgan parked the SUV and turned off the car.

"How are we going to get everything to the house?" Reid asked.

"They have this store back home. They will actually let you rent a pick-up truck for the day to bring the materials home. I've done it a couple of times before when I don't want to get my truck all dirty from whatever I'm getting. The truck rental is also free once you go over a thousand dollar purchase. So I can always drive the truck and the materials back and you drive this thing."

"Well you've thought of everything." Reid joked.

"You might be book smart, but I am street smart my pretty boy."

"I'll remember that the next time we're ever alone in a back alley chasing down some serial killer." Reid joked back.

"You are full of jokes today. Did you read a joke book while in the hospital?" Morgan said lightly back.

"No your personality is getting contagious."

"Careful pretty soon you'll start to flirt with Garcia and I don't think that is something you can handle."

"Definitely not."

"Let's go we got some shopping to do."

"You hate shopping." Reid said as he got out of the car. Morgan came around and put an arm around Reid's shoulders.

"Not this kind of shopping I don't."

"Okay correction, I hate shopping of any kind."

"Have you ever been in a home improvement store?"

"Why would I? I don't have a home to improve. Even if I did I wouldn't know what to do with half of the stuff."

"And that is why I have the list and measurements."

"I don't know what you needed paper for; it's all in my head, remember."

"Because I can't remember everything. And I can't scratch things off in your head with a pen now can I."

They walked into the store and Reid couldn't believe how huge this place was.

"So now what?" Reid asked.

"Now we grab on of these carts and go shopping. Let's do the flooring and tiles first they are in the same area."

Morgan pushed the flat cart and Reid followed beside him. Reid was looking around everywhere and he couldn't believe how big this place was. They literally had anything you wanted to put in your house. Morgan looked over at Reid and could tell that he was shocked by how much was in here.

"You okay pretty boy you look a little shocked." Morgan said lightly.

"There's so much stuff in here. You could get lost in here."

"I won't let you get lost. This place is huge, but it has everything we need and it will be fun to look around and pick stuff out. Remember you are picking stuff out for someone's future home. How can that not be fun?"

"I guess."

"Alright here is flooring." Morgan walked down the aisle to where the wood flooring was and Reid followed him. "So this is the flooring I was telling you about. Its real wood and they just click together like a puzzle. Some will have to be cut to fit into spots, but any type of flooring will be like that. For the bathroom we will need to rent a wet saw to cut the tiles into the right fit around the toilet and in the shower."

"They look nice. I like the darker wood."

"That would look really good with the white cabinets that you have in the kitchen. We could put a fresh coat of white paint on them and they will really pop with the dark flooring. Get a counter top to match the flooring the kitchen will look amazing."

"It should look good if we paint the house a light brown to."

"Definitely. So we're going with these ones?"

"I like them. What do you think?"

"I think it'll look great. So we just take the code down and when we go to the front they will ring it up that way. Then we drive to the back and they will have it all there for us."

"Really?"

"Ya amazing isn't it. Because we will need a lot of the boxes they prefer the bulk orders be picked up around back. We can grab the drywall and tiles and put them on the cart, but the floor is easier out back."

"Okay so now we do tiles?"

"Yup they would be around the corner."

Morgan and Reid pushed the cart around the corner to reveal an aisle full of different tiles.

"Wow"

"I know there's a lot to choose from. Let's start with the master bathroom. The tiles should be different from the second bathroom, because it's a master."

"All these rules to home decorating."

Morgan chuckled slightly.

"It's not that hard once you get started we need bigger tiles for the floor and around on the steps up to the tub. So do you see any that you would like?"

"Well the floor in the master bedroom is going to be dark with the wood flooring. So we shouldn't go too dark I would imagine."

"See you're learning."

"White would be too strong of a contrast and the walls will be a light brown."

"Bathrooms are supposed to be painted a different color then the rest of the house to break up the house. However, they have to be able to go well with each other to flow with the house."

"This just got very complicated."

"It's not try process of elimination. That's what I always do, what won't work?"

"Well dark won't work, because it will blend in too much. Too light won't work because it will stand out and it won't 'flow'"

"Love the air quotes." Morgan joked.

"The bedroom is going to be black floors with a light brown paint. So what if the tiles were a darker brown, but not chestnut dark."

"What about paint?"

"Can't we do that later?"

"No man you need an idea in your head, because the paint is going in both bathrooms and the tiles in the second bathroom can't be in the master."

"Brown is a neutral color so we can get one type of tiles for master and then get a different style for the second bathroom. So the color will be close, but the pattern could be different in the master bathroom. Something like this."

Reid pointed to a nice sandy color tiles with black in it so the tile almost looked like marble.

"I like that, because for the tiles in the shower that are smaller you could pull the darker color out to tie it all together."

"The second bathroom could be something like this. Just a solid sandy color tile."

"I like that. It will match, but they won't be the same. Now all you have to do is figure out paint color and the shower tiles. Plus counter tops."

"I think I'd rather be working out."

Morgan couldn't help the laugh.

"It's not that bad once you have an idea then you just need to grab the pieces. What kind of paint do you think?"

"It should be lighter so the whole house isn't dark."

"I agree what about a cool shade of light blue. Something to make the brown tiles pop and it will go with the light brown walls."

"Oh now you're helping." Reid joked.

"I could stop helping again and watch your brain explode."

"Please don't or we are never getting out of here. I like the light blue. So now we get the tiles."

"Now we do math and see how many we need."

"Now that sounds like fun." Reid said with a smile.

With the help of Reid Morgan was able to figure out how many boxes of tiles he would need for the bathroom floors. Morgan loaded the boxes onto the cart with some help from Reid.

"Now it's time for little tiles for the showers." Morgan said.

They walked down the aisle until they reached the smaller tiles. Morgan knew that he would need to help more, because he was certain Reid's brain was going to burn out soon.

"How about this we do a sandy brown tiles with a darker tiles to match the dark color in the tiles for the master bathroom. We can do a strip in the middle around the shower with the darker color in the master bathroom and then in the second bathroom we can switch it to the opposite."

"Sounds good."

Reid once again helped Morgan with the math and they loaded the tiles onto the cart.

"Okay now what?"

"Let's do the paint and then the counter tops. We can pick up the counter tops on the day we are ready for them as well as the glass for the master shower. That way we don't break anything."

"Good idea. So paint then."

"Yup we will get all the stuff then get supplies for it. All of the supplies are in a different aisle so this way all the big heavy stuff is on the bottom."

"Okay"

They walked over to where the paint section was and Morgan brought Reid over to all the samples to look through.

"That's a lot of colors."

"I know, but we only need to look at the blues and browns if that helps. We know what color we want we just need to find the right shade. Here's the browns."

"It should be light, but not too light."

"It also shouldn't be too dark."

Morgan flipped through a few samples until he found some lighter browns, but not too pale.

"That's not bad. It's more of a taupe." Reid said as he pointed to a color.

"Ya that looks good. It's the right shade. It's not too pale so it will just fade away, but it won't stand out either. We can get a couple of those ten gallon pails for the whole house. Let's look at blues next."

Morgan put that sample aside so they wouldn't lose it. He grabbed the blues and started to flip through. They wanted something softer so it wouldn't stand out too much. It also needed to match the brown that would be in the master bedroom.

"You know with the brown we could do one or two shades darker for the bedrooms to break up the house a bit." Morgan said.

"We can if you think it will look good."

"Well I'm just thinking it would break up the rooms."

"If you think so go for it,"

"Well we could do something like this." Morgan said as he pointed to a shade just two spots up in a slightly darker color. "It would still look good with the floors, but it would add some depth to the house."

"Okay so we should find a blue to match the darker one then right?"

"Yes"

Morgan flipped through some samples until Reid told him to stop.

"That's a nice color."

"I like it." Morgan grabbed the other sample of the browns to put them beside each other. "They look good together. Alright pretty boy paint for the inside is done. Now we need the outside."

"Not brown."

"No there's too much of brown shades in the house. What about a smoky grey color and we could paint the cement steps black."

"You can paint cement?"

"Yes with outside paint. Let's go and look at some they keep them down this aisle. Then we can speak with someone that works here to get the paint."

Reid gave a nod and followed Morgan down the aisle to where the outside paint was located. They looked at a couple and then decided on a black paint and a cool smoky grey to match it. They could add flowers latter on in the week to add color to the outside. They then went back to the main paint station to get the paint they needed. After ten minutes they had all the paint they needed, plus varnish, so they headed off to the counter top section to pick out the last major thing. They ended up picking up a nice black marble for the kitchen that would make the cabinets pop. They picked out a darker sandy brown for both bathrooms to match the rest of the cosmetics. Once the counter tops were picked out they went to pick out new sinks for both bathrooms and they made sure to give all measurements to the worker that would be cutting the counter tops to fit the space. They then picked up the cover for the second bathroom tub and the glass for the master bathroom shower stall. They then picked out new cabinet handles for the kitchen in a silver and a new light fixture for the basement. They picked up the drywall, and all of the supplies. They went to the appliances last to see if they could find any that would work and would look good. They were able to find three stainless steel appliances that would look great in the kitchen. They were going to be delivered Thursday so the kitchen flooring would need to be done first. They got everything they needed and went to the cash, Morgan got the truck all set-up and the power tool rentals. They would also have the cart brought around to the back so they could easily load everything into the truck and some into the SUV that wouldn't fit. Once Reid paid for it they headed outside to drive around back where the truck and everything would be. Once around back they loaded the back of the pick-up truck with the help of some of the workers and sure enough they were on their way back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: There is SEX in this chapter. Male on male SEX. If you do not like reading that then don't read the chapter. You might as well stop reading the story because it will only get worse. Don't read it then complain to me later about it. You've been warned. SEX SEX SEX**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 7

Hotch and Rossi drove to the Coppens funeral home and they couldn't believe how nice the outside looked. The outside was beautiful and looked very expensive. The building was made out of limestone and marble. The grass was perfectly green and cut with lots of flowers everywhere. Off to one side in a side parking lot they had town cars and limousines for the funeral travels. All of them looked to be top of the line. A funeral in this place was starting to seem like it could be forty thousand and up.

"This place definitely doesn't look like a funeral home." Rossi said.

"Imagine how the inside must look."

"Let's go and find out."

They both got out of the car and headed over to the front door. It was a beautiful French stain glass door that opened to an amazing lobby. The floor was dark marble and the walls were a warm red with a foe finish. The place was breathtaking and you definitely had to have money to afford a place like this. An older man came walking down the hallway and towards Hotch and Rossi.

"Welcome to Coppens Funeral Home. How may I help you gentlemen today?"

"We are looking for the funeral director. We had called earlier about Diana Reid." Hotch said.

"Yes Diana Reid mother of Dr. Reid. My name is Nathan Marks and I am the funeral director. I spoke to one of you on the phone earlier."

Nathan held his hand out and shook both Hotch and Rossi's hand.

"I called you earlier. My name is David Rossi and this is Aaron Hotchner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Please come into my office and we can discuss a few things."

They all walked down the hallway and turned into a very fancy office. There was a beautiful cherry maple desk and genuine leather office chairs in the room. Nathan sat down on his side of the desk and Hotch and Rossi on the other.

"Let me start by saying I am sorry for your loss and Dr. Reid's. Will he be joining us?"

"Dr. Reid was in a terrible accident two months ago. He was just released from the hospital this morning. He's not in any condition to be handling these types of matters. I have power of attorney for Dr. Reid and he has allowed us to come and arrange everything." Hotch answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that I hope he is okay. Let's get down to business then. Mr. Harper the facility manager that Ms. Reid was living in; did call me about a month or so ago to speak about the arrangements. He wanted to make it very clear that all of the expenses would be billed to Bennington. He did say that Dr. Reid lived out of town so that he would call me when Dr. Reid was able to come down. Mr. Harper called me Friday to inform me that Dr. Reid would be coming down today so I wanted to have everything started. I called the hospital morgue that Ms. Reid was being kept in. It was my understanding that she was being kept there until Dr. Reid was able to come down and claim her body. Here's where I am a little confused though, because I called Friday afternoon and they said that her body was picked up by another mortuary earlier that morning."

"Did they say what one?" Hotch asked.

This was the last thing they needed. Now it seemed like Diana's body was missing. Hotch thought for sure he would explode if the words William Reid came out of Nathan's mouth.

"Of course I had asked and explained to the mortician that I was supposed to have Ms. Reid's body brought here for Monday. The mortician, I'm sorry I can't remember her name; she said that Ms. Reid's husband came in and had her moved to another mortuary for cremation. I asked which one and she informed me that it was Tompkins funeral parlor. I had no idea that a husband was even in the picture. Like I said Mr. Harper explained that Dr. Reid was her son and had power of attorney over her. He never mentioned a husband of any kind. I had gotten the impression that Dr. Reid was the only one that even visited Ms. Reid. I called Tompkins and they are nothing like us. They are on the very low end and even had a few investigations done on them for black market stuff. They actually would have someone go to the morgue and make a false identification on a Jane or John doe. They would then have that body sent to Tompkins and they would harvest the organs to sell. So when I found out that it was Tompkins that had Ms. Reid I went over there right away. They have her body and they are refusing to release her. Apparently Mr. Reid has paid them a good amount of change to have her cremated."

"Have they?" Rossi asked.

"Not that I am aware of. They didn't have time Friday and they were closed all weekend. I wanted to tell you this in person. This is not a conversation you have over the phone. You really should go over there and see if you can find out for yourselves what has happened. If Diana has not been cremated or even if she has, we can still bury her and do it properly. You can always come back here tonight or I can be open as early as six am tomorrow. Whichever is better for you."

"We will go and get Diana and have her brought here. By the time we get this done it might be getting too late for tonight. Why don't we meet here tomorrow at seven?" Hotch said.

"I will be here just come on in. It will only take about an hour to cover everything. I hope she has not been cremated, especially if that is not what she wanted."

"Thank-you we will see you tomorrow morning then." Rossi said.

"Good luck."

Hotch and Rossi took off out of there like two rockets. They were both furious at William Reid and this truly was their last straw. It was one thing to take money from your own son, but to take the body of his mother and try to have her cremated behind his back was downright immoral. They weren't going to let this happen. All they could do was hope they could get there in time to stop it. They got into the SUV Rossi punched in the funeral home into the GPS while Hotch drove.

"Do you think we will be too late?" Rossi asked.

"I hope not. I understand the need to tell us in person, but he could have told us this earlier over the phone when you called."

"The timing is a little interesting. William just happens to call the morgue on the same day that Reid's doctor informs him he can leave on Monday, if the weekend goes well. William had two months to cremate Diana's body and yet he waited until Friday to do it."

"I don't know, but the timing makes me a little worried. If William waited until Reid was going to be released then he must have called to find out. Someone had to of told William that Reid was being released on Monday. If that is the case then he purposely waited until Reid would be able to leave the hospital. Why is he doing this? They haven't had any contact that I am aware of since the three of you were here in Vegas. Going after the money makes sense; it's a lot of money. But to deliberately go behind Reid's back to have Diana's body go to a place that had been investigated for black market organ trafficking. To have her cremated when he must have known she never wanted to be. They were married surely they had some conversation about what they would want if they died. All married couples do. So why would he go this far to disrespect Reid and Diana?"

"We need to have Garcia look into William and see what he has been doing. He was questioned by police and Federal Agents. Maybe his law firm took a hit. It would explain the interest in the money, but not why he would go this far."

"Call Garcia and make sure she doesn't tell Reid what is going on. Have her find him and all of his activities. I also want to see if he called the hospital that Reid was in."

Rossi pulled out his cell phone and called Garcia. After two rings she answered.

"The all mighty being, speak and be heard."

"Garcia we need you to run a name for us. Did you bring your laptop?"

"Of course I did, but it's at the hotel. What's going on?"

"Her laptop is at the hotel. She can't go and get it without causing suspicion." Rossi said to Hotch.

"We'll have to wait until tonight. Are Morgan and Reid back yet?"

"Garcia where are Morgan and Reid?"

"They are on their way back. JJ just finished ordering some pizza for all of us. What's going on?"

"They are on their way back. What do you want to do?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"Tell Garcia to tell everyone, but Reid, to meet in my room tonight when we get back to the hotel. I don't want Reid to find out about this yet. And make sure he eats something if he hasn't already."

"Garcia let everyone, but Reid, know to meet in Hotch's room when we get back to the hotel."

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's a long story involving Reid's father. Don't let Reid know that anything is going on. Get him to eat and make sure he doesn't hear you talking to anyone about this."

"Okay I won't. I'll tell JJ and Emily right now and then Morgan when they get back. Where are you two?"

"We are going to a funeral home. We will be back as soon as we can."

"Ok. We'll keep Reid distracted."

"Thanks Garcia."

Rossi hung up his cell phone and then turned to Hotch.

"Garcia is going to make sure everyone knows and they will make sure Reid doesn't find out. Do you think William is trying to hurt Reid for some reason?"

"I don't know. I thought William was just a man that couldn't handle a mentally ill wife and a genius son. Now though, I have no idea anymore. He seemed to have planned everything. He made the transfers of her pension. He had the prenuptial agreement made that would make it so Diana would be married to him for as long as he wanted. Diana would never have been stable enough to file for a divorce. He took her pension, took out a new policy on her life insurance and made sure he would inherit the money and not Reid. Now this, it seems like William is doing everything he can to hurt Reid."

"Why though is the question? Why do all of this? If he did call the hospital to see when Reid is being released then how did he know he was even in there? None of us called him and the doctor never said anything about it. So if he did call the hospital how did he know?"

"I don't know. All I can think about is what Damien said when Buford came into the room. He said that he had a friend of a friend look into Buford's case and was able to get him out on a technicality."

"Do you think that's how William knew about Reid being in the hospital? Do you think William was the friend of a friend that got Buford out?"

"I don't know and I hope not. I would hope that any father wouldn't do that to their child, but after everything we just found out I can't say it's above him."

"We'll get Garcia to find out some answers for us and then we can go and speak with William and see what he has to say for himself. We might have to wait until tomorrow to do it, but we will be seeing him."

"When is this world going to stop and say enough is enough for Reid? How much is he supposed to take? He went through hell in those four days and now he has to deal with all of this. Why couldn't it have been easy for him? He comes down to bury his mother and get everything closed off. Why couldn't that have just been easy for him? Now we have to tell him about everything his own father has been doing to make his life more difficult. He should be focused on healing and getting passed everything that happened to him, but he can't even start because of this. Now it just got ten times more difficult."

"We'll get him through this. Maybe we shouldn't tell him about any of this."

"I can't just lie to his face. He's going to ask me what happened and I can't lie to him about this. At some point the bank is going to call him to tell him about the case. He's going to be more furious if we don't tell him. After everything we have been through I can't lie to him about something like this."

"Ok so when we get back to the hotel we can tell him. That way he has the rest of the night to get his mind around this."

"It's going to take more than one night for Reid to get his mind around this. I just hope that Diana wasn't cremated."

"Me to"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" JJ asked when Garcia got off the phone with Rossi.

"That was Rossi. Hotch wants us to meet in his room when we get back. He doesn't want Reid to know though."

"Did he say why?" Prentiss asked.

"No, Rossi asked me about my laptop and I told him it was in my room. He wanted me to look up information on Reid's father. He wanted to know if he had called the hospital Reid was in."

"They didn't say why they wanted to meet?" JJ asked.

"No just that we need to keep this from Reid and make sure he eats something."

"Hotch seems to be really worried about Reid eating." Prentiss said.

"The doctor was a little concerned about Reid's weight. The doctor said for Reid's height and age he is about thirty-five pounds underweight." JJ explained.

"Thirty-five pounds? I knew Reid was a little underweight, but I didn't think it was that much." Prentiss said.

"Why is he so underweight?" Garcia asked.

"All he eats is coffee and when we are out on cases we don't eat much. There isn't much time to eat properly. It's usually someone running out to grab some sandwiches or some burgers." Prentiss said.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why he doesn't eat much at home." Garcia said.

"I think it's an old habit. Growing up there wouldn't have been much money. There probably wasn't much food. Only eating once a day or not even is normal to Spence. I didn't know he was that underweight until I heard the doctor. The doctor wanted us to watch and make sure he doesn't lose any more." JJ said.

"When we get back home we'll have to keep an eye on him. We should do more dinners together. We used to do dinners together all the time in between cases and we kinda stopped that. We should start doing that again. If nothing else that would at least let us know he's eating." Prentiss said.

"And I will keep an eye on him while you are away on cases." Garcia said.

"Just don't over crowd him. He doesn't want to be mothered." JJ said.

"I know; I know I'll behave."

They all heard the car pulling up to the driveway and they knew that Morgan and Reid were back. They had been upstairs cleaning and finishing the packing and they were quite pleased with what they were able to get done. Like Reid had said most of the stuff was already in boxes so there really wasn't much to pack. What did catch their eye was the state of both bathrooms. They looked horrible especially the master bathroom. There had been a lot of violence in this house and in the middle of it was poor little Spencer Reid. The girls headed downstairs to go and meet the boys. The girls knew they were going to have a lot of stuff to bring into the house. Prentiss opened the front door to see Reid getting out of the SUV and a pick-up truck behind him with Morgan in the driver's seat. They went over to Reid and they couldn't help, but smile.

"Well you look like you had fun Spence." JJ said.

"Ya a real blast." Reid said sarcastically.

"Morgan in a home improvement store, what could possibly go wrong?" Prentiss joked.

"That took forever. That place was huge you could get lost in there and they wouldn't find you for days."

"It looks like you guys got everything you needed though." Garcia said.

"Oh we got everything baby girl. Dr. Reid over here even helped pick some of the stuff out." Morgan said as he made his way over to them.

"You helped?" Prentiss said.

"It was horrible there are so many rules to home decorating."

"Just wait until we have to put everything in. Hopefully there are directions." Garcia said.

"Morgan said we only have to paint." Reid said with a smirk.

"You have to be careful. The doctor didn't want you moving around a lot and lifting anything heavy. I got my eye on you pretty boy."

"What about us? How did we get stuck on just painting?" Prentiss asked.

"Hey you want to help lay floors be my guest. Pick a floor and I'll hand you a box."

"Where are we going to put everything?" JJ asked.

"Inside somewhere or the basement." Morgan answered.

"What about the garage?" Reid said.

"Is the garage empty?" Morgan asked.

"There's nothing in it, but some things left over from previous owners."

"The garage would be easier than the basement. Does the door work to open?" Morgan asked.

"It should." Reid said.

They headed over to the garage and Morgan lifted up the garage door and sure enough it was still perfectly on track. The place was very dirty and dusty though from lack of use.

"Holy dust." Garcia said.

"It hasn't been used in a very long time. I don't even think I have been in here more than five times in fifteen years." Reid said.

"It would work to keep stuff in though. We could also help to save time to bring everything that is upstairs, downstairs. That way tomorrow we only have the one floor to worry about." Morgan said.

"That would save on time tomorrow." JJ said.

"There's like ten hammers in here, and what is that?" Prentiss asked pointing to a large white machine.

"I have no idea." Reid said.

Morgan went over to it and he couldn't believe what it was.

"It's a paint sprayer. There's also a ladder that looks to be in good condition. What did the previous owner do?" Morgan asked.

"I think he was a painter and a roofer." Reid answered.

"If this thing works it's going to save us some serious time painting the outside of the house. We wouldn't have to use brushes, what would have taken five hours could only take us two." Morgan said.

"That also looks like a pressure washer over there." JJ said pointing to the one corner.

Morgan got up and headed over to the corner and brushed the cobwebs away. He moved the machine out of the corner so he could get a better look at it. Sure enough it was a pressure washer.

"Do you know if this stuff works?" Morgan asked.

"I didn't even know what it was." Reid answered back.

"Okay well tomorrow we should clean these up and try them. If they work that would be great. We wouldn't have to rent a pressure washer and painting the house would be so much easier." Morgan said.

"There are also lots of hammers and screw drivers here. This place just needs some quick cleaning. We should sweep the floor before we bring the stuff in here. That way we won't be dragging dirt all throughout the house." Prentiss said.

"I'll go and get some brooms. We can also use them to remove the cobwebs." Garcia said.

Garcia left to go back inside to get a few brooms so they could do a quick clean before they brought the stuff in.

"I can't believe these two things are in here. If they work it's going to be great." Morgan said.

"Well pressure washer just needs water doesn't it?" Reid asked.

"Ya." Morgan answered.

"So let's get a bucket of water and see if it works. There's no point in cleaning it if it won't work." Reid said.

"I'll go and get one." JJ said.

JJ headed back inside to grab a bucket to fill with water. Garcia came back out with three brooms. Prentiss and Reid both took one and they started to sweep, while Garcia went after the cobwebs. Morgan moved the pressure washer to the front of the garage so he could spray the water outside, if it worked. He also moved the paint sprayer, because he could use water in it as well. JJ came back out with a bucket full of water and handed it to Morgan. Morgan poured half of it in each machine. He then plugged in the pressure washer to the outlet attached to the garage and turned it on.

"Well here goes nothing." Morgan said.

They could hear the machine running so they took that as a good sign. Morgan squeezed the trigger and sure enough water came out.

"It works." JJ said.

Morgan turned the pressure washer off and put the hose down.

"That's awesome we at least have a pressure washer for the house. Now let's see if this one will work." Morgan said as he turned his attention to the paint sprayer.

Morgan unplugged the pressure washer and then plugged in the paint sprayer. He turned it on and once again they could hear the humming sound of the engine working. Morgan grabbed the sprayer and pointed it out towards the driveway.

"Stand back JJ in case paint comes out of here."

JJ stood back and Morgan squeezed the trigger. Sure enough white paint came out and then water started to.

"Hey it works." Prentiss said from inside the garage.

Morgan turned it off and unplugged it.

"They both work. That's awesome that these were in here. Now the outside of the house won't take very long at all." Morgan said.

Morgan brought them back into the garage and tomorrow he would clean them up a bit. They had finished sweeping and getting the cobwebs out.

"Well let's move the stuff from upstairs and bring it downstairs. Then we can unload the vehicles." Garcia said.

"We finished packing the stuff left up there and we were just finishing cleaning it. We'll probably have to wash the walls tomorrow after we get the carpet out. We don't want to paint the walls with dust on them." Prentiss said.

"Well let's go and grab what is up there and bring it downstairs. Then we can grab this stuff." Reid said.

"Sounds like a plan. I also ordered pizza and it should be here in about forty minutes. We just heard from Hotch and Rossi they are still going to be a little bit. They just got to the funeral home." JJ said.

"Did they say how everything was going?" Reid asked.

"No they didn't. They just wanted to let us know to go ahead and order some food. Rossi said they would eat once they got back." Garcia lied.

"I'm sure everything is fine pretty boy. They didn't have an appointment so they probably just had to wait until they could see someone." Morgan said.

Morgan had a feeling that the girls were hiding something, but he would have to wait to ask until he was alone with one of them.

"Let's get started. Maybe by the time we are done the pizza will be here." Garcia said.

"Did you guys get something to eat from the café?" Reid asked as they headed inside.

"We got some much need coffee and a few sugary treats to help keep us going." Prentiss said.

"That little café was very cute actually. They had good prices to." Garcia said.

"Not to mention all the pastries." JJ said.

"I used to go down there every morning to get something for my mom before I went to school. It's owned and run by the same elderly couple even after all these years. They are a very sweet elderly couple, and if they see you often enough they will tell you stories about how they met. They have been married for fifty-three years now."

"That's amazing. I couldn't even picture myself with someone that long. I would really have to love them to want to wake up to the same face for fifty-three years." Prentiss said as they went upstairs to start grabbing some boxes.

"I'm practically married and I can't imagine being married that long. To think after all those years they must know every single thing about each other." JJ said.

"I don't think it's possible to know everything about someone. People change all the time. They have been married for fifty-three years, but in those years how many times would they have had to of gotten to know each other all over again. It's not possible for them to still be the same person they were back when they were sixteen. So you are married to the same person, but as the years go on that person changes and they get to learn who that person is all over again. It's fifty-three years of marriage, but it's also fifty-three years of falling in love all over again." Reid said.

"Spence that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard." JJ said.

"What was?" Reid asked slightly confused.

"What you just said about falling in love for fifty-three years. When you put it like that marriage doesn't sound so scary." Prentiss said.

"I didn't know you believed in marriage." Garcia said.

"I don't believe in marriage. I believe in relationships, not a piece of paper that legally binds you. If you want to be with someone for fifty years it should be, because you love them and not because a piece of paper is making it complicated to leave. Fifty percent of marriages end in divorce the second you sign that paper you are already set-up to fail. Why make it complicated and give yourself a permanent label? Getting married changes people's perspective on their relationship. If you want to be with someone for the rest of your life and you love them, then show them every day. You shouldn't need a piece of paper to make you a wife or a husband."

"There we go that sounds like Reid." Garcia joked.

"You know pretty boy one day you might find that special someone that makes you want to get married." Morgan said.

"And one day you might settle down with someone." Reid joked back.

"If I find the right person then I am more than happy to stay home all cuddled up on the couch."

They had been bringing boxes down the stairs as their conversation went on. Morgan was really hoping for a second alone with one of the girls so he could ask them what was going on.

"That's the trick; finding someone that will put up with our job. Not many guys or girls out there will tolerate being called in at a moment's notice." Prentiss said.

"Will certainly took a little while to get used to it. He's a detective though so I think that helps. He understands what it's like to be called out in the middle of the night with his job. He understands why we do our job and that understanding can make or break a relationship." JJ said.

"You almost need to find someone in law enforcement." Garcia said.

"I thought you were with Kevin?" Reid asked.

"We are and we aren't. It's one of those on again, off again things."

"So are you on or off this time?" Reid asked.

"We're on still; have been for six months now. It's always the same thing. We get into a stupid fight about something so stupid and unimportant and then we break-up."

"Ah love, so complicated and so cruel." Morgan said with a smirk.

"Said the love machine. How many broken hearts have you dished out Derek Morgan?" Prentiss joked.

"I make a point in letting them know that it will be nothing more than one night of fun. I do not go out of my way to hurt anyone. Besides I'm just waiting for the right one to come available."

"Oh does my chocolate thunder have someone in mind for this?" Garcia asked.

"I might, but I have to wait until this special person is ready for something. I'm a patient man though so I got all the time in the world." Morgan said.

The girls headed back up the stairs and Morgan looked at Reid before Reid followed them.

"All the time in the world to wait."

Morgan said as he looked at Reid, before Reid went up the stairs. Reid started to go up and Morgan followed behind him, but before Reid turned into the bedroom he spoke.

"I'll remember that."

Morgan couldn't help, but smile. Reid had understood what he meant and he was okay with it. Morgan and Reid had been doing this dance for a good year now and they both knew it. Morgan would wear tight shirts and tight pants when they went out for dinner or hung out. Reid and his damn sucker habit at work. Morgan thought he was going to explode in his pants if he had to watch Reid sucking on a sucker at work anymore. Reid knew it to and at times he would look right at Morgan while he was doing it on his more bolder days. Reid was a shy person still, but sometimes you could get him in a playful mood and Morgan loved him like that. There was a sexual tension between them, just like there was one with Hotch and Morgan. Morgan knew tonight one had to give. Morgan had to take care of this sexual tension with one of them and he figured Hotch would be the better choice. Reid had been brutally raped and even though he was fine right now. Later on tonight when he was alone everything was going to hit him. The cravings would get stronger as the pain reached its max. Morgan would give Reid a little time alone, but then he would be there to help Reid through the night. Even if that was just holding him all night.

Garcia, Prentiss and Reid headed down the stairs and JJ and Morgan were left upstairs to grab the last two boxes. Before Morgan grabbed the box he spoke to JJ before she could leave.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. Rossi called Garcia to have her look up Spence's father in her laptop. She left it at the hotel though, so she has to wait until tonight to do it. Hotch wanted to know if William knew that Spence was in the hospital. Something must have happened for them to be looking at him. Hotch wants us all to meet in his room tonight. He doesn't want Spence to know."

"Hopefully this isn't anything too serious. Garcia will look William up tonight?"

"Ya she'll do it once she gets back to her room. Hotch also wants to make sure Spence eats something tonight. Unless he has eaten with you, he hasn't eaten all day and he didn't eat last night."

"I know. I got to get him to work on eating more. He tends to only eat once a day, but that's from growing up and not having enough money for food and another reason. I'll make sure he eats."

"I don't know what is going on, but if Hotch doesn't want Spence to know something, then it's something big."

"I hope it's not. Reid has enough problems he doesn't need anymore."

"I know, we'll see what Hotch has to say tonight back at the hotel."

JJ and Morgan grabbed the last two boxes and headed downstairs. There really wasn't that much to move tomorrow so clearing the place out wouldn't take long at all. Now with the upstairs empty with the exception of a bed frame, they could unload the truck and bring the supplies into the garage.

"Now for the fun part." Reid said sarcastically.

"You need to be careful that you don't lift anything heavy. I mean it." Morgan said.

"I know."

The five of them headed outside to start unloading the truck and SUV. They grabbed the bags with supplies in it and the lighter stuff first. Once the lighter stuff was inside the garage they started with the many boxes of tiles and wood flooring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Hotch and Rossi arrived at Tompkins Funeral Parlor just after five-thirty. The outside was a drastic change compared to Coppens. It was dark, dirty and rundown looking. Clearly this was the bottom line for funeral homes. This was for the people that couldn't afford food, let alone a funeral. This was not a place they wanted Diana's body to be in. Both Hotch and Rossi were worried that they would be too late. They got out of the SUV and headed inside the building.

"Should we call for any local PD?" Rossi asked.

"We will if there is a problem. For now let's try and do this peacefully."

They went inside and it was just as dirty and rundown as the outside was. Somewhere there was a crack house cleaner than this place and in better condition. They walked down the hallway looking into rooms trying to find someone. They didn't see anyone so Rossi called out.

"Hello?"

They heard some shuffling from one of the rooms that the door was closed and a few seconds later a shady looking man walked out.

"Can I help you?" The man said with attitude.

"We are looking for someone. Diana Reid. Her body was brought here Friday." Hotch said.

"What's it to you?" The man asked rudely.

"She is our college's mother and she wasn't supposed to be brought here. Now where is she?" Hotch said in a stern voice.

"Is she your mother? No, then it's none of your business so get out of my business."

The man came and stood in front of Hotch, but Hotch was not one to be intimidated by anyone. Hotch reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge as did Rossi.

"We are FBI agents. So you are going to show us where Diana Reid is or you can be arrested. Decide." Hotch said with anger in his voice.

"You got a warrant for her body?"

"No" Rossi said.

"Then too bad."

"You want to play this game. Fine. We're going to call the local police and have them come down here and tear this place apart. You are going to be arrested for theft of a corpse and that is just the start of the charges. I'm sure once the police have gone through here they will find other felonies to charge you with." Hotch said.

"I didn't steal no body. She was brought here by the morgue. Her husband paid me to cremate her. How is that theft eh?"

"Because she doesn't have a husband. You participated in a felony so now you are going to jail for a very long time. Call the police Rossi."

"My pleasure."

"Wait I'll show you where she is."

"Too late." Hotch said.

Rossi dialed 9-1-1 so he could be patched through to the right station. As he was doing that the shady looking man took off down the hallway, but Hotch was quick to run after him. Rossi watched as he was on the phone to make sure that Hotch would be okay. Hotch caught the guy before he even reached the end of the hallway, but he didn't have anything he could use to cuff him with.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"Yes this is Senior Special Agent David Rossi. I am down at Tompkins Funeral Parlor with my partner. We need back-up to this location."

"I'll have a squad sent down there. What is the nature for the back-up?"

"A felony charge for theft of a corpse. There will be others once this place is searched. There is also resisting arrest."

"I'll let the officers know of the situation. Are you in immediate danger?"

"No my partner has the suspect now. No one is hurt."

"Alright thank-you Agent Rossi and your back-up should be there within the next five minutes."

"Thank-you."

Rossi hung up his cell phone and went over to Hotch and the man.

"They will be here within five minutes."

"Come on man I didn't do anything let me go."

"You stole a body. That is a felony I'm sure you are aware of what a felony is." Rossi said.

"I can't go back to jail this is my third strike. Come on I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Third strike looks like you will be there for fifty years. Maybe that will help you remember that crime doesn't pay." Rossi said.

"How much did her husband pay you to cremate her?" Hotch asked.

"Three grand. He said it had to be done right away, but I got busy and on the weekends we're closed."

"So where is she?" Hotch said

"She's down in the basement in a box labeled. I cremated her this morning."

Hotch and Rossi looked at each other and they were both thinking the same thing. Reid was going to be heart-broken that his mother was cremated when she didn't want to be.

"Did he say why he brought her here?" Rossi asked.

"Something about his kid and wanting to teach him a lesson. I don't know I didn't care. It was three grand cash I took the money and didn't ask questions."

"He didn't say anything else to you?" Hotch asked.

"No. Look I'll testify or something, but I can't go back to jail."

"Well you should have thought of that before you took cash and committed a felony. You cremated our friend's mother, a federal agent's sick mother. The only daylight you are going to see is the light shining through the bars on your cell window." Hotch said.

They could hear the sirens coming into the parking lot and they knew that they would need to explain what happened to the police. They didn't have a warrant, but they were fine with that. They were federal agents and had every right to go looking for a stolen body.

"Come on I answered your questions. I told you everything I know. You can't put me in jail for doing my job."

"When your job involves cremating stolen bodies we can." Rossi said.

The front door opened and in walked three cops one right behind the other with guns drawn. Hotch and Rossi had their badge in their hand and they showed them as Hotch spoke.

"It's all clear. My partner and I are federal agents and this is the suspect."

The three officers put their guns down and made their way over to them.

"Mr. Roth, we meet again." The lead officer said.

"Officer Stan, I didn't do anything man.

"You never do." Officer Stan said sarcastically.

"What's going on here?" The second officer asked.

"My name is Agent Hotchner; this is my partner Agent Rossi. We came down here to claim a stolen body. This man here cremated the body and tried to run from us. We need him to be arrested and have this place searched for any other bodies that shouldn't be here."

"Stolen bodies again Keith really? You haven't learned yet huh? Why are the FBI involved in this?" Officer Stan asked.

"We weren't. Our college and friend, his sick mother died. We just came down to bury her. We went to the funeral home and found out that her body was taken here. We came to take her back to the right funeral home. Only to find out that Mr. Roth took three thousand cash to cremate her body." Hotch explained.

"Who was she?" A third officer asked.

"Her name is Diana Reid and she was mentally ill. Her husband William Reid has been playing games recently. He's been hiding accounts from his son; that has power of attorney over Diana Reid. They are still legally married, but they have been separated for seventeen years. He's already committed felony fraud and now this." Rossi said.

"See it was her husband I didn't do anything illegal."

"Separated for seventeen years means they are not married. Even if they were; a power of attorney over rules a husband." Officer Stan said.

"You made another no no Roth. That's your third strike; even if this doesn't stick I'm sure we are going to find something you aren't supposed to be doing." The third officer said.

"We'll take him in and search the place for anything illegal. Did you find your friend's mother?" Officer Stan asked.

"We haven't looked, but if you have him then we will." Hotch said.

"We will take care of him. You find your friend's mother and I will personally bring her to the funeral home of your choice. You might be federal agents, but you are law enforcement and that makes you family. We deal with FBI agents all the time out here. We have a headquarters not too far from here. No one should have to go and search for their deceased mother." Officer Stan said.

"Thank-you we appreciate the help." Hotch said as he shook Officer Stan's hand then Rossi did.

"Let's go Roth you know the drill." The second officer said.

"Go on we got him." The third officer said to Hotch and Rossi.

"Thank-you." Rossi said.

Hotch and Rossi went down the hall and started to open doors until they found a set of stairs. They went down them and they weren't prepared for what they saw. The walls were lined with nothing more than small dirty cardboard boxes. Each box had a name written on it in black marker. Some were labeled as a John or Jane doe; some had names written on them. They would need to have them brought back to the station and hopefully they will be able to find a relative for them. There was a dirty metal table attached to the one wall. On it was pieces of jewelry obviously from the deceased party. What Roth was planning on doing with the jewelry they didn't know, but they didn't think he would be giving it to the family.

"This place is disgusting." Rossi said.

"This place needs to be shut down permanently. All of these people need to be given to the right family. There's jewelry over here to that belongs to these people as well."

"Do you see Diana anywhere?"

"Not yet. There are at least sixty people here. Some are Jane or John doe. It's going to take the police months to find a place for all of these people."

"How did this go unnoticed for so long?"

"I don't know, but hopefully now it won't happen again."

"I found her."

Rossi stopped in front of an old cardboard box that was smaller than a shoe box. On it written in black marker was Diana Reid. Hotch came over to Rossi and saw the box. Hotch couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was Diana illegally cremated, and she didn't want to be, she was being kept in a dirty old box. The team does everything they can for victims and potential victims. They treat their remains like they were still alive. This room went against everything they did to prevent situations like this. This room went against everything they stand for and believe in.

"This is so wrong." Hotch said softly.

"How do you tell someone that you care about; that their mother's body was brought to a place like this and then cremated."

"I have no idea, but I have to tell Reid about this later on tonight. He's not going to take this well at all."

"How could he? Even if he didn't go through everything that he did, he still wouldn't be able to handle this. And who could blame him? He took care of his mother for seventeen years and she ended up in a place like this."

"This is a nightmare. We need to get out of here and call Nathan to let him know that we recovered Diana's body."

Rossi reached out and gently grabbed the cardboard box that Diana was in. He wanted to be very careful, because he didn't want to box to break. They headed up the stairs to see that Roth was gone and Stan and the one other officer were standing there.

"Did you find your friend's mother?" Officer Stan asked.

"We did. There is roughly sixty other people down there in cardboard boxes. There's jewelry down there as well." Hotch said.

"It's going to take a long time for you to find all of the families." Rossi said.

"I'll call the station and have some more officers down here to help me go through everything. It will take a while for us to find all the families, but we will. If we can't then we will give them a proper burial. I will take your friend's mother to the right funeral home." Officer Stan said.

"It's Coppens Funeral Home. I am going to call and make sure someone is still there." Hotch said.

"Let me know if someone is there and willing to wait. If not then I can bring her back to the station if you wish." Officer Stan said.

"I'll go and call and see." Hotch said to Rossi.

Rossi gave a nod and Hotch walked away to make the call to the funeral home. After five rings someone answered.

"Coppens Funeral Home, How may I help you?"

"This is Aaron Hotchner I am looking to speak to Nathan Marks."

"Mr. Hotchner, please tell me you found Ms. Reid."

"We did along with other people. The police are here and will sort it all out. I was just wondering if it would be possible to have Diana dropped off there."

"Absolutely, I've been waiting for your call. I will be here until she arrives and I will make sure she is in a safe place. Was she cremated?"

"She was."

"I'm terribly sorry for all of this. I will be here until she is brought here and tomorrow at seven I will see you."

"Thank-you for waiting."

"Not a problem at all."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good bye."

Hotch hung up his cell phone and then went back over to Rossi and Officer Stan.

"The funeral director Nathan Marks will be there waiting for you."

"Alright I will take her over now and then I will make sure my officers are taking care of this. Would you like to be kept in the loop?" Officer Stan asked.

"If you could that would be great." Rossi said.

"Do you have a card?"

"I don't have any on me." Hotch said.

Officer Stan pulled out his notebook and Hotch wrote down his number and then handed the notebook back. Officer Stan put his notebook back into his inside coat pocket.

"I will keep you posted on what we find out."

"Thank-you we appreciate that." Rossi said.

Rossi carefully handed over the box that Diana was in to Officer Stan. Officer Stan took it very carefully.

"I'll make sure gets there safely and is in a good place. I hope your friend will be able to move past all of this."

"So do we." Hotch said.

Officer Stan gave a nod and then headed out to his cruiser.

"Come on Aaron let's get back and see them."

"I'm glad Reid wasn't here for any of this. I hope today he had some fun with Morgan."

"I'm sure Morgan kept him entertained with going around the house and a home improvement store."

Hotch and Rossi headed out to the SUV so they could drive back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Morgan, Reid and the three girls had just finished bring everything into the garage when the pizza arrived. JJ went to take care of it and she brought it into the kitchen. They all went with her to see what she had gotten. JJ put the three boxes down on the island counter top and the small plastic bag with it.

"Ok I got two different types of pizza and garlic bread. There's pop, plates and napkins in the bag. So dig in guys." JJ said.

"Ladies first." Morgan said.

The girls just rolled their eyes, but went ahead anyways. Once they were done Morgan and Reid went next. Reid put the remaining pop in the fridge to stay cold for when Hotch and Rossi arrived. They all headed out into the living room to sit and eat. Reid sat on the couch with JJ, Morgan sat on the floor, Garcia and Prentiss sat in two dining room chairs.

"Hopefully the boss man and the Italian lover will be here soon." Garcia said.

"I'm sure they will be. Like I said they didn't have any appointments so they might have had to wait for a little while before they could speak to someone." Morgan said.

"Or their lost." Prentiss joked.

"They have a GPS." Reid said.

"They don't have you." JJ said back.

"With you in the car you can't get lost." Morgan said.

"If only that were true. I can't tell you how many times I've gotten lost."

"Really?" Garcia asked.

"How is that possible you know almost every single street in this country?" Morgan said.

"Sometimes when I drive I zone out and don't really pay attention to where I'm going. So I end up in a spot that I don't know where it is. I can always figure it out, but it can take me a few minutes at times."

"And that is why we don't let you drive." Morgan joked.

"Yes I'm sure it has nothing to do with you being a wheel hog." Reid joked back.

"I'm not a wheel hog."

"You so are. The only time JJ or I get to drive is if it's just Reid in the car. You, Hotch and Rossi are wheel hoggers." Prentiss said

"Hotch is a wheel hogger. He won't even let me drive. The only time I have gotten to drive was after he was in that explosion in New York. Even then he didn't want to hand over the keys." Morgan said.

"Don't let him hear you say that or you'll never get to drive." JJ said.

"Then you'll be like me." Reid said.

"I like you not driving. I like knowing you are safe in the station using that big old brain of yours to crack the case. You don't need to be out in the field getting shot at and running around." Morgan said.

"I like being in the field and talking down UnSubs."

"I thought you liked all the paperwork and the map work." JJ said.

"I do, but I also like being in the field to talk down UnSubs and helping victims. It makes all the hard work worth it."

"I can understand that. Sometimes I miss that aspect of the job to. I deal with families all day long. Sometimes it would be nice to be there when their loved one is found." JJ said.

"JJ if you want to be in the field more I could always teach you a few self-defense moves." Morgan said.

"I'll think about it. I have to talk to Will before I make any decisions. He definitely would like me to stay safe in the stations I know that."

"How are Will and Henry doing?" Garcia asked.

"They're doing great. Henry is in love with his preschool. I think he might be taking after his godfather." JJ said with a smile.

"School is very important. You can never start too young."

"He brought a book home last week from preschool. He said he's saving it until his uncie spen can come and read it with him."

"When we get back I will come and see him."

"I know you will. I told him you would come and play with him soon. He's really excited. He's been saving all of his work for you. He has been learning how to write his name. He's very proud of his work."

"I look forward to seeing it. I won't be able to be at work for a few weeks, maybe I could take him for the day. If that would be okay?"

"Absolutely, he would love that."

"Careful JJ you send him over there and he'll come back speaking physics and reading novels." Morgan joked.

"I wouldn't mind a genius baby. As long as he is like Spence though, and not one of those obnoxious geniuses." JJ said.

"I hate those ones. They think they know everything." Prentiss said.

"I used to have a professor like that in Cal-tech. He was really arrogant and used to talk down to everyone, even fellow professors. So at one point in my semester I had to do a placement and it was as a teacher aid with this professor. One day in class he was explaining about this one chemical compound and he had it wrong. I corrected him very politely and off to the side. I didn't say it loud enough for the whole class to hear. He lost it. He started telling the class how I thought I was so smart etc etc. I told him just, because he had an IQ of one-sixty doesn't make him a genius. Especially when a nineteen year old had a higher IQ and more prospects than he did. I told him that I could teach the class and have their grades go up in just one week then he had all year."

"You did it didn't you." Morgan said.

"He didn't believe me and I did. The whole glass grade average went from sixty-four to eighty-three in one week. He was still arrogant, but not to me. So I knocked him down a peg for a little while."

"That's my boy." Morgan said as he playfully tapped Reid's leg.

"I don't like doing something like that, but sometimes it needs to be done." Reid said.

"And it is always entertaining when you do it." Garcia said.

"Oh ya, especially because no one expects it from you. Then you come out of nowhere and just lay into the person. It's great you don't do it enough." Prentiss said.

"It takes a lot for me to do something like that." Reid said as he got up to bring his empty plate into the kitchen. Reid came back out into the living room and sat down just as they heard a car pulling up and they knew that it was Hotch and Rossi. After a few minutes they walked through the door and headed into the living room.

"Well look who is finally back." Morgan said.

"Back and starving." Rossi said.

"There is pizza and garlic bread in the kitchen. There's pop in the fridge as well." JJ said.

"How did it go?" Reid asked.

"I'll tell you everything tonight." Hotch said.

Reid gave a nod and Hotch was relieved that Reid had let it go for now. Hotch took off his suit jacket and placed it over one of the boxes.

"Let's get something to eat." Rossi said with a hand on Hotch's shoulder.

They walked into the kitchen and Morgan followed them with his empty plate. Once in the kitchen they kept their voices down so no one would hear them.

"Did Spencer eat?" Hotch asked Morgan.

"He had a piece of garlic bread and two slices of pizza."

"It's better than nothing."

Rossi grabbed some pizza and a pop and headed out into the living room. Hotch grabbed his food, but he knew Morgan had something else to ask.

"What's going on Aaron?"

"I'll tell you tonight. If I tell you now you'll get mad and I don't want Spencer to know yet. How did today go?"

"It went well. We went through the house and we have some work ahead of us to make it sellable, but it should be fun."

"Please tell me he had fun today."

"I don't know about fun, but he's been smiling and joking around. It's really bad isn't it?"

"It's bad, it's really bad. I'm going to have to tell Spencer some things and I'm going to feel horrible doing it."

"It'll be okay." Morgan moved closer to Hotch and whispered into is ear. "I'll make you feel better afterwards."

Morgan smirked and walked out of the kitchen. He knew that if he was in there too long people would wonder what was going on. Hotch looked at Morgan leaving and he couldn't help, but think of what that could mean. There had been some serious sexual tension between them recently and Hotch knew it was going to blow up soon. Hotch doubted that Morgan would be in the mood once he heard what he had to say. Hotch grabbed his food and headed out into the living room. He sat down in an empty dining room chair with everyone else in the living room.

"So how was your day?" Hotch asked the girls.

"It was pretty good. Especially after my junior G-man mentioned the café just down the street." Garcia said.

"I'm sorry." Reid said.

"There's a café close to here?" Rossi asked.

"It's like five houses down. They have really good coffee and pastries." JJ said.

"Well that would have been helpful information earlier." Rossi said.

"I know again I'm sorry." Reid said again.

"We should have known better. Even as a child coffee would have been very important." Hotch said.

"It still is." Reid said.

"Well now we know that there is a café down the street; we know where we can get our caffeine and sugar intake." Morgan said.

"How did the house tour go?" Rossi asked.

"It went well. There's nothing major wrong with the house. The good thing is the house is thirty years old so all the codes are still current. We got some work ahead of us, but it'll be fun." Morgan said.

"That's what you said about the home improvement store." Reid said.

"I don't know how you couldn't like a home improvement store." Morgan said.

"It's like a serial killer's dream. You can get everything in one stop, including the victim."

"You work too much pretty boy."

"I like working."

"We need to get you a hobby."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, stamp collecting." Morgan joked.

"I'll pass."

"I'm fairly certain Spence's hobby is reading." JJ said.

"There is nothing wrong with curling up with a good book." Rossi said.

"It'd be books in Reid's case." Prentiss said.

"So how much work are we in for tomorrow?" Rossi asked.

"We got some work ahead of us, but it'll be fun. Just make sure you wear something you don't care if it gets dirty." Morgan said.

"We can pick up the truck tomorrow at nine and then when we are ready we can deliver it to the house." JJ said.

"Then what is the plan?" Hotch asked.

"We need to do some demo. We got a foldable dumpster bag. The best part is once it's full we just call the number and they remove it for free. The carpet needs to come out there's blood stains in spots. We got some really easy wood flooring to put in. It's very easy there's no tape or glue the wood just literally snaps together. The bathrooms upstairs are completely destroyed. So we got tiles to put in. What is interesting is the cellar is actually a basement. There's even a set of stairs built, but there's no door. So I'm going to finish it and that's pretty much it. We have painting, but that won't take long. Most of it won't take long especially with seven of us." Morgan said.

"We put the supplies in the garage and brought everything that was upstairs down here, except for the bed frame. So tomorrow everything is on one level." Reid said.

"You need to be careful with lifting. The doctor told you that this morning." Hotch said.

"I didn't lift anything heavy."

"Good you are not supposed to. That goes for tomorrow as well. The last thing you need is to hurt your ribs."

"I'll be careful. Morgan has me stuck with a paint brush anyways."

"Damn right I do. I'm not letting you aggravate any of your injuries." Morgan said.

"It's like a bunch of mother hens." Reid mumbled.

"No it's a bunch of people that care about you." JJ said.

"I will be careful I promise."

"Can't ask for much more than that kiddo." Rossi said.

"Is there anything we need to do tonight?" Hotch asked.

"Nope. It's getting late I think we should head back to the hotel for the night. We've all been up early." Morgan said.

"I think that is a good idea." Garcia said.

"That tub is calling my name." JJ said.

"Alright let's get our stuff and get out of here then." Hotch said.

They all got up and gathered their things. Reid put the food away in the fridge for tomorrow if anyone wanted it. They all headed out and got into the SUVs. Morgan, Hotch and Reid went in one and Rossi and the girls went in the other one.

"Okay so what happened?" Prentiss asked Rossi once they were on the road.

"It's a long story and Hotch will explain it back at the hotel. Basically it comes down to William Reid playing some kind of game. I'll catch you up to what Morgan knows. When they went to Bennington Reid couldn't go in as you know. Hotch went in to deal with everything and found out that the facility was at fault for Diana's death. Diana's medication had stopped working three months prior to her death. They didn't call Reid to let him know until a week before Diana's death. The facility manager thought that he was called and when he found out he wasn't he called him. During those three months Diana had eight different doctors. They were all working her case, but they weren't paying attention to what the last doctor did. Diana had been on six different medications during those three months. The last one she was on for three weeks and she was allergic to the main medical ingredient. Because of that Diana killed herself. The facility manager Dean Harper fired all eight doctors. The one doctor that prescribed the medication is having to face the medical board. His license will most likely be taken away and rightfully so. Reid received a cheque for five hundred thousand and they are going to pay for the funeral."

"Poor Spence. All of this could have been avoided if the doctors had just done their job." JJ said.

"That's horrible. How did Reid take it?" Prentiss asked.

"Obviously not well. He wasn't expecting to find out the facility that he trusted his mother's life with, was the cause of her death. He also found out that Diana had a file hidden in her room. Inside the file were bank statements and an insurance policy that Reid didn't know about. That's where Aaron and I have been. We've been trying to figure out where all of this came from."

"Did you?" Garcia asked.

"We did, but that's something Aaron can explain when we get there."

"You're telling us before you tell Reid. So I'm guessing that whatever it is you don't expect Reid to take this very well." Prentiss said.

"I don't see how Reid could take this well. What we found out is bad. Aaron doesn't even know how to tell Reid about any of this."

"You can't even give us a heads up or a hint?" Garcia asked.

"Aaron won't tell Morgan and I'm not telling you. If I do then Reid will know something is wrong and we don't want that yet. I'm sure you noticed that his body is in pain and we want to give him a little bit of time to himself to get the pain down."

"I guess we'll find out soon." JJ said.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel. They both parked the SUVs and then headed inside and to the elevator.

"You look tired pretty boy."

"A little"

"How's the pain Spence?" JJ asked.

"Fine"

Reid kept his answers short and they all knew that meant he was in pain. They could see his hands shaking slightly and they knew he was in a lot more pain than he was letting on. The elevator stopped on their floor and they got off and headed to their rooms. They would meet in Hotch's room in a few minutes once they put their stuff down. Morgan went with Reid into his room. Reid closed the door and turned to Morgan.

"Shouldn't you be in your room?" Reid said slightly rudely. Reid closed his eyes and spoke again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Its' the pain, its' okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You're in pain and you need to take your medication."

"I planned on doing it now. Derek I'm tired and I'm in pain I just want to try and sleep. I'll take my pill I promise."

"Nighttime is always worse for you. I can come back in a little bit and be here with you."

Reid stood there thinking about it. He was in pain and he wanted to be alone, but he knew that with Morgan he would be able to sleep better.

"Ok. I'm going to take a pill and a hot bath to help with the pain. Give me an hour and then come back."

"Ok pretty boy. I'll come back in an hour and we can watch some T.V. and just relax."

Reid held out his hotel room key card to Morgan.

"Here you can use this to come in. If I'm lying in bed I'm not getting up to let you in." Reid said with a small smile.

Morgan took the room key card and put it in his pocket. "Okay I'll see you in an hour. I'm coming over in my comfy clothes though just so you know."

"So will I be. It's not like it's the first time I've seen you in sweat pants."

"And it won't be the last. I'll leave you alone. I'll see you in an hour pretty boy."

Morgan kissed the top of Reid's head and then headed out of the room. Morgan figured an hour would be more than enough time for the conversation with the team. Morgan didn't know what was going on, but he was sure it would be an hour. What Morgan hated, was having to lie to Reid. Morgan knew they would need to tell Reid something important tonight. Morgan wished he would have been able to go back in an hour and just hang out with Reid. He missed the time when they used to hang out and just relax all night long. Morgan knew tonight was not going to be one of those times and he hated it. Morgan went into his own room to get showered and changed into something more comfortable. Morgan knew they had to meet in Hotch's room, but Morgan just wanted to get clean first and then he would go.

Reid went over to his bag and grabbed the pill bottle from it. He took one out and then went into the bathroom to get a cup and some water. After he took the pill he turned the water in the bath tub on and started to fill the tub. He went out into the room and grabbed his sweat pants and a t-shirt so he could put them on after the bath. Reid was glad Morgan was going to be coming back over. He really didn't want to be alone tonight and Reid knew Morgan knew that. Reid was looking forward to being alone with Morgan tonight and just relaxing with him. Once the tub was full Reid took his clothes off and he went in. The hot water felt nice against his sore body and Reid could already feel the pill working. Reid sat back in the tub and closed his eyes just enjoying the warmth.

Hotch was in his room pacing back and forth. He had removed his jacket and tie and he rolled his sleeves up on his shirt. He was going to get changed after he spoke to Reid. Hotch was dreading this. He knew the team wasn't going to take this very well and he knew Reid was going to lose it. Hotch was worried about how Reid was going to handle all of this. He didn't want him going back to drugs, but this was only going to make it that much more tempting. Rossi was right, Reid knew this city. If he wanted drugs he would know exactly where to go. He would know what corner would have a dealer for each drug. It would take nothing for Reid to find what he wanted and get it. Not only that now with two million dollars Reid would have an endless supply of money for the drugs. Reid was on a paid medical leave, he was already making his normal salary. That alone would be enough for him to do drugs, but two million Reid could do as much as he wanted. Part of Hotch was thinking about holding onto the cheques so Reid couldn't throw that money away on drugs. The problem was he didn't have the right to do that, but he could just give Reid the one cheque and hold onto the others. Hotch was going to speak to Morgan about it and see what he had to say. Hotch had left his door open, by using the security bar left open so the door wouldn't close all the way. Hotch heard a knock and the door opened to reveal Rossi. Rossi came in and sat down in one of the chairs. He had changed out of his jacket and tie as well, but he was still more put together than Hotch was. Hotch knew that when he went back to his room for the night Rossi would be enjoying the mini bar. Hotch was thinking about doing just that as well.

"The girls should be here soon. Morgan went in the room with Reid. He wanted to make sure that Reid took his medication I think." Rossi said.

"Spencer hasn't been taking it as he is supposed to be. He's supposed to take one pill every six hours, but he hasn't been."

"More?"

"No less. He only took one pill this morning before he left the hospital and he hasn't had any since. He's trying really hard not to go back into the drugs. He wanted to make sure he took them for the pain and not because he wanted the high."

"Reid is strong. It's a good thing that he is fighting against that demon. He can't win the fight alone this time though, he needs to be open about it with someone."

"He is with Morgan and I think with me he's pretty open. It's a little harder, because I'm the boss figure. I spoke to him about it though, and told him I would never report him for it. I think he feels more comfortable talking to me about it now."

"What is important is that he is fighting against it and not just giving in."

There was another knock and the three girls walked in. Garcia was holding her laptop in her arms as well. Garcia went and sat down in the other chair by the table and she placed her laptop down on it. Prentiss and JJ leaned against the window sill.

"Garcia start looking up William Reid while we wait for Morgan." Hotch said.

"Where is Morgan?" JJ asked.

Garcia opened her laptop and started her search. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she was going to find anything she could on him.

"He was with Reid in Reid's room. Morgan just wanted to make sure Reid took his pill. He should be here soon." Hotch said.

"I updated them on everything that happened at Bennington. So when Morgan gets here everyone will be on the same page." Rossi said.

"Good" Hotch said, but they could tell he was a little distracted in his own mind.

The room was silent except for Garcia's typing on the keyboard for ten minutes. Finally a knock came and Morgan entered the room in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Morgan closed the door properly and then leaned against it.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. How's Reid?" Hotch asked.

"He's in a lot of pain. He snapped at me in the room so he's in more pain than he is letting on. He took a pill and he was going to take a hot bath and see if the hot water will help. The vicodin should be kicking in soon so he should be feeling better shortly."

"He's on vicodin?" JJ asked shocked.

Hotch and Morgan had kept it quiet what Reid's pain medication was. They didn't want the others to get upset about it or worried, Vicodin was like heroin and morphine. The problem was Reid needed a pain medication stronger than over the counter stuff. His body was still in a lot of pain. He had internal bruising and that didn't just go away like normal bruising. It took longer and was more painful. He still had normal bruising that had yet to fade, because it was so deep.

"I knew he was on a pain medication, but I didn't know it was vicodin that the doctor prescribed. That's one hell of a narcotic." Rossi said.

"Reid's injuries are still severe. He needed to be prescribed a narcotic for the pain. Reid's pain level is still high. He was released from the hospital, because it can be managed with a pill. Reid had bruising internally and deep bruising externally. All of that is still painful and with movement it gets worse. He is supposed to take one pill every six hours, but Reid has been very strict with it. He only took one pill today before he left the hospital and he hasn't had one since. He didn't even bring them with him today. Reid expressed to Morgan and myself earlier today that he is fighting against it and he is trying with everything in him to stay sober. So don't give him a hard time about the vicodin." Hotch explained.

"What happened today?" Morgan asked.

He knew that the others didn't know about the vicodin, but he didn't care. Morgan wanted to know what happened today. That is what they were there for and Morgan didn't want to wait any longer.

"We went to the insurance broker first. We found out that it was started by the University that Diana was working for when she first started. While Diana was working there it was paid for directly from her cheque. When she stopped working there William kept up with the payments. When Diana was admitted to Bennington William added on a new policy that would pay double if negligence was found. Diana was the primary on the account and William was the secondary. When Reid received power of attorney over Diana he became the primary. Now originally when the account was made William was the beneficiary and if they got divorced or separated Reid would become the beneficiary. William kept himself as the beneficiary and up until eight months ago he still was. Eight months ago Diana became lucid for a few days. She was so lucid that she looked up her old account with the insurance broker to see who the beneficiary was. When she found out it was William she had it changed to Reid. The insurance agent spoke to Diana's doctor and felt comfortable that Diana knew very well what she was doing. It's also then that we think that Diana had the file printed out and kept it hidden in her room. She was probably going to give it to Reid when she saw him next. Any questions so far?"

"So William kept it going for his own gain?" JJ asked.

"We think so." Rossi said.

"Does William know that he isn't the beneficiary?" Morgan asked.

"This is where it gets complicated. Before William and Diana got married William drafted a prenuptial agreement and had it approved by a judge. It stated that the only way to get out of the marriage is through a divorce. That by-passed the law of being separated by seven years. Normally if you are separated for seven years or longer you are no longer legally married. He made it so that only a divorce could remove their marriage." Hotch said.

"But could Diana file for a divorce with her mental illness?" Prentiss asked.

"Was it legal for Diana to sign the prenup?" Morgan asked.

"Diana wouldn't have been mentally stable long enough to file for a divorce. It's not instant it takes multiple visits to city hall just to get the papers drawn up. And they won't do it if they think the person is not mentally stable enough to understand what they are doing. So I don't see Diana ever being able to file for a divorce." Rossi said.

"As for the prenup being legal technically it's not. Reid told me that Diana was diagnosed when she was twenty-seven. They got married when she was thirty. So unless a legal representative with clearance for dealing with mentally ill clients was there when Diana signed. The prenup is not valid. You could argue that Diana didn't know what she was signing at the time."

"But this won't ever go to court though." Garcia said.

"That's the one point five million dollar question." Rossi said.

"What?" JJ asked.

"The insurance payout was two hundred and fifty thousand. However, because of the added policy for negligence it was doubled to half a million. The eight doctors all had insurance for malpractice and the seven that did not prescribe the medication offered a hundred thousand each for a settlement, totally seven hundred thousand. The doctor that did prescribe the medication offered three hundred thousand so he wouldn't be charged and faced jail time for negligent homicide. He would still be facing the medical board and he will probably lose his license to practice. So that is totaling one point five million that William would have received if Diana didn't call to change it. We don't know if William knows that Reid is now the beneficiary or not. The insurance agent did tell us that he had called once Diana passed away about the payout. The insurance agent told William that he had to speak to Reid before he was able to do anything with the account." Hotch explained.

"So Reid got the money?" Prentiss asked.

"He did, because he is the beneficiary. Now William could sue Reid for the money stating that Diana was mentally unstable and couldn't legally make the change to her account." Hotch said.

"You could also argue that William hid the account from Reid, who as power of attorney and had every right to know about. Reid being the power of attorney over Diana would have made Reid the primary. You could also argue that they were legally separated and the prenup was filed under false terms." Rossi said.

"So Reid could be sued for all of this?" Morgan asked.

"He could, but not likely right now." Rossi said.

"Why not?" JJ asked.

"After we were finished at the insurance broker we went to the bank to close off the one account and find out about the other. When we got there we spoke with a lady that deals with deceased parties. She brought up the two accounts and she was confused as to some of the transactions. For the last fifteen years Diana's pension had been put into her main account on the first and transferred out of it right away. She did some investigations and as it turns out after they sold their home when Reid was twelve and bought the one we saw today. From then on her pension had been transferred out of the account and into William's account." Hotch said.

"He's been stealing her money." Morgan said with anger in his voice.

"Oh it gets worse." Rossi said.

"For fifteen years William has been taking Diana's pension. Nine years ago, just two weeks before Reid turned eighteen and would have received power of attorney over Diana, a new account was made. William made a second account in Diana's name claiming to be her husband. Once that new account was made the pension was transferred to that one. That one has a current balance of a hundred thousand and was set for a transfer into William's account. The branch owner came over to speak with us and he froze both Diana's account so there couldn't be a transfer. They are passing everything off to their head office and they will decided if there is enough evidence to charge William with felony fraud. If the bank charges William then Reid won't have to come back down here for court. Once the accounts become unfrozen then they can close them off and just fax Reid the papers to sign." Hotch explained.

"Okay that's bad and annoying, but where's the horrible part you couldn't tell Reid right away?" Prentiss asked.

"When we went to the funeral home, Nathan the funeral director; told us that he called the morgue Friday to have Diana's body brought to him. Reid had called Bennington to let the facility manager know that he would be down on Monday. The facility manager then called Coppens and informed them that Reid would be down Monday. Nathan wanted to have Diana there so he could have Diana ready for when Reid wanted to do the funeral. Only when he called he found out that earlier that morning Diana's husband called and had her body transported to another funeral home, Tompkins."

"Why did William call Friday and not two months before?" Morgan asked.

"We think William knew that Reid was in the hospital. We think he called Friday to see when Reid would be getting released." Rossi said.

"How would he have known that Reid was in the hospital? It wasn't on the news of the attack or kidnappings." Prentiss said.

"Damien said that a friend of a friend helped him get Buford out of jail. It's possible that friend might have been William." Hotch said.

"There's no way. I get that they don't get along, but there's no way he would go that far. He wouldn't let his own son be kidnapped and tortured. He's an asshole for walking out and taking their money, but to go to that level. I know we see it all the time, but this guy seemed like he wanted a relationship with Reid after they cleared the air. Could someone have called him?" Morgan asked.

"I'll go through his phone records and see." Garcia said still typing away at the keyboard.

"Do you really think William could have had something to do with what happened to you three? Isn't it possible he found out that Spence was in the hospital from someone?" JJ asked.

"Who though? None of us called him, the hospital wouldn't have. Reid doesn't have his parents in his medical files. So if he did call the hospital who told him?" Hotch answered.

"Let's say that William did call the hospital. How would he have known that Reid was in that hospital? We weren't back home, we were in a completely different city. So how would he have known that Reid was in that hospital?" Morgan said.

"I don't know. That might be something we don't know until we speak with William." Hotch said.

"And when are we doing that?" Morgan asked with anger in his voice.

"We will do it tomorrow night. As long as Garcia can find him." Hotch answered.

"Oh I'll find him. Anyone that is hurting one of my babies directly or indirectly does not escape me. I'll find everything about him by morning I guarantee that."

"There is still a bigger issue." Rossi said.

"What happened to Diana's body?" Prentiss asked.

"Dian's body was brought to Tompkins Friday afternoon sometime. Dave and I went there after the funeral director informed us of this. When we got there the place was rundown and filthy. We went in and we found the funeral director or the owner. I'm not sure what he was. His name is Keith Roth and he has been arrested for theft of a corpse. According to Roth, William called him Friday and told him he was having his wife brought to him. He paid him three thousand in cash to have her body cremated. Roth didn't have time Friday to do it and we were hoping he hadn't cremated Diana." Hotch started.

"Please tell me she isn't cremated. Spence told me that she was terrified of fire. That a lot of her episodes growing up involved her being slowly set on fire. She made Spence promise that he wouldn't have her cremated when she died. She didn't want to let the demons win." JJ said.

Hotch and Rossi both closed their eyes as the reality hit. Reid was going to have a hard time dealing with this. Everyone in the room knew that something was horribly wrong when Hotch and Rossi didn't deny it right away. This is what Hotch and Rossi were talking about when they said it got worse.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Roth had already cremated her early this morning. We asked him questions about William and all Roth told us was that William said he needed to teach his son a lesson. We called for the local police to come down and arrest Roth. They did and they also had more come to search the whole place. The funeral director at Coppens explained to us before we left there that Tompkins had been investigated a few times for selling organs on the black market. Apparently they would have someone go into the morgue and I.D a John or Jane doe and have them brought to Tompkins. They would then extract the organs and jewelry and cremate the bodies. Rossi and I went downstairs. Roth said Diana's remains were down there. We found sixty people cremated and kept in dirty cardboard boxes. They all had their names written on them with black marker. Some were labeled as a John or Jane Doe. Rossi found the box holding Diana and we went upstairs. There was jewelry down there as well from the bodies. Officer Stan was going to have other officers come down and they were going to go through and collect all of the remains. They were going to start to find any relatives and if not they would bury the remains properly. Officer Stan brought Diana's remains to Coppens for us and tomorrow morning Dave and I have to go back to Coppens for seven to set everything up." Hotch finished.

The room was quiet for a few minutes as each one tried to get their minds around all of this information. The first thing going through Morgan's mind was Reid.

"You can't tell Reid all of this." Morgan said softly.

"What choice do I have Morgan? The bank will keep Reid informed on the progress with the accounts. He's going to find out that William has been stealing money from Diana. I can't hide Diana being cremated. He's going to find out that there's no body. I don't have a choice I have to tell him."

"I'm not saying hide the cremation, but there has to be a way we can hide what happened. We could tell him that the morgue screwed up and cremated her. We can't be telling him the whole truth right now."

"When do we then? What time would be good to tell him the whole story? The longer we keep the truth from him the more mad he is going to be at us for lying. It's a lot to take in right now for him, but it's always going to be a lot for him to take in. There isn't going to be a good time to tell Reid about all of this. The best thing we can do is tell Reid the whole story and let him deal with it. I would rather have him deal with it while all of us are here, then tell him when we are back at home and have to leave for a case. This isn't the situation that I wanted to come from all of this, but we can't lie to him."

"Reid won't be able to handle this." Prentiss said.

"But Hotch is right how could we lie to him?" Garcia asked.

"Because sometimes you have to lie to protect someone." JJ said.

"I agree with Aaron. Lying to Reid will only make the situation worse. Reid trusts us right now and if we lie about something this important we risk losing that trust. What I am more concerned about is these cheques. Reid is currently sitting on two million dollars in cheques. Plus he is still getting his normal monthly pay while he is on medical leave. That's a lot of money to go with a lot of pain and stress. We would all like to believe that Reid won't turn back to drugs, but if he does that is two million worth of excuses." Rossi said.

"Two million, plus his monthly salary, plus whatever he gets from selling the house. That's a lot of money he could use for drugs. Most people stop using or don't start because they don't have the funds. Reid now has the funds." Prentiss said.

"Reid is fighting to stay sober. He's trying extremely hard to stay sober. I don't think it's fair for us to be talking about this behind his back." Morgan said.

"I agree. I have the three cheques from the insurance broker. It's his money and I have no right to keep it from him. I will offer to hold onto the cheques if he wants me to then I will. If we don't trust Reid then he has no reason to trust us and come to us if something is wrong. I don't want to jeopardize that trust. I want Reid to feel like he can come to myself or Morgan when something is wrong. When he needs help I want him to feel like he can come to us. If we keep hiding things from him then he won't come to us."

"We can't just let him go back on drugs." JJ said.

"We can't lock him in a room either. At some point we all have to accept that Reid is going to be alone. We can't keep an eye on him twenty-four seven. When we get back we'll be going on cases and Reid will be alone. There might be times when Reid does do drugs and times when he doesn't and is okay. Reid could goes months being perfectly fine and then slip. That's reality and we all have to accept that." Morgan said.

"Doesn't mean we have to stand by and do nothing to stop it." JJ said.

"JJ I know you love Reid like a brother. He's your son's godfather, Henry loves him. I understand that, Jack loves him to. He loves doing physic magic together and reading. Every time Reid is around Jack he learns something new and he has fun doing it. But Morgan is right at some point we will be back home and going on cases. We will get busy and caught up in work and there will be times where we might not see him for a few weeks. It's no one's fault, its life and we can't control that. What we can control is our support to Reid. Even if that means at times he is on drugs until he is able to be over all of this. We have to be realistic. Reid could turn to drugs and there isn't anything we can say or do to change that. It has to be his decision to stay sober or not." Hotch said.

"So we just ignore it and let him do drugs?" Garcia asked.

"You can't make someone quit doing drugs, they have to want to. Reid quit once before and it worked, because he wanted to. We can be encouraging for him to stay sober, but we can't make him. If Reid turns to drugs then there is nothing we can do about it. We can be there to support him getting sober, we can be there to listen to him and help him through this, but we can't force sobriety onto him. That has to be something he wants and if it's not for a little while, there's nothing we can do about it. Like Morgan said Reid could be sober for three months and then do drugs for a few days and go right back to being sober. On the other side he could be on drugs for three months and sober for two weeks. We can't control that all we can do is be there for Reid when he needs us. Trust is very important on both ends and we can't build that trust based on a lie. We need to tell Reid the whole truth." Rossi said.

"Who's going to tell him?" Prentiss asked.

"Morgan, Dave and I will. We don't know how he will react and I think it would be better with just us three." Hotch said.

"What you think he'll be violent?" Garcia asked surprised.

"Reid doesn't know violent, but he is in pain and this is going to push his mind that is already overloaded. He'll probably snap at us and say things he'll regret come morning. The three of us won't take what he says personally." Morgan said.

"When was he expecting you to be back?" Hotch asked.

"I have his room key I told him an hour. It's been about forty-five minutes now." Morgan answered.

"Okay it's eight O'clock almost, everyone go to your rooms and relax. Garcia, see if you can track down William and whatever you can on him. In the morning Dave and I will be going to Coppens for seven. We will meet you at the house. You guys go and get the truck for nine tomorrow and then head over to the house. Dave and I will join you once we can." Hotch said.

"I'm raiding the mini bar." Prentiss said.

"There's a bar downstairs. I'll join you for a drink." JJ said.

"What you should be doing is getting all three of us a drink and coming back to my room so I can drink and work on this." Garcia said.

"Deal" Prentiss said.

"Please try to not get drunk." Hotch said.

"We won't." JJ said.

The three girls left the room. Garcia went to her room with her laptop and JJ and Prentiss went down to the bar once they grabbed their wallets. Rossi, Morgan and Hotch were left in Hotch's room.

"How are we going to tell him?" Morgan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I think it would be best for Aaron to talk and just tell Reid straight out. Don't dance around this. Tell him and let him ask whatever questions he has." Rossi said.

"I'll tell him like I told the team. Even if he doesn't want to hear this he needs to." Hotch said.

"He's going to lose it or he is going to sit there and not say anything." Morgan said.

"Reid not saying anything to this is worse than him losing it. If Reid is quiet after this then tonight is going to be a very bad night and he shouldn't be alone." Rossi said.

"You think he'll go and get drugs." Morgan stated.

"He could go and get them or just use the vicodin. Reid grew up here; he would know where to go to get exactly what drug he wants. It wouldn't take him very much to do it." Rossi said.

"We can't control what Reid does. I stand by what I said, Reid will either stay sober or he won't. We have no control in that. Obviously I would like him to stay sober, but that is not in my power to control. If he does go back onto drugs then I will be there for him and when he is ready to quit I will help him in any way that I can. For now let's go over there and get this over with. It's eight o'clock and the sooner we do this then maybe Reid will be able to get some form of sleep tonight." Hotch said.

Morgan and Rossi got up and the three of them headed out and over to Reid's room. Morgan had the room key card and he used it to get into the room. Hotch and Rossi stayed back for a second so Morgan could make sure Reid was dressed.

"Pretty boy?" Morgan asked as he went into the room.

"I'm dressed if that's what you are worried about."

Morgan walked into the room and saw Reid sitting on the end of the bed dressed in his sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"I know we're supposed to be relaxing, but Hotch and Rossi need to talk to you about something first."

Hotch and Rossi walked into the room and made sure the hotel door was closed. Reid could tell by the tone in Morgan's voice and the looks on all three older agents that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked.

Morgan sat down beside Reid on the bed. Rossi and Hotch grabbed a chair so they were sitting facing Reid, but not too close to him.

"There are some things I need to talk to you about from today." Hotch said.

"Ok" Reid said slightly unsure.

"I'll start at the beginning and you can ask any questions you have for me." Hotch said.

Reid gave a nod and looked right at Hotch.

"Dave and I went to the insurance broker first. We spoke to them about your mom's account. The insurance agent Daniel explained that your mom's account was started when she started work at the University. She was the primary and William was the secondary on the account. Your father was the one making the payments on the account. Did you know anything about a prenup that your father had your mother sign?"

"No"

"Your father made a prenup and had a judge approve it before they got married. The prenup stated that the only way for them to no longer be legally married is through a divorce. It by-passed the seven year separation law. So even though your parents had been separated since you were ten they were still legally married. Now the prenup was signed when your mother was mentally ill, so legally in a court room it might not hold up. When your mother went into Bennington your father added a new policy to the account. If your mother's death was due to negligence the payout would be doubled. Originally your father was the beneficiary, but eight months ago your mother had a few lucid days and she called them. She changed the beneficiary to you. Daniel spoke to her doctor and her doctor assured him that she was more than mentally capable of making the decision. He handed me a cheque worth half a million dollars for you. I called you and explained about the eight doctors and I have those cheques as well. When your mother died your father was informed through Bennington, because they were still legally married. Harper had to call William or he could have been sued. When your father found out he called the insurance broker to see about the payout and Daniel told William that he had to speak to you first. It's unclear if William knows that you are the beneficiary or not. Do you have any questions about the insurance broker?"

"No he kept the payments going clearly for himself. He figured mom wouldn't have had a few good days and look into it. He's going to be mad when he finds out otherwise." Reid said with no emotions in his voice.

"I'm wondering what you would like me to do with the cheques. I can give them to you or I can hold on to them. It's up to you."

"You can give them to me that's fine."

Hotch reached into his pocket and handed Reid the three separate cheques. Reid took them and placed them down on the bed beside him.

"The next place we went was the bank to deal with both accounts. That's when it got complicated. The bank worker Susan looked up both accounts and in your mother's main account, the one you knew about, she found some irregularities. When you were ten I'm assuming you took over the bills."

"I did."

"So you noticed that your mother's pension disappeared when you were twelve, right after you moved into the new house."

"It just stopped coming for some reason. Everything was fine for two years and then we sold the house, I paid the old mortgage off and then put money down for the new one. That first month in the house it was gone."

"The money was placed in your mother's account on the first of every month. It was transferred out right away and placed into another account. This has been going on for fifteen years. The account that it went into for the first six years was into your father's bank account. Two weeks before you gained power of attorney your father created a new account in your mother's name. He said he was her husband and they allowed it, because they were still legally married, because of the prenup. For the last nine years the pension has been transferred into that account. There is a current standing balance that was in the process of being transferred out of the account and into his account. We spoke to the branch owner and he is going to pass everything along to head office. Where they might file charges for felony fraud on William. Until everything is cleared up both of your mother's accounts are frozen. Once they become unfrozen then they will fax you any paperwork that you need to sign. Do you have any questions?"

"So he's been stealing money from mom for fifteen years?" Reid asked with disbelief in his voice.

Hotch, Rossi and Morgan couldn't blame him. This was a lot to take in and it would have been hard for anyone. Reid had been through hell and this was the last thing he needed to be hearing.

"The evidence is pointing that way yes. Spencer I'm sorry that you had to find out about this. We never expected this to happen."

"It's not your fault. I knew the pension went missing, but mom was never in the right mind to call and find out."

"We figured that was the case."

"What happened at the funeral home?"

Hotch took a moment to gather his emotions before he told Reid what he was dreading.

"Dave and I arrived at the funeral home and spoke to the funeral director Nathan. He was very nice and helpful. He mentioned that on Friday, Mr. Harper from Bennington called to inform him that you would be down Monday. He called the morgue so he could have your mother delivered so he could have everything ready. When he called Friday afternoon he found out that her body was already transferred to another funeral home called Tompkins. William had called Friday morning some time and had her body transferred there. Dave and I left Coppens to go and speak with the funeral director at Tompkins. Nathan had told us that Tompkins had been investigated in the past for selling organs on the black market. When we arrived the place was very rundown and it didn't even look like it was open for business. We went in and we found who might have been the funeral director, Keith Roth. We questioned him about Diana and he was not forthcoming with answers. When Dave called the local PD he tried to run and I stopped him. When he found out that he was going to be arrested he started talking. He said that your father paid him three thousand in cash to cremate Diana. He was supposed to do it Friday, but apparently he got busy. We asked him if William said anything. Roth told us that William told him that he wanted to teach his son a lesson. We asked where Diana was and he told us in the basement. Roth had already cremated her." Hotch stopped talking to let Reid digest the information.

Reid just sat there not saying anything. His mind was going a mile a minute with everything he just learned. Not only had his father walked out on them when he was ten, but for fifteen years he had been stealing money from them. Money that they desperately needed growing up. Now he just learned that his father went behind his back and had his mother cremated in a place that had been investigated for black market organ trafficking. Reid couldn't seem to get his mind to slow down and stop for a second. He knew there were important questions he should be asking, yet he couldn't get his mouth to work. The word cremated was ringing throughout his mind. Reid had promised his mother that he would never do that to her. Growing up so many of her episodes involved fire. His mother was terrified of fire and she didn't want to be burned when she died.

"Spencer." Morgan said softly beside him.

"There must be some mistake, this is not happening. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that to her. He knew that she hated fire. He knew that her episodes usually involved fire and he promised her he would never cremate her. We both did so there must be some mistake." Reid said slightly rushed.

"Spencer" Morgan started and he placed his hand on Reid's knee. Reid pushed his hand away as he stood up.

"Don't touch me." Reid snapped.

This was the anger they were waiting for. They could still see Reid slightly shaking when they came in so he was in pain still and craving. They knew that Reid would be snapping at them and that was perfectly ok. He had every right to be angry and if he needed to let that out at them, then they were prepared for that. Reid was pacing back and forth on the floor now and Hotch decided he would finish what he started.

"Spencer the police came and Officer Stan was the lead officer on scene. He arrested Roth for theft of a corpse and he was going to handle the investigation. Dave and I went downstairs to find your mother's remains and we did. There were sixty cremated bodies in individual cardboard boxes with their name written in black marker on it. Some were John and Jane does, some weren't. There was also jewelry on a metal table from the deceased. We went upstairs to inform Officer Stan and he was going to make sure everyone was returned to the right family. If not they would bury them properly. Officer Stan was bringing your mother's remains to Coppens where Nathan was waiting. Dave and I are going back to Coppens in the morning for seven to set everything up." Hotch finished.

Reid was still pacing and the others knew that he was having a hard time digesting all of the information that he heard. Hotch didn't want to give too much time in between to think about everything. He wanted Reid to have all of the information and then he could work through it. Now that Reid knew everything he could work on understanding it all. They all saw that Reid's shaking had gotten worse and they knew that the craving was in full hit.

"She didn't want to be cremated. I promised her it wouldn't happen. She didn't want it. I promised." Reid said more to himself then to the others.

"Spencer I'm sorry about all of this. I wish this hadn't happened." Hotch said softly.

"You need to go. I need to be alone." Reid said slightly panicked.

Morgan stood up and went over to Reid. He gently placed his hands on Reid's shoulders to get him to stop pacing.

"Spencer, stop pacing for a second. I know your mind is going crazy with all of this information. I understand that hearing this isn't easy for you."

Reid pushed Morgan away from him as he spoke.

"Oh you understand how I'm feeling do you? So you know how it feels to take care of a sick parent for seventeen years only to have her kill herself. Then find out your father seems to have a vendetta against you. So you know how this feels right?" Reid said with anger in his voice.

"Spencer I…"

"Don't treat me like some victim from a case and don't tell me you understand anything about my mind."

"I'm sorry you're right I don't understand how this feels."

"Get the hell out." Reid said as he walked away from Morgan.

"Spencer you need to calm down." Rossi said.

"Get the hell out of my room!" Reid yelled.

That got their attention. It was very rare when Reid raised his voice and he never did it at them. Hotch and Rossi got up and headed over the door. Morgan stood there for a second just looking at Reid before he spoke.

"I have my cell on at all times you know that. You are craving right now and your mind is overload. When you calm down and if you want to talk I'll be right down the hall." Morgan pulled out his spare room key and placed it down on the table. "In case you need company just come on in."

Reid didn't say anything and Morgan, Hotch and Rossi left the room and headed into Hotch's for a few minutes. Reid was pissed beyond belief and he didn't know how to calm down. He was still pacing back and forth and he couldn't stop. Reid had never felt this angry before and he didn't know what to do. The next thing Reid knew he was throwing his clothes and anything he could get his hands on across the room. It wasn't until he was breathing heavy standing in the middle of his destroyed room did he feel himself calming down. He was shaking from adrenaline and from the craving. Reid knew what he wanted and he knew exactly where he could get it and needles. Reid was fighting internally with what he wanted to do. He didn't want to do drugs, but he was only fooling himself. He wanted the dilaudid, he wanted the high and he desperately wanted the promised escape. Reid grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on, he then grabbed his wallet, leaving all of the cheques on the bed just in case. He grabbed his room key and then headed out to get what he desperately wanted and fought against.

Hotch, Rossi and Morgan were in Hotch's room after what just happened with Reid.

"So that is what Reid craving looks like." Rossi said.

"No, we just found out what Reid craving and overloaded looks like. He's never yelled before. He's snapped and made mean comments, but he's never raised his voice. In the six years I have worked with Reid and have been around Reid he has never yelled ever." Morgan said.

"That was bad. I didn't expect him to yell. I knew he would be upset, but that was different." Hotch said.

"He's never yelled? He's never been angry? Ever in six years?" Rossi asked shocked and surprised.

"In six years Reid has been bullied by other agents and local police, he's been attacked by UnSubs, he's been kidnapped and tortured, he's had to deal with Gideon, his mentor, leaving. He's had anthrax and even an UnSub killing people because of his mother. Out of all of that he has never ever raised his voice not once. Reid doesn't get mad and if he does he doesn't show it or talk about it." Morgan said.

"In the morning Reid will have calmed down and he will apologize for what he said to us. For now let's just leave him alone and let him have some time by himself." Hotch said.

"Well after a day like this there are a few drinks at the bar with my name on it. Either of you care to join me?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe in a bit." Hotch said.

"I'm going to stay sober in case Reid does come by." Morgan said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Morgan and I'm buying at the bar in case you wish to join me Aaron."

"I might in a bit Dave and thanks for today."

"Not a problem at all. Good night Morgan."

"Night Rossi."

Rossi left Hotch's room and headed down to the bar. Morgan and Hotch didn't say anything for a few seconds. They didn't know what to say.

"Today's been crazy." Morgan stated after a few minutes.

"Today's been long and hard. Do you want a drink?" Hotch asked as he made his way over to the mini fridge where there were small bottles of liquor.

"Sure just one. I really don't want to get drunk in case Reid comes. Although getting hammered sounds like a really good idea right now."

Hotch grabbed two bottles of whiskey and placed them on the table. He went and grabbed two glasses and put ice in the glasses. He placed them down on the table and Hotch and Morgan sat down in the chairs. They poured the shot into the glass and they each took a sip. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Both knew what they wanted to do in that moment, but neither one was brave enough to make the first move.

"You and Reid seem to be getting along real well." Hotch finally said.

"We always have."

"Dave thinks you two have gotten closer from everything. He seems to think you two are sleeping together." Hotch tried to make it sound light, but he wasn't sure it was working.

"We're not sleeping together." Morgan said back.

"That's what I told him, that and it was none of his business if you were. You do like him though; you have for at least a year."

"We've liked each other for a little while now. Nothing has ever happened and I don't see anything happening, not after what he's been through. You do know he also likes someone else though right?"

"I've only noticed his interest in you."

"He has interest in someone else and I think that someone has interest in him as well."

"Are you trying to get me to gossip Derek?"

"No I'm trying to see if you have noticed that he likes you."

"Spencer doesn't like me and I never said I liked him in that way."

"You've never had to. I could tell, the others haven't, but I can. Which makes this kind of an interesting triangle. I like you, you like me, I like Reid, you like Reid, Reid likes me and Reid likes you." Morgan lightly laughed and Hotch laughed with him.

"So now what do we do?"

"What we've always done. Nothing serious is happening between any of us. Nothing is happening with Reid. There's nothing wrong with fun as long as no one gets mad about someone being with someone else. If something happens between you and Reid then good for you and please tell me what happens, because that is a story I have to hear." Morgan said with a smirk on his face.

"So you're saying we just see where the chips fall. If one or both of us end up doing something with Reid then so be it."

"Exactly, why can't we have fun? After all the things we see in our job there's nothing wrong with some harmless fun. As long as no one gets jealous then who cares."

"Okay. This is all new to me."

"You were with Hailey since you were in high school. I would imagine all of this is new to you. Unless you've been with other men before that I'm not aware of."

"No I've never done this before. I'm not too sure what to do."

Morgan moved closer to Hotch and smirked as he brought his mouth closer to his.

"I'll teach ya."

Morgan kissed Hotch and Hotch was more than happy to kiss back. Up until that point they had only ever kissed a few times. They never did anything more than that. There was never really a good time for it with Reid being in the hospital. Then they got placed back to work and they couldn't do it while on a case. Morgan placed his hand on the back of Hotch's neck to bring him closer to him. You could feel the sexual tension and passion in the kiss. Morgan moved his hand and started to undo the buttons on Hotch's dress shirt. Once they were undone he pushed it off from Hotch's body. Hotch moved his hands to Morgan's t-shirt and they broke the kiss long enough to pull Morgan's shirt over his head. They kept kissing even when Hotch stood up so they could move to the bed. Morgan got up with Hotch and they stumbled their way over to the bed. Morgan had Hotch on the bottom and he went over top of him. Their kiss was deep and passionate. Morgan put himself between Hotch's legs and started to rock his hips against Hotch's clothed crotch. Morgan moved his hand so it was down near Hotch's ass and he grabbed Hotch's ass as he rubbed their crotches together. Hotch let out a moan at the sensations. Hotch moved his hands all over Morgan's back and chest. Morgan moved his mouth away from Hotch's and started to kiss and nip at Hotch's neck. Hotch moaned.

"Derek"

Hotch moved his hands so they went down the back of Morgan's sweat pants and he grabbed his ass. Morgan moaned and he rubbed their crotches together harder. He could feel Hotch rock hard against him and Morgan wanted skin contact. Hotch was thinking the same thing, because they both moved their hands to free the other from their pants. Hotch pulled down Morgan's sweat pants and Morgan undid Hotch's slacks. Once they were both free from their pants they started to kiss again and Morgan rubbed their now free dicks against each other. They both moaned at the contact and their kissing got more heated. They had been waiting for two months for something like this and they both knew it wouldn't last long. Hotch broke the kiss and brought Morgan's neck to his mouth. Morgan couldn't help but moan and grind his hips into Hotch's faster.

"Damn Aaron."

Morgan started to kiss Hotch's neck and snaked his hand to both of their erections and placed them in his hand. He started to jerk them both off in his one hand. They were a hot moaning mess and Hotch couldn't believe how good all of this felt. Hotch couldn't remember the last time he had been this turned on and hard.

"Oh Derek."

They were both close and they both knew it. Morgan moved his hand faster and sure enough they both cam at the same time. They both let out a loud moan as their cum went all over Morgan's hand and Hotch's stomach. They stayed like that breathing heavy for a few minutes before Morgan moved to sit up on his knees.

"Well that was fun." Morgan said with a smirk.

"I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that to feel that good." Hotch said with a slight chuckle.

"That's what I thought after the first time in college. It feels better as you go on to."

"I'll remember that for the next lesson." Hotch joked.

Morgan laughed and he got up so he could wash his hand. He went over to the bathroom and as he was doing that Hotch got up and pulled his slacks up. When Morgan came out of the bathroom Hotch went in to wash his stomach off. When he came out Morgan had his sweats back up and still had a smile on his face.

"You look happy." Hotch said lightly.

"I'm pretty happy right now ya. I'm not ready to face reality just yet."

Hotch nodded and he knew exactly what Morgan was talking about. Hotch looked over at the clock and noticed it was just after nine thirty.

"Do you want to come down with me to have a drink with Dave?"

"Naw I should head to my room and see if Reid shows up. I don't know if he will he was pretty pissed."

"I didn't know he had it in him. I'm worried that he yelled, but at the same time I'm a little proud. He finally showed that he was angry even if part was from the craving."

"I know it was weird, but it's nice to know he has it in him to show that he's mad. He usually just hides everything and blows it off. If he keeps burying how he feels one day he's going to blow up."

"We need to get him to talk about getting him to open up. He can't bury this no matter how hard he tries he won't be able to."

"I know. I'll talk to him tomorrow and see how he's doing. I'm sure he'll be apologizing in the morning to us."

"Probably."

Morgan grabbed his t-shirt and put it back on. Hotch grabbed his dress shirt and put it on so he could go and meet Rossi.

"So tomorrow you and Rossi are going to the funeral home for seven?"

"Yes and we will probably get to the house before you guys. Is everything downstairs to load onto the truck?"

"Ya we brought it all down. We got some work ahead of us."

"Can we get it done?"

"Ya we can, we have to. When you and Rossi get to the house tomorrow go upstairs and look at the bathrooms. Diana used to get episodes where she would just destroy anything in her path. Reid told me that he wasn't going to put Diana in a facility; he was going to try and take care of her. The night before he placed her in Bennington he came home from school and found her in her bathroom. She was sitting in the middle of the bathroom with her hands just covered in blood. She had punched the tiles, mirror, the glass in the shower stall. The whole place was a mess. Reid said he knew he couldn't do it. He knew she needed more help than he could give her. When we were outside he didn't know what to do. He knew the house needed work before he could place it on the market, but he didn't know what to do. He told me how the house was just one big bad memory after the next. He wanted to make the house so a family could come in and make happy memories in there. It's going to be a lot of work, but I think Reid needs this. He needs something positive to come from this."

"He's been through a lot growing up. If we can do this for him then we should. Reid needs something positive and this is something we can do. Dave told me today that he had called Bennington a while ago and found out how much it costs. Apparently a few times he would put money towards Diana's account or even paid the whole month when Reid was getting rundown. He would have them tell Reid that a foundation donated money."

"Really? I never knew that."

"I didn't either until today. I told Dave he should have told me I would have helped two. I look back and think of all the times Reid had been worn out and exhausted. All the times I let it go, all the times I told him he needed to sleep more and be awake, that he couldn't be that tired on the job and in the field. All the times I should have sat down and talked with him to find out why he was so exhausted. Reid is family, but we don't know him as well as the others and we never have. Six years Reid has been with us and we have learned more about him in the last twenty-four hours than we have in six years. We can't let that continue."

"And we won't. Reid won't be coming back to work any time soon. Physically he could in a few weeks, but emotionally and mentally it's going to be months. Strauss won't even entertain Reid coming back for at least three months. We can use that time to really get Reid to open up and get to know him. We can do what we should have done six years ago. I should get going in case Reid comes by."

"I should go and meet Dave before he gets too drunk. Hopefully the girls are behaving. The last thing we need is everyone hung over tomorrow."

"I'm sure they are fine. They are probably in Garcia's room having a few drinks and talking about this."

"Probably."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Morgan went over to Hotch and gave him a kiss before they headed out of the room. Hotch went down to the bar to find Rossi and Morgan went into his room. Morgan decided he would take another shower and then crawl into bed and watch some TV. He was hoping that Reid would come by and talk to him.

Reid went back into his hotel room with what he needed in his pocket. Reid went over to the table and placed the items from his pocket down on the table. Reid grabbed his belt from his pants and tied it around his left arm. He sat down in the chair and grabbed the clean needle and took it out of the packaging. He grabbed the bottle of dilaudid and inserted the needle and filled the needle up to the fifteen mark. Reid then inserted the needle into the middle of his arm and he instantly felt the escape that he desperately needed. Reid took the needle out and just closed his eyes and let his body feel the drug going through it. Reid made sure he didn't take enough to pass out, it was just enough to let him be high and function. After a few minutes Reid looked around the room and saw the state of it. There were clothes all over, papers, there was glass from a broken coffee cup, there was even a chair flipped over. Reid knew he would need to clean the place up. So Reid got up and started to pick up the clothes and papers. Once that was done he turned his attention to the glass. With the room being cleaned Reid laid down on the bed and let the drug flow through his body. Reid noticed that it was almost eleven at night and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to sleep; he never wanted to sleep because of the nightmares. He was no longer angry due to the dilaudid in his system. His whole body was numb and yet he could still feel Buford's hands on him. He wanted to get the hands off from him. They had been there for two months now and it was driving him crazy. Reid didn't know what he could do to make the hands get off from him. Reid got up off the bed and looked out the window. He always loved the way Vegas looked at night the lights were always beautiful. There were many times growing up Reid suffered from neon light syndrome. It was common in Vegas when the neon lights came on people found it hard to sleep. The neon lights made you want to go outside and do something. Reid could feel his body tingling and he wanted to do something. He didn't want to be in this room and he didn't want to be alone. Reid knew what he wanted most though, he wanted Buford's hands off from him and he had a feeling he knew how and who would help. Reid went over to the table and grabbed both room keys and headed out of his room. He went down the hall to Morgan's room and used the room key to get inside.

The room was dark and quiet. Reid closed the door behind him quietly and made his way into the room. He saw Morgan lying in bed with his shirt off and the blankets on his lower half. Reid could see that he was asleep. Reid almost thought about walking away, but thankfully the dilaudid in his system was giving him the much needed courage. Reid headed over to the bed and carefully straddled Morgan's hips. He bent down and kissed Morgan right on the mouth. Morgan kissed back as he started to wake up. Morgan opened his eyes and saw that it was Reid kissing him and not Hotch. Morgan pulled away and spoke.

"Spencer what are you doing?"

Morgan moved so he could sit up, but even sitting up Reid was still straddling his hips.

"Kissing you I thought that was obvious."

Morgan reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. It gave the room a little bit of light, but it was enough for Morgan to see Reid.

"You're high." Morgan stated by simply looking at Reid's eyes. "The question is what are you high on? Vicodin or something more?"

"Does it matter?" Reid said with no emotions in his voice.

"I don't ask for much from you. All I have ever asked from you is to be honest with me. Just like that is the only thing you've ever asked of me. I'm not judging you. I'm not mad or upset with you I just want the truth."

"Dilaudid."

Morgan's hand traveled down Reid's left arm and stopped in the crock of his elbow. Even in the dim light Morgan could see the new needle mark.

"Where did you get it?"

"I'm from Vegas I could tell you what corner has what drug on it. It didn't take much to get what I wanted."

"When did you go?"

"After you three left I tried to calm down. I've never been that angry before. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay you were hurt and craving we knew you would snap and be angry. We're not upset over it."

"I still shouldn't have taken it out on you three. After you left I couldn't calm down I tore the room apart. I couldn't do it anymore so I left. I didn't go straight there I spent a little bit walking around trying to get my head on straight. The problem was I was thinking clearly I knew what I wanted. I knew what I needed. So I went and got it then got clean needles at one of the pharmacies and came back. Now I'm here."

Reid leaned in to kiss Morgan again, but Morgan stopped him.

"And why are you here?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"You are high and have been through a lot in the last two months. I get that you are here for something sexual if not sex. I'm asking why and don't tell me because you are horny."

"Why do we have to talk about this? You like me and I like you we both have been doing this dance for a year. I'm tired of dancing. Why can't you just shut up and kiss me?"

"Because I don't want you to make a mistake. I don't want you to wake up in the morning sober and being mad at me."

"I won't be."

"Why are you here? I'm not saying no I just need to know why first Spencer."

Reid let out a breath of annoyance. He didn't think Morgan would want to talk about this. He just wanted the hands to go away.

"I can feel his hands." Reid whispered knowing that Morgan wasn't going to let this go.

Morgan gave a nod he knew what Reid was talking about. He had to deal with it to growing up after what happened.

"When?" Morgan asked softly back.

"All the time. They won't go away no matter what I do. Even with the dilaudid. I don't want his hands on me anymore. Even for just a little while. I trust you. I care about you and I know you care about me. Just make his hands go away." Reid whispered back.

Morgan moved his left hand to the side of Reid's face. Morgan could understand where Reid was coming from. Morgan wasn't too sure it was a good idea, not because he didn't care, but because he did care. He didn't want Reid thinking he took advantage of him.

"Have you ever had sex that wasn't in the club?"

"A few times why?"

"Just so I know you have had proper sex before."

"I know it will hurt. I'm okay with that."

"Hurt? Have you ever had sex without it hurting?" Morgan asked confused and slightly hurt.

"No, that's normal."

That was it Morgan knew he had to do this. He couldn't let Reid think that sex hurts. He had to show Reid that it could feel amazing when the person cares about you.

"Oh pretty boy it's not supposed to hurt. I won't hurt you I'll make you feel good and take those hands away for a little while."

Morgan gently pulled Reid closer to him so he could kiss him. Morgan took it slow and Reid followed Morgan's lead. The kiss was slow, but passionate Morgan was going to make sure Reid knew he was loved. Morgan just kept kissing Reid for a good ten minutes. He was going to take this slow and slowly bring Reid into it. Morgan moved his hands to Reid's shirt and took it off. Morgan was careful of Reid's injuries. He was still covered in bruising and Morgan wanted to be careful not to hurt him. Morgan slowly moved so Reid was underneath him and he was on top. Morgan took the blanket off from his legs and Reid saw that Morgan was nude. Reid smirked as he spoke.

"Do you always sleep in the nude or were you just wishful thinking?"

"I always sleep in the nude, unless I'm on someone's couch."

"It's a nice view."

"I'd like to see more of you. You are wearing far too many clothes still."

Morgan moved his hands so he could remove the rest of Reid's clothing until they were both naked. Morgan then started to kiss each and every bruise on Reid's body. Reid let out a small moan when Morgan went back up to his neck.

"Derek"

"I'm going to make you feel very good pretty boy. Better than that drug in your system." Morgan whispered into Reid's ear.

"So you want me addicted to sex?" Reid smirked.

"I'm more than happy to be your fix. Any time, any place."

Morgan started to lightly grind their hips together and Reid moaned with the contact of both their erections. Morgan started to kiss Reid again as he continued to rock his hips against him. Both were moaning and groaning from the contact and Morgan couldn't believe how good it felt to be with Reid. He was going to make sure Reid knew just how good sex can feel.

"Der I want you."

"One sec."

Morgan gave Reid a quick kiss on the lips before he got up and headed over to his bag. He pulled out a small bottle of lube he brought in case him and Hotch did anything that he would need it for. He also grabbed a condom and went back over to the bed. He took his position back on the bed with his body between Reid's legs. He went back to kissing Reid for a few minutes before he grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers. Reid was confused this was new to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to stretch you so it doesn't hurt. Hasn't anyone ever done that?"

"No"

Morgan moved his legs apart a little more so he could get better access to Reid's hole. He put one hand by Reid's head and he bent down to kiss him. After a few kisses Morgan spoke.

"I have to stretch you so it doesn't hurt. It'll sting for a few seconds, but once you get used to it it'll feel good. I'll go slow."

Morgan kissed Reid as he inserted his first finger. It didn't hurt it just felt weird to Reid. He knew he needed to relax so he did his best to relax his muscles. Morgan moved his finger around to start to loosen Reid up. After a few minutes he added a second finger. That one stung slightly, but it wasn't anything Reid couldn't handle. Morgan started to finger and scissor Reid to get him stretched enough for himself. He was also looking for Reid's sweet spot and he knew he hit it when Reid let out a loud moan. Morgan smirked and made sure he kept hitting that spot.

"I could hear that sound all day."

"I've never felt that before." Reid said with a shaky breath.

"I told you it feels good. I'm going to make you feel amazing baby."

Morgan hit it again and started to rub circles around it. Reid kept moaning as Morgan kissed him. Reid moved his hand to Morgan's erection and started to play with it. Morgan added a third finger and really started to stretch Reid out. Morgan wanted to be inside of Reid before he couldn't take it anymore and cam. He wanted to feel Reid and he needed Reid to be ready.

"Derek." Reid moaned and Morgan knew Reid was ready.

Morgan removed his fingers and added the condom. He positioned himself to Reid's entrance and he slowly pushed in. It stung a little and Reid thought that it would be like all the other times, but Morgan didn't just push in. Morgan started to kiss Reid and let Reid get used to the feeling. After a few minutes Morgan pushed in a little more and he did that until he was all the way inside of Reid. Morgan took a few deep breaths he couldn't believe how hot and tight Reid was.

"You feel so good baby."

"You are so big."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not yet."

"It's not going to. Are you okay for me to move?"

"Mmhm"

Morgan slowly pulled out all the way and then slowly pushed back in. Reid moaned as he hit his sweet spot again and he couldn't believe how amazing this felt. Morgan kept moving and he slowly started to get faster. Morgan wanted to make sure Reid was loosened up enough before he really started.

"Derek faster." Reid moaned.

Morgan took that as his queue to go all out. Morgan grabbed the inside of Reid's thighs and lifted them up so he could get a good view of Reid's ass. He then started to pound all the way inside of Reid making sure he hit Reid's spot every single time. Reid was moaning and softly screaming from the pleasure he was feeling. Morgan was groaning and moaning with how tight and hot Reid felt.

"God Derek so good god don't stop."

"You feel so good baby. You are so tight. Fuck you're gonna make me cum soon."

"So good, so close don't stop."

Morgan picked up his pace and made sure he was all the way inside of Reid with each thrust. He snaked his hand around and started to jerk Reid off as he pounded into him. It wasn't long before Reid screamed his name as he cam. Morgan followed right behind him with the added tightness. Morgan kept himself all the way inside of Reid as he cam and for a few minutes afterwards. Morgan let Reid's legs down and he placed his forehead against Reid's as he tried to catch his breath.

Reid's head was spinning with how amazing he felt. The workout made the dilaudid run through his veins faster and now he could feel the peak of the high. His body was tingling from the sex and he couldn't believe how amazing it felt. He had never felt anything like that before with anyone. Sex had always hurt, but this was amazing. Morgan finally slowly pulled out of Reid, but he didn't get up.

"Wow"

"That's all you have to say pretty boy?" Morgan joked.

"It's never felt like that before. It didn't hurt."

"It's not supposed to. It's always supposed to feel amazing. And now I'm tired." Morgan lightly chuckled.

Morgan got up and headed into the bathroom to remove the used condom he also came back out with a wet cloth for Reid to use on his stomach. Reid took the cloth and got up to wash the cum off and headed back into the bathroom to rinse it. Morgan could tell that Reid was higher from the workout in the sex. He was having a hard time walking straight.

"Why don't you stay here with me tonight?" Morgan asked.

"Sure"

Reid walked back over to the bed and Morgan pulled the covers back. They got into the bed and Morgan didn't waste a second before he pulled Reid to his chest. Morgan didn't usually cuddle, but with Reid he really wanted to.

"Get some sleep pretty boy we got a long day ahead of us. And you need to be sober for it."

"Thank-you."

"For what?"

"For getting rid of the hands for a little while. For showing me how good it can feel."

"You never have to thank me for that baby. Now get some sleep."

"Night"

"Goodnight"

Reid closed his eyes and let both highs take over and let the sleep come. Morgan and Reid were asleep within minutes.

_**A/N: Okay so Morgan's a whore lol Shhhh. So before people drill into me about a rape victim having sex just two months afterwards let me remind you of one thing first. Reid was high when it happened. He wasn't sober, he was stoned. That changes a person's perspective. When I finally have Reid have sex sober it will be different. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Garcia, JJ and Prentiss were all in Garcia's room as she was looking up William on her laptop. She had been going at it for a good half an hour and she was able to find a few things. They were all on their second drink and the conversation was very much one topic.

"What if William really did get Buford out of jail? What if he did have something to do with all of this?" Prentiss said.

"I don't know. All I can think about is how Spence is not going to be able to handle all of this. His own father has stolen money from him for fifteen years. Money they needed to live off of. Then he steals Diana's body and has her cremated. At what point is he going to stop and leave Spence alone."

"Garcia, have you found anything yet?" Prentiss asked.

"I have found where he lives. I found that his law firm took a nose dive after Reid, Rossi and Morgan investigated him for that child's death. He had to get a partner to take over and be the front of the firm. He went from taking one hundred percent of the profit to only thirty percent."

"Okay so that is why the interest in the money. One point five million is a lot of money for anyone." Prentiss said.

"If they are still legally married, until Diana died. Does that mean that what money Bennington gave Spence is supposed to go to William?" JJ asked.

"I don't know how all of that works. Like what out-weighs the other? Does Reid having power of attorney over Diana mean he has more rights than William who is her husband?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know how that works, because like Hotch said technically that prenup shouldn't be valid. I don't know if that means anything if it ever got brought into a court room though." Prentiss said.

"We have his address though right?" JJ asked.

"I have his address and I am trying to go through his phone records now. The trick is until we get back to work I can't search any of the numbers. I can see the numbers, but I can't track them and see who they belong to. This is my personal laptop and not my work one."

"But we can look up the hospital number online can't we?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes let me do that now and then I can search in William's phone records to see if he ever called that number." Garcia said.

"That would at least let us know if he has been in contact with someone at the hospital." JJ said.

"It still wouldn't explain how he got any information out of the hospital staff." Prentiss said.

"Someone had to of told William what hospital Spence was in and when he was getting out. Otherwise why would he have waited until Friday to take Diana's body?" JJ said.

"He wouldn't have. He knew that night when Diana committed suicide. Bennington had to call to inform him. He could have done it then so why the wait. That's the question. Why is he doing this to Reid?" Prentiss said.

"We know the law firm took a hit. William took a seventy percent loss of profits now. All because of Reid, Morgan and Rossi. So I can understand why William would go after the money. It makes sense, but not Diana's body." JJ said.

"William never called the hospital. It's not in his records. There are a lot of numbers on here that could lead to somewhere, but like I said I need my work computer or laptop to hack into them. I've kept this one for strictly online gaming and personal use. I don't have all the programs I've created for hacking on here." Garcia said.

"What if we have been looking at this all wrong?" Prentiss said.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

Prentiss looked at her watch and saw that it was after eleven.

"Text Morgan and see if he answers." Prentiss said.

"Um… okay." Garcia grabbed her phone and sent Morgan a quick text. "Saying what?"

"Have him come over. I'm going to see if Hotch and Rossi are still at the bar."

"What are you thinking?" JJ asked.

"I'll explain in a minute." Prentiss said as she left the room, but didn't close the door all the way so she could get back in.

"What do you think that was about?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know. She must have just thought of something important. What do you think about Spence being on the vicodin?"

"I don't like it. From what I have googled about it vicodin is stronger than morphine. He might not be taking it as often as he is supposed to, but still. What's stopping him from taking more and more?"

"I know it's a strong narcotic. I get that he is in pain, but even after he was shot in the leg he didn't take anything. I don't like that he hasn't been arguing about it and he took it from the doctor. It's not good."

"We will keep an eye on him. In a few weeks he will be healed and he won't need it anymore. We can keep an eye on Reid and make sure he is healing. We ignored him the last time he was kidnapped and we won't make that mistake again." Garcia said.

The room door opened again and in walked Prentiss, Hotch and Rossi all three with drinks in their hands. Prentiss handed JJ a new drink and Rossi handed one to Garcia. Hotch closed the room door and then joined everyone else.

"Did you find something?" Hotch asked.

"Maybe. Okay Garcia can you see when the new partner for the law firm started?" Prentiss asked.

"New partner?" Rossi asked.

"I can find that out one second." Garcia answered.

"We can only find out so much off Garcia's laptop, because it's her personal laptop and not one she uses for work. So she doesn't have any of her hacking programs on it. She was able to find out where William lives and that his law firm took a serious hit after the investigation. He had to get a partner that took seventy percent of the profit. So William went from making one hundred percent of profit to only thirty." Prentiss started to explain.

"There's your motive for the money." Rossi said.

"Okay eight months ago the new partner came into the picture." Garcia said.

"Reid always says look at the math right? So let's look at the math. Eight months ago minus two months would have been six months. William never called the hospital that Garcia can find, which means he never did. So he knew that Reid was being released from someone else telling him. None of us told him and Bennington's wouldn't have either. So someone told him, which means he has a friend somewhere with information about what is going on. A year ago Reid, Morgan and you Rossi brought William into a federal investigation. In the precinct word would have spread to other lawyers and they would have mentioned it to other clients and lawyers. Right after William's law firm was getting into trouble, than four months later he has a new partner and is losing seventy percent of profits. What do you want to bet that Damien's number is in that list somewhere? The house you guys were kept in was probably bought and renovated eight months ago. Buford would have been released in the last eight months. All of this is connected right around the same time. Rossi, Morgan and Reid created the stressor when you looked into William. Then ten months later Reid and Morgan are kidnapped by two people that hurt them growing up. Damien gets his revenge on Reid and Buford shows up to hurt Morgan. Now William is talking about having to teach his son a lesson. I think all three are connected. William helped plan it all." Prentiss said.

"Let's run with this theory that William, Damien and Buford are all connected to this. Taking Morgan and Reid makes sense. Both Damien and Buford wanted revenge and William gets revenge through it. Why take Hotch and not me?" Rossi asked.

"That first night Damien said my past and Morgan's past is Reid's past. Damien hated what I represented, a person in authority and power. He said that it was because of people like me that he lost his badge. We never found out how he lost his badge. Maybe I had something to do with it. Maybe that's why I was taken and not you." Hotch said.

"That could be it. Spence could have been the focus of William's hatred. And when he survived William started to go after the money and Diana's body. Damien and Buford wouldn't have cared about Rossi; they never met him and didn't have any interest in revenge against him. Spence was the one that started the investigation against William you two just backed him up." JJ said.

"I backed him up; Morgan did a little more than that." Rossi said.

"What do you mean? Where is Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"I sent him a text, but he didn't answer me. Should I call him?" Garcia said.

"After we spoke to Reid he left his spare key with Reid in case he wanted to talk. They could be talking right now. I'll talk to Morgan in the morning when we get to the house. If they are talking I don't want to disturb them. What do you mean Morgan did more than back Reid up?" Hotch asked Rossi.

"While we were investigating the kidnapping of that boy Reid had been having nightmares. He kept having the same nightmare about a little boy being found behind the washing machine in a basement. Morgan told me how Reid kept having these nightmares and Morgan did some research for Reid without him knowing. Morgan was the one that found the articles on the Riley Jenson case. They talked and Reid remembered having an imaginary friend name Riley. Morgan showed him the articles and Reid found out that his imaginary friend wasn't so imaginary. Reid was going to let it go and just chock it up to nightmares, but Morgan was the one that did the initial research. William found that out in the station that it was Morgan that started it. Morgan also stood up for Reid when William got a little out of line. That could have been the interest in Morgan."

"Garcia can you find anything at all that we could possibly use?" Hotch asked.

"No my dove, this is just my personal laptop. It doesn't have anything for hacking on it. I could have Kevin send me my work laptop in the mail; it could be here in twenty-four hours. I could do that if you want."

"Do it. I don't want to leave this until Monday when we go back. If William is connected to all of this I want him in jail. You said you found his address?"

"I did, I also have his phone records, but like I told the girls there are a lot of numbers. I can try googling them, but it won't be promising. There's over a hundred numbers and most of them are probably clients."

"Ok get Kevin to send your work laptop so we can start to do some research. Tomorrow night Morgan, Dave and I are going to visit William. Garcia see if you can find the local PD station that has Officer Stan. I want to see about a search warrant for William's home and firm. Maybe there's a paper trail we can find." Hotch said.

"I can do that. I'll find the number and text it to you."

"Good for now let's keep this away from Reid. He's having a hard enough time with everything. I'm sure in the morning once he has calmed down he will have questions for me." Hotch said.

"How did it go?" JJ asked.

"Not well. He actually yelled at us." Rossi said.

"He yelled? Spence never yells." JJ said with worry all throughout her voice.

"He's in pain on many different levels, he's exhausted and overloaded. It's really no surprise that he yelled. Like I said come morning he will have calmed down and will feel bad for it. He took the information as well as anyone could have expected." Hotch said.

"He's probably with Morgan right now talking about it. Don't worry Reid is a smart young man he will be fine. For now I think we should all finish our drinks and head to bed. It's well past eleven and we need to be up early tomorrow. There is a lot to do." Rossi said.

"I'll call Kevin and have him send my laptop tomorrow morning so it should be here by tomorrow night if not in the morning." Garcia said.

"Don't tell him why; just tell him you need it for some case. I don't want anyone to know about this yet. We don't know how William found out where Reid was. We can't be too careful with this." Hotch said.

"I won't tell him anything about this." Garcia assured Hotch.

"Let's get some sleep we all have a long day ahead of us. Remember to wear something you don't mind getting dirty tomorrow." Hotch said.

"Tomorrow should be fun. Some Demolition, what could go wrong?" Prentiss joked.

"Lots of things, let's just hope nothing does. We will see you at the house." Rossi said.

"Good night guys." JJ said.

"Good night" Hotch said.

Rossi and Hotch headed out of Garcia's room and headed back to their own for the night with drinks in hand. JJ and Prentiss stayed in Garcia's room until they were done their drinks and then they all headed off to bed. Tomorrow they had a long day of hard work ahead of them and they needed to be well rested for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It was seven in the morning when Reid started to wake up. The first thing he noticed was the slight headache he had. Reid knew what that was from, it was from the concussion that he had just two months ago. It was still giving him a hard time every now and then and Reid was getting used to it. The next thing he noticed was the soreness in his body. That always happened when he first wakes up. The pain and soreness from overnight would just sit there and when Reid woke up it would hit him full force. Reid knew he would need to take a pill and bring them with him today. With all of the moving around yesterday his body was even sorer and today that would only get worse. The third thing he noticed was that he was naked and someone had an arm around him. Reid couldn't help, but freeze and even stop breathing. He opened his eyes and looked around to see what he could see without moving. He saw that he was in the same hotel, but it wasn't his room. Reid tried to focus to see if he could figure out whose hotel room he was in. Slowly he moved his body away from the unknown body. Reid moved very slowly, because he didn't want the other person to wake up. He also didn't want to cause any more pain to his body than he was already in. Once he was safely off the bed Reid turned around to see who was in the bed with him. Sure enough it was Morgan. That's when last night hit him. He had gotten high from dilaudid and they had sex. Reid was freaking out inside, it wasn't that he didn't like it. He remembered very well just how amazing it felt. It was more along the lines that he had sex with Morgan. His best friend. The one man he has cared about for the past year and never had the courage to do anything about it. The dilaudid had given him fake courage and now he had slept with the very sexy Morgan. Reid didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't be here when Morgan woke up. Reid grabbed his clothes and quickly threw them on. He then made sure he had his room key and then headed out. He was as quiet as he possibly could be and headed into his room. Once inside his room he headed over to his bag to take a pill. He then went into the bathroom to take a hot shower. He did notice that even though they had sex he wasn't sore from it. Sex with Morgan was completely different and not what he had expected. The problem was he could feel Buford's hands on him now more than ever.

At the time last night being with Morgan, it made Buford's hands go away for a little while. The dilaudid made the nightmares go away and Morgan was able to take care of the hands. Now though the hands were worse than ever and Reid didn't know how he was going to be able to face Morgan. He didn't know what Morgan wanted or what he thought about last night. Reid also knew they had to work beside each other for the next week and Reid had no idea how to handle this. Reid just stood under the hot water and let it go over his sore body. Reid knew that they had to pick the truck up for nine and that Hotch and Rossi were already at the funeral home. Reid felt like he should be calling them and apologizing to them for last night. He knew he apologized to Morgan, but he should be doing it to them as well. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at them and he felt horrible for doing it. It wasn't their fault and they didn't deserve to be yelled at.

After a good thirty minutes Reid got out of the shower and headed into the room. He needed to put on clothes that he didn't care about getting dirty. He opened his duffle bag and pulled out a pair of light faded jeans, with a black t-shirt. Reid got dressed and he instantly looked down at his left arm. He could see the new needle mark, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to hide it. Maybe it was because out of everything that has happened in the last two months, it really was the least of his worries. They would be busy today anyways so it wasn't like someone was going to see it. Plus he would be with Morgan most of the day anyways and he already knew about it. Reid used the towel to dry his hair and he looked over at the clock. It was just after seven thirty and Reid decided he would call Hotch and apologize for what he had said last night. Reid sat down on the bed after he grabbed his cell phone. He dialed Hotch's number and after four rings he answered.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey Hotch. I know you are probably busy, I'm sorry I could call you later if you want."

"No don't be silly. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm not really sure. I just wanted to call and apologize for last night. I should never have yelled at you three. It's not your fault and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Spencer, you just found out that your mother was cremated when she didn't want to be. Of course you were angry and upset. We knew you would be before we went over there. You don't have to apologize for reacting. We completely understand and its okay there is nothing to apologize for." Hotch said in a sincere voice.

"I shouldn't have yelled. That's not something I do."

"That's something you should be doing. Spencer I was shocked that you yelled, but I was also proud. That was the first time in six years that you actually showed how you were feeling. You showed us anger, finally. You can't keep all of that anger inside of you; it's going to eat you alive. You need to let that out every now and then and show people how you feel. It's important to life. You don't have to apologize for showing emotions. I know Rossi and Morgan will say the exact same thing to you."

"Thanks Hotch. For everything I really don't know what I would have done without you and Morgan."

"We are here for you Spencer. I can't speak for Morgan, but all I am looking from you is honesty. I want you to tell me how you are feeling and how you are doing. I'll be honest with you and you be honest with me. I could have tried to hide all of this from you, but I didn't. So I would appreciate you being honest with me."

"You spoke to Morgan?"

"No I haven't heard from Morgan, why?"

"I can tell you anything without having to worry about it effecting work?"

"Completely, did something happen last night?"

"I used last night." Reid said softly.

He didn't know why, but telling Hotch was a lot harder than telling Morgan. That probably had something to do with the fact that he was high last night and now he wasn't.

"I had a feeling you might. How are you feeling now?"

"Sore mostly, but that's not from the dilaudid. To be honest I can feel like I can breathe. I know I shouldn't have done it, but at the time it's what I needed. I can't really explain it; it's something you have to do to understand the need at times. I don't know."

"I would imagine it would be hard to explain. I've never done any kind of drug, so I couldn't say I understand. I can say that maybe a meeting when you get back would be a good idea. Or talk to your sponsor. Maybe talking to people that do understand would be helpful for you."

"I might. I'll figure it out when we get back home."

"What are you sore from?"

"Just moving around yesterday. I took a pill this morning and I might bring them with me just in case. I'll have Morgan hold onto them."

"Be careful today. We will see you at the house we'll probably get there before you guys will. You need to be careful moving around today. Remember what the doctor said it's still easy to hurt your internal bruising."

"I will be careful. Honestly I'm only going to be painting or varnishing. I won't be doing anything that involves heavy lifting or bending over too much."

"And I will be making sure of it as I'm sure Morgan will be as well. I'll let you go to get ready and make sure you eat something this morning."

"I'll go downstairs and get something."

"I'll see you in an hour or so."

"Ok"

Reid hung up the phone and he then just sat there on the bed. He was feeling what he always felt after doing dilaudid, empty. His body wanted more, he wanted the escape; he wanted to make the physical pain go away. He knew he couldn't do that right now. He had to try and fight against it like he did last time. The problem was last time it was so much easier than this time. He had been through a lot with Tobias, but it was more emotional and mental. This time it was everything. He had been drugged, beaten, raped, slowly strangled to death and emotionally abused. It was a lot to handle and the dilaudid was a constant reminder of what he needed to make it better for a little while. Reid knew he had to think about the bigger picture and the dilaudid would only work short-term. The problem was right now that's all he wanted. He just wanted that short-term fix, something to get him through until the next day. Reid looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost eight in the morning. Everyone would be waking up and getting ready by now. Reid figured he would go downstairs and get some coffee into him. He got up and then there was a knock on his door. Reid knew who it would be and he didn't know if he was ready for this. Reid got up and went over to the door to open it. Sure enough there was Morgan dressed in black jeans and a black muscle shirt.

Reid took a step back and let Morgan come into the room. Morgan closed the door behind him and he knew that Reid was nervous and feeling awkward about this situation. Reid went over to the table and leaned against it with his arms over his chest and his head slightly down. Morgan went over to Reid and put his hand under Reid's chin and lifted it up so they were looking at each other.

"Good morning pretty boy. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm sore, the pain is always worse in the morning, but you know that from the hospital."

"Did you take a pill?"

"I did, it's starting to work."

"It's probably worse from all the walking around yesterday. Are you going to bring your medication with you today?"

"I was going to."

"I think you should just in case it gets worse as the day goes on."

"I know I was going to ask you if you would hold on to it just in case."

"Ya I can do that for you. When did you wake up?"

"About seven."

"I think we should talk about last night. I can see you are clearly uncomfortable with what happened."

"I'm not uncomfortable with what happened. I don't regret it, I enjoyed it. I'm uncomfortable with the aftermath and the next day."

"Look Spencer, this doesn't have to be anything. We don't need to label this it happened and if it happens again then okay. I'm all for it, but we don't need to make this into anything serious. We both have been through a lot, you more than me. We can just have some fun. There's no commitment or anything like that. If it doesn't happen again then we are still best friends. We don't need to dissect this or overanalyze it. Let's just have some fun and see where it goes."

"So no pressure?"

"No pressure at all. We just hang out and have fun like we always have. If something else happens then so be it. We don't have to make this into anything serious right now. If down the road we wish to change that then we can. For now though we can just have some fun. You might meet someone that you want to be with and if so that's okay. We're not in a relationship so either one of us can see who we want. Does that make you feel better?"

"Honestly, yes it does. I was worried that you would want to be in a relationship and that's something I can't do right now."

"I know you can't and I can't either after what happened. So we just act the same way we always have and if we happen to have sex again then hey I'm not complaining."

"Okay that sounds good to me. I called Hotch and apologized to him. I told him about the dilaudid. He made a good point about being honest with each other. He told me that he didn't have to tell me everything last night; that he could have tried to hide it. He was honest with me the least I can do is be honest with him."

"How did he take it?"

"He took it well. He said he had a feeling that I might have last night. He suggested that when we get back I speak to my sponsor or go to a meeting. I might when we get back."

"That sounds like a good idea. I could go with you if you want."

"Maybe I'll figure it out when we get back."

"While we are on the honesty thing. I'm curious if you have noticed that a certain boss man likes a certain genius."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you like Hotch and Hotch likes you."

"Hotch does not like me and I never said I liked him."

"Neither of you had to. I know Hotch likes you because he told me last night. And I know you like him so don't deny it."

"Hotch isn't gay, he has a son and an ex-wife. He doesn't like me like that."

"So you admit you like him?"

"That depends, are you going to admit that you like him to?"

"Sure I like Hotch. I have kissed Hotch multiple times in the past two months. Your turn."

"You've kissed him?" Reid asked slightly shocked by that piece of information.

"Yup we have. And just like you and I, Hotch and me are friends with benefits. But that is not my point. My point is you both like each other."

"It doesn't matter if we like each other. You two are doing stuff together."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? I can't be doing something with you and with Hotch. I can't even think about doing something with either one of you right now. The only reason I had the courage for last night was because I was high and you know it."

"I know, but you might feel differently one day. I'm just saying Hotch likes you back and so what if Hotch and I are messing around. None of this is serious for any of us. We're just having fun and there is nothing wrong with that. You should try having some fun in your life Spencer. Maybe we should be going to an amusement park when we get back. Show you how to have fun in your life."

"Fun eh? I'll work on that. For now all I want to do is get coffee."

"Okay, but just think about what I said."

"I will maybe one day when my mind has the time."

Morgan laughed at the clear blow-off to Morgan's idea.

"Okay fair enough. I'm already are you?"

"Yes I am ready to go."

"Okay where are your pills?"

Reid moved away from Morgan and over to the duffle bag. He took out the bottle of pills and handed them to Morgan. Morgan put them into his pocket.

"Well there is coffee and breakfast downstairs. Let's go and eat something while we wait for the girls before we head out."

Reid gave a nod and made sure he grabbed his room key and his cell phone just in case. They headed out and downstairs to the lobby where there was a continental breakfast for the hotel guest. Reid and Morgan grabbed some coffee and Morgan made Reid get something to eat. Reid grabbed a bagel and put some peanut butter on it once he toasted it. Morgan grabbed a bagel as well and a powdered donut. They went and sat down in one of the tables and ate while they waited. Ten minutes later Prentiss came down and grabbed something to drink and eat as well. JJ and Garcia came down five minutes later. They all sat around and ate some breakfast and had some coffee before they headed out to get the truck.

Morgan drove down to the truck rental company. Morgan and Reid went in to pick up the truck and Morgan would drive it back. The girls took the SUV and Morgan and Reid took the truck. They all headed back to the house to get their day started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It was five in the morning when Hotch woke up to his alarm going off. He was still tired, but he knew he couldn't go back to sleep no matter how much he wanted to. Today they had some important things to take care of and Hotch was not going to let Reid down. They had to go to the funeral home and get Diana's funeral all setup for Saturday. Hotch figured if they did it Saturday then come Sunday they could just relax and spend the day together as a family, before they headed back home Monday. Hotch got up out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He wanted to take a quick shower and then head downstairs to get something to eat. He didn't eat much yesterday and this morning his stomach was already hungry. Hotch took a quick shower and then grabbed a pair of jeans that he could get dirty in. He then grabbed a t-shirt, but put a sweater over it so he would look more professional at the funeral home. Once he grabbed his wallet, cell phone and his room key he headed out. He went downstairs and saw that Rossi was already down there getting coffee and something to eat as well. Hotch went over and grabbed some coffee and food and they sat down at one of the tables.

"How did you sleep?" Rossi asked.

"Not too bad. I'm surprised you beat me down here."

"I couldn't sleep. The whiskey didn't help unfortunately. I kept thinking about William and how he might have had something to do with all of this."

"I know. When we were down there in that room we knew we were missing something important in the profile, but we never found out what. It's over, but there are unanswered questions and those questions need answers. I don't think any of us can move on without knowing the whole story. I just hope William didn't have anything to do with it. I really do."

"We'll find out later when we go and see him. I don't see him telling us the truth. Hopefully we can get a search warrant for his home and firm. Maybe that will give us some answers."

"I hope so. Garcia will get the station number for Officer Stan and hopefully he will work with us on this. For now we need to focus on the funeral arrangements and the house."

"You're going to work on the house in that sweater?" Rossi asked skeptically.

"No I have a t-shirt underneath. You I must say are looking very casual. I didn't think you had it in you."

Rossi was wearing very casual clothes. He was wearing worn out jeans, a t-shirt and even sneakers. It was weird to see Rossi in anything that wasn't expensive.

"These are my I don't care clothes. They can get trashed and dirty and it won't matter. Though, now I am thinking you had the smart idea by wearing a sweater to go into a funeral home as nice as Coppens."

"You'll be fine, but I am surprised you even packed those."

"I knew Diana still had the house so I brought them just in case."

They finished their breakfast and made sure to grab some coffee to go before they headed out to the funeral home. Hotch drove once again and they pulled up to Coppens just a few minutes after seven. They got out of the SUV and headed inside once again. They walked into Nathan's office to find him sitting there at his desk working on paperwork. Rossi knocked and Nathan looked up.

"Yes gentlemen please come in. I was just working on the paperwork for you. Come sit down."

Hotch and Rossi went in and sat down.

"Thank-you again for seeing us so early in the morning." Hotch said.

"It's not a problem at all. I'm sure you have other matters you need to attend to."

"We do, we are renovating a house so we can put it up on the market by Friday." Rossi said.

"Oh wow, you are busy."

"It's Dr. Reid's old home and he would like to see it go to a family. The problem is it needs some new cosmetics. We will be busy taking care of that for the remainder of the week." Hotch said.

"Well let's get through this and then you can just focus on the house. So I just need a few things from you before we go and pick out an urn for the ashes. First would Dr. Reid like a ceremony and a wake or just a graveside ceremony?"

"Just a graveside ceremony and make sure it's a private one." Hotch said.

"Okay we can do that. Do you want cars to bring you or would you prefer to go yourselves?"

"Dr. Reid is a very simple man. Diana was a very simple woman. They wouldn't want anything extravagant." Hotch answered.

"I think Dr. Reid would be a lot more comfortable just going in our SUVs." Rossi said as well.

"Okay not a problem simple, but beautiful we can do. Would you like there to be a clergy?"

"A priest would be good. Diana was religious I can ask Dr. Reid if she had a favorite bible passage." Hotch answered.

"That would be lovely if she did. I could pass it along and the priest could read it. I'll make sure that he has a script written and it can be read before-hand to make sure it will be appropriate for Diana."

"That would be good." Rossi said.

"Okay next would be flowers. Did Diana have any favorites that we could do a few arrangements with?"

"White lilies and red roses were her favorite. Every year for her birthday Dr. Reid would send her a bouquet of white lilies." Hotch answered.

"Those two flowers will be lovely together. We can definitely do something beautiful for flower arrangements. Do you have a day in mind?"

"We were hoping for Saturday." Rossi said.

"Morning, afternoon or evening?"

"Probably afternoon." Hotch said.

"How does one sound?"

"That would work." Hotch answered.

"Okay and where would you like the burial plot?"

Hotch and Rossi both looked at each other. They didn't know about that one. Reid had never said anything about it and they never thought to ask that question.

"We have no idea." Hotch answered.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Rossi asked.

"We actually own a plot for people. I have a pamphlet here if you wish to look at it."

Nathan opened his one drawer and pulled out the pamphlet and handed it to Hotch. Hotch opened it and Rossi leaned over to look at it. The place was beautiful. It was full of trees, and willow trees. The grass was green with beautiful flowers all over the place. It was very beautiful and they felt that Reid would like it.

"I think that will work. I think Dr. Reid will like that." Hotch said.

"Okay not a problem we have a separate plot for the cremations. I have this pamphlet for tombstones. The tombstones will go flat into the ground and you can get anything written on it. I have Diana's date of birth and date of death. I just need anything else that you would like to be put on the tombstone. You also need to pick one out. I will make sure it is ready for Saturday."

Nathan handed over the second pamphlet that held a bunch of tombstone designs. They flipped to the page for cremated grave plots. There were a lot of options and they didn't know which one to go for. They finally found a black marble with an angle engraved onto the front of it. It was beautiful and they both agreed that it would be a great choice. Hotch placed the pamphlet down on the desk so Nathan could see which one they picked.

"This one looks like something Dr. Reid would like."

"That one is one of my best sellers. It looks very beautiful in the ground. Do you know what you would like to be written on it?"

"You know what Dr. Reid once told me of his mother's favorite quotes. It's by Helen Keller 'The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart.' What if it had that on it? At the top it could be Diana Reid then the date and then the quote." Rossi said.

"That sounds beautiful to me." Nathan said.

"I like it." Hotch said.

"Perfect so we have all the major items covered we just need to pick out an urn for the remains. So if you will come with me and I can show you them. Then just a few pieces of paperwork and you will be done."

Nathan stood up and they all headed out. Hotch's phone went off and Hotch excused himself so he could answer it. Hotch wasn't going to answer it, but he saw that it was Reid and he wanted to see how he was doing. Hotch walked outside and answered the call.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey Hotch. I know you are probably busy, I'm sorry I could call you later if you want."

"No don't be silly. How are you feeling this morning?"

Hotch wanted to know that answer more than anything in the world right now.

"I'm not really sure. I just wanted to call and apologize for last night. I should never have yelled at you three. It's not your fault and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Spencer, you just found out that your mother was cremated when she didn't want to be. Of course you were angry and upset. We knew you would be before he went over there. You don't have to apologize for reacting. We completely understand and its okay there is nothing to apologize for." Hotch said in a sincere voice.

"I shouldn't have yelled. That's not something I do."

"That's something you should be doing. Spencer I was shocked that you yelled, but I was also proud. That was the first time in six years that you actually showed how you were feeling. You showed us anger, finally. You can't keep all of that anger inside of you; it's going to eat you alive. You need to let that out every now and then and show people how you feel. It's important to life. You don't have to apologize for showing emotions. I know Rossi and Morgan will say the exact same thing to you."

"Thanks Hotch. For everything I really don't know what I would have done without you and Morgan."

"We are here for you Spencer. I can't speak for Morgan, but all I am looking from you is honesty. I want you to tell me how you are feeling and how you are doing. I'll be honest with you and you be honest with me. I could have tried to hide all of this from you, but I didn't. So I would appreciate you being honest with me."

"You spoke to Morgan?"

"No I haven't heard from Morgan, why?"

"I can tell you anything without having to worry about it effecting work?"

"Completely, did something happen last night?"

"I used last night." Reid said softly.

Hotch closed his eyes as his mind digested that response. He had a feeling that Reid would be tempted to use, but he was hoping he wouldn't. He was hoping that Reid would go and speak to Morgan or himself to keep from using.

"I had a feeling you might. How are you feeling now?"

"Sore mostly, but that's not from the dilaudid. To be honest I can feel like I can breathe. I know I shouldn't have done it, but at the time it's what I needed. I can't really explain it; it's something you have to do to understand the need at times. I don't know."

"I would imagine it would be hard to explain. I've never done any kind of drug, so I couldn't say I understand. I can say that maybe a meeting when you get back would be a good idea. Or talk to your sponsor. Maybe talking to people that do understand would be helpful for you."

"I might. I'll figure it out when we get back home."

"What are you sore from?"

Hotch was worried about Reid being in pain. His body was still injured and he didn't want to further any of his existing injuries.

"Just moving around yesterday. I took a pill this morning and I might bring them with me just in case. I'll have Morgan hold onto them."

"Be careful today. We will see you at the house we'll probably get there before you guys will. You need to be careful moving around today. Remember what the doctor said it's still easy to hurt your internal bruising."

"I will be careful. Honestly I'm only going to be painting or varnishing. I won't be doing anything that involves heavy lifting or bending over too much."

"And I will be making sure of it as I'm sure Morgan will be as well. I'll let you go to get ready and make sure you eat something this morning."

"I'll go downstairs and get something."

"I'll see you in an hour or so."

"Ok"

Hotch hung up his cell phone and took a moment to take a breath. He was glad that Reid had been honest with him and told him about it. That didn't mean that he was happy about it. Morgan and him both knew that it was only a matter of time before Reid started to use. They knew he was fighting, but once they got home they knew that the fight would get ten times harder. If it hadn't been for this situation with William, Reid would have been fine. Hotch knew that Reid wouldn't always be sober, but knowing it and it actually happening are two different things. If something ever happened between them he couldn't let Reid be around Jack, not while he was using. He cared a lot for Reid, but he wasn't going to expose Jack to that. Hotch was desperately trying to take Morgan's advice and just have fun with it. The problem was it was hard when you care deeply for two different people. Hotch never thought he would ever be in this position and now that he was he didn't know what to do. He cared about both of them and if this ever got serious with either one it would cause problems at work. Hotch was not a man to be spontaneous and carefree. He thought everything through and worked out all the pros and cons. He had backup plans for when things didn't work out. With this he had no idea what he was doing with any of it. He's never had strong feelings for a man, much less two of them. Reid was also so much younger than he was and he couldn't help, but wonder what someone like Reid saw in him. Reid was special and intelligent. Hotch always thought that Reid would end up with someone just as brilliant as he is. Hotch was fifteen years older than him, what could Reid possibly see in him, he didn't know. It was different with Morgan. They were only five years apart and if nothing serious came from this then they could go back to being friends. It would hurt, but they would both move on and keep the memories. With Reid though, it wouldn't be that simple. Hotch didn't want to just have memories, he wanted to have Reid.

Hotch let out a frustrating sigh and decided he would try and take Morgan's advice and just have fun with it. Reid wasn't ready for anything serious and neither was Hotch when he thought about it. For the first time in his life Hotch was just going to let loose and have some fun with two men that he cared about. He didn't know if anything would happen between Reid and himself, but only time will tell on that front. Hotch pocketed his cell phone and then headed back in to finish this meeting. When he walked in Rossi and Nathan were standing there waiting for him.

"I'm sorry I had to take that call." Hotch said with an apologetic tone.

"It's not a problem at all. Let's go into the room and I will show you some options for urns." Nathan said.

Hotch and Rossi followed behind him and Rossi whispered over to Hotch.

"Everything okay?"

"Reid was just calling to apologize to the both of us. I told him there was nothing to apologize for."

"There isn't, but I'm sure he did anyways."

"He did and I told him to stop worrying about it."

"Good hopefully he will listen to that."

"Probably not."

They walked into a beautiful room full of different styles of urns for cremated parties. They had the traditional urns that were metal or glass. They also had decorative boxes that were beautiful.

"The decorative boxes are all hand man and hand carved. They are stained and coated just like coffins to last being under the wet earth. They are also made from the same wood as the coffins. So unlike the traditional urns that can rust and tarnish over the years; the decorative boxes will look the same now as they will in twenty years. Personally I think they look better than the urns."

"They don't get damaged from being in the ground with all the moisture?" Hotch asked.

"They don't it's a special kind of wood that is used. They decorative boxes just started to come out three years ago. The traditional urns after ten years in the ground will rust and tarnish and a lot of people were having to buy another urn and rebury their loved one. I always recommend the decorative boxes they really do hold up better long-term."

Hotch and Rossi started to look around and they couldn't argue that they were beautiful.

"These are beautiful." Rossi said.

The decorative boxes were all different colors and with different designs carved into them. Some had flowers, some had crosses and some had angels on them. They were all very beautiful and it was hard to pick. They were also finished with a clear gloss so they had a shine to them just like the normal coffins. Hotch didn't know which one to get until he found one behind another one. Hotch moved the one in front to reveal a black one with white lilies on it. There was just two one on the top right hand corner and one on the bottom left hand corner. It was perfect.

"Dave"

Rossi turned around and went over to Hotch and sure enough when he saw it he knew that was the one.

"That's it." Rossi said.

Nathan came over and saw the one they were looking at. He smiled when he saw the white lilies.

"From what you have told me so far I think that one would be perfect."

"It is." Hotch said.

"Okay well that covers arranging everything I just need you to fill out some paperwork and then we are done. I'll have the priest draft what he is going to say and I will make sure you read it beforehand. I'll probably call Thursday and you can read it then, that way if something isn't right we have time to change it."

"That sounds good." Rossi said.

"Alright let's head back to my office to sign those papers and then you can be on your way gentlemen."

The three of them headed back to Nathan's office and Hotch took care of the paperwork. Nathan had printed out the bill for what would be going to Bennington and both Hotch and Rossi couldn't help, but look. The decorative box that they picked out was twenty thousand dollars for just that alone. The burial plot was twenty-five thousand and the tombstone was ten thousand. The priest was going to cost two thousand. That didn't include the flowers that could be anywhere from five thousand to ten thousand. So on the low end this funeral would cost sixty-two thousand up to sixty-seven thousand. It blew their minds of how much everything cost in a place like this. Although everything was beautiful so it made sense for it to be expensive. They were just thankful that Bennington was paying for it and not Reid. After ten minutes in the office they were finished and heading back to the SUV. Once inside the SUV they typed in the address for the house and headed off for it.

"Wow, you have to be rich or famous to get buried there." Rossi said lightly.

"It could cost sixty-seven thousand dollars by the end of it. I almost feel bad for Bennington, but then I remember it's their fault we even have to do this. If they weren't neglectful and had given Diana the wrong medication we would be home right now trying to get Reid better. Instead we are here and Reid is trying to pretend like nothing is happening."

"And failing miserably."

"I just want it to be Monday so we can get Reid back home and start to heal from all of this."

"What do you think of Emily's theory last night?"

"I know you've thought more about it."

"She has an interesting point. The timing is very weird."

"I'm more interested in how William knew that Reid was even in a hospital let alone which one he was in and when he was getting out. Plus Damien said he had a friend of a friend; that that's how he found out about Morgan and mine's past. Who is this mighty friend? I never told anyone about my childhood. I know Morgan never told anyone about his. So who is this friend and how did he get information like that?"

"Is it in your personal file for the Bureau?"

"It is, and Morgan's would have been after the arrest in Chicago."

"He was arrested?"

"They thought he was a serial killer. The lead detective had a grudge against Morgan. It was cleared up and that was when we found out about Buford. Then it would have been in his personal file after that to explain the situation."

"The only people that knew you three were missing were the BAU, the Director and Strauss. What if the information came from one of our own? I'm not saying the Director or Strauss did it. They wouldn't have even if they had a gun to their head. What if it was someone that works under them, an assistant or a secretary? Someone that works for them and would have had to help with errands and paperwork. Someone that heard what was going on, but you wouldn't notice them or think twice about talking around them. Someone that maybe has a grudge against one of you. That person would have known what hospital you were in and when Reid was being released. That person would have had access to your personal file and in Reid's he has his parents listed."

"You think four people are involved in this. Damien, Buford, William and someone we work with?"

"Damien and Buford are obviously for sure. They are dead so we don't have to worry about them. William whether he knew everything was going to happen or not I don't know. He does know something though, because of the timing with all of this. So he was definitely getting information from somewhere. I definitely think someone we work with had a hand in this. Think of everything it would have taken to pull this off. Damien knew where the three of you lived. So either he stalked all three of you at the same time or someone told him. Maybe it was someone that we passed over to work in the BAU, maybe it's someone that never got the chance to work with us, but it's definitely someone we work with. And you and Damien definitely have a past together. I don't think it was something major, but I think if we look through his file we might find out why he chose you."

"He lost his badge maybe I had a hand in it. I read evaluations all the time and report back on if I think the person is mentally stable or not. We all do it. We all give profiles on other Agents that are looking to move up. Maybe you're right maybe I gave him a bad evaluation and they fired him over it. For the last two months we thought this was over. We didn't even have Garcia look into it, because we thought he was focused on Reid and Morgan and I were just there as extra collateral. Something that Damien could use if Reid made it out. He thought I would fire Reid, because of his past. It all made sense and with them dead there was no need for an investigation. Now with all of this with William and the unanswered questions we need to investigate. We can't ignore the possibility that someone we work with could have helped."

"We need to keep this very quiet. We can't let anyone outside of this team know. Kevin can't even know about this. We need just Garcia to be on the laptop searching and going through everything. You should inform Strauss, but make sure she understands to not repeat this to anyone besides the Director and face to face."

"And outside of the BAU where someone won't over hear. She should be in her office shortly I'll call when we reach the house. We shouldn't have let this go two months ago. We should have looked into it anyways."

"We all thought it was Damien and Buford. We had no reason to believe that other people were involved in this. Now with all of the questions something needs to be looked into. There is a lot of personal information that Damien had that he shouldn't have had. I think the best thing we can do is have Garcia do this quietly and just keep Strauss and the Director informed. Anyone extra and we risk someone finding out."

"I agree, we can't ignore this. If it is a possibility that someone on the inside had a hand in this we can't continue to let this person work for the FBI. The three of us could have been killed, how many other Agents could be next for this person?"

"It also brings up a whole new question. What are you going to tell Reid?"

"Until we know more I am only going to tell him that tonight Morgan, you and I are going to speak with William. I don't want Reid paranoid or getting upset over something that might not even be true. As developments come up then I will tell Reid as we go along. For now I will do my best to answer his questions without giving him too much information."

"I think that is best for now. There's no point in getting him worried or stressed over something that could be nothing."

"You don't think it's nothing though, do you?"

"No I think there is a mole in the bureau. Someone we have been working with, but have never noticed. Someone that feels like they belong on top and not stuck on the bottom. For this person it's not about just one of us, it's about attacking all of us. That's why the three of you were taken for this person. This person doesn't care who gets hurt as long as it's in the BAU."

"I'll have Garcia look at any in house Agents that applied for the BAU and then were passed up."

"Do the last six years. All of this has been about Reid, so maybe when Reid got picked that was the last straw."

"It's possible. Reid was picked over a hundred different candidates, then we had Elle, then Prentiss showed up out of nowhere."

"Then I came in once Jason left. That's four people in six years and if this person was passed over each and every time it would have only been fueling this person's rage."

"I hope we are wrong."

"So do I, but I just don't think I am."

Hotch looked down at the clock in the SUV and saw that it was just after eight in the morning. Strauss would be in her office soon and then he would call her. They pulled up to the house and parked behind the pick-up truck; leaving the empty spot in the driveway for the truck. They would need to move the cars around for when the truck came.

"Let's head inside Morgan told me last night that when we get here we should look at the master bathroom."

"Why?" Rossi asked as he got out of the SUV.

"Reid told Morgan yesterday when they were going through the house that he wasn't going to put Diana in Bennington." Hotch unlocked the front door and then went in. They headed up the stairs to go to the master bedroom. "Apparently, Reid was at a late night class and he came home to find Diana at the end of an episode. She had torn apart the master bathroom with what looked like her hands."

They came to the door to the master bathroom and Hotch had to stop talking. They both couldn't believe how much was destroyed. There was glass and broken tiles all over the floor, there was no mirror or counter top. The bathroom was huge and would be beautiful once they fixed it, but that wasn't the point. It was completely destroyed.

"Morgan said Reid told him that his mom was sitting on the floor shaking and her hands were covered in blood. Reid said that was the moment that he knew he couldn't do it. He knew that he wasn't enough to take care of her. So the next day he called and had her taken away by professionals. This is unbelievable." Hotch said softly.

"How does someone like Spencer Reid come from a place like this? We see this everyday people that take care of mentally ill parents. We see it every day they become the next UnSub. People with a past less worse than Reid's become serial killers. Yet there is Reid doing everything he can to find them and help people. His favorite holiday is Halloween. Yet, he came from a house like this."

"Morgan said last night that Reid couldn't even bring himself to clean it up over the years. He's packed things away, but he couldn't go into the bathroom to clean it. This is a lot of violence and to think that there would have been times when Reid was home for it."

"We should clean this up before they get here."

"I think there are garbage bags downstairs still. There are brooms to I saw them yesterday."

"You go make that phone call and I'll start."

Hotch gave a nod and he headed down the stairs with Rossi. Hotch went out front so he could speak to Strauss and Rossi went into the kitchen to get a garbage bag, a broom and a dust pan to pick up the glass and tiles. He knew that they would have to demo more of the bathroom, but at least they would be able to walk on the floor safely. Rossi went upstairs to get started. Hotch pulled out his cell phone and dialed Strauss' office number after three rings she answered.

"Section Chief Erin Strauss."

"Erin it's Aaron. Are you alone?"

"I am. How is everything going down there?"

"Do me a favor, close your door."

"Why? What's going on Aaron?" Strauss asked in a serious tone.

"Something that can't be over heard."

"Alright one second I'll close it."

Strauss got up and closed her office door, locked it and then headed back over to her phone.

"Alright, what is going on Aaron?"

"The situation down here has gotten more complicated. New evidence came to us that William Reid, Reid's father, might have had something to do with our kidnappings. Dave and I also think that there might be a mole within the bureau."

"I'm going to need more than that Aaron. What happened to make you suspect all of this?"

"We went to close off Diana's accounts as I'm sure you know. We found out that William had been stealing money for fifteen years from Diana's pension. He kept a secret insurance policy from Reid and tried to take the payout from him. He also on Friday called the morgue and had Diana's body taken to a funeral parlor that has been investigated for black market organ trafficking. He paid a man named Keith Roth three thousand dollars to cremate Diana's body. He told Roth that he wanted to teach his son a lesson. Our issue is the timing he waited until Friday to claim Diana's body. He had two months to claim her body and he waited until Friday to do it. Somehow he knew that Reid was going to be released on Monday from the hospital."

"How would he have known that Dr. Reid was going to be released? Did the hospital call him?"

"William isn't in Reid's medical file. He doesn't even have his mother listed. The only contact in Reid's medical file is Gideon and myself. Rossi had to convince the doctor to let him make the medical decisions while I was unable to. We had Garcia check William's phone records and he also never called the hospital. Yet he knew that Reid was being released on Monday."

"I don't like this timing. If William wanted to cremate Diana's body he didn't need to wait two months. How did he even get Diana's body released from the morgue?"

"Before they were married he drafted a prenup that stated the only way they would no longer be married is through a divorce. He had it approved by a judge that was probably a friend of his. So the prenup eliminated the seven year separation law."

"Is that legal when one party is mentally ill?"

"It's not, which means he hid it from the judge. William also called the insurance broker for Diana's insurance payout. Reid had no idea about any of it and William had been keeping up the payments, he even added a new policy when Diana was placed in Bennington for negligence. When Diana died he called the insurance broker for the payout. What William may or may not know is that eight months ago Diana had a few clear days and called to see who the beneficiary was. When she found out it was William and not Reid she changed it."

"So William didn't get the money?"

"No Reid did and it was one point five million after the settlements from the eight doctors."

"What eight doctors?"

"Bennington was at fault for Diana's death. She had eight doctors, because they lost seventy percent of their staff and had to hire new staff. During the last three months of her life the eight doctors prescribed six different medications. None of them were letting the proper time for the medication to have the chance to work. In the last three weeks of her life she was prescribed a medication that she was allergic to and as a result of that she killed herself. So the facility was found at fault for it. All eight doctors were fired and they had insurance. They settled to keep this out of court."

"Oh, I had no idea. No one has called me to update me on how everything was going. I thought everything was fine. So William is clearly playing some kind of game and I can understand the interest in him. The timing is very convenient so what are we doing about William?"

"Garcia is going to have Kevin send her work laptop out here. She will find everything she can on him. Morgan. Dave and I are going to his home tonight to speak to him. I am also going to see about a search warrant. We might find some kind of paper trail that will give us answers."

"Alright, now why do you think there is a mole?"

"When Damien and Buford were killed we let it go. We didn't investigate any of this we just closed it off. Now though, there are more questions than answers. How did Damien know where all three of us lived? How did he know about all of our pasts? How did he know about Buford and Morgan? How did William know about Reid being in the hospital? Why did Damien choose the three of us? There are too many unanswered questions. While we were there Damien knew all of our personal information, our names, our address, out schedule, he knew everything about our past. All of that was in our personal files and only in those files. Damien said he lost his badge so how did he have access to all of our information? Dave and I think someone on the inside was helping them set everything up."

"If that is true it would have had to of been someone we all would have looked past. A mail clerk, assistant, a secretary; people we work with every day but ignore. It could have been someone over hearing me or someone over hearing the Director himself."

"Exactly. We want to look into this, but we need to keep this extremely quiet. Garcia will look into everyone in the BAU, anyone that could have had contact with us. She will also go through anyone on the inside that applied for the BAU, but got passed over. Maybe this person has a grudge against the BAU itself. We need to keep this quiet though. I understand you have to tell the director, but you should do it outside of the building."

"I'll get him to go for lunch and I will explain everything to him then. I'm sure he will call with more questions. Keep me posted on everything you find from William and Garcia. I will pull internal files and see who was passed up for the BAU more than once. That might help you narrow it down."

"We are thinking the first time happened around six years ago when Reid was picked. Reid was the main focus on the kidnappings. This person might have a grudge more towards Reid then the rest of us."

"I'll go back six years and see what I can find. I'll make sure Garcia's laptop is sent over night so it can be there by morning. See if the local police will help with William so it doesn't look like the FBI is ganging up on him. Remember he is a lawyer and will try and spin it so he can get out of this if he is involved."

"We are going to contract the officer that helped us out last night."

"Do you have a theory as to why William would be wanting to hurt Dr. Reid?"

"Garcia found out that eight months ago William had to bring on a partner for his law firm. After the investigation into the Riley Jenson case William's law firm took a major blow. He went from taking one hundred percent of the profits and with the new partner he now only gets thirty percent. The working theory is that Reid and Morgan are at fault for the loss of his business basically. Morgan was the one that started the investigation and got Reid going; he also stood up for Reid when William was getting out of hand. That could be William's motive in this for Reid and Morgan."

"That doesn't explain you though."

"Dave thinks that I had indirectly crossed paths with Damien. Damien said he lost his badge, because of people like me. It's possible I had a hand in that. I might have had to give an evaluation on Damien's psychological state. It's possible that my opinion was the reason he lost his badge. That's the only theory we could come up with for me."

"It's possible. Alright keep me updated and I will inform the Director later on during lunch. I'm sure he will call you with wanting an update. I will do what I can on my end to help solve this. I hope besides all of this Dr. Reid is doing alright?"

"He's dealing. It's not that simple with all of this going on. We never expected it."

"I understand. The Director is in no hurry for Dr. Reid to come back. He wants to make sure that he is ready to return to work. Dr. Reid has a year-long medical leave if he needs it. There's no rush to return to work."

"I'll let him know and thank-you Erin for understanding."

"If there is a mole we need to find it. I am not going to risk any more Agents' lives."

"I will keep you posted as things come up and hopefully we will be back Monday."

"Very well. Have a good day Aaron."

"You to."

Hotch hung up his cell phone and then headed back inside to help Rossi clean the master bathroom. Rossi had been sweeping all of the glass and broken tiles together into a pile. Rossi looked up when he heard Hotch walking into the room.

"How did that go?"

"Better than I thought. She wants us to keep her updated. She is going to tell the Director later on today, she'll get him out for lunch then tell him. She is also going to pull files from anyone working inside right now that had been turned away from the BAU more than once to help narrow things down until Garcia can get her laptop. She agrees that the timing is weird and she asked how Reid was. She also said that the Director has granted Reid a year of full paid medical leave."

"A year? The Director must really like Reid to give him that much time. Usually it's only six months if you are lucky and at part pay."

"The Director has an invested interest in Reid. He fought hard for him to be in the FBI. He's not going to want to lose him now."

"Makes sense. I would imagine when Reid was in the academy there was a lot of fighting over him through different agencies. Someone like Reid only comes around once in a life time."

"If that."

Rossi continued to sweep and Hotch grabbed the garbage bag and dust pan to help put the glass and tiles into the bag. It took them a good fifteen minutes, but they were finally done. They knew that more would need to be removed, but for now you could at least walk on the floor. They left the things upstairs for when they would need them later. They then headed outside and sat down on the front steps to wait for everyone else to come by. They were only sitting there for roughly twenty minutes when the SUV and truck pulled up. Morgan backed the truck up into the driveway and JJ parked the SUV on the other side of the street for now. They all got out and headed over to the house. Hotch couldn't help, but notice that Reid was wearing a t-shirt and jeans again. Hotch thought that he looked good in the casual look and he was hoping he would get to see it more often.

"Whoa Rossi, I didn't even think you owned sneakers." Morgan joked.

"I didn't think Reid owned jeans." Rossi said back.

"I never used to wear them. It actually took me nine years to be comfortable in jeans."

"Why?" JJ asked.

"I couldn't get used to the feel of them."

They all knew why, but no one commented on it. It was like a secret within the team. Reid was autistic, but it was like he didn't know it. Which for them was weird, because he can recognize it in other people, just not himself. They had made commenst about it before, but Reid never understood so they just let it go now.

"We cleaned up the master bathroom so you can walk on the floor safely." Rossi said.

"Oh did you? JJ and I were going to do that." Prentiss said.

"We were here and had nothing to do." Rossi said.

"We should load the truck up and get this day started. Did you all eat something?" Hotch asked.

"We did at the hotel and got coffee." Garcia said.

"Let's get started then." Morgan said as he went over to the back of the truck and opened the door. It was a small moving truck, because there wasn't that much stuff.

"So furniture first?" JJ asked.

"Ya let's do the big stuff first then we can fill in the space with boxes." Morgan said.

Rossi and Hotch got up off the step and they all headed inside. Hotch kept Reid back outside to speak to him for a second.

"Did you eat this morning?" Hotch asked.

"I had a bagel and coffee."

"Okay. I know it's hard, but you need to start eating more."

"I know the doctor told me I was too underweight. I'm trying to eat more old habits are hard to break and my mind doesn't turn off. It's not that simple."

"I know, you can do this. We'll just take it one day at a time."

"Ok" Reid said with a sigh.

"Let's go start moving some things. And you move light things."

"I know believe me that is the tenth time this morning that I have heard that."

"Did you bring your prescription?"

"Morgan has it."

"Okay let's go make a family happy."

They headed inside and together they all started to load the truck up. It didn't take long with seven of them to get the truck loaded and the house empty. Once the truck was loaded Morgan closed the back door and they all piled into the SUV, with Reid and Morgan in the tuck. Reid directed Morgan to where they needed to go and they pulled up to the house for the donation. When they got out of the truck and SUV a lady came over to them. JJ went over to the lady and shook her hand.

"Hello dear, I'm Catherine I believe we spoke on the phone."

"Yes I'm JJ and this is Spencer Reid." JJ said pointing to Reid who was close enough to hear the conversation. Catherine held her hand out to shake Reid's. Reid shook the ladies hand.

"Hello." Reid said.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you were willing to donate furniture to this family. They just moved in here after a terrible house fire. Thankfully everyone got out in time and no one was injured, but the whole house was destroyed. It's a tragic story. She lost her husband three months ago; he was a police officer and was killed in the line of duty."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Reid said.

"Why don't we go in and you all can meet the family."

"That sounds wonderful." JJ said.

They all headed inside and Morgan kept a supportive hand on Reid's shoulder. They walked into the house and were greeted by a middle aged woman and three younger children.

"This is Sarah Wilson and these are her three children, Sam he's twelve, Mathew he is seven and Lindsay she is five. Sarah this is the people I was telling you about. I'm sorry I don't know all of your names."

"That's okay, I'm JJ, this is Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia. We all work for the FBI and when we heard what happened we decided to donate the furniture and items from a house that Spence is looking to sell." JJ explained.

"Thank-you so much I can't tell you what this means to me. It's been very hard in the last three months."

"Ma'am we are sorry for the loss of your husband." Morgan said.

"Thank-you. It's not easy, but we are trying to move on and start a new chapter of our lives."

"We all wish you luck with moving on." Rossi said.

"Thank-you."

"Well why don't we start to unload the truck. Ms. JJ told me that you were renovating a house. That sounds like a lot of fun and a lot of work." Catherine said.

"We do have a lot of work ahead of us." Morgan said with a smile.

"Let's get started then." Catherine said.

They all headed out to the truck and started to unload it. The children liked to help and Reid had spent most of the time with them. They had all these questions and Reid was happy to answer them. It only took them half an hour to get everything set up and Reid was still being hounded by questions from the children. All about working in the FBI, math, science and everything else. Morgan and the others couldn't help, but smile at the scene of Reid and the three children. It had been a while since they had seen him smile like that and the children were just in love with Reid and everything he had to tell them.

"I don't suppose he would like to babysit some time." Sarah asked the group as she watched her children with Reid.

"We live in Virginia." Morgan answered.

"That's a shame. I haven't seen them take to anyone like that before. They are full of questions and he seems to have all the answers."

"He has an IQ of one hundred and eighty-seven. He will never run out of answers believe me." Prentiss said.

"Wow, so he's a genius."

"He is very much so." Rossi said.

"He's very good with children." Sarah said.

"He's the godfather of my son and my son loves him more than anything. He's amazing with children." JJ said.

The three children ran over to Sarah and Reid walked over to them.

"Momma, momma Mr. Reid is so smart he knows everything." The little boy said.

"You're children have very curious minds." Reid said.

"I know I'm sorry." Sarah said.

"Don't be, curiosity is a good thing. It helps grow a person's mind and opens their mind up to different possibilities. Never let them stop being curious."

"Thank-you so much for everything. All of you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"You are welcome." Reid said.

"I should let you get back to renovating. I'm sure you have a long day ahead of you. Thank-you again so much."

"Thank-you for letting us experience this with you." Hotch said.

"As you know from your husband there really aren't many good times you can have on the job. Helping you out gives us something positive to add to the very long list of negatives." Rossi said.

"Thank-you all." Catherine said as she shook everyone's hand.

Sarah went over and hugged every single one of them and everyone could tell that Reid was uncomfortable with the hug, but he didn't let Sarah know it. After saying goodbye they headed back to the vehicles and headed back to the house. They would return the truck later on tonight before they headed back to the hotel. Morgan parked the truck in the driveway, but made sure there was enough room to get to the garage and the house. Hotch parked the SUV off to the side behind the second SUV. There were a lot of Vehicles and they needed to eliminate one or two. They got out and headed up the driveway.

"Okay, what are we doing with all of the vehicles?" Hotch asked.

"Both trucks have to go back so it depends on when we want to bring them back." Morgan answered.

"Why don't we get the demo done. Then afterwards we can take the trucks back and at the same time get something to eat. Then we can come back and start the renovations." Rossi suggested.

"That works." Morgan said.

"Okay so where do we start?" Prentiss asked.

Morgan opened the garage door and went inside.

"Yesterday we got a dumpster bag. All we do is open it, fill it then call the number and they will haul it away. Simple and easy. We have to take the appliances out and put them in the pick-up truck. We can take them back to the store and they will safely dump them. So we can do that. We have to take up the carpet, the counter tops have to come out. We need to be careful in the kitchen that we don't hit the cabinets. The flooring in the kitchen and in both bathrooms need to come up. Plus the remaining tiles. We need to make a doorway in the wall where the second set of stairs are in the basement." Morgan said.

"Okay where do we start?" Garcia asked.

"Hotch and I can work on the appliances. You guys work on taking out the carpet. Then we can move on to something else." Morgan said.

"Okay so we split up. Reid and I will be in the living room and you girls go upstairs. Once we are done downstairs we will go upstairs to help." Rossi said.

"Now we have a plan. Let's get started." Prentiss said.

Morgan grabbed the dumpster bag and opened it up and placed it in the driveway. He grabbed some hammers and gloves they bought for everyone to wear. They then headed inside and into the living room. With all of the furniture gone you could see the burn hole and the blood stains on the floor. Morgan put on a pair of gloves and handed the others out.

"Okay so to take up carpet it's really easy. You take the back of the hammer that you use to remove nails and put it under the carpet along the wall." Morgan showed them as he spoke. "You then just pull back to lift it up and then just grab it with your hands and pull up." Morgan showed them and the carpet started to come up. "It's that simple."

"Well that is simple. Alright ladies let's head upstairs and show these boys how it's done." JJ said.

They all put on a pair of gloves and grabbed a hammer each. They headed upstairs and Rossi, Reid and Hotch put on gloves as well. Rossi and Reid started to remove the carpet in the living room while Hotch and Morgan worked on the appliances. They unhooked them first and then they would carry them out. The fridge and stove were easy they just had to unplug them. Hotch took the pizza out and placed it on the counter. The dishwasher took a little longer to unhook all of the hoses and cords. Once everything was unhooked they grabbed the fridge first to bring out and put it into the truck. It was thirty years old and small so the appliances weren't heavy. They loaded the fridge, then the stove and then the dishwasher. Once they were done they went and checked out the progress that Reid and Rossi had. They had pulled up the carpet and the mat underneath it for the living room and the hallway. They would need to take the staples out of the floor before they were able to lay the new floor down. Hotch and Morgan helped them carry the carpet and padding out and into the dumpster bag.

"How do you get the staples out?" Reid asked.

"You have to take them out with the back of the hammer." Morgan said.

"Is that annoying?" Rossi asked.

"It's not hard to get them out there just tend to be a lot of them."

"Let's see how the girls are making out upstairs then we can work on the staples." Hotch said.

They headed upstairs to see that the girls had the master bedroom done and the hallway. They were in the one bedroom working on the carpet.

"You girls are fast." Morgan said.

"Well it comes right up so it's not hard. The staples are a pain." Prentiss said.

"I know they will be annoying to take up." Morgan said.

"We'll bring these down." Hotch said.

They grabbed the pieces of carpet and padding and brought it downstairs and outside. Once all of the carpet was out they were able to move on to something else.

"So now what?" Garcia asked.

"Now I am going to take the counter tops out of the kitchen. The tiles in both bathrooms need to be taken out with a hammer and the floor needs to be ripped up." Morgan said.

"How do we take the floor up?" Rossi asked.

"In the garage there is a scrapper you just scrape the linoleum up. It won't be hard. We also need to get the staples out of the floor."

"So you are going to do the counter tops?" Hotch asked Morgan.

"Yes, because I don't want the cabinets damaged."

"I'll take a hammer and do the master bathroom. Rossi why don't you do the second bathroom and then the girls and Reid can work on the staples. Everyone just pick a room and it shouldn't take long with more than one person doing it." Hotch said.

"Sounds good. How do we take the staples up?" Garcia asked.

"You use the back of the hammer to pull them out like a nail." Morgan answered.

"I'll start downstairs." Reid said.

"Okay I will take the master bedroom." JJ said.

"I'll take the second bedroom." Prentiss said.

"That leaves me with the third and we can meet in the middle." Garcia said.

Reid, Morgan, Hotch and Rossi headed downstairs. Reid went into the living room to start on the staples, Morgan went into the kitchen to start on the counter tops and Rossi and Hotch headed into the garage to get the scrapers. On their way up the stairs Rossi grabbed a garbage bag so he could put the mess into a bag. Hotch went into the master bathroom and Rossi went into the second bathroom.

It was a good four hours later when the demo was finally done. They had taken up all the flooring in the house, the tiles in the bathrooms were gone, the staples were all out, the hole for the basement door was cut out, the counter tops were all gone and the appliances were gone. All they had to do was just wash the walls before they could paint. They were slightly dirty from the floor and dust in the air, but the demo was complete.

"Well that wasn't too bad." Garcia said.

"It didn't take that long at all." JJ said.

"Now we get to put everything in." Rossi said.

"That's the long part." Reid mumbled.

"It's just after one. Let's wash up, take the trucks back and get something to eat. Then we can come back and start laying floor I'm assuming." Hotch said.

"Floor in the kitchen needs to go in first for when the appliances come." Morgan said.

"So you just show us how to put the floor in and then we can all do it in different rooms." Prentiss said.

"I will and when we need to cut pieces I can do it for you. There is a wet saw in the garage that we rented to use. Once the floor is in then we can work on different things throughout the house." Morgan said.

"Alright let's wash up then head out. I don't care what we eat as long as it's not pizza." Rossi said.

"Chinese?" JJ suggested.

"Only if I get to use a fork." Reid said.

"Fine, but one day you are going to have to learn how to use chopsticks." Morgan said.

"Alright you two behave." Hotch said.

They all took turns using the kitchen sink to wash their hands. Once they were done they all headed out. Morgan and Reid got into the pick-up truck and Hotch got into the SUV to go with them. Rossi got into the moving truck and the girls would go in the other SUV to follow him. They decided they would meet up at this one Chinese restaurant by the house that Reid gave directions to. They all headed out to return each truck. Once both trucks were returned they all meet up at the Chinese restaurant. The place wasn't busy at all and they got a table in the back so they could be alone and undisturbed by anyone. They all sat down and ordered something to drink and to eat. After five minutes of pointless small talk Reid spoke.

"Are we really going to sit here and not talk about what we all want to talk about?"

The others looked at Reid and they knew what he was talking about. They had yet to notice the new needle mark in his arm and Hotch, Morgan and Reid were thankful for that.

"Spence, we just don't want you to feel overwhelmed or upset." JJ said.

"I'm going to be more upset being kept in the dark. So what do we know that you aren't telling me, because I know Garcia would have been on her laptop last night searching."

Morgan and Hotch were both sitting on either side of Reid. They all looked at each other and Hotch was the one that spoke.

"I told everyone what I told you last night. I spoke to them before I spoke to you. Garcia only has her personal laptop here so she wasn't able to find much. She already had Kevin send her work laptop so she could look further and deeper into William and his actions. I'm sure you have already connected the odd timing of William calling Friday to the morgue and not two months ago. The big question we have is why Friday?"

"He must have known I was in the hospital and getting out Monday. My question is how did he know? Did any of you call him?"

"No we didn't Spence. We don't know how he found out. Garcia was able to pull up William's phone records, but there are hundreds of numbers from clients. She didn't see the hospital's number on his record though, so he didn't call." JJ explained.

"Which means someone called him, he's not in my medical file so if it wasn't any of you or the hospital. Who called him?" Reid asked.

"We don't know." Prentiss said.

"Garcia was only able to find out very little about William. She found where he lives, his phone records and information about his law firm. Eight months ago your father had to seek out a partner for the firm. He was losing clients fast, because of the investigation into the Riley Jenson case. He found a partner and went from making one hundred percent of the profit down to only thirty percent. The new partner cost him seventy percent of his profits." Hotch said.

"So that explains everything he is doing for the money. That doesn't explain why he would take mom's body."

"Tonight, Dave, Morgan and I are going to speak to him. Garcia did you find Officer Stan's station number?"

"I did I sent it to your phone."

"I haven't checked my phone all day. I'm going to call Officer Stan and see about a search warrant for William's home and firm just in case."

"Don't do that. Don't give me half of an explanation. You want a search warrant for his home and firm so you must have an idea for what you are looking for. Hotch what's the whole story, what aren't you telling me? You can't tell me to be honest with you and then not be honest with me." Reid said looking right at Hotch.

Hotch knew that Reid was right. He couldn't ask for Reid to be completely honest with him if he didn't return the honesty.

"We never investigated into Damien and Buford after we escaped. They were both dead and we saw no reason to. Now more questions are coming up that we need to open an investigation into it. Damien knew about all of our pasts. Information that was only ever in our personal files. He knew where we lived, our names and our schedule. He shouldn't have had that information. Dave and I were talking about it earlier and we think there might be a mole within the agency. Someone we work with every day, but don't think twice about. It could be an assistant for Strauss or the Director. Someone that would have known what hospital you were in and when you were being released. We think that person called and told your father. The only theory we have right now is that William blames you and Morgan for his firm going under. Morgan started the wheels in motion by showing you the articles about Riley and he stood up for you when William got irate towards you. You were the one that pushed the investigation to happen with the local police. I think William was approached by Damien to help him get Buford out of jail. Damien either told William what he was planning or they planned it together. I'm not sure. William might not have known what was going to happen. He could have thought that Damien was just going to scare you. We really won't know until we speak to William."

Reid just gave a nod and they all could tell his mind was working on trying to figure everything out.

"That would explain Morgan and I being taken, but why you?" Reid asked.

"I think Aaron indirectly met Damien. He could have given a profile on him to another part of the agency, or given him a bad evaluation. I think Aaron was taken, because he had a hand in Damien losing his badge." Rossi said.

Reid gave a nod.

"That would make sense. We do that all the time for other agencies or within the FBI." Reid said.

"Do you really think there's a mole in the agency?" Prentiss asked.

"It would make sense. How else would Damien have known where we all lived? I mean to stalk us would have been impossible with our schedule. We get called out all the time at odd hours of the day and night. He knew we would be home that night so someone must have told him. We literally just got back from a case. That couldn't have been luck. He knew personal information about us, about our past. That had to of come from someone on the inside." Morgan said.

"So my father could have had something to do with all of this?"

"It's possible. How much involved he was we won't know until we speak to him." Hotch said.

Their food arrived and they all started to eat as they continued to talk.

"Can we get a search warrant for William's house and firm?" Prentiss asked.

"We should be able to after everything. He illegally took Diana's body plus everything with the felony fraud. I don't think a search warrant is much of a stretch. I'll call Officer Stan in a little bit and see if he can get one. I also spoke to Strauss this morning and she was going to pull files from the last six years of agents on the inside that have been trying to get into the BAU. She was going to pull the ones that had been rejected more than once. She knew Garcia would be getting her laptop in the morning and she figured she would give you a list to start." Hotch said.

"That was helpful of her." JJ said surprised.

"There could be a mole in the department that helped get three of her Agents kidnapped and tortured. She can't ignore this." Rossi said.

"I also expect a call soon from the Director. Strauss was going to meet with him for lunch to explain everything. Also Reid, Strauss mentioned that the Director gave you a year full paid medical leave. Did you know that?" Hotch asked as he looked ta Reid.

"John called me Friday and told me."

"John?" Morgan asked surprised that they were on first name bases.

"The Director called me Friday and told me." Reid corrected himself.

"Hold on you just called him John. How are you two on first name bases?" Rossi asked.

"I didn't mean to call him that and I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Garcia asked.

"Because it's personal and you probably shouldn't know."

"Oh my god." Morgan said as he clued in to what it meant. "He's your sponsor. How the hell did that happen?"

"That makes sense why he is making sure you don't come back to work too soon." Rossi said.

"No one is supposed to know. He was at a meeting a while back and we talked and ever since then he's been like my sponsor. No one is supposed to know about it." Reid said.

"We won't say anything." Hotch said.

"Wow. Who would have thought the Director used to have an addiction." Garcia said.

"There are a lot of people in the FBI that have past addictions." Rossi said.

They continued to eat and slowly changed the topic to something else and away from drug additions. They tried to enjoy their lunch so they could go back and work on the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It was one when Strauss finally came out of her office. She had been working on creating a list of possible suspects for the mole. She had been going through personnel files all morning. She had called Kevin and made sure he had sent Garcia her laptop through express so it would be there by the end of the day. He told her that he did and made sure it would go to the hotel. Strauss knew that the Director would be going on lunch soon so she got up and headed to his office. She needed to speak to him outside of the building so she didn't have to worry about someone overhearing the conversation. She arrived at his office and knocked on the door. After being told to enter she saw that he was alone, but his assistant was sitting at his desk just outside of his office.

"Erin, what can I do for you?"

"I figured I would come and we could go for lunch together."

"I'm not going for lunch today; I have too much paperwork to get through and meetings in the afternoon. Thank-you for the invite though."

"You really shouldn't skip lunch. Lunch is very important." Strauss said it with a tone that made the Director look at her. He could tell that there was something she needed to speak to him about and she couldn't tell him here.

"Well I suppose I could use a little break. Are you ready to go?"

"I am yes."

The Director got up and they walked out of the building and into Strauss' car. They started to drive towards a little café they used to eat at all the time.

"What's going on Erin?"

"It's a long and complicated story, but Agent Hotchner has discovered some new information about their kidnappings."

"And you couldn't tell me this in my office?"

"They went down to Vegas as I am sure you know. They were closing off Dr. Reid's mother's accounts and they found out that Dr. Reid's father had been stealing money from them for fifteen years. He also kept hidden a life insurance policy on Diana. When Diana died he tried to take the payout plus the settlement money from the eight doctors that were in charge of Diana. Apparently, Bennington was at fault for Diana's death. The eight Doctors that were in charge of her care were fired and the one that prescribed Diana the medication that she was allergic to is facing the medical board. So there was a lot of money for William to go after. He also took Diana's body Friday and had her cremated. He paid a funeral parlor three thousand dollars to cremate her. He told the funeral director that he wanted to teach his son a lesson. That got Agent Hotchner and his team thinking and they started to do some digging. It also brought up more questions about their kidnapping. Damien Waters spoke a lot about their childhoods and personal information that would have only been in their personnel files. He knew where they lived; their schedules and he knew they were home that night when they were out on a case just five hours earlier."

"They think there is a mole." The Director summed up.

"He does and I have to say I am starting to feel that way as well. Dr. Reid's father had two months to cremate Diana's body and yet he chose to wait until Dr. Reid was going to be released from the hospital. It brings up the question why. Damien Waters also told them that a friend of a friend helped them get Buford out of jail, it could have been Dr. Reid's father."

"Why though? Do they have a theory?"

"When they were in Vegas the last time for that kidnapping case Dr. Reid had been having nightmares about a child. He thought it was just his mind playing games on him. Agent Morgan did some investigating and found out that a boy named Riley Jenson was molested and killed. Dr. Reid thought that Riley was an invisible friend he had growing up. That investigation led them to William and Diana. Dr. Reid thought William had something to do with it. He remembered seeing his father burning bloody clothes in the backyard. William's firm started to go downhill eight months ago, because of the investigation. He even had to take on a partner that is taking seventy percent of the profits. Their theory is that William is going after Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan, because of what the investigation has done to his life and his law firm. As for why Agent Hotchner was taken they think he might have played a hand in Damien Waters losing his badge. Agent Hotchner gives profiles about personnel for the FBI and other agencies. It's possible he gave Damien Waters a bad evaluation and that could have contributed to his termination."

They pulled into the parking lot of the café, but no one got out.

"Valid theories. What are we doing about this besides keeping quiet?"

"Tech Analyst Garcia is having her working laptop sent out to her and it will be there by night fall. She is going to look for everything she can find on William and on other Agents that might have a vendetta against the BAU. I have already started a list of Agents that are working in house that have been rejected by the BAU more than once. They want to focus on the last six years. They think the first time might have been when Dr. Reid was picked. I'm sure you remember we had over a hundred applications for the BAU that year. Dr. Reid was picked fresh out of the academy. I'm sure that angered a few Agents. Agent Hotchner is going to speak with the local police Officer that was there when they went to claim Diana's remains. He is going to try and get a search warrant for William's home and firm. They don't know what they are looking for, but they are hoping to speak to him and get some answers out of it."

"I'm not a profiler, but I have been around them enough to know that if there is a mole it's someone close to you or I. We are the only ones that have access to the BAU's personnel files. We are also the only ones that knew which hospital they were in and when Dr. Reid was being released. I will call Agent Hotchner and speak to him and see where they are at with the warrant. If they can't get one I will make some calls and see that it happens. If there are more people involved in their kidnappings I want them found. If there is a mole that takes priority. When they return that is the only case they will be working on until this mole is caught. We cannot risk more Agents' lives by someone with a vendetta."

"I completely agree and I am sure they won't want to work another case until this is solved."

"Keep me update and seeing how we are already here we might as well get something to eat. I will call Agent Hotchner when I get back."

"Agent Hotchner is going to keep me updated and I will make sure you are kept updated as well."

"I know you will."

They got out of the car and headed inside to get something to eat. They both knew they had to be careful with what they said and in front of whom. They didn't want the mole, if there is one, to take off and they would have to chase after him and that was something they couldn't afford to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

They had finished eating and Hotch decided he would go outside and call Officer Stan to see how everything was going and to get a search warrant. Hotch dialed the number that Garcia had sent him via text; after three rings there was an answer.

"Officer Stan speaking."

"This is Agent Hotchner we met last night at Tompkins funeral parlor."

"Yes Agent Hotchner and Agent Rossi. What can I do for you?"

"First I just wanted to thank-you again for bringing our college's mother's remains to the right funeral home."

"It's not a problem. Keith Roth is going to be going to jail for the rest of his life after everything we found. We are also in the process of making sure the building is destroyed so this never happens there again."

"That's good news. Unfortunately I am calling for a business matter."

"What can I help you with?"

"As you know we are not from Vegas, we are from Virginia. We haven't been invited into an investigation by local police. We were just down here to bury a friend's mother. Two months ago myself, Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid, the man that mother was taken, we were all kidnapped and tortured."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope all of you are okay."

"We are. Dr. Reid is still having problems he was actually just released from the hospital yesterday morning. He spent two months in the hospital recovering. New information has come up that has us suspecting that William Reid may have information regarding the kidnapping and may have had a hand in it. We know where he lives and we are looking to get a search warrant for his home and law firm. We were wondering if you may be able to help us get one."

"Do you have any evidence that I could use to get the search warrant?"

"Well he stole a corpse; he is also facing felony fraud charges for stealing money for the last fifteen years. There is cause for it from other charges that will be present shortly. Roth also told us last night that William told him he had to teach his son a lesson. We are taking that as a threat on a Federal Agent."

"That should be enough to get a warrant. How soon do you need it?"

"As soon as possible. We would like to speak to him tonight."

"I can do that. I will call you once I have the warrant. I will also look up his name and see if there are any priors on him."

"Thank-you I appreciate this."

"This is my job and if he is responsible for three Federal Agents being kidnapped we cannot let this one go. Give me a few hours I should have one for you."

"Thank-you."

"I'll be in touch."

Hotch hung up the phone and was relieved that Officer Stan was on their side. If he could get the warrants then they were in business. They could search William's house and see if they find anything they could use on him. They could also speak to him about everything that has been going on. Hotch was about to walk back in when his phone started to ring. Hotch looked down and saw that it was the Director.

"Agent Hotchner."

"Agent, I have just been informed of the situation. What are you and your team doing about it?"

"I have called a local police officer that was helpful to us last night. I'm sure Strauss has filled you in on everything regarding Diana's body."

"She said William paid three grand to have her body cremated."

"He did in a funeral parlor that was investigated for black market organ trafficking. The lead officer is going to get us a search warrant for William's home and law firm. Tonight Morgan, Rossi and I will go and issue the warrants. We are hoping to speak to William and see if we can get anything out of him. Once Garcia gets her laptop she will be able to look up everything she can think of on William and anyone that is a suspect in the agency."

"So tonight we will start to get answers?"

"Yes Sir. We are working on it and we will continue to work on it when we get back."

"Until this is solved this is the only case your team will be working. I want this solved as quickly as possible. If there is a mole I don't have to tell you how dangerous it is for other agents."

"I completely understand Sir."

"Does Agent Reid know about this?"

"He does, we have kept him in the loop."

"How is he taking it?"

"As well as to be expected. He's strong he will be fine."

"Is he with you now?"

"He is we all went out for lunch. Would you wish to speak to him?"

"I would yes. I called his phone, but it must be off."

"He might have left it at the hotel again. I'll get him for you and I will keep Strauss updated on our progress."

"Thank-you Agent."

Hotch went inside the restaurant and went over to the table. They all had been having small talk while they were waiting for Hotch to get back. Hotch placed a hand on Reid's shoulder and spoke.

"The Director wants to speak to you." Hotch handed Reid his cell phone and Reid took it as he got up and headed outside.

Reid knew what the Director wanted to speak to him about and Reid had a feeling this would be coming. Reid went over to the SUV and leaned against the side of the hood.

"Director, what can I do for you?"

"You know why I want to speak to you Spencer."

"I'm fine John."

"You and I both know that's not true. It's not your fault how could you possibly be fine? After everything I just learned about what happened in the last twenty-four hours. I know you are far from fine. Tell me honestly how are you doing with all of this?"

"It's hard. I didn't expect this to be happening and I'm not sure how I feel about all of this yet. I'm just trying to look at this as a professional view point."

"How have the cravings been?"

"They come and go. During the day I'm usually fine. I spend most of my time with Morgan doing things. At night they get hard. Last night was bad."

"Did you use Spencer? I'm asking you as a sponsor and a friend, not as a boss. Did you use?"

"I did last night yes. I'm fighting, I'm trying, but last night all of this got dropped on me and I was so angry. I yelled at Hotch, Morgan and Rossi. I don't yell, I've never yelled, but it just came out. I felt like I couldn't breathe and all I could think about was how it would make me feel better and make me breathe again. So I went out and I got some and I used."

"Thank-you for being honest. As your sponsor I don't want you using. I care about you and your mind. You are far too brilliant to let that just be thrown away. You need to go to meetings and work the program again. You were sober for almost two years and you can do that again."

"I know, when I get back I will."

"Good now as your boss I don't want you back to work for at least six months. You have a year of full paid medical leave and I want you to take that. You can't return to work like you did after the Hankel case. You need more time than that and I am going to make sure you take it. At least six months before I will even entertain you returning to work. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good take some time for yourself. Get passed everything that happened and come back ready to fight for work. I care about you and I have very much an invested interest in you. You know that. What I care about most though, is your sobriety even if that means you can't do this job anymore. If it ever gets to the point where you wish to walk away then I will let you. As long as you are certain that is what you want."

"Thank-you. Right now I want to work for the BAU. They are my family and I want to be there with them."

"Very well, just know that if it ever gets to the point where you want to leave just say the word. For now good luck with the house and everything else you need to do down there. Call me if you need to talk and I will talk you through the cravings. I mean it Spencer."

"I will. I should get going we have a lot of work to do."

"Okay. Try and take it easy you are still inured."

"I know I hear it all day."

"Fair enough. Good bye Agent Reid."

"Goodbye Sir."

Reid hung up Hotch's phone and then headed back inside to see that everyone was ready and just waiting for him. He handed Hotch his phone back and they all got up the head out.

"How did that go" Hotch asked once Reid, Morgan and himself were in the SUV.

"It was fine." Reid answered.

"Isn't it awkward that he is your sponsor and your boss?" Morgan asked.

"That's the thing, as my sponsor he understands. He's never been through what I have, but he's relapsed multiple times before. He told me it took him ten years to get his one year coin. So he understands how I feel. On the other side of it though he is still my boss and told me he won't even entertain me coming back to work for at least six months if not a year. So he understands, but he can also use that information to keep me from returning to work too early."

"But six months paid leave isn't exactly horrible Spencer. It will give you time to get over everything that has happened before you return to work. Some time to work on yourself isn't a bad thing." Hotch said.

"I know. I just don't like sitting around doing nothing all day. Too much time to think."

"You could always take on a teaching job one day a week to keep your mind busy. You could also speak to a therapist about what happened." Morgan said.

"Like you both did." Reid half snapped. Morgan looked at the clock and saw that it had been over seven hours since Reid had taken a pill.

"How's the pain pretty boy?" Morgan turned his head from the passenger seat to look at Reid who was in the back.

"It's fine. I just think it's a little ironic and hypercritical that you are telling me to speak to someone when neither of you have."

"Fair enough we haven't spoken to a therapist about what happened. We didn't go through what you did though." Hotch said gently.

"You were still kidnapped and hurt. You can't tell me you aren't affected by what happened. You may not have been the one going through it, but you know it happened and you still saw me die."

"You are right we did see you die and that does affect us. So how about this we all agree to start talking about it to someone. A professional, each other, just someone that we can speak to about this. We need to speak to someone about this or it will always bother us and control us. So we all agree to start speaking about what happened to someone." Hotch said.

"Fine." Reid mumbled.

"Alright." Morgan said. "Reid seriously, how's the pain?"

"About a seven."

"When we get back do you want a pill?"

"Sure"

The rest of the drive was done in silence. They knew Reid was getting cranky, because of the increase level of pain. Once they got there Reid would take a pill and that would help. They both also knew that Reid would be craving by now as well and that would add to the snapping. Morgan didn't know that Hotch knew and Hotch didn't know that Morgan knew. They were both waiting for when they could be alone to talk about it. They pulled up to the house and they were there before the others. They got out of the SUV and headed inside. Morgan reached into his pocket and handed Reid his medication. Reid took it with a small smile and headed into the kitchen to get some water. Once he took the pill he came back and handed the bottle back over to Morgan. Morgan put it into his pocket once again.

"So what do we do?" Reid asked.

"You can start to wash the walls with just water and Hotch and I can bring in some boxes of flooring." Morgan said.

"Okay." Reid said.

"Are they heavy?" Hotch asked.

"Not as heavy as the fridge." Morgan joked back as they headed into the garage.

Reid headed into the kitchen to get one of the buckets under the sink. He filled it with warm water and grabbed a sponge and put it in. He brought it over to the living room and started to wipe down the walls. Morgan and Hotch went into the garage and Morgan turned to Hotch before the others got there.

"Look something happened last night and I'm not sure if Reid told you."

"He used I know."

"So he did tell you?"

"This morning on the phone. When did he tell you?"

"Last night he came into my room high."

"Was that around eleven?"

"Ya, how do you know?"

"Garcia sent you a texted last night. We were all in her room talking about our theories. You never texted back I had a feeling you were talking to Reid."

"Um…" Morgan said as he looked down.

"You were talking to Reid right?"

"Sort of."

"How do you sort of talk to someone?"

"He came into my room and I was asleep. I woke up to him kissing me. I stopped him and turned on the bedside light and saw that he was high. I asked him what he was doing and after a little bit of talking he told me that he wanted Buford's hands off from him. I understood where he was coming from."

"Did you sleep with him?" Hotch asked lightly, but he was a little concerned that Reid would have had sex this soon after being raped.

"I wasn't going to, then he mentioned something about how sex always hurts and he understood that it would."

"He's never had sex where it didn't hurt?"

"No he thought that was normal and then I couldn't help it anymore. I had to show him it doesn't hurt when the other person cares. I didn't want him feeling like I was taking advantage of him being high, but he didn't seem that high like before. This morning I woke up and he wasn't there. I spoke to him about it in his room and he was okay with it happening. He was more worried that I wanted a relationship. Once we cleared the air he was good. Are you mad?"

"No I'm just surprised that he had sex."

"I think it was because he was high. If he hadn't been it wouldn't have happened. And I wasn't going to do it, until he said it always hurts. I couldn't let him think that sex was a painful experience."

"Hm" Hotch looked down at the flooring piled up in the garage.

"You want to know how it was don't you?" Morgan said in a teasing voice.

"Whatever happened between you two is between you two."

"But you want to know." Morgan said with a smile.

"Okay, yes I want to know." Hotch said with a small smile.

"It was good. I'm not gonna lie it was very very good." Morgan said with a smile.

"Good to know."

"I'm sure you will find out."

"We should get these boxes inside and start the floor or we are going to be here all night."

"Okay changing the subject I get it. The others are here anyways." Morgan smiled as he grabbed a couple of the boxes and headed inside. Hotch grabbed some and the others went into the house.

"Okay so flooring time." Prentiss said.

"Yes so come and watch me do this." Morgan said.

They all headed into the kitchen including Reid. They all watched as Morgan showed them how to install the floor. They all tried it and they were all able to do it. Morgan would cut the pieces they needed later for the extra spots on the floor that wouldn't fit. Reid would work on cleaning the walls, Morgan was going to do the kitchen, the girls all took a box upstairs to work on each bedroom. Hotch and Rossi went downstairs to the basement to work on the flooring down there. Once the flooring was in Morgan would work on the drywall while the others painted and varnished. Hotch and Rossi could work in the bathrooms doing the tiling. By the end of the night they were hoping to have all of the flooring down. It was just after two in the afternoon so they only had about six hours until they should head back to the hotel. Once Reid was done cleaning the walls, he started to help put the flooring down in the living room. Morgan kept an eye on him, but also gave him some space. He knew that Reid's mind was going over everything that was said at lunch. He also knew that Reid was in pain and craving from the dilaudid last night. Morgan would just give him some space and let him work through it.

It was two hours later when Morgan had finished the kitchen and he had started to work on the hallway next. Reid was half way done the living room and then down on the first floor would be finished. He looked up and saw that Prentiss was working on the hallway, JJ and Garcia were almost finished the master bedroom. Morgan figured that Rossi and Hotch would be half way or two thirds done the basement. Morgan knew he would need to make cuts to finish the flooring, but he was surprised that it was going this fast. It was a good thing that means they could move on to something else soon. After a total of three hours the house was floored with the exception of a few spots along the edge of the walls where Morgan would need to cut pieces to fit. It was five in the afternoon and Morgan figured that they might be able to get something else done within the next three hours.

"The floors look great." JJ said.

"They really do." Reid said.

"I told you it would work." Morgan said.

"So what should we do now?" Garcia asked.

"Well it's still light out someone could work outside and start cutting the lawn." Morgan said.

"I can do that." Rossi said.

"There's a weed whacker and a lawn mower in the shed. You might want to start cutting the grass with the weed whacker to cut the height down." Morgan suggested.

"Good idea."

"I'm going to start the drywall in the basement" Morgan said.

"Do you want help with that?" Hotch asked.

"Ya that'd be great. Reid why don't you come down with us and you can varnish…" Morgan said looking at Reid and then he remembered that Reid couldn't go down there the last time so he changed his thought. "Actually we might hit the stairs. You could varnish the master balcony or the railing up here."

"I'll start the balcony." Reid said.

"We can help Rossi with the outside. We can pressure wash the house and see if the neighbor has an extra lawn mower we could borrow." Prentiss said.

"Sure that would work." Morgan said.

"Let's go girls that lawn won't cut itself." Rossi said as he ushered the girls out of the house.

"Let's get the stuff from the garage." Morgan said.

They all headed into the garage and Reid grabbed the paint can of varnish and a brush. He left without saying anything and Morgan knew he was in the dog house. Hotch turned to Morgan.

"What was that about?"

Morgan grabbed some drywall and so did Hotch. They headed down into the basement and placed it down on the floor.

"I forgot something he said yesterday. He's fine he's just in pain and craving right now. He'll be in a better mood shortly."

They headed back up to grab some more drywall. Morgan wanted to bring all of the drywall and supplies down here so they wouldn't have to keep going back up for more. After fifteen minutes they had everything down in the basement and Hotch spoke again once he knew Reid couldn't hear them. Morgan was loading the nail gun.

"What did he say yesterday?"

"Oh, ah yesterday when I was coming down here to check the house out and see how everything was working. I figured he was going to come down, but he didn't. I asked if it was from the darkness he said he just couldn't do it. Something happened growing up and he wouldn't talk about it. I forgot."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"We were going to talk about it last night, but then everything that happened we didn't. Tonight we are going to speak to William. When we get back if he's still up I'll talk to him and see how he is feeling."

"Are you sure you want to go tonight and not be with Reid and get him in a better mood. Talk a bit."

"I want to be there to see what this bastard has to say. Afterwards I will speak with Reid and see what is bothering him. What Reid really needs right now is answers and I want to be able to give him some."

"Alright."

They started to put up the drywall and before they knew it three hours had gone by and the basement was covered in drywall.

"Wow it looks good down here." Hotch said.

"It'll look better once it's painted and the stairs are varnished." Morgan said.

"We should call it a day and head back to the hotel."

Hotch's phone rang and he saw that it was Officer Stan.

"Agent Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, this is Officer Stan. I have the warrants for you. What would you like me to do?"

"I'll come by the station and pick them up. I'll be there within the hour."

"Not a problem I will be here. Its station number twenty-eight."

"Thank-you, see you in within an hour."

Hotch hung up the phone and turned to Morgan.

"We have the warrants we can pick them up at station twenty-eight. Let's get going." Hotch said.

They headed up the stairs to see that Reid was at the top of the stairs varnishing the railing.

"Hey pretty boy. How are you doing?"

"Good the balcony is done and I just started to railing. The balcony looks much better."

"That's good. Let's head out for the night."

"Okay, how did the basement turn out?"

"Good we got it all floored and the drywall is up. We're in a good spot." Morgan said.

"Let's see how outside looks." Hotch said to Reid and Morgan.

Reid grabbed the varnish can and brush and came downstairs. They could see spots of varnish on his jeans and Reid put the items in his hands down on the floor. They headed out back to see how far the others got in three hours. When they opened the back door they couldn't believe how good it looked. The grass was cut and the house was cleaner from the pressure washer.

"Wow it looks great out here. Look how much bigger it looks." Morgan said.

"The front still looks the same, but the girls managed the pressure wash the whole house. It looks pretty good." Rossi said.

"It does. I forgot how big it is back here." Reid said.

"It's a good size yard." Hotch said.

"We should get flowers to plant out here." JJ said.

"Ya we figured we would once the house was done." Morgan said.

"I think we did a pretty good job today in the few hours we had." Garcia said.

"Definitely. Let's head on back to the hotel." Hotch said.

"Oh ya a hot bath definitely sounds good right about now." Prentiss said.

"I couldn't agree more." JJ said.

"Maybe my laptop will be there." Garcia said.

"The warrants just came through so Morgan, Dave and I will be going to the hotel to get ready then head out to the station and get them." Hotch said.

"You got them?" Rossi asked.

"We have to pick them up at the station, but Officer Stan came through for us." Hotch said.

"Let's go so we can find some answers tonight maybe." Morgan said.

They all headed out and once again Rossi was with the girls and Morgan. Reid and Hotch were in the other SUV. They were half way to the hotel when Reid softly spoke.

"You'll tell me what happens?"

"Of course we will Spencer. I promised I would be honest with you as long as you were honest with me. I won't keep this from you." Hotch said.

"If it's too late we'll tell you in the morning pretty boy I promise."

"Do you really think he had something to do with this?" Reid whispered.

"I hope not Spencer. I really do." Hotch said.

The rest of the drive was done in silence. They arrived at the hotel and Reid's mind barely registered it. They got out and headed inside with the others behind them. The ride up in the elevator was done in silence. Everyone could see Reid lost in his own mind. When the elevator stopped Morgan guided him out and down the hall to his room. Reid opened his door and Morgan went in with him. He gave a nod to Hotch and Hotch went into his room to get ready. Morgan and Reid walked into Reid's room and Reid leaned his back against the table. Morgan went over to him and pulled out the prescription bottle. He placed it down in the table just in case Reid decided to take one for the pain. He then put a hand on Reid's cheek and spoke to him.

"Hey pretty boy are you going to be okay if I leave?"

"I'll be fine. You should go. I know you want to speak to him."

"I also want to be here with you to keep you safe and sane. I know you are in a lot of pain right now."

"I'll take a pill and a bath. I'm tired so I'm just going to lie down and try to sleep."

"Okay well I have my phone on me and I will text you as things progress. Do I need to worry about you doing any dilaudid?"

"Honestly, I don't know. You should go, I want you to go and speak to him. Really Derek it's okay I'm just going to try and sleep. If I don't text you back then I'm asleep and you can tell me all about it tomorrow."

"Okay. It's going to be okay. If you want you could give me your spare key. I could come back here and cuddle up next to you."

"I'm not in the mood for sex."

"I didn't say sex I said cuddle. It's called comfort."

"OK"

Reid grabbed his spare key off the table and handed it to Morgan. Morgan took it and put it in his pocket for now. He would be changing his clothes, but for now it would work. Morgan kissed Reid's forehead before he spoke.

"It's going to be okay either way. I promise we'll get through this baby."

"Okay. You should go I know you want to get changed. I'll be okay and I'll text you back until I fall asleep."

"Okay."

Morgan pulled Reid into a hug before he let go and headed out of the room. He headed into his own room that was just two doors down. Once he got inside he didn't waste a second. He went over to the table and started to pull out the items from his pockets. He made sure he kept the room keys separate so he wouldn't mix them up. After his pockets were empty he went to work on changing out of his dirty clothes. He would wear them tomorrow so he could just get one set dirty. They weren't even that dirty, just dust from the drywall and the demo. Tomorrow they would end up with paint, varnish and grout on them he was certain of that. Morgan went to the dresser and pulled out another pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. He changed out of his clothes and put the clean ones on. He then grabbed his gun and holster from the nightstand next to the bed. He clipped it onto his hips like he always does before he grabbed the things off the table and put them in the right place. He then finally put his boots on and his leather jacket before he headed out.

Morgan went over to Hotch's room and knocked on the door. After a few seconds it opened to reveal Hotch dressed in a suit once again. Morgan went into the room while Hotch finished getting ready.

"How was Reid?"

"As well as can be expected. He was going to take a pill and a hot bath to help with the pain. He said he was just going to try and sleep afterwards."

"Do you think we should leave him alone?"

"He gave me his spare key so I'll check on him when we get back. He sounded hurt, but he didn't sound desperate."

"So you don't think he'll use?"

"I asked he told me that he honestly didn't know, but I don't think he will. He seemed more tired than anything. I told him I would text him as things progressed and he said he would text back until he fell asleep. I think he'll be okay until we get back."

"Do you have a gun?" Hotch asked as he strapped his on to his hip.

Morgan pulled his jacket back to reveal his own gun on his hip. "I don't fly without it."

There was a knock at the door and Morgan answered it, he knew it would be Rossi. Rossi was also dressed in a suit once again and it was clear they were no longer in vacation mode, they were in work mode. Rossi walked into the room.

"Is Reid alright?"

"No, but I think he'll be fine until we get back. I have his spare key card so I'll check on him when we get back."

"Dave you have a gun?"

Rossi pulled his suit jacket back to reveal his own gun attached to his hip.

"You both have a gun I'm assuming?" Rossi asked.

"We do." Hotch said.

"I know Reid wouldn't have brought his. I'm curious to know if either JJ or Emily did." Rossi said.

"My guess would be JJ no, Emily yes." Morgan said.

"Are you both ready?" Hotch asked in a serious voice.

Morgan gave a nod and so did Rossi. This was work time and on work time Morgan was just the subordinate and Hotch was his boss. It was serious time and Morgan was ready.

"Let's go to the station and get our warrants." Hotch said.

They all headed out of the hotel and down to the SUV. Morgan typed in the address into the GPS and they were on their way to the station.

"How are we going to search the law firm? It's almost nine it won't be open." Rossi asked from the back.

"We might have to do it tomorrow morning. The one I care about the most right now is William's house." Hotch replied.

"Did you call and let the Director and Strauss know?" Morgan asked.

"Not yet I'll call in the morning and tell them what we found, if anything." Hotch answered.

"We should talk to the new partner. He might have noticed something coming through in the last eight months." Rossi suggested.

"We could see if Officer Stan can pick him up." Morgan suggested.

"We can speak to Officer Stan when we get there and see if he has anything. He was going to look into William's history and see about any priors." Hotch said.

"Garcia has her laptop so she'll be able to get us something tonight I'm sure." Morgan said.

"She'll probably be up all night looking until she does." Rossi said.

"Are we going in here thinking that William is just trying to steal money from Reid and Diana's body? Or are we going in here thinking that he helped kidnap three Federal Agents?" Morgan asked.

"Officer Stan knows the story of us being kidnapped and that we suspected he might have a hand in it. So professionally we are going in there looking for answers on the kidnapping of three Federal Agents. On a personal level we are hoping to be proved wrong." Hotch said.

"The kid is not going to handle this at all if it comes back that his own father helped kidnap him where he was brutally raped and tortured." Rossi said.

"If this comes back that he did help, we might lose him for a very long time." Morgan said softly.

"He's already slipped. I know you both have noticed it. The girls haven't, but that is because you both have kept them at arm's reach from Reid. Whether you did that on purpose or subconsciously you made it so they wouldn't be close enough to Reid to notice the new needle mark. I didn't notice until we started to pull the carpet up. You two trying to hide it isn't the interesting part. What is interesting is that Reid didn't try to hide it. He could have worn a long sleeved shirt today and no one would have thought anything, he wears them all the time. He didn't today, he didn't try to hide it which means he thought no one would notice, or he didn't care enough to hide it. Seeing as we are all profilers or have been around profilers enough it clearly wasn't the first choice. Which means he doesn't care to hide it and that is not a good thing." Rossi said.

"I didn't even think of that. He could have worn a long sleeved shirt he does it all the time in summer. He had no desire to hide it, that can't be good" Morgan said softly.

"I wonder if Reid realized that." Hotch said.

"Are we doing anything about it?" Rossi asked.

"Dave you know little slips are going to happen. We are keeping an eye on it and if it gets worse than we will try and do something. You said so yourself, you can't make someone quit or it won't work. Reid will want to stay sober, but he might go through a tailspin first." Hotch said.

"Especially if this goes ass up." Morgan said.

"I won't say anything. I was just wondering if I was supposed to say something. Reid is a smart young man and when he is ready I know he will get sober again. I still have the many pamphlets from different rehab facilities just in case he decided to go to one. I'm not throwing them out any time soon. When he is ready he'll get sober just like he did the last time. The only difference is this time he can't do it alone. He needs professional help to overcome what he went through." Rossi said.

"He knows that and he has agreed to speak to someone about what happened as long as Morgan I do as well." Hotch said.

"Did you both agree to that?"

"We did, mostly for Reid's sake though." Morgan said.

"You both can't bury this inside of you either. You both are intelligent enough to know that. When you are ready you will talk about it, just remember I am here to listen." Rossi said.

"Thanks Dave."

"Thanks Rossi."

They drove the rest of the way to the station in silence. They were all mentally getting themselves prepared for what was to come of tonight. They had a long day already and they all just wanted to relax and sleep, but they couldn't. If William had anything to do with their kidnapping they couldn't let this go. This wasn't for themselves this was for Reid. Reid deserved to have complete justice for what was done to him. Hotch and Morgan were not going to let this go until all of their questions were answered and Reid did have justice. If it turned out that only Buford and Damien were involved then they would be happy. At least then it would be over. They were all hoping that William was just stealing money from Reid and not something much worse. They pulled into the station and Morgan sent Reid a quick text.

'_Just got to the station now. How's the pain?'_

They headed inside and they knew the drill Hotch would take the lead on this and they would follow him. They didn't do things like this. They were only involved in an investigation when they were invited into one. They never started their own and they knew they didn't have the authority to. They would need the local police help on this so they would need to play nice. They walked in and Hotch and Rossi both noticed Officer Stan right away. They all headed over to him and Officer Stan saw them coming. He excused himself from the conversation he was having and went over to them. He shook all of their hands.

"Thank-you for the help on this. This is Agent Morgan he works on my team as well."

"You were also one of the three to be kidnapped correct?"

"That's right."

"And Dr. Reid the son of the mother that was stolen?"

"Yes his mother committed suicide the night he was kidnapped. He spent two months in the hospital recovering before the doctor felt that he would be well enough to leave." Hotch said.

"Two months? Is he okay?"

"He's still in pain and he still has physical wounds that are still healing. Unfortunately he was the main focus of the kidnapping and as such he was injured more." Hotch said.

"I hope he is going to be okay and is able to get past all of this. You said you think William Reid his father might have had something to do with it?"

"We are not sure, but questions have been brought up with his recent behavior and what one of the kidnappers had told us. To be honest with you we are hoping we are wrong." Hotch said.

"For your friend's sake I hope you are wrong as well. I have a few things first to go over with you. If you will just follow me."

"Of course." Hotch said.

They followed Officer Stan into an office where there was another man there. Once everyone was in Officer Stan closed the door.

"This is Detective Fenway; these are Agents Hotchner, Rossi and Morgan. They are the ones I was telling you about earlier."

"It's a pleasure to meet you three. Officer Stan has told me about last night at Tompkins earlier this morning. I was the one to question Keith Roth about any other felonies he was currently involved in. Needless to say he won't be seeing freedom until he is too old to remember it."

"When you called earlier I came and spoke to Detective Fenway about it." Officer Stan said.

"He explained a little bit about the situation I was hoping you would be able to explain more. Officer Stan mentioned a felony fraud, theft of a corpse and kidnapping connections."

"Two months ago myself, Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid were kidnapped. Dr. Reid is the son of the woman that was stolen from the morgue and brought to Tompkins." Hotch started.

"The remains that I brought over to Coppens last night, was Dr. Reid's mother." Officer Stan said to Detective Fenway.

"Ok go on."

"She had committed suicide the night that the three of us were kidnapped. There were two kidnappers the first was Damien Waters. He was an FBI agent that had a grudge against Dr. Reid and possibly myself. Dr. Reid took his position within the BAU and I may have given his superior a bad evaluation on him. What my connection to the kidnapping is we don't know for certain at this point it's just a theory. The second kidnaper was a man that was supposed to be in jail for life, Carl Buford. He was a child molester and killed a child to keep him from talking. He wanted revenge against Agent Morgan for putting him in jail. When we escaped Agent Morgan killed Buford in a fight and I killed Damien in a fight to get out. When it was over we never did an investigation, because our UnSubs were killed."

"UnSubs are the kidnappers?" Detective Fenway asked.

"Yes that is what we call kidnapers, serial killers, etc. It's called Unknown Subjects in the FBI. You would call them suspects." Rossi said.

"Friday Dr. Reid called his mother's facility, Bennington, to let them know he would be released Monday and would be down for the week to take care of business with his mother. For the last two months his mother had been kept in the hospital morgue until he was able to come down. I had called previously to inform Bennington what had happened and they promised they would make sure Diana was there for when Dr. Reid was ready. We came down yesterday with the intentions of burying a friend's mother. Only things started to come up. She had an insurance policy and second bank account that Dr. Reid didn't know about."

"Was it possible that she kept that hidden from him?" Officer Stan asked.

"Diana was a paranoid schizophrenic; she wouldn't have been able to up hold any accounts. Since he was eighteen Dr. Reid had power of attorney over her." Hotch explained.

"So he should have known about the accounts." Detective Fenway said.

"Exactly. After being kidnapped and everything that happened while he was kidnapped, plus this new information Dr. Reid wasn't able to handle looking into it. Myself and Agent Rossi stepped in and we went to take care of everything. Agent Morgan took Dr. Reid to his old childhood home to get it ready to sell. Myself and Agent Rossi went to the insurance broker first. We found out that it was started while Diana was teaching at the University and that William was the secondary on the account."

"William is her husband and Dr. Reid's father?" Detective Fenway asked.

"At the time they were married and he is Dr. Reid's father. William kept up with the payments when Diana was no longer able to work, because of her illness. When she was admitted into Bennington he took out a new policy that would pay double if negligence was found against Bennington. He was the beneficiary from when the account was originally made. Eight months prior to her death Diana called and changed the beneficiary to her son, Dr. Reid. The insurance Agent spoke to her doctor and he felt comfortable making the change. He also found out that Dr. Reid held power of attorney over Diana so he should have been the primary for nine years anyways. The facility was at fault for Diana's death. She had eight doctors and they all kept prescribing a new medication without letting the old one work through her system long enough. Finally three weeks before her death she was prescribed a prescription that she was allergic to and as a result she committed suicide. The insurance payout was double to five hundred thousand and the eight doctors offered a settlement for this to be kept out of the courts, totally one million dollars. The day that Diana died William called the insurance broker and requested the payout. The insurance agent told him he had to speak with Dr. Reid as he was the primary on the account." Hotch finished.

"Okay so that is one count of fraud. William knew that Dr. Reid held power of attorney over Diana and he kept the account from him and tried to take the insurance payout plus the settlement money." Detective Fenway said.

"It unfortunately got more complicated than that when we went to the bank to close both accounts. It's a long story, but the short version is that William for the past fifteen years has been stealing Diana's pension. William left them when Dr. Reid was ten, and from the age of ten on he had to be the parent to a sick mother. He was the one that worked to pay the bills and medication. For the first two years he made it work off the pension and whatever money he could get from tutoring. He sold the house that he grew up in for ten years and they bought a cheaper house. That first month when the new house was purchased was when the money started to go missing. Her pension would go into her account and be directly transferred out of it and into William's personal account. It went on for six years. Two weeks before Dr. Reid turned eighteen and would have been granted power of attorney, a new account was made. William called in and said he was Diana's husband and created a new account for her in her name. The pension was then taken out of Diana's actual account and transferred into the new account for nine years. There is a current balance of one hundred thousand and William had submitted a transfer of those funds to be placed into his account. We caught it just in time and the branch owner froze both accounts and sent the file up to head office for them to decide if they have enough to charge William with felony fraud." Hotch finished.

"And there would be the felony fraud. Now from what I understand of last night William called the hospital morgue Friday morning to have Diana's body brought to Tompkins. He then paid Keith Roth three thousand cash to cremate her body. He told Roth that he wanted to teach his son a lesson. Correct?" Detective Fenway asked.

"That's correct." Hotch said.

"The thing I am confused about is why he keeps saying he is her husband. Are they not divorced?" Detective Fenway asked.

"Before they got married William had a prenup drafted, William is a lawyer, he made it so that the only way they would no longer be married is through a divorce. A friend of his that was a judge approved it and it eliminated the seven year separation law." Hotch explained.

"I thought Diana was mentally ill though, so was she mentally ill before or after they got married?" Officer Stan asked.

"She had been mentally ill for three years before they got married." Hotch said.

"Then the prenup is not valid. I don't care who his friend was no judge can pass that prenup with a mentally ill woman. She would have never been able to file for divorce with her illness. That's what we call entrapment and it's not allowed. So the prenup is not valid and he is not her husband. Besides even if he was, a husband doesn't over rule a power of attorney. So we now are all on the same page with the theft of a body and the felony fraud. Why do you think he had something to do with the kidnapping?" Detective Fenway asked.

"To be honest we are hoping he didn't have anything to do with it. It's one thing to steal money from your son; it's something completely different to help kidnap him. For two months we haven't done an investigation like I said, because our two UnSubs were dead. We thought it was finished. Now though more questions are coming up that we didn't think about. For the past two months we have just been trying to get Dr. Reid healthy enough to leave the hospital. Now looking back there are more questions than answers. The one UnSub, Damien Waters, he knew personal information that he shouldn't have known. He knew our address, our schedule, our pasts he knew all of that and all of that information was only in our personnel file at work. We are also investigating a possible mole in our department. Like I said we don't know for sure William had anything to do with this. The threat he made to Roth about teaching his son a lesson concerns us. Damien Waters had said that a friend of a friend helped him get Buford out of jail, William is a lawyer it's possible he got Buford out. Buford was arrested in Chicago, but he was being kept in a prison not too far from here. The timing concerns us. William waited until Friday to have Diana body moved to Tompkins, Dr. Reid was being released from the hospital Monday. No one on our team or the hospital had informed William of the kidnapping, it was kept from the news so how did he know that Dr. Reid was not able to claim her body in person. There really are just too many questions for us to ignore. We just want to question him and see if we can find anything linking him to either Damien Waters or Carl Buford." Hotch said.

"Well we couldn't get the warrant based on your theories for the kidnapping. However, with the felony charges it was easy to get the search warrant for both his home and the firm. I know you are aware of the obvious jurisdiction issues. You are FBI, but you can't just come down to any city you want and investigate someone. You have to be invited into an investigation by the local police or the FBI agency down here. However, I'm not looking to play politics. We will help you investigate this and if anyone asks this is our investigation and you are just offering support. I will agree that the timing of everything seems a little off. William didn't need to wait two months to take Diana's body, yet he did. So here is where we are at. I'm assuming you would like to search his house correct?" Detective Fenway asked.

"We would yes." Hotch said.

"You can go to the house and we will handle the firm. The partner Terry Tavern has agreed to meet us there for nine thirty. He knows we have a search warrant he doesn't know what for. We will search for anything that has anything to do with Damien Waters and Carl Buford. We will also bring Terry back here so you may question him as well." Detective Fenway said.

"We would also like all phone records incoming and outgoing. He might have had contact with them through the work phones." Hotch said.

"We will get that from him tonight. After the search we can all meet back here and see where we are at. I pulled William's name, but no priors came with it." Detective Fenway said.

"Thank-you for the assistance in this. We figured that William was clean from priors." Hotch said.

"We don't tend to do this, but when it involves a possible connection to a kidnapping of three law enforcement personnel then we can't ignore it. So let's all head out and then we can come back and compare notes." Detective Fenway said as he stood up from his chair.

"Here is your warrant I'm sure he'll wish to see it." Officer Stan said as he handed Hotch the search warrant.

"Thank-you." Hotch said as he took the search warrant and placed it in his suit pocket.

"Do you need any weapons or vests?" Officer Stan asked.

"No we brought our own service weapons." Hotch said.

Officer Stan grabbed some gloves for them to wear. "Here are some gloves just in case you find anything."

Hotch took them and placed handed them to Morgan and Rossi.

"Alright let's head out then." Detective Fenway said.

They all headed outside and got into their own vehicles. Once inside Morgan checked his phone to see that Reid had sent him a text back.

'_Be safe and good luck.'_

Morgan smiled and texted Reid back.

'_We are on our way to his house now. Officer Stan and Detective Fenway are going to meet his partner Terry Tavern at the law firm to search it and get all phone records. How is the pain?'_

"Is that Reid?" Hotch asked Morgan.

"Ya I'm just letting him know what is going on."

"Did you ask how the pain was?" Hotch asked.

"I just did now." Morgan felt his phone vibrate and he saw that Reid had texted him back.

'_It's getting better. I took a pill and I am in the bath right now. I'm going to get out soon and lie down. Be safe.'_

'_I will be, we are all armed and we are just going to speak to him. Don't worry I am sure nothing is going on. He probably doesn't even know what was going on. Just relax and text me whenever you want and when we get back I will come and see you pretty boy.'_

"The pain is getting better he took a pill and a bath. He's just going to try and sleep through it. To be honest I think he's just exhausted mentally with all of this."

"That's understandable. He was brutally raped and tortured, he died again. That alone would have been mentally exhausting. Now he has to bury his mother and all of this came out to go with it. No one would be able to handle this especially after what Reid has been through." Rossi said.

"William better not have had anything to do with this." Morgan said with anger in his voice.

"I know you are angry, so am I Morgan. But we can't lose our temper with him. He's a lawyer and he could use it against us in court if he was involved in this. We need to be smart and think everything through." Hotch said.

"I know and I'll keep my anger in check. I just hope for Reid's sake that this bastard didn't do anything."

"That makes three of us." Rossi said.

The rest of the drive was done in silence. It was a good twenty minutes before they pulled up to William's house. It was dark outside due to it being nine thirty at night. The outside light was on and they could see that there was no lights on inside. So either William was sleeping or he wasn't home yet. It didn't matter they had a search warrant so they could enter regardless of him being home or not.

"Let's be smart and level headed. If he is not home we go in and search the place. Make sure you wear the gloves that Officer Stan gave us." Hotch said.

They both gave a nod and they headed out to go search the house that William Reid lived in. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The three of them approached the house and Hotch took the lead. He knocked on the door and called out FBI, but there was no answer or movement on the other side. After trying two more times Hotch gave a nod to Morgan to break it down. They all pulled their guns out just in case. Morgan kicked the door down and they took the house. They went from room to room searching and clearing. Only when the whole house was clear did they holster their guns again. Morgan went to the wall and flicked the lights on. They all put on the black plastic gloves that Officer Stan gave to them.

"Let's search everywhere. I saw an office, I'll go look there. Morgan, check the bedroom and Dave check down here." Hotch said.

They all spread out and started to search their assigned rooms. Hotch wanted the office so he could see what legal papers William had around his house. Hotch didn't know if William would have had contact with anyone at home or in the office. If he was trying to get Buford out of jail he might have done so at home to hide it. Hotch started to go through all of the drawers and through the filing cabinet. He found papers for Diana's insurance policy; he had kept track of the eight doctors and the settlement conversation between Diana's insurance broker and the doctors' broker. He had statements from the second bank account in Diana's name. All of this Hotch had expected. William had brought home files for cases he was currently working on. Hotch went through them, but he didn't see any names connected to Damien or Buford. Hotch grabbed all of the paperwork that was connected to Diana so he could bring it back to the station. He did see that there was an office phone and Garcia would have to pull the records up on that.

Rossi tore the living room apart for anything that could be used against William. There were a lot of books, and random crap, but nothing that was standing out. There were bills on the table in a neat pile; there were books, but no paperwork or anything to do with Reid. There wasn't even a photograph of him on the walls. Rossi searched everywhere, but came up short it was just a normal living room.

Morgan started to go through the bedroom to look for something solid so he could give Reid an answer to all of this. Morgan's heart dropped when he opened the dresser drawer and it was empty, as were the other three. He went over to the closet and opened it to see if William just hangs all of his clothes up, but again it was empty. The bed was made and the room was clean. It was like no one had been through it in a few days.

"Hotch, Rossi" Morgan called out.

Hotch came down the hall and Rossi came up the stairs to see what was going on.

"Did you find something?" Hotch asked.

"It's more like what I didn't find. There are no clothes in here anywhere. Not in the dresser and not in the closet."

"Well that is not a good sign." Rossi said.

"So either he doesn't live here anymore or he's on the run." Hotch said.

"Innocent men don't go on the run." Rossi said.

"He could be worried about the felony fraud charges. Maybe the bank called him or maybe he found out when the accounts were frozen." Morgan suggested.

Morgan knew that was not likely what happened, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want this to be true. He didn't want this to mean that William had something more to do with the kidnappings.

"Dave is right, innocent men don't run. If William believed that the prenup would uphold in court he would have stayed. He's a lawyer he could have got one of his judge friends to back him up. There would have been no reason to pack his clothes up and run."

"Maybe there's another explanation for this. Maybe something is wrong with the house and he's staying at a friend's place or has a girlfriend he is living with? Just because his clothes are not here doesn't mean he's on the run." Morgan said.

"His bills are downstairs on the table." Rossi supplied.

"He has case files in the office. I also found paperwork on Diana's policy, her bank statements and conversation back and forth for the settlement between the insurance brokers. Unless he left in a hurry he should have taken them with him if he was running." Hotch said.

"Look we know he was in Vegas Friday so maybe he is just staying with someone else." Morgan said.

"Did you find anything downstairs?" Hotch asked Rossi.

"No it's just a normal looking living room. Did you find anything in the office?"

"Not yet, there is an office phone though so Garcia can get the phone records from there. Let's keep searching the office and Morgan keep searching in here. If he is hiding something it will be in one of these rooms, assuming he didn't take it with him." Hotch said.

"Assuming he is on the run." Morgan corrected.

"You better text Reid and let him know his father is not here. Don't say he's on the run yet, until we have solid undeniable proof." Hotch said.

"Got it."

Hotch and Rossi went back down the hall to the office. Morgan pulled his cell phone out and sent a quick text to Reid.

'_Your dad is not home. We are searching the place now. We haven't found anything except for some paperwork about your mom's bank account and the insurance policy.'_

Morgan put his phone back into his pocket and started to tear the room apart. He looked under the bed, in the empty closet, he moved the dresser, he tore apart the nightstand, but he came up with nothing. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out to see the text from Reid.

'_He might be meeting a client. He used to do that a lot growing up. He'll be back at some point tonight I'm sure.'_

'_Do you remember growing up if your dad ever had a hiding spot he would hide things that he didn't want anyone to see? Something that might have transferred over to his new home?'_

Morgan didn't know what they were looking for, but William was a lawyer he might have had a safe, or something to hide important cases in. Morgan stood in the middle of the room and just looked at it. He didn't see anything that stood out to him and as a profiler he was trained to look for inconsistencies, he just didn't see any here. It was almost as if William was trying very hard to be perfect. To Morgan it felt like he was hiding something in this house and that made Morgan want to look all the more to find it. Morgan felt his phone vibrate he looked down to see a text from Reid.

'_He used to hide important papers from mom under the floorboards in the bedroom closet. She used to rip them up during her episodes so he started to hide them.'_

Morgan didn't text back just yet. He went over to the closet and bent down on his knees so he could see if any of the floorboards moved or were loose. He started to try and move some with his hand and in the one corner sure enough a few were loose. He pulled out the room key card from his pocket and used that to get one of the floorboards lifted up enough so he could grab it with his hand. Morgan put the card back into his pocket and started to move the loose floorboards. Underneath there was a metal safe deposit box about fourteen inches long and ten inches wide. Morgan lifted the box out and placed it down on the bed. He opened the box and found a smaller wooden box inside that had a lock on it. He placed that box down on the bed and underneath it was file folders one had Carl Buford written on it.

"Guys I got something." Morgan called out.

He could hear footsteps coming down the hall, but Morgan didn't look up. He put the file folder down on the bed and started to look through the another one. It was full of rental properties in Virginia, Morgan flipped through and saw a picture of the house that they were kept in with all of the information for the realtor. Hotch and Rossi came in and saw the box and the files.

"What do you got Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"I sent Reid a message asking if his father used to have a hiding spot growing up. He told me he used to hide important papers from his mom under the floorboards in the bedroom closet. So I looked and I found that box. All of this was inside of it. There's a file on Buford and this file has properties for sale in Virginia and this is the house we were in."

Morgan said as he showed Hotch the picture that was in the file folder. Rossi grabbed the file that had Buford's name on it and he started to flip through. There was a lot of legal jargon, but he was able to understand some of it.

"It says here that Carl Buford was released due to predigest on local police and FBI behalves. It says that Carl Buford was arrested on false terms without any evidence of any current or past accusations of child molestation. William was his appeals lawyer and said that there was no evidence and Buford was found guilty by a predigest jury, because it was mostly white males and females with children. He was released two months before the kidnappings." Rossi said.

"This house was for sale eight months ago." Hotch said.

Morgan was looking through the third file and he had yet to say anything. Hotch and Rossi looked at Morgan to see what he was reading.

"What do you have Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"Updates from a private investigator. William was having Reid being followed by a P.I. He sent a letter to Arnold Richardson stating that he was worried about his son's mental health. He had Richardson follow his son everywhere he went to make sure he was safe and to document any questionable activities. He hired this guy a month after we were down here investigating the Riley Jenson case."

"Let me see." Hotch said.

Morgan handed Hotch the file and Hotch started to flip through. The P.I. had taken pictures of Reid and even wrote down the addresses that Reid had visited to. Morgan's was on it from when they would hang out with each other. They would need to find this man and see what else William had him doing. Hotch continued to flip through when he saw two court documents of power of attorney.

"Unbelievable." Hotch said to himself.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"William has two filled out documents for two separate power of attorney requests. He was going to request a power of attorney for Diana and another one for Reid. Both requested due to a mental illness. That's why he wanted the private investigator. He wanted to show material that would suggest that Reid inherited the disease. With Reid out of the way William could have moved Diana to a cheaper state ran facility and he would have had control over not only Diana's accounts, but Reid's as well."

"But you have power of attorney over Reid so even if he did send in the request it never would have gone through." Morgan said.

"It wouldn't have. They would have seen that I already had it and then he would have had to fight me in court for it. The judge would have had to decide which one of us would be better suited for Reid. It never would have worked. Reid would have had been present and the judge would have seen that Reid was not mentally ill, but still William was trying."

"If he had filled those out and submitted them, and say he won. Wouldn't that mean he could have put Reid in a facility?" Morgan asked.

"Technically he could have had Reid placed in a facility and they would have kept him until they proved he wasn't mentally ill. It would have depended on which facility Reid was placed in. If it was a state ran facility William could have bribed them to keep Reid in no matter what. Thankfully he never got any evidence to suggest that Reid is mentally unstable."

"Well maybe that is why William helped with the kidnappings. Maybe he thought this would push Reid over the edge. He only needed enough evidence to suggest that Reid was not mentally stable enough to make decisions for himself or Diana and then as far as William knew he could have won." Rossi suggested.

"But why? Why all of the sudden interest in Reid right after we investigate William for Riley's murder? Why not the last fifteen years when Reid couldn't have defended himself." Morgan said.

"I don't know. What's in the small box?" Hotch asked.

"Its' locked do you want me to break it?" Morgan answered.

"Should we before evidence can be taken off from it?" Rossi asked.

"Break it, we have more than enough evidence and proof that all of this came from his house." Hotch said to Morgan.

Morgan grabbed the small wooden box and pulled it apart to break the small lock. Inside were photos and DVD's. Morgan grabbed some of the photos and started to look through.

"These are all of small boys between the ages of three and ten. Hotch some of these are naked." Morgan handed the photos over to Hotch so he could look.

Hotch flipped through with Rossi looking as well. This is what William was hiding; this is what William worked so hard to keep his appearance and his place looking perfect. So no one would suspect him. There were more photos that Morgan grabbed and as he flipped through he saw a familiar face. The boy was no more than five; he was lying on the bed with nothing on, but a pair of underwear. He had bruises all over his legs and chest and Morgan was shaking with rage. He knew that little boy; he had seen that little boy before in a picture.

"Son of a bitch." Morgan whispered with venom dripping from his voice.

Hotch and Rossi looked at Morgan and could see the anger throughout his body.

"Morgan, what do you have?" Hotch asked.

Morgan turned the picture around to show them.

"Who is that?" Rossi asked.

Hotch already knew though, because he saw that boy in a picture with his mother at the park. Hotch now understood the anger throughout Morgan, because he could feel it to.

"That is a five year old Spencer Reid." Hotch said through gritted teeth.

"Are you both sure?" Rossi asked.

"We saw a picture of him in his apartment. It's of him and his mom at a park." Morgan said.

Morgan looked down and saw there were more pictures of Reid and some he was naked in and in one picture it is Reid on the bed, but the man taking the picture was caught in the mirror behind the bed, an also naked William. Morgan handed the photo over to Hotch and Rossi. He was shaking so bad he thought he would fall apart right then a there.

"It makes sense now." Rossi said.

"How does this make sense? How does any of this make any sense?" Morgan asked with anger in his voice.

"Think about it Morgan when did all of this start? When we helped Reid investigate Riley's death. Reid thought his father molested and killed Riley and it was later proved otherwise. Then all of this started, he had to get a partner for the firm, he started to get Buford out of jail to pay you back. He found the house that held you three; he would have spoken to Damien. He had Reid being followed by a P.I. All after we investigated him. But why? He was found to be innocent; except he has a son that is a genius with an eidetic memory. Someone that we took to a hypnotherapist to try and unlock the memories. Think about it what age were you in your earliest memory?" Rossi said.

"I don't know four." Morgan answered.

"Exactly. We all can remember being four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten. That's normal and we all have normal memories. Yet if you ask Reid, the man that remembers literally everything, he couldn't tell you one thing about his life before he was ten. All he remembers is school; he can't tell you what he got for his eighth birthday. Yet he could tell you what the population is of any random city in the world. His brain has completely locked those memories away from him. His mind made him believe that his childhood friend that was molested and murdered was an imaginary friend. We never stopped to ask why his mind would lock away ten years' worth of memory. William knew we took Reid to a hypnotherapist to try and unlock some of those memories. At one point Reid had said he was in bed and could hear his parents arguing then his dad came into the room. That was it Reid couldn't handle it going any further and the therapist took him to a different place. Now we know why Reid's mind has blocked out all of those memories. William abused and molested him and in order to protect himself Reid's mind erased those years completely. His father leaves then all of a sudden he remembers every little detail of his life." Rossi explained.

"William probably feared that Reid would remember and then that would have made him look into more recent cases." Hotch said.

"What do you think are on the DVD's?" Morgan asked.

"Probably videos of the acts." Rossi said.

"Reid can't know about this." Morgan said.

"I have to agree with that statement. Reid doesn't remember any of this and it will only make him worse. We should be burning the pictures of Reid and not telling anyone about this." Rossi said.

"Hotch I know you don't want to hide or lie to Reid, but we can't tell him about this ever. He doesn't remember we can't do this to him." Morgan said.

"Find all the pictures of Reid and take them with us. We'll burn them. I'll go through the DVD's real quick and see if Reid is on any of them. The rest of this is going to the station and they will handle it." Hotch said.

Hotch grabbed the DVD's and headed downstairs to where the television and DVD player was. Morgan and Rossi went through all of the pictures and took out the ones that Reid was in. Once they were done they put everything else in the box and headed downstairs. Hotch was fast forwarding through the DVD's. There were only five of them so they figured it wouldn't take that long. They could see William with other children, but they were more recent based on how William looked and the quality of the videos. After an intense and silent thirty minutes all of the DVDs had been looked through and they didn't see Reid on any of them. Hotch put the DVD's inside the box and his cell phone started to ring.

"Agent Hotchner"

"This is Detective Fenway. We searched through the law firm and we found nothing connected to Damien Waters or Carl Buford. However, William's partner Terry Tavern informed us that Friday, William went into the bank and emptied not only his own personal account, but the company account and maxed out the credit card. He took a total of six hundred thousand in cash and hasn't been heard or seen since Friday afternoon."

"He isn't here at the house and all of his clothing is gone. We found a box under the floorboards in his closet with evidence that he helped in the kidnapping as well as molestation of at least ten children. There are photos and DVD's of the acts."

"Oh man." Detective Fenway let out sigh as his mind started to work. "We have the partner and we are heading back to the station. Meet us there with everything and we will figure out where to go next."

"I'll call my technical analyst and have her start to track him."

"Alright see you when you get back."

Hotch put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Rossi and Morgan.

"William emptied his bank account, the company account and maxed out the company credit card. He has a total of six hundred thousand and he is on the run with it. No one has heard or seen him since Friday afternoon. Detective Fenway has the partner Terry Tavern with him and they are heading back to the station. He wants to meet us so we can go over everything and start to get a plan together."

"I'll call Garcia and have her find him." Morgan said.

"Do you have the pictures?" Hotch asked.

"I do." Rossi said.

"Let me hold on to them." Hotch said.

Rossi took the pictures from his pocket and handed them over to Hotch. Hotch took them and placed them in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Morgan called Garcia, he would need to tell Reid about this, but he was going to do it in person not over text messages.

"Hey hot stuff. It's about time you called me."

"Hey baby girl, tell me you have something for me." Morgan said with nothing but sadness in his voice.

"What happened Derek Morgan?"

"We found pictures of little boys that he molested. We also found a file that showed he was the one that got Buford out of jail. He also had the realtor listing for the house that we were kept in. He helped make this happen. Now he drained his bank account, the company account and maxed out the company credit card and is on the run. We need to find him. Tell me you got something."

"My computer has been running all of the numbers from his cell phone account. It's going to take all night. When was he last seen?"

"Friday afternoon some time."

"Okay I am going to find him. Give me till morning and I should have something on him that we can use."

"Thanks baby girl."

"I'll find him Derek, I'll find him." Garcia said with determination in her voice.

Morgan hung up his cell phone and saw that there was a text from Reid.

'_Did you find anything?'_

Morgan closed his eyes and thought about what he was going to say to Reid. He couldn't tell him this over the phone he had to do it in person.

'_We found a box. We are heading back to the station. I'll explain tonight when I know everything that is going on baby.'_

Morgan knew that Reid would know something was going on, but for now he wouldn't know the whole story. Morgan turned to Hotch and Rossi.

"Garcia has her laptop working on tracking each number that has gone through William's phone. She is also going to try and track him down."

"Good if anyone can find him she can. Let's head back to the station to get everything straightened out." Hotch said.

They all filed out of the house and into the SUV.

"Are we telling Reid about the other molestation or are we hiding it all from him?" Morgan asked.

"I think we should be as honest as we can. We can tell him about the photos of the other boys, but we won't tell him that he was in any of them. Reid never gets a break with his memory and for whatever reason the world gave him this break. I think it's best to let Reid never remember those ten years." Hotch said.

The rest of the drive was done in silence. They were all too busy thinking about what all of this will do to a fragile Reid. Morgan looked at the time and saw that it was eleven at night. He could feel the exhaustion creeping up on him. All Morgan wanted to do was go curl up with Reid and get some sleep. He wanted to just hold Reid and make everything all okay. He couldn't believe that Reid's own father molested and abused him. Reid had been through so much in his life and it just got worse and worse as the years went on. They pulled up to the station and they all got out of the car. Morgan had the box in his hand and Rossi grabbed the files that Hotch found in the office. They headed inside and into the conference room where Officer Stan and Detective Fenway were. They walked into the conference room and placed the file folder and the box down on the table.

"Terry Tavern is in interrogation room one for now. He doesn't know why he is here; he thinks he is only here to answer questions about William's disappearance. He doesn't know about the other stuff." Detective Fenway said.

"Is this the box you found in his house?" Officer Stan asked.

"I found it under the floorboards in the bedroom closet." Morgan said.

Officer Stand grabbed the box and started to go through it.

"I know you want to be involved in this and I also know you came down here to get things done for Dr. Reid's mother. So here is what I think we should do. You can go and speak to Terry Tavern and see if he has more information for you. You can take everything that is connected to your kidnapping. I will keep everything that is connected to the felonies and the molestation. We will work on those charges and trying to find him. You work on the kidnapping and trying to find him. If we find him I will call you and let you know. If you find him then please call me and let me know. This way we each can focus on the case that means the most to us. I know you all want to work on the kidnapping case and I understand that." Detective Fenway said.

"That works for us. We came down here to close off Diana's accounts, to bury her and get her house ready for the market. We never expected any of this to come out. The kidnapping case is what we care about the most. If you are willing to let us work on that and you can focus on the other charges then that is great." Hotch said.

"Perfect. We didn't find anything at the firm that had anything to do with any of the charges or the kidnapping. Terry Tavern is waiting for you to speak to him. So speak to him and then get some sleep. I will put it out on the wire to find William Reid." Detective Fenway said.

"We have our analyst working on it as well. No one can hide from her for very long." Morgan said.

"Good I hope she finds him. I will have every police station across this country with his photo and a bolo out on him and his car." Detective Fenway said.

"Thank-you for your help with this." Rossi said.

"It's not a problem at all. If we had a serial killer I know your team would be down here helping us. This time we get to help you. I'll show you to interrogation room one so you can speak to Terry Tavern." Detective Fenway said.

Hotch, Rossi and Morgan followed Detective Fenway to the interrogation room so they could question Terry Tavern. They knew he wouldn't have had anything to do with any of this. He was just a new partner taking a large profit of a law firm going downhill fast. He might have a better idea as to where William would have gone. Detective Fenway opened the interrogation room door and they all walked in to see a well-dressed business man. This man looked every bit like a lawyer and they knew by the way he was dressed he was either a sleazy lawyer that took on malpractice cases or he was a very good lawyer. Hotch was hoping that this man, was a good stand up man and not a sleazy lawyer.

"Terry Tavern, this is Agent Hotchner, Morgan and Rossi they work for the FBI. They have an invested interest in William Reid. I would suggest that you answer any and all of their questions honestly and help them in any way you can. It would be in your best interest not to upset the FBI." Detective Fenway said.

"I have done nothing wrong. I understand you are looking for William and believe me I have five hundred thousand reasons why I want him found. If I can help then I will." Terry said with a slight clip to his tone. Though, it was late at night and he was robbed out of five hundred thousand dollars.

"Mr. Tavern, when was the last time you heard from William?" Hotch asked.

"Thursday night after work. He said he wouldn't be in Friday that he had to take care of a few things. His wife died a couple of months ago, he had accounts he needed to sort out. We're partners I'm not his babysitter I told him that I would handle any clients that came in. Next thing I know I'm getting a call from one of our accounts saying our payment bounced. I called the bank and found out that William emptied the account and took all available cash out on the credit card. He left me completely broke and now in debt to all of our accounts. Payments are going to be coming out within the next week and I don't have it."

"Do you know of any place he would go? Did he mention anything in the last eight months at all that seemed weird or off?" Rossi asked.

"No we don't talk about personal things. It's strictly business between us. He didn't want me there, but he didn't have a choice. After the investigation his firm was going downhill. It didn't matter that he was proven innocent or that it never made it to court. Everyone knew about it and the high roller clients dropped him. They couldn't afford to end up in court and have their lawyer's ethics being brought into question. It didn't matter what kind of lawyer he was the high rollers wouldn't take the chance. He took me on and my clients came with me."

"Why did you become partners if he was losing clients? Wouldn't your clients have had a problem with it?" Hotch asked.

"I'm a prosecutor; my clients are victims to a crime that don't want a D.A. They don't care about who my partner is, they care about how good I am. William was looking for a partner and even though he dealt with more real estate and tax cases, I signed on. It was a good deal. I would take seventy percent of the profits, that's how desperate he was. Who wouldn't take that deal? So every now and then I sign a few pieces of paper of someone trying to sell or buy a house. It was a no brainer."

That got Morgan thinking. He left the room and headed into the conference room to grab the pages for the house they were kept in. He went back into the interrogation room and placed the papers down on the table.

"Did you ever sign off on this house?" Morgan asked.

Terry looked through the pages.

"Um ya it looks familiar. I might have signed off on this. Do you not have the official papers?"

"No we don't have those. Do you remember anything about this?" Hotch asked.

"Um it looks familiar. I think this is the house that I signed off on for some man with a weird name. It was about six months ago. It was William's client, but he wasn't there the day that it was officially transferred, he called in sick. I had to sign the title over."

"Was his name Damien Waters?" Rossi asked.

"Yes that was it. I remember now, he was a big man; it looked like he spent his whole life in a gym. He paid cash I believe for the property. The realtor was thrilled to finally have this place sold. It apparently was on the market for a while over the years. Apparently it needed a lot of work done to it."

"This house was used to hold three Federal Agents. Damien Waters kidnapped three Federal Agents and it appears that William was helping him. If you know anything about this or where he would go you need to tell us. This is your only chance if we find out that you are hiding something from us; then we will come back and arrest you for conspiracy after the fact." Hotch said.

"I don't know anything about it. If I did I wouldn't have signed off on the deal. I would have called the police. I've never had any problems with the law before. I work my ass off to make sure that the criminals go to jail and stay there. I really don't know anything about William. I didn't even know he was married until his wife died. I can tell you that the last eight months he's been really busy. He spends hours a day in his office on the phone making calls and setting appointments up. I don't know with who though. Maybe you can find something through his phone records."

"We will check all incoming and outgoing calls throughout the whole firm." Hotch said.

"That's fine, like I said I have nothing to hide. I had no idea that he was involved in anything illegal or I wouldn't have partnered with him. All I ask is that you respect my clients' privacy. These are victims of some horrible crimes some are even probono. So please be respectful of them when you go looking."

"We won't be making any calls. We are just looking for specific numbers. We have no interest in calling victims or clients. That's all for now, but we might have more questions throughout the investigation progresses." Hotch said.

"Call me anytime you want." Terry placed his business card on the table. Hotch grabbed it and placed it in his pocket. "If your Agents need a prosecutor then give me a call."

"You can go home now and thank-you for your cooperation." Hotch said.

"Anything I can do to help the local police and FBI." Terry said as he got up.

They all headed out of the room. Terry left the building and the others went into the conference room to see that Officer Stan was going through the photos and files.

"Do you have anything?" Detective Fenway asked.

"From what I can tell there are at least twenty different kids. That's my best guess; children change over the years so some could be in more than one just older. I am going to send all of this down to the lab and they will give us a better idea. They might be able to identify some of the children as well."

"Good tell them this takes priority." Detective Fenway said.

"Was Terry Tavern of any help to you?" Officer Stan asked.

"We did find out that the house that was used to hold us was signed off by him. It was supposed to be William, but he conveniently called in sick that day. Damien Waters came in himself to close the deal. Other than that he didn't know anything about it or where he would go." Hotch said.

"Well you got a small piece of the puzzle now at least." Officer Stan said.

"Very small, but we will get more soon enough." Morgan said.

"It's late, let's get these over to the lab and you all should get back to your hotel and get some sleep." Detective Fenway said.

"We have a long day tomorrow." Rossi said to the others.

"Thank-you for your help and we will keep you posted with what we find." Hotch said.

"We will do the same." Detective Fenway said back.

They all shook hands and Hotch, Morgan and Rossi headed out of the station and back into the SUV. Morgan pulled out his cell phone and saw that Reid had messaged him back.

'_Is it bad?'_

'_We are on our way back now. I'll explain everything when I get there. Are you bed?'_

"Reid?" Hotch asked.

"I haven't told him anything yet. I want to do it in person not over texts. I don't care how much he freaks out either I'm not leaving him tonight. He hasn't used yet and I would like to keep it that way." Morgan answered back.

"Don't leave him tonight he is going to need some support whether he knows it or not." Hotch said.

"It's our second day in Vegas and again I have a strong desire to get drunk. Amazing really." Rossi said.

"Can you paint hungover?" Morgan asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Rossi said.

"Then I vote you get drunk." Morgan said.

"I think I'll join you." Hotch said. "I can paint hungover." He added.

"Okay, but both of you remember this when I come in to work hungover next time. You owe me one." Morgan said.

"Deal." Both Hotch and Rossi said at the same time.

After the last two days they had and everything they found out about Reid, Hotch needed a good stiff drink and he didn't plan on stopping just after one. He knew they would need to be up in the morning to work on the house, but he didn't care at this point. They had till Friday and so far they were in a good spot. The flooring was basically done and the basement was complete. It truly as just a lot of painting and varnishing that was left. Morgan would do the tile work in the bathrooms, because he knew how to do it properly. After that was done they would get the appliances in and the counter tops. The outside was half way done and tomorrow they would get the front yard complete then just plant some flowers and paint the house. Hotch was confident that they would be complete by Friday for three when the realtor came by. They pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked next to the other SUV. They all got out of the car and headed up to their rooms. Morgan wanted to get changed before he went over to Reid's room and Hotch and Rossi wanted to take their guns off before they went down to the bar. Once Hotch and Rossi took their guns off and took their jackets off, they headed downstairs to the bar. Morgan changed his jeans into sweats and made sure he had both room keys. He grabbed his phone and headed over to Reid's room. He opened the door to see that the room was dark except for the light coming through a partly open bathroom door. Morgan headed towards the bed to see Reid lying down on his back with his eyes open looking at the ceiling. He didn't seem to register that Morgan was even there.

"Hey pretty boy." Morgan said softly.

Reid turned his head to look at Morgan and gave a small smile.

Reid threw the covers back on the empty side of the bed. Morgan came over to him and crawled into the bed. He pulled the covers over him and pulled Reid to his chest. Morgan could tell that Reid wasn't high and for that he was thankful for. At least Reid had made it through the night without using. Morgan didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just held Reid and just enjoyed the time he had with him before he had to break the news to him.

"Spencer" Morgan said softly.

"Don't Derek, tell me in the morning. I'm tired, I'm in pain and all I want to do right now is just this." Reid said with an exhausted voice.

"Good, because this is all I want to do. Get some sleep pretty boy I'll be here in the morning."

Reid closed his eyes and just tried to sleep the pain away. Morgan ran a hand through Reid's hair and closed his eyes. If Reid didn't want to hear about this tonight then he would wait until morning to tell him. Morgan could understand Reid's need for just one night of peace and he could give him that. Morgan closed his eyes and let the tiredness take over him as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Morgan heard his alarm going off at eight o'clock the next morning. He let out a groan and reached over to the nightstand to turn it off. He squinted his eyes open and could see Reid still sound asleep on his chest. Morgan pulled Reid closer to his chest and just let himself enjoy this for a little while longer before he would have to come back down to reality. Reid let out a groan and Morgan knew he was waking up. Reid moved so he was on his back and Morgan could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"You okay Spencer?"

"Just sore. It's always like this in the morning."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can magically remove pain. I don't know why I'm still this sore two months later."

"You had some serious injuries. It's going to take some time to recover from. Do you want a pill?"

"Yes" Reid said through gritted teeth.

Morgan got up and headed over to the bathroom to get a glass of water. He then went and grabbed a pill from the bottle and went over to Reid. Reid was sitting up with his back against the headboard. Morgan handed him the pill and the cup of water. Reid took the pill and a drink of water then placed it down on the nightstand.

"Thanks"

Morgan sat down on the bed.

"No problem pretty boy."

"When did you guys get back last night?"

"Um it was after midnight."

"When do we have to be back at the house?"

"We can leave in an hour or so. We should get something to eat downstairs to."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know, but you need to eat more."

"I know I'm trying, but the pain in the morning makes me not hungry."

"I can understand that."

"So what happened last night?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Not really, but I need to know the truth behind what happened."

Morgan couldn't help, but look at Reid for a minute. All he could see was a scared and abused little five year old boy. Morgan couldn't believe that Reid didn't remember anything growing up. Morgan was glad that Reid finally got a break.

"Like I told you last night when we got to the house your father wasn't there and his clothes were all gone. We searched the house, but we couldn't find anything. Hotch was able to find a file that your father had in his office. It held bank statements from the second account, the insurance policy and conversations back and forth between the insurance companies for the settlement. I had texted you and asked about a hiding spot and I checked under the floorboards in the bedroom closet like you said. Sure enough there was a medium size metal safety deposit box underneath the floorboards. Hotch, Rossi and I looked through it and we found a file containing court papers for Buford and from his appeal. William did work the case and he was able to get the conviction overturned by saying that the jury, the police and FBI were predigest against him. Apparently the jury was made up of mostly women with children and white men. He also had a file of retail property in Virginia that was up for sale in remote areas. The house that we were kept in was there. There was also a file from a private investigator that we can speak to once we get back home. He had a man named Arnold Richardson, who is a private investigator following you around. There were also two forms for power of attorney. From what we can tell he was going to file one for Diana and another one for you. He was going to try and make it seem like you had inherited the disease. With power of attorney as you know, he would have complete access to Diana's accounts and your own. He obviously didn't know that Hotch had power of attorney over you already."

"When did he start doing that? I never noticed anyone following me."

"About a month after we were down here investigating the case."

"So he knew what Damien was planning. I mean he had the house listing and he was the one to get Buford out of jail."

"We don't know for certain if he did know what Damien was planning. For all we know he could have just took money to help sell a house and get a friend out of jail."

"You don't believe that though, so there's more you haven't told me yet." Reid's voice was just a whisper and he was afraid to find out what Morgan was holding back.

"His business partner Terry Tavern was questioned last night by us. The firm was searched by Detective Fenway and Officer Stan. They were not able to find anything and we will have Garcia go through the office phone records. Friday afternoon though, William emptied his own bank account, the company account and maxed out the company credit card. He ended up with six hundred thousand dollars and now he is on the run. No one has seen or heard from him since then."

"Innocent men don't run." Reid whispered.

"No they don't. It still doesn't mean that he knew what was going to happen. He could have found out and panicked thinking we would blame him. Until Garcia finds him and we can question him we really won't know."

Reid just sat there looking at Morgan. He felt like there was something more that Morgan wasn't telling him. Reid looked into Morgan's eyes and could see pain in them. There was something else, something he didn't want to talk about.

"What is it?" Reid asked softly.

"What is what?" Morgan asked.

"That horrible thing you're hiding from me."

Morgan closed his eyes and took a breath. He knew he shouldn't be trying to hide something from Reid. Reid was never good in social situations, but he could read people better than anyone on the team. It went back to that old saying that the quiet one was always the observant one. Reid didn't talk much around people, but he could tell you more about that person in five minutes not talking then the person who spoke to the person.

"There was a smaller wooden box inside the one we found under the floorboards. Spencer inside of it there was DVDs and photos of children naked. We saw some footage from one of the DVDs and it was your father molesting one of the children. So it's possible that he's on the run out of fear of being caught for child molestation." Morgan said softly.

Reid just sat there trying to get his mind to register what Morgan had just told him. His own father was a child molester growing up. That was why there was so much pain in Morgan's eyes; it was a reminder of his own childhood. There were so many questions going through Reid's mind right now and he doubted he would be getting those answers anytime soon.

"Spencer" Morgan said softly.

"I don't know right now. There are so many questions in my mind right now and I don't think I'll ever get the answers."

"We are going to find him Spencer. Garcia won't stop until she does you know that. We are going to get answers Spencer I promise you that."

Reid took a deep breath to try and get his mind to work. The problem was he was in pain and he really just couldn't think straight right now.

"There are important questions I know I should be asking right now. I can't think of any from the pain."

"Those questions will come to you and I will do my best to answer them, just like Hotch and Rossi will. The pain will die down like it always does soon and then you'll be able to think. I should probably call Hotch and see what he wants to do. He'll probably want to talk to everyone before we head over to the house. So how about this I will call Hotch and see what he wants to do and then I'll go downstairs and get coffee for us."

"Coffee sounds good."

"Alright I will also grab my clothes to wear for today. I have some tiling to do."

"For the rest of us it's mostly painting and gardening."

"You guys are lucky I get to play with grout and make sure the tiles are all even and line up straight. The bathrooms will take me about two days, but by then the painting should be done. We'll be ready for Friday easily."

"Thank-you for all of your help with this. I know it's been a lot of work, but I think it'll be worth it for some family."

"It will definitely be worth it. Some family is going to come in there and just make it a home. Those walls will be filled with laughter again. I'll call Hotch and see how hungover he is. Him and Rossi had plans to get drunk last night."

"You let them?" Reid asked slightly surprised.

"I made them a deal. They could get drunk as long as the next time I came into work hungover they couldn't say anything."

"You better save that one for a really good day then."

"Oh I plan on it." Morgan smiled and got up off the bed to call Hotch.

Morgan grabbed his phone and dialed Hotch's number. He didn't know if Hotch was awake or not, but he needed to get up if he wasn't. After five rings a groggy Hotch answered.

"Hotchner."

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" Morgan couldn't help, but smile.

"Please tell me it's not time to get up yet."

"It's after eight. So ya it's time to get up. How's the hangover?"

"I'm too old to be doing this."

Morgan couldn't help, but laugh. "When did you guys go to bed?"

"We stopped drinking at three. The problem was the number of drinks in those three hours. It was a bad idea."

"Well rise and sun, because we have work to do today. I'm with Spencer and we are wondering if there's a team meeting this morning before we leave."

"Probably should be. Did you tell him?"

"I did. He's in pain right now so his mind is processing right now."

"Did he take a pill?"

"He did and it should be kicking in soon."

"I have to call Strauss. Text everyone to meet in Reid's room for nine thirty I should be ready for then. I'll call Dave and get him up."

"Alright remember coffee is downstairs."

"Coffee would be a good place to start after a shower. I'll see you in an hour."

"Ok"

Morgan hung up his phone and couldn't help the smile.

"How's Hotch?"

"He's so hungover. He wasn't even awake yet. Apparently him and Rossi power drank for three hours."

"That should be interesting for today."

"I'm going to go and get some coffee and grab my clothes. I'll be back in roughly ten minutes pretty boy."

"I'll work on getting dressed."

"That sounds like a good start."

Morgan grabbed both room keys so he could get back into the rooms. He headed downstairs first and he made sure he texted everyone to let them know to meet in Reid's room for nine thirty. He grabbed two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Reid. He also grabbed himself a bagel and Reid one as well. He put just butter on Reid's, because he knew he wasn't hungry from the pain. Morgan was just hoping he would be able to eat just a little bit of it. Morgan then went upstairs to his room and grabbed his clothes. He was going to shower this morning before he got dressed. He didn't get to shower last night and he desperately wanted a shower. With everything Morgan headed back into Reid's room to see that he was at least dressed in the same clothes he wore yesterday and sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. Morgan smiled and headed over to the bed. He handed Reid his coffee and placed the bagel down beside him.

"I know you said you aren't hungry, but you need to try to eat something."

"What is with you people in trying to get me to eat all the time?"

"Because we care about you and we don't want you losing any more weight."

"I know, but gaining weight isn't that easy."

"Why not? What's making it so difficult for you to gain weight?"

Morgan asked as he sat down on the bed to eat.

"Fast metabolism for one. You already know that my mind makes it hard to eat from the images running through it from case files. I think the majority of it is just from old habits. Growing up there wasn't much money for a couple years so food didn't really happen very often. Then working at the club I worked so much and going to school there wasn't time and I had no appetite for food. Even working at the club money was tight from the medication. We lost her benefits after two years so I had to pay full price for them. It wasn't easy and food really wasn't high on the list. I would get just enough food for mom and I just hardly ate."

"What's the story behind the basement? I was going to ask you Monday night, but after everything it didn't happen." Morgan asked gently.

"She was a good mom. If it wasn't for the disease she would have been the best mom." Morgan could hear the hurt throughout Reid's voice.

"I know she would have been Spencer. What happened growing up it wasn't her fault she couldn't control it. I know your mother would have given anything to change the disease and make it stop. I'm sure when she was lucid and on the right medication she was great with you."

"She was. We used to read together all the time. Some days we would just lie in bed all day reading together. We had a lot of good days together. Sometimes it was really easy to forget that she was sick. When the medication worked it was like she was like everyone else."

"But when it was bad, it was bad right." Morgan stated like Reid had Monday.

"She had a lot of the same episodes. One of the common ones was her thinking I was a spy, an imposter. That I was someone that looked like her son, but wasn't her son. She would think I was a spy that was sent from the government to find out her secrets. An imposter just looking to hurt her. I never hurt her, even in self-defense I never laid a hand on her. She would have a bad day out of nowhere. I would come home from school or wake up and she thought I was an imposter. She would throw anything at me, pans, plates, knives; literally anything. She used to drag me outside and put me down in the cellar and lock me down there. Sometimes the lights would work, but most of the time they wouldn't so I would be left in the dark. Usually it was for a few hours or for a day, but one time when I was fourteen I was down there for three days before she came down. She didn't even know I was missing. I didn't know how long I was down there for until I went upstairs and saw what day it was. There were a lot of times when she didn't even notice I wasn't there."

"That's why you don't like the dark." Morgan stated.

"I know it's a silly fear, but I can't help it. I can't stand being in the dark." Reid said softly.

"It's not a silly fear Spencer. It makes perfect sense why you hate the dark so much. Maybe when the basement is done I could take you down there and you can see that it's a completely different place."

"Maybe."

"Alright I am going to take a shower and get dressed. Everyone is meeting in here for nine thirty before we head over to the house and knock it out. Today the house is going to look so much different with the paint and the flooring. I'm excited to see what it's going to look like at the end of the day. It's going to look amazing."

"I'm excited to see it to."

"I'm going to shower and I know it's going to be hard, but if you can't help it you can come in and join me." Morgan smiled at Reid to make him smile back.

Reid smiled back with a slight blush to his cheeks. Morgan winked at him and got up to head into the bathroom with his clothes to shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Hotch got up to shower before he would call Strauss and let her know what happened last night. She needed to know that William was on the run with a great deal of money. She needed to know what they found out last night then he would find out what they had from Garcia. They needed a plan for today and with the house they couldn't just sit around investigating. Hotch would figure something out, even if that meant having Garcia stay behind to do some work. After taking his shower Hotch got dressed in the same clothes he wore yesterday so he would only get one set dirty. He knew that he would have paint on them by the end of the day and he was fine with that. It really wouldn't be the first time he gotten paint on a pair of jeans. Over the years with Hailey he had painted many rooms, many different colors. Hotch grabbed his cell phone and dialed Strauss' office number. After three rings she answered.

"Section Chef Erin Strauss."

"It's Aaron are you alone?"

"One second."

Strauss got up and closed her office door and locked it so she wouldn't be disturbed.

"Go ahead, what happened?"

"We got the warrants last night just after eight. Dave, Morgan and I went to Station twenty-eight to see Officer Stan to pick up the warrants. We spoke to him and Detective Fenway. Fenway and Stan went to the law firm where William's business partner was going to meet them. I explained everything to both Fenway and Stan. Fenway agreed that the timing was off and he wanted to help us investigate. If nothing else he wanted to get William for the felony frauds and the theft of Diana's body. Dave, Morgan and I went to William's house and he wasn't home. We divided up and searched the house. Dave found nothing downstairs. I found some files with information of Diana's bank accounts, insurance policy and conversations back and forth between the insurance companies. Morgan was the one that found the interesting things. All of William's clothes were gone. Morgan sent Reid a text message to see if William had any hiding spots from when he was growing up. Reid said William used to hide things under the floorboards in the closet of the bedroom. Morgan checked and there was a metal safety deposit box under the floorboards."

"What was in it?"

"Different files and a smaller wooden box that was locked. There was a file from Buford's appeal case. William was his lawyer and got him out by saying there was predigest with the jury members, the local police and the FBI. There was one file with real-estate properties for sale in remote areas of Virginia, including the house we were kept in. The third file held two power of attorney requests forms for mental illness. William had filled them out one was for Diana and the other was for Reid. What he didn't know was that I had power of attorney for Reid; in case something happened to him on the job his mother would be protected. In the file there were also messages and reports from a private investigator named Arnold Richardson. William hired him to follow Reid around. It had been happening for months ever since Reid, Morgan and Dave investigated the Riley Jenson case."

"Okay so why is everything revolving around that time? Is it just because of the law firm losing clients and the need to find a partner or it is something more?"

"As it turns out it is something more. What I didn't know was that when they were investigating the case Dave took Reid to a hypnotherapist to see if those memories would be unlocked. Reid didn't remember anything other than seeing William burning bloody clothes in the backyard. William doesn't know that. In the smaller wooden box that was locked, Morgan opened it and found pictures and DVDs of children some were naked and some were wearing very little clothing. We looked on the DVDs and it was all William molesting children no older than ten."

"Oh my god."

"The partner Terry Tavern told us that William on Friday afternoon went into the bank and took out all the money in his own account, the business account and all available money on the company credit card. He's been on the run since Friday afternoon. Why he didn't take these things with him I don't know. The best guess would be he left in a hurry. He knew that Reid would be down on Monday. He probably thought that Reid had figured something out; he also wouldn't have known if Damien or Buford mentioned his name at all. The private investigator was hired one month after the investigation. I think William was worried that Reid would have remembered something from growing up. I think William did this while Reid was younger and he started to panic when he found out that Reid went to a hypnotherapist. Reid's mind is extraordinary there really is no telling what memories his mind has blocked off from when he was younger. It's possible that Reid could have seen something growing up that would have had William panic. I think William's initial plan was to have Reid look like he was mentally unstable and William would be granted the power of attorney where he could have locked Reid up in a state ran facility. After a couple of months with nothing that William could use, then Damien showed up looking for someone to get Buford out of jail and a property sale. I think Damien went to William on purpose, maybe he knew what William was doing, maybe he thought William would want revenge against his son for the investigation. It's not clear how or why those two got together, but they did. It's unclear just how much William knew what was going to happen. For now our theory is that William wanted to keep the molestation a secret and he thought that Reid might have remembered something from the hypnotherapist. William needed to make sure Reid wouldn't be able to talk or investigate it. For Morgan he helped Reid start the whole investigation. It could be that Buford wanted Morgan as his own payment for the kidnapping we aren't sure yet whether it was William or Buford that brought Morgan into this. For myself it is still the same theory until we have more to go with to suggest otherwise."

"We need to find William. If William thinks we are on to him and if there is a mole he could tip him or her off and the mole could take off. What is being done about all of this?"

"We are working the kidnapping case and the mole. Garcia is looking for William. I haven't spoken to her yet we are meeting at nine thirty and I will tell the whole team what happened. Detective Fenway and Officer Stan are going to investigate the other charges, the fraud and the molestation. They had also put out a bolo on William and his car, but there is no guarantee that he kept his own car. Detective Fenway was also going to send his picture to every police station across the country. Between that and Garcia we will find him. He can't hide from all of us. We have work still to do on the house, but I am going to have Garcia stay behind here and work this case. We need all the information we can on William and she needs to narrow down a suspect list for a possible mole. Detective Fenway is going to keep us updated on their progress and if they find William. I promised that if we find William we will give them a call as well."

"I'm going to send it out to all of the FBI headquarters around the country and let them know that William is a suspect in kidnapping of three Federal Agents. I will send them his picture and have them keep an eye out for him. It might be too late, but have Garcia send his photo to ever airport, bus station and train station in this country. I want his picture everywhere. He obviously helped plan this kidnapping and he might not be done with Dr. Reid yet. We don't know if he is stable or not and if he is blaming Dr. Reid for everything he could go after him again. Until William is caught he is to not be alone. When you come back there will be an undercover agent out front of his home at all times. I don't want to hear any arguing about it either. I will inform the Director of all of this and he will make sure Dr. Reid follows this order."

"I will let Reid know about that and to turn his cell phone on. I will have Garcia put William's picture all over this country. He is going to learn that he can't hurt Federal Agents. Garcia will make sure he is found and she won't stop until he is found."

"I'll inform the Director of this and he will help make sure the other headquarters help to locate him. The minute you know something I want to know."

"I will keep you posted on what we find."

"Get what you need done down there complete and get back here where we can keep you all safe."

"We all have our weapons with us I believe. I will make sure everyone is safe while we are down here and we will be back Monday."

"You can take the jet again at least I know you will get here safe."

"Thank-you ma'am. I will let you know when Garcia finds something."

"You better. Keep them safe Aaron."

"I will."

Hotch hung up his cell phone and looked at the time it was almost nine thirty and he would need to meet everyone soon. Hotch decided he would go downstairs and get some breakfast into him and lots of coffee before he met the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Morgan came out of the shower dressed in his jeans and no shirt. Reid was sitting on the bed dressed in the same clothes he wore yesterday and he couldn't help, but look at Morgan. He was still a little wet and it just added to his muscles. Morgan looked very good without a shirt on and Reid never thought he would get bored of it. Morgan looked at Reid and smirked.

"Like what you see pretty boy?" Morgan asked in a teasing manor.

"I don't think there's anyone who wouldn't like it." Reid said with a slight blush.

Morgan went over to the bed and sat down in front of Reid.

"You going back to being shy on me baby."

"Dilaudid has a lot of side effects."

"I'm going to kiss you right now. So if you don't want me to, now would be the time to stop me."

Reid looked at Morgan and he didn't know what to say. He wanted to kiss Morgan, but at the same time he wasn't high right now. Being high really did make him brave and gave him confidence that he normally didn't have. Morgan moved closer when Reid didn't say anything and he lightly touched their lips together. Morgan knew that when Reid was high he was going to be different. It was easier to be with someone when you weren't sober. Reid had been brutally raped and being high would make sex easier. Reid wasn't high right now and it would make any sexual contact that much harder. Morgan wasn't going to push Reid he just wanted to kiss him and start the process of them touching each other sober. Reid lightly pushed back, but Morgan didn't deepen the kiss. Morgan wanted to take it slow and really build Reid up. After all Morgan knew how it felt those first few times after being raped. He knew exactly what Reid was going through and how he felt. Morgan pulled back and looked at Reid.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

"I think so. It's a lot different when I'm not high, but that's the effect of drugs. It's a lot harder when I'm sober. That was okay though, that didn't bother me."

"Good. I know what you are going through Spencer. And we can go as slow as you need to go. I'm in no hurry. My favorite part is just holding you all night."

"I never liked that, but with you it's different. It's comforting and that's something new for me."

"It's a good feeling though isn't it?"

"It is, with you anyways. You should probably get dressed it's almost nine thirty."

"Probably. Do you want more coffee?"

"Do you really even have to ask?" Reid said with a smile.

Morgan chuckled as he put his shirt on.

"I'll go grab you a cup before the others get here."

Morgan grabbed the room key and headed out. Reid smiled at how doting Morgan was. Morgan really was the type of guy to take care of the person he is with. He's like the type of guy to walk you to your car to keep you safe, to make you breakfast in bed and give you back massages. That was his type of personality and Reid had to admit he kinda liked it. Reid knew he should be getting up and doing something, but he really couldn't bring himself to. His mind was swimming with information and he knew that it was only going to get worse when the team got here. Reid was trying to get his mind to function. He needed it to function so he could ask the right questions. Reid closed his eyes and focused his mind to work. He was making a mental list of questions when there was a knock on his door. Reid got up and went to answer it, he knew it wasn't Morgan. Reid looked to see who it was and saw that it was Hotch. He opened the door and let Hotch come in.

"Morning. How's your head?" Reid asked with a small smile as he went over to the bed back to his spot.

"I'm getting too old to be power drinking." Hotch said as he sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

"I can't power drink either."

"That's because all you drink is wine or small amounts of brandy."

"You don't power drink high quality brandy and wine."

"No you do not. You do with whiskey though and apparently really cheap scotch."

"Since when does Rossi drink cheap scotch?"

"Since he does four shots of whiskey in an hour. It really was a bad idea last night."

"Probably. Morgan said he made a deal though that he could come in hungover one day and you couldn't say anything about it."

"We did and I'm sure he is going to use it to the best of his ability."

"Oh he's going to make it count."

The room door opened and Morgan walked in with a cup of coffee for Reid.

"Hey Hotch."

Morgan closed the door and made sure the security bar was out so it wouldn't close all the way. That way they wouldn't have to run to the door every time a team member came. Morgan handed Reid his second cup of the day.

"Tell me you have eaten today." Hotch said.

"Morgan made me eat a bagel." Reid mumbled.

"That's also his second cup of coffee." Morgan said lightly as he sat down on the bed beside Reid.

"As long as you ate something is all I care about."

"Did you eat?" Morgan asked.

"I did. I don't think it's helping the hangover, but I'm hoping the coffee will. I called Dave, he didn't sound so good. He drank more than I did."

"He even drank cheap scotch." Reid said.

"Rossi drinking cheap scotch? What? He must have been drunk. I haven't seen this man drink anything less than thirty bucks a shot."

"He definitely wasn't drinking anything like that last night. It was cheap scotch last night and he's probably more hungover from it."

"People become more hungover the next day from mixing drinks, but also changing what your body is used to drinking. Drinking something new will increase the likelihood of getting a hangover and also increase the level of the hangover." Reid said.

"I actually knew that." Morgan said.

"That's because you've had practice." Hotch joked.

There was a knock on the door and Rossi slowly made his way into the room. It was clear that he was hungover and they could help, but laugh at him. Rossi made his way over to the other chair at the table and sat down. He put his head in his hand and his elbow on the table.

"How ya feeling Rossi?" Morgan asked with a mischievous smile.

"Oh such a bad idea."

"I can paint hungover." Morgan said in a mocking tone.

"Keep it up. One day I will have you hungover and I will make your life hell for the day."

Morgan laughed. "Bring it on old man."

The door to the room opened once again and in walked the three girls. Garcia had her laptop and she looked like she was hipped up on caffeine. Garcia went over to the table to take the final chair and placed her laptop down on the table. JJ and Prentiss both leaned against the long dresser in the room.

"Well you two look like hell." JJ said to Hotch and Rossi with a smile on her face.

"It was a long night." Hotch said.

"Of drinking." Prentiss said back.

"That is not the point." Rossi said.

"Garcia did you find anything?" Reid asked trying to get this day started.

"I did actually, I found some things and they were interesting, but I haven't found William yet, but I am working on it." Garcia said really fast.

"Baby girl decaf." Morgan said.

"Yes sorry I've been up all night working and drinking. They really shouldn't have coffee available all night downstairs."

"Just slow down we need you to function." Rossi said.

"What happened last night? Before we get into what Garcia found." Prentiss asked.

"That's going to be a long story and I will do my best to explain it all. First we went to station twenty-eight to pick up the two warrants. When we arrived we spoke to Officer Stand and he introduced us to Detective Fenway. I had explained everything that happened and what we had found out in the previous day. Detective Fenway was able to get the warrants based on the felony charges and of the theft of Diana's body. They had called William's law firm partner, Terry Tavern, and he was going to meet them at the firm. Dave, Morgan and I went to William's house. He was not home and we went in once Morgan broke the door down. We searched the whole house and William was not in it. Dave checked downstairs and he didn't find anything. I searched the office and I did find a file with Diana's bank statements, the insurance policy and conversations from the insurance brokers about the settlement. Morgan took the bedroom and with some advice from Reid he looked under the closet floorboards and found a metal safety deposit box with different files inside of it and a small wooden box that was locked."

"What was inside the files?" JJ asked.

"The first one held information about Buford's appeals case. William was the lawyer for it and he was able to get Buford out on a technicality. He made it seem like the jury, which at the time was full of white men and women with children, were predigest against him. He also took it to another level by saying the local police and FBI were predigest against him and that there was no hard evidence of any crime." Rossi said.

"Didn't he confess?" Prentiss asked.

"He never confessed to any of the charges. He half confessed to me about what happened when I was younger, but it doesn't count. The second file held properties for sale in remote areas in Virginia. We found the house that we were kept in. Later when we spoke to Terry Tavern, the business partner, he told us that he signed off on the sale with Damien there. Apparently Damien was William's client, but William called in sick that day so Terry signed it off." Morgan said.

"Does this Tavern guy have something to do with all of this?" Garcia asked.

"You can check him out, but I don't think he had a hand in this. He seemed genuine last night and surprised by what we were investigating. He's a prosecutor and even takes on probono cases. He seems like a good man that is just trying to take criminals off the street. He even gave us his card if we ever needed a lawyer." Hotch explained.

"So he's probably just the business partner that got dragged into something." JJ said.

"Most likely. We found out that he took the partnership, because it was smart business. He would get a very large portion of the profits just by having to sign a few papers for land deals and taxes. The third and final file held two applications for power of attorney. William had filled them out stating mental illness for both. One was for Diana and the other was for Reid. William also hired a private investigator named Arnold Richardson one month after the investigation into the Riley Jenson murder. The file held information about Reid's day, places he went, things he did etc. William was trying to get enough evidence to suggest that Reid was mentally unstable so he could take power of attorney from him. Obviously William didn't know that I already have power of attorney of Reid so he would have had to fight in court for it." Hotch said.

"What? Why would he do that?" JJ asked.

"We think William was afraid that Reid would have remembered something. When we were investigating the case I took Reid to a hypnotherapist to see if any suppressed memories would be awaken. William knew about it and I think he was scared that Reid would remember something he wasn't supposed to." Rossi said.

"Like what?" Prentiss asked.

"In the small wooden box that was locked, I broke the lock and inside was pictures of half-naked and naked boys. There were also DVDs of William molesting young boys, even from recently. Our theory for now is that William was afraid Spencer would remember seeing him doing something to another boy. He was afraid if that happened Spencer would investigate it, just like he did for Riley. So he went about getting a private investigator to see if he could get power of attorney over Spencer. By doing so he could not only have control over his accounts helping his money problems, but he could place both Diana and Spencer into a state ran mental facility. He could have bribed the facility to keep Spencer there and until we found him, who knows how long it could have been. It would also ruin any reputation Spencer had for court if he did get out and investigated anything. Once that failed or wasn't moving fast enough then that is when Damien came into the picture. Whether they met by accident or if Damien went looking for William specifically we don't know. We won't know until we speak to William." Morgan said.

"So when the hell are we doing that?" Prentiss asked.

"Friday afternoon William went into the bank and emptied not only his own bank account, but the company account and company credit card. He took all of his clothes and disappeared. He obviously did so in a hurry, because he left all of this behind or he figured we would never find it. Garcia did you find anything?" Hotch asked.

"I have been up all night I haven't found him. There's no plane ticket, train or bus ticket for him. I've been searching and going through camera feeds of bus and train stations where you don't need ID, but there are so many and he could have driven out of Vegas beforehand. I have had my laptop going through the phone numbers and most are coming back as clients, but there was one number from a disposable cell phone that he made frequent calls to and received over the last eight months."

"Damien Waters?" Morgan asked.

"I traced the name on the account, but it came up as good old John Smith. But I think it's safe to say that it was Damien, because while you were captured the calls increased and the day you escaped was when the calls stopped. Now it hasn't been used or had money put on the account since that day. It was also the only disposable cell phone on the records. I also did a quick check to see if anyone from the list Strauss gave me called William, but nothing has popped yet. It's possible that they had a home phone number they didn't put in their personnel files or they got a new cell phone. So far though, no connection with William and anyone in the bureau."

"I called Strauss this morning and she was less then pleased with what has happened. I told her everything that has happened. We are focusing on the kidnapping case. Detective Fenway and Officer Stan will work the felony fraud and the molestation charges. They are going to have a bolo out on William and his car. Detective Fenway was also going to send William's picture to other police stations across the country. Strauss wants more than that. She wants William's picture everywhere, literally everywhere. She wants you Garcia to send his picture to every FBI headquarters, every bus station, train station and airport all across the country, big or small she wants his picture everywhere. Until William is caught and a mole is found, if there is one, we are only working this case. Garcia today I want you to stay behind and work on getting us something. You can also work on sending the picture everywhere. William has been gone since Friday afternoon, he could have paid cash for a plane ticket and left the country for all we know. See if you can find anything out on his activities in the last eight months. We are not working the child molestation charges, but if you find something about them then we can pass it along. We shouldn't ignore that. There were easily twenty different children in the pictures that we can't identify yet. William had a home office phone, pull those records and see what calls were made on that phone. Also check the whole law firm. The rest of us will go to the house to finish getting it ready. Dave, Morgan and I brought our service weapons. Who else did?" Hotch asked.

"I didn't." Reid said.

"I didn't either." JJ said.

"I did." Prentiss said.

"Well Morgan guessed that right." Rossi said.

"Reid I am assuming if I give you my back up gun you won't keep it with you." Hotch said.

"Why would I need to carry a weapon?" Reid asked back.

"Because we don't know where William is, we don't know if he will come after you or not."

"I don't need a gun. Even if he did show up I'm not about to pull a gun on my father. Whether I like him or not, I'm still not going to."

"I figured. JJ I will give you my back up gun. Everyone have yours on you just in case something does happen. William might be desperate and looking to clean up the mess. We can't be too careful. Reid, Strauss also wanted me to let you know that when we return you will have an undercover agent stationed outside of your apartment."

"Why? I don't need protection. He's not going to come after me. If he was he would have done it and not had Damien and a private investigator to do it."

"I know, but we don't know where he is or what part he played in this. Strauss said it's not up for discussion and she also said she would inform the Director. So you know what that means."

"It means that John won't give me a choice."

"Spencer it really wouldn't be that bad though. I mean it's just added protection. Once we find him then it will go away." Morgan said.

"I'll find him sweetie I promise. I'm going to do this and not stop until we find him. No one can hide from me." Garcia said.

"Who is this private investigator? Have they ever met? Is he from Virginia?" Reid asked.

"I have no idea. If he is from Virginia then we can talk to him once we get back." Hotch said.

"I'll look him up and see what I can find on him as well." Garcia said.

"The sooner we find William then the sooner we are all safer. I still think there is a mole in the bureau." Rossi said.

"Do you think he could try to go after someone else on the team?" JJ asked.

"It's possible. It didn't work for Reid, Morgan and Aaron. He could try and take one of us. If he is desperate he could just attack one of us. He obviously knows where were all live." Rossi said.

"What if… what if he doesn't work there anymore?" Reid suggested as his mind started to work through the fog.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Think about it. If you wanted revenge against a department for turning you down or never noticing you. You work with people that you have a grudge against someone on that team. You help get three federal agents kidnapped and tortured. Everything is going according to plan and then it all goes downhill. You find out that your partners are dead and all three of those federal agents are alive. What would you do? Would you stay working there and just hope no one thinks deeper about what happened? Or do you leave before they even consider what happened and put it on you? What if someone transferred out when we were rescued, or accepted a new job somewhere else? They would have left on good terms so it wouldn't look suspicious. We need the records from the burn phone that Damien had to see what calls he made on it. If there is a mole he would have been in contact with Damien as well." Reid said.

"I can see about finding the records. A burner phone doesn't tend to keep records for very long. I can also see if anyone left recently from the bureau." Garcia said.

"I'll call Strauss and have her start that list. You have enough to go through. She'll have the records right there in her office." Hotch said.

"What about the people in the cleaning contract? We wouldn't notice them when we talk to someone or on the phone. They have access to the offices at night to clean them, who's to say someone didn't go through the personnel files. Maybe they wanted to be in the FBI and they got rejected from the academy." Prentiss said.

"I didn't even think of that." Rossi said.

"I'll have Strauss look into that as well." Hotch said.

"The personnel files are kept in each department heads office. Couldn't we look at Strauss' security feeds to see who was in her office?" Reid asked.

"Oh of course. Why didn't I think of that? Ok I've had way too much coffee it's affecting my brain. Of course I can go through the feeds. That my good man is why you are a genius." Garcia said.

"Why can't we bring Kevin into this?" JJ asked.

"Strauss doesn't want to take the chance that something gets out." Hotch said.

"Ya, but Kevin would never say anything. Even if it was on his own time, it would help us sort through everything. There's a lot to go through Hotch." Morgan said.

"The feeds alone could take weeks to go through. We're taking about eight months to a year ago at least. It could be longer than that. We have no idea how long this person has been planning something against us. We could really use the extra help with phone records, the feeds, everything Hotch." JJ said.

"It really would be good to have an extra tech-savvy person to help us." Rossi said.

"Alright I will call Strauss and see what she says." Hotch said as he pulled his cell phone out to call Strauss. After three rings she answered.

"Section Chef Erin Strauss."

"Hello again Erin."

"Did Garcia find anything?"

"She hasn't found William. She looked to see if a plane, bus or train ticket was bought, but nothing came up in his name. The main problem is there are a lot of places that he could have bought a ticket without having to us his name. He is also five and a half days ahead of us; he could be out of the country for all we know. She is going to blanket this country with his picture everywhere and hopefully someone will have noticed him."

"Did she find anything we can use?"

"She went through William's cell phone and she did find a lot of calls made and received from a burner phone. The calls increased while we were held captive and once we escaped the calls stopped. It's safe to assume the burner phone came from Damien Waters. She was not able to find any connection from William's cell phone to any number from an agent on the list you gave us. Reid also had a few good ideas and I was wondering if you would be able to help."

"What can I do?"

"Reid came up with an interesting theory that might lead us to the mole. He thinks that the mole might have transferred out of the Bureau or this location to another location. The mole could have left once he found out that we were all alive and he left so he wouldn't be on a suspect list. Prentiss also pointed out that the mole could be someone on the cleaning contract. We wouldn't notice or pay attention to them when they are in the room. They would also have access to your personnel files as well as the Directors."

"Alright what do you need from me?"

"If you could make a list of any agents that left within the last two months and anyone on the cleaning contract that has access to your office and the Directors."

"I can have that by the end of the day."

"Reid also came up with the idea to go through your feeds to your office and see if anyone was snooping around. Garcia is going to do that, but it could be months or more worth of feeds. Plus she has a bunch of phone records to go through and people to investigate. There is a lot of tech work and we could really use the extra help from Kevin."

"I don't want that many people knowing about this."

"I understand that, but Kevin works with us, he's become a part of our family. He didn't have a hand in any of this and we can trust him with this. He's skills would be extremely helpful for us to go through everything. It would take Garcia a long time to go through everything on her own. Kevin would be extremely helpful for us."

"Alright I will speak to Kevin and explain the situation. He is helping the other teams right now with Garcia not being here, but he will help in between when he has the chance. I will get that list to Garcia by the end of the day and I will update the Director of all of this."

"Thank-you Erin."

"I want this over just as much as you do. Find William and this mole so we can move on from this."

"We will."

Hotch hung up his cell phone and then turned to the team.

"Strauss is going to bring Kevin into her office to explain everything that happened. He is busy with the other teams now that Garcia is not there. He will work through this with us when he has the time. I suggest we have Kevin do something that can work on its own while he is busy."

"I can have him running phone records. The computer will do that by itself and when it's complete we will know who called who. The computers at work go faster than my laptop."

"Strauss is going to go through the files and see who cleans her office and the Directors office. She is also going to make a list of anyone that has left in the past two months. She said she would have that to you by the end of the day."

"So what do we do?" JJ asked.

"For now it's up to Garcia and Kevin. We can't do anything right now for this case. We need more information and only Garcia and Kevin can give us that. So we are going to go and finish the house so we can be ready for Friday." Hotch said.

"I will get a hold of Kevin and get him started on getting the computer to run the numbers from all of the phone lines. I will get information on this private investigator and go through feeds until Strauss has that list for me." Garcia said.

"Try and get some sleep first though." Hotch said.

"I will once I get the minions running." Garcia said back.

"So we are going to the house?" JJ asked.

"We are; we still have things we need to do. We can't do anything right now about William until we have some information to go off of. So for now let's head over to the house and start painting while Morgan is going to work on the bathrooms." Hotch said.

"I'll work outside on the front lawn." Rossi said.

"Morgan if you show us how to use the paint sprayer we can do the outside of the house." Prentiss said.

"I can show you. It's really easy to use and it won't take long to paint the house." Morgan said.

"I'll work on the railing and finish varnishing it." Reid said.

"I'll paint down in the basement and we can work our way up." Hotch said.

"Before I do the bathrooms I'm going to cut the pieces for the floor so they are complete. Tomorrow the appliances for the kitchen will be coming in and the counter tops. So the tiles and the floor has to be done today; especially the tiles in the bathroom so they can be dry and won't shift when they are stepped on." Morgan said.

"Do you want me to help you with that instead of painting?" Hotch asked.

"I can show you and if you think you can do it, then that would be great. We can each take a bathroom." Morgan said.

"You can show me and I'll give it a shot."

"We need to lay the tiles and then let them sit for a good twelve hours before they can be walked on. Then tomorrow we have to grout the spaces in between the tiles and once it's dry just wash the remaining grout away."

"Okay well let's get going then so we can get some stuff done today." Rossi said.

"Is everyone ready?" JJ asked.

"Everyone go and get your gun and I will get you my back up gun JJ. Then we can head out." Hotch said.

"Alright pretty boy let's go work on the house." Morgan said as he got off the bed.

Reid followed and got up as well as did the others. They all filed out of the room and Reid gave Morgan his pills once again just in case. Garcia headed back into her room to start working on what needed to be done. She was going to issue the picture to everyone first and it would be a long process to do that. She would need to go downstairs to the office space area to start faxing the picture of William to everyone. Everyone grabbed their service weapon and Hotch gave JJ his back up. He wanted to make sure everyone was safe. He would have preferred Reid to have a weapon, but he knew that Reid wouldn't carry a gun. He also knew that Reid would be around Morgan or himself when he wasn't safe in his room. They got into the SUV's and the groups were still the same. After a few minutes Hotch spoke to Reid.

"Spencer, there is just one question I need to ask you about your mom's funeral."

"Ok"

"Is there a favorite bible passage that she had that you would like to be read?"

"Her favorite was Rom: 8:38: For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord."

"That's deep." Morgan said.

"Why did she like that one?" Hotch asked.

"She actually wouldn't say. I would ask her and she would just tell me that the Lord knows. I always just assumed that it made her feel like one day everything would be okay. That even during her worst episodes she was protected by something. She used to have it written everywhere growing up."

"I'll let Nathan, the funeral Director, know. How are you doing with everything Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"Fine." Reid said, but he didn't sound so sure.

"You are not fine Spencer and you know it." Morgan said.

"I don't know how I feel about everything so for now I'm going with fine. I can't change what is happening and I can't control it so all I can do is just try and roll with it. Guess we can't really just let this go and forget about it."

"Is that something you want?" Hotch asked.

"It doesn't matter we can't ignore what is happening. If there is a mole in the Bureau or was in the Bureau then that is something we need to handle. William might know who that is. Plus all the molestation charges. Right now everything that happened could just be that William was just trying to get money and helping a client. Right now he might not have known what was going to happen. I'm not sure I want to know if it was anything more than that."

"When we find him we don't have to tell you what he says if that is something you want." Hotch said.

"I don't know. I don't" Reid let out a sigh, "I don't know right now."

"That's okay, because we don't have to figure that out right now. All we have to do right now is work on a house. Just think how great it's going to look all finished." Morgan said trying to change the subject.

"I'm excited to see what the finished product will look like. I think it's going to be beautiful and some new family will love it." Hotch said.

"I hope so." Reid said.

They pulled up to the house and the other SUV pulled in behind them. Today Morgan was hoping that by the end of it the house would be eighty percent done. They got out of the SUVs and headed inside the house. The flooring even looked better the next day and Morgan figured he would work on competing it before he did the bathroom.

"Wow I forgot how great this floor looks." JJ said.

"Ya and it will look even better once I cut the remaining pieces. I'll do that first, that way the floor will be completely finished." Morgan said.

"Well I believe JJ and Rossi and I will be outside getting the outside finished." Prentiss said.

"Alright well we know what we are going to do so let's go do it." Hotch said.

Prentiss, JJ and Rossi went out the back door to get the front yard done and to start to paint the house. Reid grabbed the paint brush and the can of varnish and went back to the top of the stairs to finish the railing.

"We need to get the tiles and the supplies out of the garage. Then I can show you how to put the tiles in while I cut the wood." Morgan said.

"Sounds good to me." Hotch answered.

They headed into the garage and started to bring all the tiles and the supplies up the stairs. They had to be careful of Reid on the stairs, but they made it work. Once everything was upstairs Morgan grabbed the right amount of tiles for the second bathroom and took Hotch to show him how to do it.

"So the last thing you need to do is the floor and make sure you start away from the door. You can do a few rows, but then I'll have to cut the tiles before you go any further. The trick is once the tiles are laid on the floor you can't walk on it or they will slip and shift. So today we really need the tiles all in so tomorrow we can grout in between them and wash it away by tomorrow night so it can be ready for Friday."

"Okay so I'll do the shower first. What tiles go in there?"

Morgan grabbed the two different colored smaller tiles.

"So the floor is going to be the bigger tiles obviously. The shower is going to be the darker smaller tiles with just one row in the middle of the lighter tiles."

"Alright."

"So this is how you are going to do this. It's really simple actually. You start at the bottom and work your way up. You also go left to right."

Morgan showed Hotch how to put the tiles on and Hotch tried a few himself. He felt confident that he could do this and he let Morgan get to work on cutting the floors and showing the girls how to use the paint sprayer. Today was Wednesday and that meant that the glass for the master bathroom shower would be coming tomorrow as well as the cabinets and appliances. So the flooring really needed to be done by then. Tomorrow they could also go out and get some flowers to plant to make the front and the back yard look nicer. It was going to be a busy day today and tomorrow, but Hotch didn't mind. This was something Reid needed to do and the others understood that as well. They were all family and they were there to help each other and support each other. Hotch got to work on the shower tiles while Morgan went around to each room to get the measurements of the missing pieces. Once he had them all he headed out into the garage to make the cuts. Once he was done with the machine he would bring it up to the master bedroom to cut the tiles with it.

After a long and tiring nine hours all of the tile work was done, the flooring was complete, the outside was finished, the house was painted and they had half of the inside painted. It was a long day, but they were finally seventy-five percent complete and they were all sore and tired. It had been a long couple of days for them and tonight they were really hoping to just relax for a change. They would need to see what Garcia and Kevin were able to find and hopefully one of them found William. Hotch and Morgan were both worried that William left the country while he had the chance. He was days ahead of them and he could have gone anywhere. You need your passport to fly, but who is to say he didn't use a fake one. If William was helping Damien plan the kidnapping then he might have had an escape plan if things went south. They all just wanted to find him to make sure that he didn't have anything to do with the kidnapping. Reid's mind couldn't handle very much more of any of this. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. This week was supposed to be easy and now everything was spinning out of control. The Director had called him to make sure that he followed all the protection orders. The Director cared about Reid on two different levels. The first was a sponsor who didn't want his friend to relapse and lose everything about himself. The second was a boss who didn't want to lose someone as intelligent as Reid. The Director fought hard and long to have Reid not only in the FBI, but in the BAU, along with Gideon. They both wanted Reid's brain to be on this team and in the FBI. You could tell that the Director was thrilled when he found out that he won the fight for Reid. Now he was trying his best just to keep Reid from down spiraling.

It was just before eight o'clock at night when they pulled into the hotel parking lot. They were all covered in paint and Morgan and Hotch had grout all over them. It was a long day of work, but they were proud of what they had accomplished. Tomorrow Morgan and Reid would go to the store and get some plants and flowers to plant in the back and front yard. Everyone else would go to the house and work on painting. The counter tops and the glass for the master bathroom would be there by ten o'clock. Once they were installed Hotch and Morgan could finish the grout in between the tiles and then by the end of the day they should be able to wash the tiles down. Once all the painting was done they just needed to clean up for the relator on Friday. They were all feeling confident that it would be ready and that it would sell quickly. It truly was tuning into a beautiful home. They all headed upstairs in the elevator and headed into Garcia's room before they went into their own. They wanted and needed to see what she had found out today, then they would get showered and relax.

Morgan knocked on Garcia's hotel room door and they heard her shuffling around in the room before she answered the door. She was still wearing the same clothes she had on this morning and she looked exhausted.

"Come in, come in, come in." Garcia said as she went back towards the table where her laptop was.

They all filed in and sat around the room, Morgan and Reid were on the bed, JJ and Prentiss leaned against the dresser, Rossi stood against the wall and Hotch sat in one of the table chairs.

"Did you find anything baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Oh I found some things. Okay first let me start by saying that Kevin called and wanted you all to know that he would never say anything. He also said that until William is caught he will be working this with everything in him. So I had him put his minion to work and have the computer run all of the phone numbers from every phone in William's name including the one at the firm. Now like we thought there were a lot from clients, like a ridiculous amount of people trying to avoid tax fraud and buying or selling a house. The same number that called his cell phone with a burner phone also called him at his house and at the firm. But we can't trace who it was purchased by. It was over eight months ago and phone companies don't keep records of burn phone purchases. That's kinda the point of a burn phone you can be anybody. I also had Kevin run all the numbers against anyone who was currently or had recently been in the FBI or the cleaning service. He doesn't have anything yet, but like I said there is easily over a thousand numbers. We are going back eight months so it might take a bit."

"So Kevin hasn't found anything yet." JJ summed up.

"Not yet, but the computer will be running all night so if any of the numbers come back with a connection then we'll know. The problem is it will take a long time, because there are a lot of numbers and a lot of people who work in the FBI at our location. It literally has to go through them one at a time for the past eight months. So realistically it could take days before the numbers have all been run through."

"At least it's getting done. Did you find anything?" Hotch asked.

"Okay so I have looked into the people that Strauss sent me. So far nothing, but I'm still running backgrounds and working through it. The trick is the person could be on this list and if they don't have anything shady in their background we would never know it. I mean you can't exactly have a serious charge on your record if you want to work in or for the FBI. So it's not that simple. You might have better luck profiling the people and see who would fit for something like this."

"We can do that when we get back. Look at their personnel file and see what is in it. We can also speak to the cleaning staff when we get back and see if anyone has left recently or if anyone seems off." Rossi said.

"So right now though, we have nothing to indicate that William knew anything about the kidnapping." Morgan said.

"Um not quite. I noticed when I went through his home phone that there was no voicemail set up. Which, is kind of weird considering what he did for a living. So I thought that he might have an answering machine. So I called Detective Fenway and spoke to him to see if he had been to William's house. He said that he was going to be leaving the station soon to go over there and go through it. So I had him pick me up and we went to the house."

"You went to the house? That's dangerous baby girl something could have happened." Morgan said.

"I wasn't alone I was with a Detective and he had his team already in the house. I was perfectly safe. It did however; let me go around the house looking for an answering machine and anything that seems odd. I was going through the office and the techs hadn't touched that room yet. So I was able to get any evidence I wanted from that room." Garcia placed a small cardboard box up on the table. She pulled out letters and an answering machine. "I found the answering machine and on it was a single message. I also found letters of William communicating back and forth with a mystery person who I think is the mole. It was buried under piles and piles of paperwork."

"Hand me the letters." Hotch said.

Garcia handed Hotch the letters. She had already read them so she knew what was on them. Hotch read through a few of them and turned his attention to Reid. He could see that Reid wanted to see the letters and Hotch knew that Reid was beyond faster at reading then he was. Hotch handed Reid the letters and Reid started to flip through them. Committing everything he read into his memory.

"I read through them. They never mention the other man's name. The address on it is a P.O. box and the name comes up as John Smith once again, but it is in Virginia." Garcia said.

"What do they say Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"These letters are almost a year old. William is talking about how the BAU ruined his life. That because of us his law firm is going downhill. He's mad about having a partner for the firm and losing all that money. He's talking about how the private investigator couldn't get anything on me. The other writer who is a male and educated based on the hand writing and the wording that he uses. My guess would be in his late forties. Some of the letters he is calm, but there are a few letters where he pushed down more on the pen indicating that he was angry at that time he wrote it. He talks about how he heard about what happened to William and the investigation. He wanted to apologize for the incompetence of the BAU. This man was the one that started the correspondence between them. As time goes on he talks about how the BAU shouldn't be able to get away with ruining people's lives, innocent people. That we think we are better than everyone. He states that the team leader was intimidated by him which is why he refused to allow him onto the team. The team leader felt his position was threatened by him. That the BAU only hired beautiful women, retired men, idiot muscle men and someone barely old enough to drive. William responses by saying that his son works for the BAU and he is the youngest. He says a few horrible things about what he thinks of me and the mole responded back saying that they needed to be taken down a peg and taught a lesson. William goes into saying that he was working on it with me. That he was going to have me committed so I won't be able to say anything. After a few months though of nothing coming from the private investigator the mole takes the conversation to the level he wants it at. He mentions how there is another way for William to have me out of the way and quiet. William responses back by saying the other members of the team will look into it and question him. The mole responses by saying that he already had a plan and his friend is working on it. He mentions Damien and Buford. He tells William that Damien will be meeting him soon and that he needs to help Damien get Buford out of jail. William isn't sure about any of this apparently, but the mole convinces him it is what is best. He says that if three are taken then they won't know who the actual target was. A month before we were taken William asks what is going to happen to the three of us that are taken. The mole says that we will be taught a lesson and both of their problems will be solved. William asks if I will be killed and the mole responses by saying if I live I will wish I had been killed along with the other two. William basically says good once I am gone his problems will be solved; that the more pain to come my way the better. The last letter was written after we were rescued by about a week. The mole told William that we were alive and rescued and what hospital I was in. That their communications must be stopped now and that they go their own way. He did mention what my condition was and said that now he could get me committed. That was basically the last letter. It was short and the writing shows that he was in a rush. So I think we are right when we said he doesn't work there anymore."

"Spence" JJ started, but Reid cut her off before she got anywhere.

"It's fine. We all knew it was a possibility that William knew what was going to happen to the three of us. Now we know for sure and we can move on. Obviously the mole was the one that told William what hospital I was in. There were no more letters after that one so we still don't know how William found out about me being released from the hospital. Perhaps he called from a payphone and some nurse told him information she wasn't supposed to." Reid said.

Reid kept his voice neutral and completely informative. He was separating himself from the reality of this. When he was alone he would let himself feel the true ramifications of what he had just found out. For now though, he would just be a profiler and deal with it like a professional. After all he wasn't the only one that was in that house.

"Reid" Hotch started.

"I'm fine. Now can we please just focus on what all of this means? We have two people on the run for kidnapping three federal agents and we don't even know who the mole is." Reid said with a slight snap to his voice. He was in pain and he was getting sick of being around everyone for the past couple of days. He just wanted to be alone for a little while.

"So we now know that William was in contact with Damien, Buford and this mole. So it's looking like we have four people involved in this. Damien must have known the mole from when he was working in the FBI. We should check to see if Damien has a connection with anyone that was working around the BAU or is currently just in case. They could have been colleges at one point. This mole seems like he is working through revenge so clearly something must have happened to him that involves the BAU. Either we passed him up one too many times, or we gave him a bad evaluation on a psych test. Damien and Buford are dead. We know Damien would have contact Buford and talked about revenge and getting him out. We know Damien approached William after the mole started the lines of communications. The mole contact William almost a year ago and Damien contacted William eight months ago. It sounds to me that the mole was the one to start everything and just picked people up along the way to do all the work." Rossi said getting everyone back on track.

"This is a person that we have all seen and ignored. We now know it's not a member of the cleaning staff. The mole and Damien have a past we find it then we find the mole. We need to find William, but we need to find this mole before he leaves the country if he already hasn't. We don't know what else the mole has on us or other agents. We can't risk him hurting someone else. Garcia did you find anything else?" Hotch asked.

"I've been going through the security feds, but it's taking a long time. Um there was one message on the answering machine. William grabbed the phone after it clicked over to the machine, but he never turned it off or deleted the message."

"Play it." Hotch said.

Garcia didn't look too sure about it with Reid in the room. Reid had been through a lot recently and she didn't want him to have to go through anymore. She had already listened to the tape and she knew exactly what was on it, but she didn't want Reid to hear it. Garcia could tell by the look on Hotch's face though that she was going to have to play it. So she hit the play button on the answering machine and everyone listened to the conversation. It was just three months ago, not too far from when they were going to be kidnapped.

"First unheard message" The automated voice said.

"William, are you there?" Morgan, Hotch and Reid recognized the voice right away.

"That's Damien." Hotch said.

"Dammit William answer the phone." Damien said with a slight annoyance to his voice.

They could hear the clicking of the phone being picked up and William must have thought the answering machine turned off.

"Sorry I was busy trying to get everything sorted."

"The house is done and ready for them. We are going to get them in a few weeks. They have a few cases in line so they won't be home for very long. We have to wait until the three cases are finished before we can grab em. We'll get your kid first then the other two."

"Are you sure this will work? I don't want any of this to come back on me."

"It'll work. By taking three of them they won't know who we went after. I'm looking forward to this. I have been waiting a long time to get my revenge for him ruining my life. They both will pay for ruining my life. Carl is really looking forward to seeing your boy. He's only seen pictures of him, but he thinks he'll be fun."

"He was more fun as a child. He's too old for my liking. Just make sure he dies a very painful death. I will not have him ruining my fun. I can't risk him finding out about my extracurricular activities. He has caused me nothing but trouble since he was ten when he became too old for me. I can't risk him remembering something from growing up."

"He won't be breathing by the time I am done with him. I will make sure he has nothing by the time I am done with him. All three of them will die in that house and the four of us will all go to some place sunny with a beach to celebrate our retirement."

"I already have my escape plan ready. I'm not as positive as you are. I don't want to be sitting in a jail cell for the rest of my life. Just let me know when it happens and what you do to him. I wish I could have been there to see it."

"I'll call you and let ya know what we do to him. Once he is dead we will work on the other two. Their precious team won't find them in time. They will never think this has a personal connection to them outside of work. They will be too busy sorting through old case files to even think about something more. By the time they even start to think of other options they will already be long dead."

"Good they deserve what they get. That black bastard doesn't get to speak to me like he did."

"They will all get what is owed to them. I'll call you in a few weeks when we snag them."

"Bye"

The message ended.

"End of messages." The automated voice said.

They were all silent and looking at Reid. Reid was confused about the part his father said about him getting to be too old at time and how he was fun when he was little. He didn't remember anything from growing up. He blocked out those memories of his father, because they just hurt too much. His father left them and left him to deal with his mother's illness. It was extremely hard and his father being there would have made it easier. He knew his father would have been mad at him, but he didn't expect him to be that mad and hateful of him. Morgan, Hotch and Rossi were all worried that Reid would want to know what his father meant by being too old for him. They didn't want Reid to remember or know about what happened to him growing up. It was a blessing that he didn't remember and they knew they shouldn't lie, but this was something they were not going to tell him.

"What does William mean by Spence being too old?" JJ couldn't help, but ask.

"Who knows. We do know that William clearly knew what was going to happen and had every intentions of letting us be killed. We know for certain now that he is an active member of this group. Now two of them are dead and we need to find this mole and William. I will call Strauss and update her on what we have found. We need to go through Damien's past and see if he had a partner while in the FBI maybe the mole is him. We need the connection between Damien and this mole then we can find the mole." Hotch said.

"They spoke about sun and beaches. Maybe their back up plan was to leave the country and go someplace else." Rossi said.

"There are sunny countries with beaches that won't expedite criminals. Maybe they went there for their escape plan. Even if they get caught the country won't send them back here." Prentiss said.

"I could look for any country like that and see if anyone matching William's description arrived in an airport." Garcia said.

"Check and see, but I have a feeling he hasn't left the country yet." Hotch said.

"Why not? He would have had the perfect chance to get away. Why not leave?" JJ asked.

"Because he doesn't want Reid to talk. He doesn't want people to know that he is a child molester. If people find out he will go to jail and won't be able to have any more victims. If he wants to see this through he can't leave until Reid is dead." Morgan said.

"If that theory is true then we need to be focusing on Virginia. He has to get to me first." Reid said.

"I have been faxing William's photo everywhere today. Tomorrow I can work on doing Virginia I can blanket the whole city with his picture." Garcia said.

"If he is going to go after Spence then we need to do something to keep him protected." JJ said.

"Strauss already has an agent that will have my apartment guarded. Besides if these recent events are anything to go by it won't be William that comes looking for me." Reid said.

"Reid's right William is a coward. He doesn't have it in him to go after Reid himself. He'll most likely have someone else do it." Rossi said.

"When we get back we can have all the necessary precautions made. We aren't any closer in finding the mole or William, but now we at least have more information. Garcia get some sleep and tomorrow work on getting William's picture all over Virginia and start looking into Damien Waters. He knows the mole and if we can't find William we can at least find the mole. Maybe the mole will lead us to William. We now know that four people were involved in this. Two are dead, let's get the other two arrested and brought to justice. For tonight everyone go into your rooms and relax including you Garcia. I want you to sleep tonight you can't work if you are too burnt out. Everyone just relax tonight." Hotch said.

"Rossi, try not to get drunk eh." Morgan joked trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"No drinking for me tonight. I have learned my lesson after last night." Rossi said.

"See I told you having a hangover in Vegas is worse than back home." Prentiss said.

"Where you are has no connection to making a hangover worse. It's what you drink, how much and what you eat in the course of the hours you are drinking. You can drink the same amount and eat and be fine. Compared to drinking the same amount without food and be hungover the next day. It's all a balance for your body to consume the right amount of substance to help your body process the alcohol." Reid said.

"I hate to break it to you pretty boy, but when you are getting drunk the only thing going through your mind is getting your next drink. You don't think about the morning after." Morgan said.

"Alright, let's all head to our own rooms and get some sleep." Hotch said.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am going downstairs to the bar and getting some food. Who's with me?" JJ said.

"Oh I am so in." Prentiss said.

"Me to. I could totally go for some greasy bar food." Garcia said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I'll join you lovely ladies." Morgan said.

"We should all go. We haven't eaten since two. Though I am going to bring it back up to my room." Rossi said.

"I'll go and do the same. Reid you should come and eat something." Hotch said.

"I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go lie down and read."

Reid wasn't hungry; he was in too much pain to be eating right now. Not to mention his father's words were playing over and over again in his mind. The last three days have been horrific and all Reid wanted to do was to be alone and let his mind calm down. Reid also knew there was only one way to do that, but in that moment he didn't care. He wanted to do it and he was starting to crave really badly for it. He just wanted to be alone so he could escape his father's words and Buford's hands. He didn't even care if they found out that he had used again. He truly couldn't bring himself to care about it anymore. They were all waiting for it to happen so what does it matter if they found out.

"Spencer you should try and eat something." Morgan said.

"If I become hungry then I will. For now I'm just tired and want to relax." Reid said slightly annoyed.

Hotch and Morgan were constantly on him about how much he ate and how often. He wasn't going to force himself to eat if he wasn't hungry and he wasn't going to let anyone make him. It was his decision on if he was hungry and if he wasn't then he wasn't going to eat just to make them happy.

"Alright." Morgan said knowing that Reid was in pain and just wanted to be alone.

They all gathered their things and headed out of Garcia's room. They didn't even bother to get changed they would do that after they got some food. Hotch and Rossi was taking their food to go back up to their room so they could change and shower then. Reid went into his own room as the others went back downstairs. Reid took a pill to help with the pain and then grabbed his sleep clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. He figured he would do this first that way if he was too high he wouldn't have to worry about it. After a nice long hot shower Reid got out and dried off then got dressed. He headed back into the room and got his clean needle and the dilaudid out. He sat down on the bed with his newly filled needle. He wanted the escape so he filled it to the twenty-five mark this time. He tied his arm off with his belt again and then inserted the needle. He made sure he took it out quickly so he wouldn't fall asleep with it in. He had done that a couple of times and was lucky the needle never broke. Reid put the needle down on the bedside table along with his belt. He then just closed his eyes and let the heat take over his whole body as he slipped into that sweet escape.


End file.
